Twilight Saga: Filene Swan
by JediGemini
Summary: Filene Swan, youngest of the Swan sisters thought nothing on this god green earth could ever get between the two of them... but then a sparkly vampire enters their life and Filene has to either become a redhead's midnight snack or a badass lady. The rewritten version of my Twilight fanfcition and I hope you enjoy! OC
1. Twilight

Title: **Twilight:**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: MistoffelessTrekyManiac Now JediGemini  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

I am MistoffelessTrekyManiac the reason I am here as the JediGemini is because my outlook email doesn't think I exist hence why I can't get to my other profile neither fanfiction or outlook is helping me whatsoever so... hopefully you guys see this before you report me or so read and enjoy.

So since November I have constantly stared at my fanfics, even watched the twilight saga a couple of times just to find where Filene would be and so on…

Thanks to my fans and friends on Wattpad I can finally see an ending to this weird world of Twilight.

So please for my sanity's sake please review and tell me your thoughts on this. 

I hope you enjoy the rewritten version with new parts and I will take your comments with open arms.

Warning: You might end up hating Bella during this story and the rest of my series so if you absolutely love Bella for some reason enter at your own peril.

Hopefully after my rewriting my work I can return to the Eclipse

* * *

Secret sharer  
Fashion consultant  
Comfort giver  
Co-diet buster  
Best friend  
Guess who I'm talking about?  
You sis  
I'm quite lucky to have a sis like you

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Welcome To The State Named After A Utensil**

 **F** ilene and Bella bid their goodbyes to their mother and Phil from the entrance to the plane that would take them to Forks, where it is cloudier than it is sunny much to the sister's disappointment and where their bachelor dad; Charlie Swan lives.

With a final wave the sisters picked up their luggage and made their way through the crowd, in a few minutes they found their places and took their seats together, each girl holding a cactus in a clay pot - to remind them of their home in Phoenix.

The younger sister Filene looks away from the window to her sister and bit her lip nervously before speaking. "Do you think we're going to be okay in Forks, Bells?"

"As long as you stay with me to keep me from killing myself in my clumsiness, I'm happy, you?" She asks.

"We stay best friends, I'm good." Filene replies.

"Deal, and just for the record, I think you'll be the one to date first." Bella predicts with a grin holding her sister's hand

"Are you kidding? It's you who draw them in like flies." Filene disagrees, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"I highly doubt that." Bella denies shaking her head with a laugh.

That's the thing about Bella though, she always thought herself of an ugly duckling. It sometimes made Filene shake her head at her big sister especially when she looked like the modern version of Snow White… not like Disney Snow White thank good god no, like the looks and all that not personality, if she had Filene would have shot her in the head years ago.

Or at least punch the personality right out of her.

Bella looks more like their dad than their mom, vice versa for Filene since she had light brown hair and light blue eyes; she stood only a bit taller than Bella and had more curves thanks to their dad's side of the family.

She also unlike her sister has a few piercings on her ears and is planning on getting her first tattoo once she became seventeen. Where Bella tumbled on her klutzy feet Filene practically bulldozed through life with no care.

Well except for some things.

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter Bella, bras over bros and all that." Filene says with a grin.

Bella stares at her sister for a second before she smiles, and with that they knew things were going to be alright with them… hopefully.

~Tea Break~

A couple of hours later they have finally reached Los Angeles, and instantly spotted their dad waiting for them in his police uniform near the entrance.

Yeah, the Swan sister's dad is a cop, the chief of police in fact, good luck to any boys getting to the Swan sisters.

"Dad!" Filene calls out happily, dragging Bella by the arm to Charlie.

Charlie doesn't usually show emotions a lot, like his daughter Bella, but with happy Filene flinging herself into his arms, he couldn't help smiling as he held her tight.

After the greetings, they all head for the police cruiser and made their way to Forks; Bella sat in the front while Filene sat in the back seat with one earplug in her right ear listening to her music but still be able to hear her and dad and Bella's conversation…

When they had one anyways.

'Population, 3,120; now 3,122' Filene thinks as she saw the sign that welcomed people into Forks.

Charlie tried to make conversation with his eldest daughter and comments. "Your hair's longer."

Bella had to think a bit before looking at her hair and played with it a bit. "I had it cut since the last time we last saw you."

Charlie shrugs awkwardly. "Guess it grew out again."

Filene covers her laughter by clearing her throat and returning to her game of Fire Emblem to keep away the glare from Bella.

When they finally reached the house; Filene is the first to get out of the car, quickly grabbing her only bag and the cactus, before she ran towards the porch waiting impatiently for the other two.

As soon as Bella and Charlie finally made it to the porch, Charlie unlocked the door and Filene shot into the house like a bullet and up stairs. Bella and Charlie shook their heads in amusement at Filene's energy before following; it was never a dull moment with Filene Swan around.

"I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." Charlie tells Bella.

"Oh right, one bathroom" Bella mumbles to herself.

(… Never got that line, 'like omg I do not have my own bathroom someone shoot me' :( what's so bad about sharing?!)

When Charlie and Bella reach the bedroom, they were not surprised to see Filene lying on her bed. It looked to the two that Filene was already comfortable and loved her bed.

"Well, I hope this suit the two of you?" Charlie asks.

"Well yes for Filene obviously, yeah it does." Bella answers for the both of them.

Charlie nods looking from the two girls and the furniture, he tried to speak to them by pointing out nervously at the blankets and such before giving up and went out of the bedroom.

Bella sighs as she sat on the bed; Filene stuck out her head from the blankets and looked over to her sister.

"Well at least he knows when to give privacy." Filene points out smirking.

Her smirk disappears however as she saw her sister looking sadly down at the cactus in her hand.

"Hey." She warns. "No frowning."

Filene got out of her bed and leaped into Bella's bed and hugged her, Bella put one arm around Filene and breathed in the strawberry shampoo in her hair. Filene's smell always seemed to calm Bella down or make her feel a bit better she never knew why, maybe it was because it reminded her of summers with their mom.

"Do you remember our promise to mom?" Filene asks taking Bella away from her thoughts.

Bella moves her head to Filene's shoulder and now inhaled Old Spice on her shirt. "Keep a smile on, and look out for each other."

"Exactly!" Filene pulls Bella out of her arms and looks her in the eyes. "We'll make it, especially with your brains and stubbornness."

Bella chuckles at her sister. "Yes and with your toughness, and stubbornness."

"Thank you, I learn from the best." Filene snaps back playfully.

The two girls laughed together quietly as they held each other for comfort.

After two hours of unpacking and getting everything comfortable, Bella heard a car horn honk. She looked out the window as Filene looked up from her book _Blood and Chocolate_ and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, who is it?" she wonders.

Bella shrugs before she walked out of the room without saying a word, Filene huffs in annoyance before placing her book aside and following. As the two reached the outside, Filene's eyes went straight to the boy.

He looked to be fifteen just like her, he was attractive.

Long, glossy black hair that hung over his shoulders, his skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones.

Filene recognized him instantly; Jacob Black, childhood friend… and childhood crush. She could already feel her face getting warm and quickly took a few breaths before giving him a smile in greeting, but his eyes were only on Bella.

Filene's smile went crestfallen _of course he looks straight to her, who doesn't_?

Filene quickly shoves the bad thoughts back and brought back her smile before anyone else noticed.

"Bella, Filene, you know Billy Black." Charlie introduces his old friend.

"Yeah." Bella replies shaking Billy's hand.

Billy turned to Filene and shook her hand as well, smiling at her.

"Wow, you're looking good." Filene compliments with a smirk.

"Well, I'm stilling dancing." He jokes "I'm glad you two are finally here."

He looks over to Charlie. "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Filene giggles as Charlie rolls his eyes, looking away as if embarrassed; Filene smiles widely at her dad.

"All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you in the mud.' Charlie threatens.

"After I ram you in the ankles!" Billy adds as he wheeled towards Charlie.

Charlie dodged and lifted his arms in defence. "Oh? You want to go?"

"Yeah!" Billy shouts. "Bring it!"

Filene laughs at the two older men, while Jacob went towards Bella smiling.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" he introduces himself.

"Hey," Bella greets meekly.

Filene turned to watch this unfold, even though seeing her dad and his best friend fake fight was more entertaining than this awkward silence, it was interesting.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little." He reminds her.

"Right; No, I remember." Bella says nodding.

' _Barely_.' Filene thought, rolling her eyes looking back to the older men.

Bella does the same before asking. "Are they always like this?"

Jacob shook his head sadly. "It's getting worse with old age."

Filene snorts were followed by Jacob's laugh and Bella sigh of defeat.

Charlie returned to the truck with Billy following behind him; Charlie leaned against the bright orange but rusted Chevy, Filene believes anyway.

"So, what do you think?" he asks Bella.

"Of what?" She replies confused..

Charlie nodded his head to the truck. "Your homecoming present."

' _For Bella it wouldn't exactly would be a homecoming present since she didn't want to be there in the first place… why did Bella move to Forks again? I know she didn't want to be in between mom and pops but… they have been together for years! And wasn't that Bella wanted to travel the world? That was what pops was doing; travel to tour with his baseball team so… WTF?!_ ' Filene thought looking at the sky with a raised eyebrow.

Answers never came; thankfully no one saw her doing this as they were too busy watching Bella's reaction.

Bella's eyes widen in surprise. "This?"

Charlie grinned before looking at Billy. "Just bought it off of Billy here."

"Yep." Billy clarifies, patting the truck fondly.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob boasts with a grin.

Filene raises an eyebrow at him. "My, what a big brain you have."

Jacob smirked at her. "All the better to outwit you little girl."

"Little? Excuse me old man" Filene retorts.

He smiles, almost making Filene fall down onto her knees. "Same as ever I see Filly."

' _Oh god I forgot he is the one to start that nickname!'_ Filene thought.

Filene smiles at the boy. "You know it Black so you better watch out."

Jacob snort in disbelief. "Right back at you Filly."

"Oh come on." Bella gasps in surprise bringing Jacob and Filene back to the situation. "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?"

As Bella opened the door excitedly and quickly, the door slammed into Jacob with a 'thwap' Jacob grunted in pain.

"Sorry." Bella apologizes.

This made Filene cover her mouth from laughing before speaking.

"Easy now Bella, he'll need those later in the future!" She yells to her sister.

Bella pops her head out of the window. "Shut up!"

Filene let out an amused giggle as Bella's head went back in.

"Told you she'd love it" Billy brags to Charlie. "I'm down with the kids."

Charlie rolled his eyes while Filene leaned against the truck with them smiling.

"Oh, yeah, dude. You're the bomb." Charlie replies sarcastically.

Billy shrugged it off and watched as Charlie subconsciously pulls Filene close to him. Filene smiled up at her dad and leaned into to his side.

"So, Filene, are you ready for your present?" Billy asks.

Filene blinked in confusion before looking to her dad and to the truck then back to Charlie, he shook his head in answer.

"That's for Bella, your gift is leaning against it at the back, hiding." He explained.

Filene walked out from Charlie's embrace, and headed for behind the truck. She stopped at the sight of her gift, her jaw dropped at her eyes widened.

Billy rolled over to her side to see her expression and laughed. "Charlie, you should see her face!"

He looked back to Filene. "Your father had been telling me how much you wanted this for your own. I thought this will be better taken care here with you than with my over bearing son."

Filene walked slowly to the Indian Sportster with Charlie walking to Billy's side and saw his youngest daughter's awed face and chuckled.

"It's in its late 40s I believe." Billy said.

Filene groped everything she could put her hands on. She dreamed of having a one of a kind motorcycle, she thought about a Harley of some sort. However, this was better, much better. Sitting on the seat was a helmet, it had a picture on the side in which had a white wolves running towards the moon.

She squealed before running towards the two men and hugged them to oblivion.

'I don't know about Bella, but this is the best first day at Forks ever!' she thought.

Thirty minutes later, the Blacks were gone, having taken a ride from Charlie. After the whole lot left, Bella and Filene brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Just for tonight, the Swan sisters slept in Bella's bed. It had begun to rain; it calmed Filene, which in return relaxed Bella.

Even though Bella was in a deep sleep, Filene was seeing flashes of people, wolves, Italy and a small child that almost looked like Bella smiling up at her. Filene didn't know whether to smile back or be freaked out as hell.

 _An odd dream indeed. Sadly Filene wasn't going to remember it._

 ** _Review please and also…. Does anyone know who would be a good actress for Filene?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Oh Snap!**

 **A/N:**

 **I hate those kinds of fanfics with the whole love triangle crap, I already have one with bella in the middle if I choose Jacob don't need to add another person lol.**

 **Now enjoy this next chapter and please go to the poll and vote and people read review follow favourite**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Vamp- Oh Snap!

The Swan sisters drove into the high school parking lot.

"Our first day at a new school." Filene began dramatically. "In March, middle of the semester."

The truck backfires, scaring the crap out of Bella and Filene.

Filene sighed as she put her hand over her fast beating heart. "Great."

Bella nodded in agreement as she got out of the truck. Filene saw some of the kids looking at them and their truck in disbelief, she shook her head at them before walking beside her sister.

"Nice ride." A boy said to the two.

Filene looked at the boy weirdly as Bella replied.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled quietly.

The sisters walked away and towards the school although Filene looked back at the group in confusion when a girl said 'Good one' to the boy from before… what exactly did he say in that comment that deserved a praise?

As they got in, both of them looked at different directions before looking at the map and schedule of the school.

"Well, we have Biology class together." Filene told her sister with a smile.

Filene, maybe a social butterfly but she knew when to study, thanks to that and her talent in biology she was able to go to some of Bella's classes despite her age.

Bella snorted in amusement, "And of course we both have lunch together."

"Of course." Filene agreed. "Where else could I possibly go?"

Just as the two were about to split, another boy popped out of nowhere, making Filene jump a little.

'What is with boys, popping out of nowhere like freakin' daisies?' Filene practically shouted in her mind trying to calm her heart down once again.

The boy spoke. "You're Isabella, and Filene Swan, the new students."

The sisters looked at each other with a how-does-he-know-that? Look before looking back to him.

"Yes?" Filene replied for the both of them.

He smiled at the two. "Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

'Well that answers our question.' Filene thought. 'We have found the gossiper.'

The three began to walk a bit.

"Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date, or shoulder to cry on?" Eric asked them.

Bella looked at him weirdly, Filene was about to pull out the pepper spray on this dude.

"We're really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type" Bella explained to Eric.

He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Good headline for both of your feature."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"I'm on the paper, and you're news baby, front page." He told them.

'He did not just call me baby?' Filene thought narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, no we're not." She stated.

Bella looked frightened, and began to stutter. "You... please don't have any sort of..."

Eric put out a hand to Bella. "Chillax. No feature."

'Is chillax even a word?' Filene thought as she said good bye to Bella, but nothing to Eric.

"Now let's see now. A, History junior, B, Trigonometry senior, C, English senior and D, Biology junior with my sis." Filene read out loud as she headed for her history.

She entered the class, giving the teacher; Mrs. Shall a letter. She headed to the back of the class and waited as the other students came in, it appears Filene came in early, but can she blame herself for trying to escape from Eric.

She was reading her History text book as her teacher had asked, when he came through the door, something in her told her to look up, and when she did, she wished her eyes back into the book. At the door stood the most gorgeous boy she had set her eyes on... yet.

He was tall, muscular but lean figure, honey blonde hair, chalky pale skin, and dark eyes despite his hair tone, and dark shadows under his eyes. He looks as if he belonged in a cemetery as one of the sculpted angels… but by god did she feel the danger from him.

The class began, they were working at WW1, and thankfully Filene was an expert on wars of history. She felt someone watching her, when she looked up, it was the boy... well really he looked like he was in his 20s.

He was looking at her curiously, she returned it by tilting her head, and he grinned. If this was an anime, Filene swore she would have had a nose bleed. She only smiled in return before going back to taking notes.

As it would happen, the guy helped her in place when she got stuck in things without speaking but pointing things out.

This happened during the whole class, what Filene didn't know was that someone was watching this with envy in them.

When the bell rang, Filene was sad that she wasn't able to introduce herself to her 'friend'. She shrugged before heading out the door, only to be pushed to the ground and her things scattered each way. Filene looked up from her fall to watch a red headed girl turn her head to her and smiled, more like sneered.

Filene sighed. "Great, first day of school, I get new friend, and an enemy. Hopefully she's not a cheer leader or anything popular like that."

She started picking up her things when she heard someone kneel down with her and helped her get her things. Filene raised her gaze to say her thanks, only to have it clamped shut.

Now the history guy was gorgeous, this guy... man was sexy as hell, literally.

Tall, burly, extremely muscular, and very intimidating; He had short, slightly curly dark hair, and dimpled cheeks.

By golly, Filene was looking at her dream husband!

"T-thank you." She stuttered taking the stuff from his huge hands.

The man was also chalky pale like the other one, but he looked healthier than him.

He smiled at her. "I saw what Rebecca did, harsh."

"Rebecca being the red head, right?" Filene asked.

He nodded.

"She isn't a cheerleader is she?" she inquired.

The guy chuckled. "No, but she is part of a soccer team or something."

Filene winced. 'That's all I need; someone who can kick, lovely.'

She shook her head before taking out her hand. "My name is Filene, Filene Swan."

He looked at her hand for a long time, she was about to put it down before he shrugged and took it. His hands her ice cold too.

"Emmett, Emmett Cullens." He introduced himself, and then grinned. "Filene? Like, Bambi's girlfriend Filene?"

Filene rolled her eyes, sighing. "No, I was named after my father's great grandmother who lived here."

He blinked.

She noticed. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Filene tilted her head in confusion before looking down at their hands. They have not let go, and to Filene's embarrassment, her other hand had put itself around his hand.

"Your hands are cold." She explained before letting go. "You should really get yourself some gloves or mittens, if they have it in your size anyway."

Filene walked away with a wave and headed for Trigonometry.

Emmett watched the girl, amused, he just found a human friend, and what was more interesting was that she smelled something amazing. Not amazing enough for him to cause a scene, but something to enjoy smelling. Rosalie was going to love this, he Emmett Cullen, was sensitive. Emmett couldn't wait.

Finally, it was lunch. Filene found Bella in a group at a table; her sister waved her to them. Thankfully, Eric –who was in the group- left as Filene sat beside her sister.

"Hey sis." Filene hugged her.

Bella hugged back. "Hey."

They let go of each other, then Filene looked to the two girls who watched them.

"Filene, this is Jessica and Angela. Guys, this is my younger sister Filene." Bella introduced them.

Filene shook hands with Angela and waved at Jessica.

Jessica looked at her curiously. "You mean like Bambi's girlfriend?"

Filene sighed, she looked over to her sister who was smiling, and trying to not laugh.

"No, I was named after my great grandmother." She explained.

The two girls blinked before starting a conversation about a dude named Kirk.

Bella looked out the window and saw four kids walking by the window and towards the door.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Jessica, Angela, and Filene looked up at her before looking to where she was looking at. Jessica and Angela looked at each other smiling, Filene's eyes widen as she saw the history boy with a girl who looked like a pixie, and Emmett was walking along side a blonde model.

Filene sighed, she should have know those boys would have had girlfriends and be popular.

"The Cullens." Angela answered.

"They're Dr. And Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Jessica came in, "They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Angela shrugged. "They kind of keep to themselves."

"Yeah because they're all together, like _together,_ together." Jessica sounded as though she just discovered something horrible or sinful.

Filene rolled her eyes at Jessica's tone and began drinking her root beer Barq's. Then she prayed to god for them not to notice her.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like, a thing, I think." Jessica explained, "I'm not even sure it's legal."

Thankfully, no one noticed Emmett nodded to Filene, but Rosalie noticed and looked at her with narrow eyes. Filene sank low in her seat.

Angela looked at Jessica. "Jess, they're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together, it's weird." Jessica said sounding awkward.

Filene looked to Jessica with her famous eyebrow manoeuvre. "It's weird to live together? Isn't that how the courting starts? You know, if they can live with each other, they would get married?"

Angel nodded in understanding along with Bella; Jessica looked at her for a second before continuing the introduction of the Cullens.

"Okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice, she's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica said in one breath.

The eyebrow was gone in place with narrowed eyes.

'FYI, he was very nice to me today and never looked as if he was in pain!' Filene's evil side wanted to growl. 'And, if Alice is really weird, then you must be psychotic.'

She looked up to see Alice and Jasper grinning at her before they moved on. Jessica, Angela and Bella saw this and raised their eyebrows at her.

Filene shrugged, not wanting to talk about it, so, she changed the subject. "So, Dr. Cullen is like a foster dad/matchmaker or something?"

It worked; Jessica nodded as she took a bite of her lunch, and Angela faked a wistful sigh.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." She said.

Jessica smiled, as if in agreement with her. Bella looked away from her sister, noting to ask her sister about the grinning; it was out of her mind when she saw _him._

"W-who's that?" she whispered.

The girls looked to the door, and as the boy came in, there was silence between girls.

The guy looked at Filene for a second, looking amused before looking blank. When she saw that, and tilted her head in curiosity.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said with a saucy smile.

Filene scrunched up her nose.

'Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie? Old names for them, but cool' she thought.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." Her smile was gone and was replaced with a bitter voice.

Filene smiled as she watched him; he must have heard what Jessica had said because he smirked. She wanted to test his hearing and began sing in her head.

"Well I wouldn't say he's gorgeous," she said.

Just as she thought, Edward looked her way with an _are-you-serious?_ So did Angela and Jessica.

Filene shrugged. "I mean if you go for weak little boys then sure bop him, but I prefer a tanned dude than these super vampire pale boys."

Edward swerved to her in wide eyes, Filene blinked, and she never saw such a dangerous face.

Jessica snorted. "Like I care, you know? So, yeah."

Bella bit her bottom lip, turning to Edward and what Filene surprisingly guess, was checking him out. Filene looked over as well, since her sister was doing it, why not.

"Seriously, like, don't waste your time." Jessica warned, seeing Bella look over.

Bella laughed. "I wasn't planning on it."

She looked back, biting her lip. Filene did the Charlie eyebrows raise.

"That's not what it looks like." She whispered to her sister.

Bella weakly elbowed her sister in the rib, which did nothing to Filene. Filene looked back to the Cullens to see Edward watching Bella, looking a bit frustrated. He must have felt Filene watching him because he looked to her questionably.

She glared at him and mouthed. 'Hurt her and I'll make your life a living hell'

His eyes widened in surprise before looking away smiling, he said something to the group and they looked to her. She gave a 'bring it' movement before going back to her lunch. Jasper smirked in amusement with Alice, while Emmett gave her an Oh-we-will look, Rosalie and Edward looked her amused and curiously.

'Well, at least Rosalie isn't going to kill me, yet' she thought as she turned back to Jessica and Angela who were now telling Filene about the people Bella had made friends with. What she didn't know was that Rebecca has been watching her with murder in her eyes.

The Cullens noticed this.

"Rebecca is starting up on her after Jasper left, tried to bash her into the wall, but the girl got moves, and ended up landing on the floor." Emmet murmured, narrowing his eyes at Rebecca.

Rosalie and Jasper didn't look too pleased about that.

Edward was surprised at how the youngest Swan sister affected his brothers and sisters, Alice was pouting.

Things were going to change pretty fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Curse My Heart, Mind, Hormones**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **B** ella introduced Filene to Mike Newton when they met up in the hallway.

Filene thought that was hilarious, before wondering if his dads name was Isaac. He took them to Biology. Mike was a little surprised that a freshman like Filene was that smart, that is, until she showed him this semester and next semester tables.

"Mr. Molina." Mike greeted the teacher inside the classroom.

Filene looked about the pace and was surprised at all the birds about the place.

"Hey, Mike." The teacher returned, looking up to him.

Mike pointed to the Swans for Mr. Molina, before waving good bye and heading for his seat.

Bella went to the teacher and as she went to him, she spotted Edward as Filene did, and gave a meek smile. At that moment the fan behind Bella swerved in her direction, and blew her hair in a way that made Filene think about the slow motion scene when a dude sees an attractive woman, Filene almost laughed at that image.

She looked over to Edward and looked at him weirdly. He went rigid in his seat for a moment he looked like he was going to hurl, and then he closed his hand over his mouth.

Filene blinked a few before sitting behind them with a girl with glasses on, and dyed blue hair. Filene became good acquaintances with her lab partner in ten seconds.

"All right, guys, today we are gonna be observing the behaviour of _planar_ , aka flatworms." Mr. Molina began the lesson.

Through the whole class, Filene had watched as Bella smelled her hair, which was an insult for her because she brushed and style it for her. Then watched as Edward glared at her sister so hard that even she was becoming uncomfortable, apparently Edward knew when the bell was going to ring, because he shot off his seat a second before the bell rang.

As he left, Filene could tell her sister was not going to let this go. She sighed as she followed the now pissed Bella.

After school, Filene waited at the truck and waited for Bella to come. She watched in curiosity as the Cullens 'descended' into the parking lot, she rolled her eyes at how graceful they walked, and almost laughed at the image of Emmett taking ballet.

Edward looked to Filene as he got to his Volvo, his eyebrow lifted at her, she returned with some annoyance.

'What? Never saw a girl with boobs that wasn't attracted to you before?' she thought, and hoped it said so in her expression.

It must have, because he appeared to be laughing as he went in. Jasper was the last one to go in, but he looked to her once more with a friendly grin before following. As the Cullen Cars left, Bella came barging –hardly- through the school and towards her and the truck.

"What happened?" Filene asked as her sister unlocked her door.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered quickly.

Filene shrugged. "Okay."

The silence only lasted a few seconds. "What was that guy's problem?"

Filene blinked in confusion and surprise before looking thoughtful.

"Well, I think he was a sore loser in elementary school and so now he is trying with all of his power to win a popular girl, which is sadly you and thankfully not me." Filene explained, and was making a point.

Bella rolled her eyes, getting the point. "I meant Edward Cullen, Filly, not Eric."

Filene faked surprise. "Really?"

Bella gave Filene a look.

Filene only smiled. "So one guy doesn't like you, who cares? It's not the end of the world."

"But Filene, he looked as if he was going to puke when I came in, and he has black eyes-"

"Why the hell are you looking into his eyes? And another thing, Black, like _Supernatural_ demon black or just a really dark... hold on, so did Jasper and Emmett!" Filene exclaimed.

"And why are you looking into their eyes?" Bella asked in turn with annoyance in her voice.

"Because it was either their eyes or their ass." Filene answered making Bella raise an eyebrow. "But that is beside the point, Emmett and Jasper's eyes are black too and I don't mean the _Supernatural_ kind but like a cat's eye that dilates their pupils bigger."

Bella nodded and watching the road intensely, this worried Filene.

"You're not going obsess over this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course not." Bella laughed, it was the same tone she used when she said she wasn't going to waste her time on him, which she was doing. "Are you?"

"No!" Filene said disgust, "I'd rather date a werewolf you know I was heat seeker in the past life."

Bella snorted at this, it was true whenever Filene was near something warm she usually winds up being close to it. Hence why some girls didn't like Filene hanging around their boyfriends even though she has told them time and time again that she was not interested in any of them.

'There was one though Filene.' Her mini slightly more feminine whispered.

Yes, there was one; when she was nine years old her mom and dad decided to take her to a summer camp which wasn't far away from Forks so she not only went and learned new things at camp she was able to visit her dad for the three to five weeks at his place.

The first time she met him, she thought he had the nicest auburn hair she had ever seen and she instantly went up to him to tell him so. His reply was at first shock before slowly, a beautiful smile brightened his face ever since then for five years they have been penpals/camp bffs thought honestly Filene was half way in love with him.

Unfortunately, he was a few years older than Filene and was already in college, through the months they stopped emailing each other. Filene felt a total heart break when she received a snailmail letter with him saying how he had a girlfriend who didn't really like him contacting Filene like 'star cross lovers' and that if he didn't stop it she would break up with him.

Filene could only guess that he really loved the girl and wished Filene goodbye. The only reason Filene hadn't burned the letters or the deleted the emails that she had put in a folder in her Gmail, was a simple sentence.

 _PS. I will never forget you Filene, Never._

"Never, Never." Filene whispers with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Too many trees." Filene replied.

Bella snorted. "You're telling me."

They reached the Cafe their dad had told them to meet at. Bella parked and went inside where they found their dad, drinking his coffee. Filene sat on his right while Bella sat on the left.

"Hey Dad." Filene greeted, kissing his cheek.

Charlie was embarrassed and mumbled. "Hey."

Bella picked up her menu. "Hey"

Filene huffed at this disaster of a greeting, but contented herself at looking at the menu as well.

They got their orders quickly and were now waiting for it. Filene and Charlie talked about the latest CSI New York as Bella would put a comment or two in, then Filene talked about what happened to the truck that morning which got Bella to talk some more with Charlie. Filene watched this amused, she hoped this will never end.

That was when the waitress came with their food.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are." She told the Swan sisters, "And so gorgeous."

"Yep!" Filene said with a smile. "Just like dad."

Charlie smiled amused. "Don't even start Filly, or I'll take away your bike privilege."

The lady giggled at Filene's horrified look.

"I give a compliment and you threaten to take my baby away, Why?" she asked.

A man came from behind the waitress before Charlie could answer. "Hey girls. You remember me?"

Bella and Filene looked at each other, shook their head and looked to Charlie before looking back to the man.

"I played Santa one year." He tried.

"Yeah, Waylon, they haven't had a Christmas here since Bella was four and Filene was two." Charlie told Waylon.

"I bet I made an impression, though, didn't I?" he asked the two.

"You always do." Charlie replied for them.

"Butt-crack Santa?" the waitress said to them.

The Swans snorted.

"Hey," Waylon defended himself. "Kids love those little bottles, though."

"All right, let the girls eat their garden burger and cheese burger, Waylon." She told him, pushing him away.

She leaned towards the sisters. "As soon as you're done, I will bring you two your favourites."

"Chocolate fudge brownies, and a berry cobbler, remember?" she said, "Your dad still has it. Berry cobbler every Thursday and the chocolate fudge brownie every Friday."

"Thank you. That'd be great." Bella said smiling.

Filene nodded and she chewed down on her cheese burger. Charlie was cutting his stake and was about to reach for the ketchup when Bella did the same.

"Here." Charlie said giving it to Bella.

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

Filene had finished her cheese burger and was now on the fries, Charlie blinked.

"Now I know you got that from me." He told her.

Bella laughed at Filene's confused face.

After their food, they headed off home; Filene was already fast asleep in Bella's truck when they got home. Charlie picked her up bridle style and followed Bella into their room.

Bella let Filene sleep on her bed as she worked on her homework, and then decided to call Renee. She woke up Filene and put her cell phone on speaker.

"Hey mom." they both said in unison.

"Hey, honeys. So, listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida.-"

An automated voice came from the phone. "Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes."

"Mom, where's your cell?" Filene asked.

"Okay, don't laugh. I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away!" Their mom lied.

Bella and Filene laughed anyway.

"Screaming, I literally rebel technology now." She told the two.

"We miss you." Bella said.

"Oh, I miss you, too." Renee cooed into the phone, "But tell me more about your school. Now, what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you two?"

Filene didn't know which one to answer first, but it seems Bella got it, she sighed softly.

"Well, they're all very welcoming." Bella said in a tone that even Filene and Renee could hear.

"Uh oh, tell me all about it." Renee said gently.

"It doesn't even matter." Bella tried to excuse.

"Yes, it does honey-" Renee returned.

"We've got homework to do. I'll talk to you later." Bella interrupted her.

There was a silence before Renee talked again.

"Okay, I love you two." She said.

"Love you, too" Bella replied before hanging up.

Bella had a thoughtful look, as if remembering something; Filene had already fell asleep with her head on Bella lap. Bella got off gently and got dressed for bed. As soon as she lay down, Filene crawled closer to her sister for warmth.

The next day, Filene stayed in the truck as her sister waited for the Cullens –Edward- To confront him and to find out what his problem was.

Filene just knew all this will not end well.

"So much for not obsessing over Edward, Bell." She murmurs quietly.

Bella ignored her as the Cullens came up on a jeep, with Emmett on top of it, or something like that, but no Eddie.

Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads at either Bella or Filene, they never knew. Bella and her sister looked at each other in confusion.

Then out of nowhere, a liquorice stick smacked Filene's head and Bella's back. The two looked back to see Tyler, Filene guessed that he was inviting them to come over. Filene shook her head; along with Bella who showed that she was 'Reading' a book.

The next few days, Edward never showed, much to Filene's relief and Bella's annoyance.

Things were hectic with Filene's days as well.

Jasper and she watched each other suspiciously through the whole class; it's funny that the teacher hadn't noticed. Emmett has been walking her to her classes, trying to be sneaky about it but failing, Rebecca hasn't been trying to attack, yet.

Even the chick Rosalie was watching Filene for a bit.

Things were getting weird, but they're gonna be a whole lot weirder.

One day, on a Thursday, Filene was heading for the cafeteria when she saw that Rebecca was leaning against the wall with three more girls, looking straight at her.

'Crap.' Filene thought as she swerved to the left and began to walk faster to anywhere.

She heard more footsteps following her, and when she turned her head to see, it was Rebecca and her gang.

Filene kicked in high gear, doing her death walk as she turned a corner.

Just as she did, something or someone grabbed the back of her jacket and lifted her up, and up. Filene squealed quietly as she was brought up on the fire escape ladder, when she looked behind her to see who did it, she was quite shocked at who it was.

Emmett Cullen, his face was close to her face as he looked behind her to check something before grabbing her wrist and turned so he could put her on his back and started climbing the ladder.

"Hold on Koala bear." he told her, as he climbs.

'Do I have a choice?' Filene thought in annoyance as she practically flew up the fire escape, clinging to his shoulder in surprise.

Filene didn't know whether she was shocked at more, that Emmet's skin was as cold as ice, his was strong enough to pick her up by her jacket, or going top speed up the ladder like Spiderman.

As they got up to the roof, Emmett, who had seem to have forgot about her, looked down the building to see Rebecca and her girls looking about for Filene. When it seems like they have given up, Rebecca scowled before heading back to the cafeteria.

Emmett grinned arrogantly.

Of course Filene wasn't seeing this, for she was still trying to find a way get down from Emmett without hurting herself.

She couldn't, she sighed, and just held onto his shoulders, and her legs around his waist.

"Umm, not that I'm not grateful for your rescue, but I'd like to get down from you, please?" she asked.

Emmett turned his head and looked at her in surprise. "Oh! Sure."

He crouched down a little and let her down.

"Thanks." she said.

Her curiosity was driving her nuts; she looked down the building and was surprised at how far down it was.

She looked to him. "How did you get us up here so fast?"

He shrugged leaning against the rail besides her looking at her. "In case you haven't notice, I'm pretty fit to go do anything fast."

'Pretty fit, isn't the word I'd chose.' she thought looking at his ripped arms and began to wonder if he had eight or six abs.

She smacked her hormones down.

"That still doesn't answer my question, physically; you can't get up here in exactly…" she calculated in her head. "Twenty seconds without either pulling a muscle or something…. Are you on steroids?"

He blinked before leaning his head back and laughs.

Filene couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sight of Emmett laughing.

Once he quieted down he went a little closer to her.

"No Filene, I'm not, I just workout as much as I can." he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you do for a workout? Wrestle with bears?"

He tensed up for a second before grinning.

"Something like that." he answered.

Filene watched him for a moment, just as he was, she couldn't help notice that his eyes were golden, like tigers.

It looked unnatural on him, but it only intensified his person.

"Is there a reason why you've been walking me to classes, Alice waving hello to me like a long lost sister, Jasper staring at me, and Rosalie lurking around every corner?" she asked.

Emmett's grin twitched. "You saw that huh?"

Filene crossed her arms and nodded.

"It's not very hard to see a bouncer such as yourself, following me around." she said.

He walked away from the rail, and started walking; she followed around in a circle, making sure her back wasn't facing him. Filene was now between Emmett and the rail, which didn't comfort her mind and heart.

Emmett walked closer to her, his lips played a playful grin as well as his eyes as his face came nose to nose with her.

"You interest us; you had threatened us, with no fear. We have never been threatened by little girls like you." he said.

"I'm not little! I'm two inches taller than Bella, and I'm not a child!" she defended herself.

"No, you're not a child," he got a little closer. "Not even close."

Her heart was pounding in her ears, she tried to slow down her heart, but it only quickened.

He smiled in amusement.

'Oh snap, he can probably hear my heart.' she thought.

She cleared her throat.

"I, I better go, Bella might be wondering where I am." she excuse herself and was ready to move away when he put his arms on each side of her, caging her.

His tiger eyes search hers with such curiosity, Filene felt weird. Then she remembered about Edward's attitude with Bella.

"Hey what's up with your brother looking like he was gonna hurl when he saw Bella?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "He has been very rude to her and I want to know what his problem is?"

Emmett grinned. "Edward has a weird way of showing that he likes girls, I mean don't all boys act rude or strange to the girl he likes?"

Filene raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Emmett you tell me, I am not a boy."

Emmett chuckled. "Well _I_ wouldn't really know, after all, I am a man, not a little boy."

"You are a man physically but you are still a teenager Emmett." Filene said.

Emmett looked up from where he was looking to Filene and stood up a little before walking slowly closer to Filene.

"Filene." his voice purred her name once he was close enough to her face.

Now her heart practically jumping out of her chest and her hormones were cheering him on. _Go Emmett, go Emmett, it's your birthday!_

'Shut up!' she snaps at them.

"You are one hell of a girl." he said. "I'll be jealous of the one who takes you away."

Filene pulled away quickly looking up at him with eyes widened.

His eyes shined brightly as he grinned before he ran towards the ladder and disappeared down it.

Her mind was blank, and her hormones, heart, and brains were debating.

 _Brain: Don't even think about it, there is something wrong with that dude._

 _Heart: *Has been melted and will not talk*_

 _Hormones: There's absolutely nothing wrong with that man._

 _Filene: I'm fifteen years old, what could I possibly do with someone like him, and he has a girlfriend, I will not be the other girl!_

 _Hormones: Jessica was unsure of that so you can ask Rosalie when you see her next time._

 _Head/Filene: Rosalie!_

 _Heart: *Revived* are you nuts! If she asked her that, she would tear me out of her body!_

 _Head: Yeah and why even ask when you're not going to ask him out._

 _Hormones/Filene: She's/I'm not?_

 _Head: *Nods* yes you are not doing that. And besides, think about your heart when he leaves you if you get too attached to him._

 _Heart: Oh dear, I afraid head is right, I'm not strong enough to take on that kind of relationship. What about Jacob?_

 _Hormones: OMG! Tall dark and Handsome!_

 _Filene: yeah and he likes Bella._

 _Head: How do you know that?_

 _Filene: Did we not see heart make a disappoint heart beat when we saw that Jacob had only eyes for Bella, I will not be seconds._

The meeting was adjourned.

Filene sighed as she headed over the ladder, she was half way down when the fire escape decided to extent itself longer, Filene screamed as it fell down. It stopped as she landed on her feet. She blinked a few times before letting go of the ladder and made her way to Bella, she never wants to do that again.

Three days later, it was snowing. Well it had snowed, now it's just slush and rain, Bella was out first before Filene whom followed behind.

Bella headed towards the truck when she fell down, grunting. Charlie and Filene walked steady on the ice spots towards her.

"You alright?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bella said laughing a little as she got up. "Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. "That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald."

"That's good to know." Filene said as she put her back pack into the truck.

She got in and started the car For Bella as she talked to Charlie for a bit. A few minutes later, the girls were on their way to another school day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Swing and a Miss, Bella**

 **A/N: It seems that rockstar punch and my neighbor with love problems –who thinks he can rant about it to me when I myself have no love life so he can just go away- are keeping me from leaving my laptop and working on this story.**

 **Oh yeah I just watch Adore with Xavier in it let me tell you guys, holy crap 0o0 and then there is Game of Thrones… Someone hold me!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Swing and a Miss, Bella

 _Whenever I sang my songs_  
 _On this stage on my own_  
 _Whenever I said these words_  
 _Wishing they would be heard_  
 _I saw you smiling at me_  
 _Was it real or just my fantasy?_

* * *

Bella and Filene headed for Biology, followed by the annoying Eric who tried to ask Bella out but had failed with the help of Mike. Filene cheered in her head for Mike's interruption, when they left the two, only for Filene to frown and Bella be surprised for there he was, sitting in at his table; Edward Cullen. Bella headed straight for him and Filene followed to see her lab partner.

As they sat, Edward did the weirdest thing, he said hello. Filene watched the two very carefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week." He said politely.

Filene raised an eyebrow. 'Yes you did, you just ignored her.'

"I'm Edward Cullen, You're Bella?" he asked.

'No, she's Kirsten Stewart, of course she's Bella!' Filene thought sarcastically.

Bella nodded. "Yes and the girl glaring at you is my sister Filene."

Edward looked at her for a second before looking to Filene who was glaring at him.

"After Bambi's girlfriend right?" he asked, with a grin.

Filene looked at him. "The scary thing is you know who that is… should I warn the other boys about you?"

Edward blinked before chuckling, Bella on the other scowled at Filene. Filene just shrugged before talking to her partner, Robb.

During the class, Filene watched as the two talked to each other.

"Ladies first." He said, passing the microscope to Bella.

Robb did the same; Filene looked into the microscope then telling her partner the phase before looking back to the two in front of her. Robb could see Filene had bigger fish to fry rather than the phases and smiled, answering the rest of the questions just so Filene can watch her sister.

Filene knew she had a new best friend in Robb.

"You were gone." Bella said before looking into the microscope.

"Yes, I was out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons." he told Bella.

Bella passed the microscope. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked

Bella shrugged, things were getting boring for Filene so she went back to Robb, helping him out for the rest of the class.

Bella had won the golden onion, which was pretty cool to Filene. She gave Bella and Edward space by walking a little bit slower than she usually did, but kept an eye on the two.

Bella said something, Edward looked tense before walking away from her and headed to the door, he went by Filene who was glaring at him before going to her sister.

"Well, are you satisfied? Can you drop him and continue on your life?" she asked Bella.

Bella blinked back from her thoughts. "What? What did you say?"

Filene blinked in astonishment before sighing grudgingly. "Apparently not."

Bella looks at her sister in confusion before shaking her head and walking with her to the lunch room. After school, Filene followed her grump sister to the truck, she went over to the other side the truck and waited for Bella to get the keys and unlock the door. Sadly, Bella was too busy looking at Edward who was on the other side of the parking lot.

Edward was doing the same. Okay this was getting annoying to Filene, Bella was obsessing over some dumbass who doesn't know his ass from his elbow and it was getting ridiculous.

"Sis, for all that is holy, forget about it! Let's mind our own business." Filene told her.

Bella sighed, turning her back on Edward. And Filene knew if the accident had not come, Bella had would have done just that, but no, fate decides to not let her do that.

A van came swerving, heading straight for Bella. It was Tyler's van, slipping across the ice.

"BELLA!" Filene screamed, sliding out of the window and in front of her sister as the van came closer.

"FILENE!" Bella shouted holding her sister.

Out of nowhere, Edward was there. Hold both the sisters as her stopped the van from crushing them. While Bella was in awe, Filene was in shock.

'What the hell!'

The last thing Filene saw afterwards was Edward jumping over the truck, people crowding into their space, and the other Cullens looking pissed off.

* * *

Of course Filene passed out the moment she saw that Edward was gone, collapsing beside her sister.

She found herself on a hospital bed with Bella sitting on it next to her as a nurse was looking at her, and their dad standing beside. Filene sat up slowly and then came in Dr. Sexy.

Filene did a double take and her mouth was open.

 _Heart/head/hormones/Filene: OH MAMA! Doctor! I got a bad case of loving you!_

She really needed a boyfriend.

"I heard the chief's daughters were here." he said as he came towards them.

Charlie greeted him. "Dr. Cullen."

"Charlie," he looked to the nurse, "I've got this one, Jackie."

Dr. Cullen took Nurse Jackie's clipboard and took a look at it. "Isabella, Filene."

"Bella." the girls corrected.

Dr. Cullen smiled and began talking all doctor like, Filene wasn't really paying attention to his words, more like his looks.

'What is up with the Cullens and their looks? I swear to god, there's a camera man somewhere around here taking pictures of these guys!' Filene thought.

Thankfully, her head, heart and hormones were too busy gapping at Dr. Cullen to respond to anything.

"- I think you'll be just fine." Dr. Cullen assured Charlie, but was looking at Bella.

Bella, whom Feline discovered was behind us, began to talk. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean-"

He was interrupted by Charlie grabbing the curtain and pulling it between us, looking clearly annoyed with the boy. Filene smiled as she shook her head at her dad's protectiveness, it was ridiculous but Filene never felt safer.

Her shaking of the head stopped when she was caught by the chin by super ice cold hands, her eyes nearly popped out as Dr. Cullen's face came closer.

"What's with doctors and their cold hands?" Filene asked.

Dr. Cullen looked her in the eyes and grinned. "It comes with working in a hospital."

"Oh." was her response.

"Well, Filene will be fine, she was just in shock." he told Charlie.

"I did just see my sister's life flash before my eyes, of course I would be in shock." she said. "It was the most boring sequence of my life!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at Filene as the other men chuckled. Bella turned back to Dr. Cullen, trying to look innocent which was a fail since Filene could see Dr. Cullen wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, it would have been a whole lot worst if Edward wasn't there" she said. "He knocked me out of the way." she told Dr. Cullen.

Filene blinked. "Hold the phone! Jackass Edward saved someone!"

"Filene." Charlie warned her, before looking back to the Doc. "Edward? Your boy?"

Dr. Cullen looked up for a second before looking back to the clipboard, this made Filene a little suspicious, and her brain came back from its melt down while the others were still having a party. Thankfully, her brain and she were able to smack them into concentration on the mystery of the Cullens.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Bella continued, trying to get something out of Dr. Cullen. "I mean, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

Filene had to raise an eyebrow at her sister.

Head: _She's kind of failing, no?_

Filene mentally nodded her head before looking back at the two.

"Sounds like you were very lucky." Dr. Cullen said looking at her, smiling politely.

'Swing and a miss, Bella.' Filene thought as the doctor walked away from the Swans. Bella didn't look very happy about it.

The Swans got their stuff and was heading out the door when their dad spoke up. "I got to go sign some paperwork. You should… you should probably call your mom."

Bella and Filene looked at their dad; it was Bella who said what they thought.

"Did you tell her?" she said.

Charlie shrugged like 'DUH!' Filene couldn't blame her dad, after all, they did just survived a -would have-been car crash.

Of course Bella didn't see that and walked away, taking out her phone groaning. "She's probably just freaking out."

Filene followed her, when they reached around the corner they saw Rosalie, Dr. Cullen, and Edward talking very quietly. Dr. Cullen must have seen them because the three looked their way. Filene tensed up a little, while Bella on the other hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Edward.

Dr. Cullen took Rosalie away, and Edward went towards the two. Not wanting to talk to Edward, Filene took Bella's cell phone.

"I'll call mom." Filene told Bella and walked towards their dad.

On one ring, her mom was on the phone. "Bella!"

"No mom, it's me Filene," she said.

"Filene! Are you alright! Where's Bella? Why are you using her phone? Is she alright?-" Her mom babbled.

"Mom, mom! It's okay, we're okay, and the van barely hit us." Filene reassured her worried mother. "We were saved by Bella's crush, he got to us really fast, so nothing bad happened I'm using Bella's phone because she was going to call you but she's caught up with something."

"Oh, okay, well, I'm just glad you and Bella are okay, I'll tell Phil. So, Bella's got a crush huh?' her mom said playfully.

"Ugh all the way mom, it's driving me insane." Filene said smiling.

Thankfully, their dad wasn't nearby to hear this.

"Oh! It must be a serious one since it's getting to you, but what about you?" her mom asked.

Filene smiled, ever since that day, her mom had always made sure that Filene was okay when Bella got a crush.

"No mom, not this time, I'm going to wait after I graduate from school before I get a boyfriend." she said.

"Well that is sensible of you, got that from your dad." her mom said with a laugh. "But it's okay for you to crush on someone honey, you know that, right?"

"Yeah mom, listen I have to go, I'll tell Bella to email you when we get home okay?" Filene said.

"… Alright, but stay safe, I love you, and tell Bella the same alright?" her mom said.

"Love you to mom, with all my heart." Filene said and hanged up.

She turned and saw her sister whom did not look happy whatsoever, Filene walked towards her sister.

"You okay Bells?" Filene asked.

"Why won't Edward tell me the truth, I mean I saw him from across the lot, and he-" Filene interrupted her.

"It's called privacy Bella, not everyone has to explain themselves, we just leave them be and be grateful that they took the time to save us." she said.

Bella looked at her for a moment. "You have a hunch… don't you?"

"Only a little one, but I'm not going to explore it… but from the way you are staring at me, I have no choice but to discover it." Filene said, seeing Bella's stubborn face. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

* * *

Filene was dreaming of running with wolves, she felt like Mowgli in one of the Jungle Book movies. She felt a freedom; she knew she would never feel, next to her, was a reddish brown wolf, which was looking at her as if smiling.

The next she knew, she was awake, Bella had turned on the light.

"Belllaaaa!" Filene moaned. "I was running with the wolves, why did you wake me?"

"Sorry Filene, I just, I just thought I saw Edward in the corner there." Bella explained.

Filene looked over at the corner she was talking about, and did see some dirt on the floor, and the closed window opened; her bed was the nearest to the corner, and the window.

She was instantly up and went under her bed.

"I thought I had no need for this, but, it appears we have a stalker on our hands." she muttered as she reached in and felt cold metal in her hands.

Bella snorted. "Filene, I highly doubt Edward would get into our room."

"Well explain the dirt on the floor, and the supposed closed window that I know for a fact that you closed." Filene said, pulling out Livy.

Livy was a metal bat that Filene used for defence when Phil was away, in case a burglar came in or something. She got it from Phil himself so she knew it was a true metal bat.

Filene went back into bed, but with the bat in her hand. "Now, go to sleep Bella, we have a field trip to go to tomorrow."

Bella nodded before lying down, she didn't know why, but she always felt a lot safer with Filene when she held the baseball bat. Maybe it was because she knew Filene knew how to use it.

* * *

"I need everybody's permission slip, okay?" Mr. Molina shouted. "Sammy, please collect them."

Filene leaned against the truck while Bella was staring at the ground as if looking for something, and replaying the scene. Filene knew because that was what Bella told her.

They looked up to see Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Ever since the accident, they have kept their distance from Bella and Filene, but Jasper still helped her out with History, so it wasn't a total lost for Filene.

Out of nowhere came Mike, scaring the hell out of Filene.

"Look at you two, huh?" he said, before going all Einstein on us. "You're alive!"

Bella snorted while Filene was smiling in amusement.

"I know, yeah." Bella said. "False alarm, I guess."

"Yeah." Filene agreed.

Filene looked up from the conversation and saw Edward not looking so happy with Mike talking to Bella.

'Well, that's what you get dumbass!'

He turned to me, Filene froze, staring wide eyed at Edward. He quickly turned away from Filene and to Bella.

'…can he…'

Filene shook her head and listened in to the conversation.

"Now, I wanted to ask you, you know, if you know, it's like a month away, but…" Mike was babbling to Bella.

However, Bella's eyes were only for Edward so Filene had to listen to Mike.

Mike laughs nervously. "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Bella was still at a daze, Mike tried again.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

He got her attention finally.

"About what?" Bella asked.

Filene thought shaking her head.

"Do you want to go? To Prom? With me?" He asked.

"Oh… prom. Dancing. Not such a good idea for me." Bella said. "Filene and I have something that weekend anyway."

Filene looked at her with a raised brow. _Why exactly are you bringing me into this?_

"We're going to Jacksonville (ha-ha my last name is Jackson! Maybe I should be living over there) that weekend." Bella explained.

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked.

"Non- refundable ticket." Filene jumped in.

Mike looked disappointed, but nodded his head. Filene felt so for him.

"You should ask Jessica." Filene said. "I know she wants to go with you."

Mike looked over to Jessica who looking over to them quite nervously and smiled a little at Mike. Mike's ego went up a notch and smiled at Filene in thanks.

"Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on." Mr. Molina shouted. "We got to go, we got to go. Green is what?"

"Go?" Filene answered.

"Good, and that's what you should be doing!' Mr. Molina said.

Mike, Bella, and Filene walked over into the bus with the Cullens following them.

* * *

"Egg shells, carrot tops. Compost is cool." Mr. Molina explained. "Now, stuff that in there, Eric."

Eric, unfortunately was elected to stuff compost into the machine, Filene had to grimace.

"Now, I am going to make a steaming cup of compost tea." Mr. Molina said.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Filene thought, plugging her nose.

Bella giggled at Filene and patted her back in pity before walking past Edward, Filene almost screamed with joy! Bella was ignoring him.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asked as they walked by him.

'Damn!' Filene groaned.

Bella looked freaked out. "How did you know that?"

"You didn't answer my question." Edward said.

Filene turned around and looked at him before turning forward, while Bella said. "Well, you don't answer any of mine, so, I mean, you don't even say hi to me."

"Hi." Edward greeted.

Bella snorted in annoyance, Filene now raised an eyebrow at him. "A little too late there, no?"

Edward's lips twitched upwards.

"Are you going to tell us how you stopped the van?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." he said.

Bella and Filene looked up in surprise.

"I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." he explained.

Bella looked disappointed while Filene looked at him, very annoyed.

"Edward, you're looking at the adrenaline queen here." Bella said pointing to Filene. "I know what it does, and does not stop vans."

Edward looked at Filene, looking puzzled for a moment. It was true, Filene has had little episodes of adrenaline since she was ten, she could go fast, but not as fast as Edward was, nor as strong.

"I answered your question." Edward said

Bella sighed. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville!"

Of course Bella's clumsiness kicks in. Filene and Edward grab hold of Bella's arms so she didn't fall down.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?" Edward said, a little pissed.

"Dude, chillax, it happens." Filene snapped at Edward before taking Bella and walking forward.

Filene had to stop because she realized she just pulled an Eric and decided later she was going to watch some movies after school to rehab herself.

 _Legend seems like a good start, with popcorn and Barq's… mmmm._

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time." he apologises snapping Filene from her hunger.

Filene looks back. "Oh, so you noticing that just now or before?"

Edward glared at Filene before looking back at Bella. "I just think it's the best way-"

"Bella, Filene! Guess who just asked me to prom." Jessica asked in excitement.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Mike." Filene said, looking over at a happy Mike who then looked over to Filene, smiling.

"Yeah, I actually thought that Mike was going to ask either you or Bella. It's not going to be weird, though, right?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, zero weirdness." Filene said, happy for Jessica. "You guys are great together."

"I know, right?" Jessica said to Filene, doing little happy jumps.

"Hell yeah girl, BLONDS UNITE!" Filene exclaims making Jessica and Bella laugh.

(BLONDS UNITE heck yeah man!)

After that little scenario, Filene followed her friends to the worm pit and tried to finds some worms with a stick while Bella walked over to the bus, and was followed by Edward.

"Hey guys?" Filene said watching this.

The guys looked up and saw what she was seeing.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

Angela looked thoughtful. "I don't think so, I mean, they're just talking."

"I know, but sometimes, the way he looks at her…" Filene faded off.

"I know what you mean." Mike said, "He looks like he going to eat her or something."

"Exactly!" Filene exclaimed.

"Hey," Jessica said, trying to calm Filene "If she gets into trouble, I know without a doubt that Bella will call for you."

"Totally." Eric said. "Now, let's find a huge worm."

The girls grimaced as Filene and the boys dug into the worm pit, to find a one.

* * *

As they went home, Filene could tell that Bella was not in a very good mood so she left her alone and though about the Cullens. Not anyone specific but all of them, the way they look at people, their eyes changing, pale skin, cold skin. Her hunch was kicking in double time, it was trying to tell her something, and she just didn't know what.

Once they got home, they found their dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. Bella walked and put her backpack on the chair, unfortunately she missed, which made her even more pissed.

"Hey, your mom called. Again." He said.

Bella picked up the plate with a harsh sigh. "Well, that's your fault. You shouldn't have told her about the "almost" accident. Are you finished?"

Their dad blinked at how fast she was talking before he spoke. "Yeah."

Bella walked over to the sink while Filene spread her homework on the table.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Charlie agreed. "She always did know how to worry."

Bella took a glass and filled it with water, taking tiny sips.

"She seems different. She seems happy." he said.

Filene could hear the tone of his voice, he was happy for their mom, but… Filene took her dad's hand into hers.

"Phil sounds like an all right guy." Charlie continued, squeezing Filene's hand.

Bella dumped the rest of the water from the glass down the sink before clearing her throat and looking over at him.

"Yeah, he is." an awkward silence, then Bella walked her way up to their bedroom.

"…Okay." Charlie said, looking to Filene. "Did I say something wrong?"

Filene shook her head. "No dad, it's just school, it's getting hard for her, especially with all the high school pressure, you know how that felt.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

Filene turned back to her homework, and Charlie would help her once in a while, but also learns something different. Bella maybe his little girl, but Filene, she was a blessing; she could cut an awkward silence with one word, which is good because Bella and him seemed to have many of those.

"Filene." he said.

Filene looked up to her dad.

"Keep an eye out for your sister, I know I should be saying this to her with you but." Charlie tried to explain.

Filene grinned. "But, Bella clumsiness is bound to give her trouble, I know dad and I will."

Charlie grinned back before returning to his newspaper. "And let me know if a boy comes your way, I need to clean my shot gun."

Filene laughed. "I need to clean mine as well."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And since when have you had one?"

"Since I had a cop for a dad." She replied.

With that, the two laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Blond Wigs and Black Leather**

 **A/N: ShigureAyameHatori Thank you for reviewing :) reviews to me feels like love so i feel your love and so for you two more chapters for you personally!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 – Blond Wigs and Black Leather_

* * *

The next day, it was around lunch time.

Filene and Bella walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for Jessica's table.

After the field trip, the guys were closer to Filene than they were with Bella. Filene, out of curiosity looked over to the Cullen's table, Edward did not have a happy face on him, but, Filene wasn't surprised since he always looked like that anyway.

The two girls sat down.

"Hey!" Eric greeted the two. "La Push, baby. You in?"

Filene raised an eyebrow. 'What's with him and calling me baby?'

Bella looked confused. "Should we know what that means?"

"La Push Beach down at the Quileute Rez." Mike explained. "We're all going tomorrow."

"Yeah and there's a big swell coming in." Jessica said.

Filene blinked. 'Swell?'

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric added, making a surfing movement.

'Oh! Surfing, swell probably mean waves.' Filene thought. 'Wow, I just had a blond moment… even though I am a brunette… confusing!'

 _Head: Duh!_

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board." Jessica said, shooting Eric down.

Mike also made a surfing position, making Filene laugh. Tyler dragged Mike back down laughing.

"But there's a whale watching, too." Angela said. "Come with us."

"La Push, baby." Eric said. "It's La Push."

"Okay, we'll go if you stop saying that, okay?" Filene said.

Everyone laughed as Mike added. "Seriously, dude. It's creepy, man."

"What? That's what it's called." Eric said looking confused.

Filene sat down as Bella went to get her food, which was when she saw Edward heading for her.

"Okay, this guy is now seriously pissing me off." Filene growled.

Mike, Jessica and the other looked as well, some were shocked, jealous, or feeling awkward. Filene, as she said before, felt pissed.

"I swear to god, he has the mood swings of a pregnant woman." she said turning back and taking Mike's peanut he had just thrown into the air to catch with his mouth.

"Hey!" Mike said, but had a smile on his face.

Instead of watching Bella and Edward, the girls were talking about prom while the boys and Filene talked about surfing. Filene knew that Bella will be telling her what she talked with Edward, and would you know it, on the drive home Bella told Filene what she and Edward had talked about.

Filene shook her head. "That dude is going to make my brain cramp."

"Well he's giving me whiplashes with his mood swings." Bella told Filene, laughing a little.

It was quiet in the truck, and then Bella spoke. "So."

"So?" Filene asked.

"What are your theories?" Bella asked back. "What about your hunch?"

"My hunch keeps on telling me to stay away from the Cullens, Bella, and my theories involve crosses and stakes." Filene said.

Bella looked Filene for a moment, ten seconds later, the Filene began to laugh.

"You just imagined Edward as Buffy, didn't you?" Bella asked catching her breath.

"With the blond hair, leather and mood swings!" Filene continued to laugh.

* * *

It was super cold, that was all Filene thought as she sat between Angela and Bella. The others were whining about how cold it was and Jessica was calling the other guys babies and Tyler was already off to go surfing. Filene thought he was nuts.

"So, I keeping thinking that Eric's going to the prom, and then he doesn't." Angela told Filene and Bella.

"You should ask him." Bella said.

"Yeah Angela," Filene added. "Take control! You're a strong, independent woman."

Angela looked unsure. "Am I?"

Bella and Filene nodded together, smiling at her, which made her smile back, gaining confidence.

Jessica came up to Angela. "Hey, will you do me up?"

Angela nods and does it, not really showing her independence, but she was getting there. That was when Jacob and two other boys came up.

"Bella!" Jacob greeted.

"Hi Jacob." Bella greeted back.

 _Hormones/heart/head: JACOB!_

Filene mumbled. "Hey."

Jacob nods to her before sitting beside Bella as she introduces him to their friends. Filene waved to the other guys; they waved back at her in amusement.

Bella looked over to Jacob. "What are you, like, stalking me?"

Jacob scoffs. "You're on my Rez, remember?"

Filene and Jacob laughed when Bella realized that.

"Nice Bella." She said.

"Shut up." Bella nudged her.

"Are you two surfing?" Jacob asked the two.

"Definitely not." Bella answered, passing liquorice.

Filene passed some to the other guys since she had the tub on her lap.

"You guys should keep Bella company; Her date bailed." Jessica told the guys.

Angela and Filene were going to whale watch and look into tide pools and Bella didn't want to go so Bella was going to stay in the van or something like that.

Eric looked scared. "What date?"

"She invited Edward." Jessica said laughing.

"To be polite, that's it." Bella explained.

Angela, the sweetheart stood up for Bella. "I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does."

"Yeah." Filene replied chewing down on liquorice. "'Cause the Cullen's a freak."

"You got that right." one of Jake's friends said to Filene.

"You guys know him?" Bella asked him, a little put out at what Filene said.

"The Cullen's don't come here." was the answer.

There was a silence, and then Bella and Jake looked at each other before walking off together on the beach. Angela and Filene, bored out of their minds watched the two as they walked off together, talking.

"So Filene, are you going to prom?" Angela asked as they walked a little behind the two.

Filene was silent before she talked. "I thought about it, and I just might… but I don't think I'll bring a date."

She looked up to where Jake and Bella were, Angela followed. Her eyes widened in realization, looking back to Filene, she saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes, her body slouched a little.

"You like Jacob." Angela stated, rather than asked.

"Really, it's more like a crush, I mean I'm not nuts about him, but he did catch my attention, but, like the other guys, they rather be going out with Bella." she said.

Angela raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to tell me about that?"

Filene looked back to Angela for a bit, as if thinking whether or not to tell her, then she shrugged and looked to the ground.

"Ever since grade seven, the guys, that I crush on, always like Bella, and one time a guy went as far as going out with me so that he could get closer to Bella." she said.

Angela gasped. "That jerk!"

"Yeah, one of my guy friends actually went as far as punching him in the face when it happened, and he didn't tell me about it till I was coming here, answering the question of why my boyfriend broke up with me." Filene said. "Bella doesn't know, thank god. I had only one guy who knew about Bella and didn't want anything to do with her, this is however the same guy who was my guyfriend you punched the guy and he is off going on with his life."

The two girls were quiet, and before either knew it, Angela grabbed her hand and squeezed in reassures. "I know you are going to meet a guy who will look at you first and only you."

Filene smiled in thanks, when suddenly; Eric came out of nowhere and showed Angela a seaweed plant, but Angela being who she was, screamed.

"It touched my hand! A snake! Stop!" She screamed and ran away, with Eric following behind.

Filene laughed, running after them to 'Save' Angela. "Very mature Eric!"

* * *

Filene was once again on her wolf covered blankets, contemplating on what Bella had told her of what Jacob said to her. Bella was on the computer, trying to find a book shop anywhere close by Forks that had the Quileute legends.

"I found it." Bella told her, "In Port Angeles."

Filene looked over to her sister, who was picking up her backpack and headed towards the door. She sighed and did the same; she thought Bella was going a little crazy with this obsession with Edward. Scratch that, not a little, a lot, and Filene was getting worried over her sister.

It shocked Filene that it was sunny, but she wasn't about to waist the day away, so she laid beside Jessica and soaked up the sun like a lizard.

"Oh sun." Filene sighed. "How I miss thee."

"Amen." Jessica muttered.

Jessica looked over to see the other Swan, Bella looking around them. "He's not here."

Bella looked back to Jessica and Filene, seeing them eyeing her as she laughed nervously, looking embarrassed.

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear." Jessica continues

"What, do they just ditch?" Filene wanted to know.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff." Jessica explained.

Filene liked how Jessica knew these things; you can always count on her to have the information you need on someone.

Even the secretive Cullens.

"I tried that out on my parents." Jessica told Filene, "Not even close."

This was Angela came into the picture, hugging Filene. "Guys, I'm going to the prom with Eric. I just asked him, I took control!"

"I told you that would happen." Bella told her as she hugged her as well.

Jessica raised an eyebrow before looking to Filene. "Wasn't it you who told Angela that?"

Filene shrugged. "Let her think it was all her, makes it less embarrassing for her."

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" Angela asked Bella.

"Oh, yeah, it's a family thing." Bella said.

Filene looked at her sister. 'First it's Floridians, now it's a family thing? What's next? It's a girl thing?'

Angela looked over to Filene, tilting her head in confusion, once again, Filene shrugged, closing her eyes and put her face back to the sun. "I just got the notice this morning."

"Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles." Jessica notified Angela. "Before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

At that moment the bell rang. Unwillingly, Filene got her stuff, and then Bella got an idea.

"Port Angeles? You mind if Filene and I come?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jessica said. "I need your opinion."

Filene looked over shoulder. "I'm doing what now?"

"You're coming with us to buy dresses for our prom; we may need your opinion." Angela answered, smiling at her.

"Okay, I wanted to see what your dress looked like anyway." Filene said as she followed the girls back to class.

* * *

And so here they were, dress shopping. Filene was the only one paying attention to Jessica and Angela while Bella was in a daze once again.

"Okay, I like this one." Jessica said to Angela and Filene. "It makes my boobs look good."

There was a knock on the window, the girls looked over to see four frat boys looking in, very gross.

"Nice!" one of them said through the glass, looking at Jessica before they walked away.

"Oh, god." Angela said blushing.

"That is uncomfortable." Jessica said looking everywhere else.

"That's disgusting." Bella whispered in disgust.

"Well, at least you got an opinion out of it." Filene told them. "In a gross kind of way."

Jessica and Angela looked at her before they began to laugh. Yes At least they got a male opinion of they're dresses. Jessica looked over to Bella whom she thought was feeling left out.

"Bella, what do you think?" Jessica asked.

"Yes?" Bella looked up from her book, she the dress. "That looks great.

Jessica and Filene looked at her.

You said that about the last five dresses, Bella." Filene told her.

"I thought they were all pretty good." Bella said smiling a little.

"You're not really into this, are you?" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, more Filene is, not as much as you guys but yeah. I actually really just want to go to this bookstore."

She got up, taking Filene's arm. "We'll meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a minute." Bella told them, dragging Filene out with her.

* * *

The book store was a pretty interesting one; Bella got her Quileute Legends book while Filene got herself BloodFever by Karen Marie Moning.

A very awesome writer in Feline's opinion.

Now mind you she didn't think she could take having a guy like Jericho about without wanting to either beat him bloody or pounce on him like a lioness on a gazelle. However the Fever series is the best so she could stand him a little.

They were heading towards the restaurant that the two were supposed to meet Jessica and Angela, but when they came to the ally way, the two of the four guys from before were there. Filene got bad vibes with these guys; it was okay since the girls were in fours now it was just two of them.

'I knew I should have brought Livy with me.' Filene thought sadly.

When they began walking towards us, Bella and Filene turned into the other direction. They followed us, holding a case of beer, and stumbling on themselves.

"Saw you in the dress store." one said.

"Hey, where are you off to?" another asked, laughing a bit.

When the girls looked to their front, there were the other two.

"There she is." one said.

'Oh my god, they're like a pack of wolves; those guys are the distraction and leading us 'dears' to the trap!' Filene thought, finding Bella and herself surrounded.

They began closing in on them, taunting them, toughing them. Filene could feel her adrenaline coming on. One touched Bella.

"Don't touch me." she said trying to get away from him.

They ignored her, asking the two to have a drink with them, saying how they were cute, one tried to touch Bella.

"Don't touch her!" Filene shouted as she kneed the boy where the sun doesn't shine.

One boy was down groaning but the others just laughed at him before he came right back up like a punch me clown.

Suddenly, a Volvo came screeching to their direction. Filene recognized that car anywhere.

'Cullen?' Filene thought.

The Volvo screeched to a halt right in front of the guys, splitting them from Bella and Filene. And out of the car came Edward Cullen himself, and boy did he looked pissed!

"Get in the car." he ordered.

He didn't have to tell them twice as the Swan sisters did as he ordered, with Bella taking the front and Filene taking the back. From the inside, the two saw the guys walking towards Edward, but suddenly they began to back away from him as if in fear.

Once they did, Edward walked back and got into the car, turning it on, revving the engine. He kicked the gas and almost ran over the guys, making them fall over, including Filene who hit Bella seat face first.

"Ow." Filene groaned.

Then Edward was driving backwards and dangerously swerving the car for it to drive forward. Filene was once again thrown around in the car.

"Batten down the hatches!" Filene shouted as she flew by to the right when he swerved to the left.

As Edward came to a busy road, lots of cars were going by, and one of them coming straight for them

"Car!" Filene shouted, but the blasted boy wasn't listening! So the other car had to hit the break, saving the both from a car crash.

"God bless you!" Filene shouted to the car as it honked, when she was thrown to the side again. "Wahhh!"

"I should go back there and rip those guy's heads off." He growled.

'That's a gruesome thought.' Filene thought as she was once again thrown onto another seat.

"No, you shouldn't" Bella told him.

"Yeah, you shouldn't, it's called murdeeerrr!" Filene said, only for Edward to swerve harshly again. "For the love of god man! Slow down!"

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." he told the two.

"Ooh, big wooords!" Filene shouted as Edward swerved again.

"And you do?" Bella asked ignoring her sister.

"It's not hard to guess." he answered. "Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around."

Bella began to think before she took notice. "You should put your seatbelt on."

At that moment Filene yelled. "Ahhh!"

Edward began to laugh, looking back to Filene whom was now on the right side of the back seat with one of her legs sticking up. "You should put _your_ seatbelt on."

"Shut up." Filene mumbled.

Of course Edward had to do another manoeuvre, making Filene fall onto the floor of the ground.

"You know what; I'm just going to stay right down here." Filene said, giving up on sitting on the seat and staying on the floor where she knew was much safer.

Filene made a solemn promise to herself. Never, under any circumstances, is she to ride with a Cullen again.

'Your life is more threatened by them than anything else.' she thought.

Finally, they made it to the restaurant, only to see Jessica and Angela coming out. Bella and Filene had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey, you guys, I'm sorry. I just…" Bella tried to begin.

"Where were you?" Angela said looking worried. "We left you messages."

"Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we…" Jessica stopped when she saw Edward walking up beside Bella, passing Filene's book to her.

"You left your book in the car." he said, looking amused.

Filene scowled at him before taking in and holding the book close to her chest.

Edward looked over to the other girls. "Um, I'm sorry I kept Bella and Filene from dinner."

"We just sort of ran into each other and Bella and I got to talking while Filene was looking for a book." Edward explained to the girls.

Filene looked annoyed. 'What is with Bella and Edward using me as an excuse?'

"Yeah."

"No.

Angela and Jessica looked at each other while the three watched them.

"No, we totally understand, I mean, that happens right?" Jessica said. "Yeah, we were…"

"We were, yeah, we were just leaving. So…" Jessica babbled.

Angela spoke. "Let's get this…Bella, if you want to…"

"I think I should make sure Bella and Filene gets something to eat." Edward said, cutting the babbling. "If you'd like?"

"Hells no!" Filene practically shouted. "I am in no need of your driving anymore, I'm going home, Bella, and do whatever you like."

And with that she headed to Jessica's car, with Edward chuckling, Bella scowling, and Jessica and Angela looking confused.

Getting into the car she waited for the others, looking down at the book, she saw a book mark that wasn't there before. Taking it out, she saw that it was a wolf howling at the moon shaped bookmark and on the back were elegant letters.

 _To Filene,_

 _I heard you like wolves, so I got you this as a gift of friendship!_

 _Alice Cullen._

 _P.S I love this book too!_

Filene blinked, how Alice Cullen knew about that, and how did… She looked over to where she saw Edward, walking with Bella now to the restaurant and the two other girls walking towards the car. Filene hid the book mark back in the book as they came in.

Angela turned around and looked to Filene. "Alright spill, what happened?"

Filene told them, and buy were they shocked that Edward Cullen came to the rescue. So was Filene, but more like puzzled than shocked, so many questions flitted through mind.

 _'How did he know we were in trouble? What is he? How did Alice know Edward would meet us?'_ and so many more questions, but very little answer. She was going to have to wait for Bella to come home after her dinner with Edward.

* * *

When Filene got home, no one else was home, so she went into the kitchen and got herself some leftovers from last night, and had herself a feast. When she was done, she dragged herself to bed, and dreamed once again, of running with wolves, only this time they were huge!

This time, she awoke to the light of Bella's laptop; Filene slowly got up from her bed and yawned.

"Report, sergeant Swan." Filene joked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Filly… your theory..." Bella was mumbling.

Now that Filene got a better look at her sister, she saw that she was shaking. "Bella? Are you alright? What theory?"

"The Buffy one." Bello replied.

"….. Edward wears blond wigs and leather?" Filene blinked in disbelief. "Huh, I thought the leather stuff was all Rosalie's style what with her looking like a dominatrix and all… Okay and I just imagined Emmett tied up on the bed… dear lord now I am never going to sleep now oh well off to have a cold shower!"

"What? No! Filly! He's a vampire." Bella said looking at her. "His whole family are vampires!"

Filene: OoO

'Okay, another thing to keep me up all night!' she thought glumly. 'Scratch the shower I am having a warm bath of holy water and garlic scented candles!'

* * *

The day of confrontation, as Filene would like to call it.

Bella and Filene couldn't sleep that night, so they had little shadows under their eyes as they waited for the Cullens, Edward to be specific. Filene looked over to where her friends were and waved at them as they headed inside, she wanted to go with them, but, she didn't trust Edward. She even went as far as putting Livy into her backpack, and since her bag was big enough, she was able to sneak it in.

Edward finally showed up, looking towards the Swans. Bella grabbed Filene's hand and walked towards him.

'We know who you are.' Filene told him as they went by him.

They began to walk towards the forest behind the school; Filene knew that Edward was following them. Bella lead the two deep into the wood before stepping into a small clearing, throwing her bag to the side and stepping into the middle of the clearing. Filene walked towards a tree and leaned against it as Bella spoke, with Edward coming up behind her.

"You're impossibly fast, and strong." Bella began with a trembling breath. "Your skin is pale white and ice-cold, your eyes change color."

This made Filene have a flashback when she was with Emmett.

"And you speak," Filene continued. "Like you're from a different time."

Bella finished the rest. "You never eat or drink anything; you don't go out in the sunlight. How old are you?"

There was a silence with the three. "Seventeen."

"How _long_ have you been seventeen?" Bella asked.

"… A while." he answered.

"We know what you are." Bella told him.

"Say it." he ordered Bella, "Out loud, say it."

Filene had a feeling this was for Bella and Bella alone, so she walked away, hoping it was the right way to school. As she walked away, she heard her sister whisper.

"Vampire."

 _And so began the rift between my sister and I._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What is love? Baby review me review me baby!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Don't Mess With Filene!**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Filene cried out.

It had happened, she got lost in the woods! Where some god damned vampires could come up and say 'dinner time!' with her singing 'Never smile at the crocodile'

And the scary thing was, she could here Edward yelling through the trees, but it disappeared. Not really a sign of reassures of Bella's safety, but she had faith that Edward would not kill her.

'Note to self: Threaten the Cullens with Livy.' Filene thought to herself.

She was climbing over a dead log when she heard a twig snap to the left, swerving her head to the sound, she only saw the rustle of the bush and a shadow disappearing.

'Ah schnitzels,' she thought as she slowly took out Livy from her backpack.

She knew better than to go and find out what the noise was, so she went on her way, but with Livy on the ready if that thing decided that she looked good enough to eat. With Filene alert for anymore sounds, she thought about what she wanted to ask the Cullens.

'Does garlic really rebel them? What about crosses? Holy water? A church?' she thought as she ducked under a branch.

'Can they drink blood out of those blood bags? Or does it have to be in the body? Can they drink animal blood to?' she continued, not realizing something was following her.

'If they exist… what about the other supernatural beings? DO WEREWOLVES, SHAPESHIFTERS, AND FAIRIES EXIST TOO?' Filene was excited now, all of her fantasies that she only read in books, were coming alive.

Filene's smile widens. 'This means… I don't know what, but from the smile on my face, something wonderful will happen!'

At that moment, something crashed through the bushes behind her and landed in front of her snarling. Filene's eyes widened in shock and awe.

 _Head: Wow that was fast._

It was a wolf… a huge ass wolf, a wolf the size of either a horse or a bear, Filene didn't know. What she did know, was that it was terrifyingly beautiful.

Its fur was silver, a gray silver, like Filene's baseball bat, and even though she knew not to, she looked into its eyes. Before she was able to, she heard wolves howling in the distance, the silver wolf looked towards the sound and looked back at her, for a moment Filene thought it looked shocked at the sight of her before it started snarling as it did before. Filene backed up into a rock, her breathing short and coming out like steam in the cold air.

The wolf got into a crouching position, looking as if ready to tear Filene apart when another huge wolf smacked into the silver wolf. It was huger than the silver one and was a chocolate brown; the two wolves tumbled over each other heading into the darkness of the wood. Filene still in shock slowly went down the rock and landed with a plop on the ground, shivering as she hugged her knees to her chest.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Filene repeated in her head.

(A/n: Sorry if I didn't make it exactly scary, but it was for Filene)

A warm hand suddenly descended onto Filene's head, she snapped her head up with a gasp, it was a boy… scratch that, a man. And boy did he look like sin.

 _Head/heart/hormones/Filene: AAAWWWOOOOOOOOOGGGAAAAHHHH!_

Filene knew she was going to be okay if her head, hormones and heart are talking. Out of nowhere, she could hear 'It's Raining Men' by the Pointer sisters in her head, now she definitely knew she was right.

Of course the man in front of her thought she was still in shock (which she was, but over him) so he picked her up bridal style, whispering to her that she was going to be okay. Of course that didn't help Filene mentally as she had a battle with her others.

 _Hormones: he's hot!_

 _Filene: I know! I'm surprised he's not sweating._

 _Head: Filene, I think hormones means his handsome face and….mouth-watering muscles._

 _Heart/Filene: O.o_

 _Filene: Is head actually agreeing with hormones?_

 _Heart: I think so._

 _Body: Well I want to know why he is walking about the place with only khaki shorts on._

 _Filene/Heart: Body!_

 _Filene: I haven't heard from you since you were whining about the bruise on our knee_

 _Body: Hey! It hurt like a son of a jackal._

 _Heart: …. Son of a jackal? What are we? In Aladdin?_

Hormones and head were too busy drooling over the half-naked native man whom was taking them somewhere. That snapped Filene back from her argument.

"Where are you taking me?" Filene asked.

"You've been missing since this morning Filene, you dad got the call from school that you and your sister hadn't gone to school today." Sexy native man told her in his deep sexy voice that made her shiver.

"Okay, one; Bella and I were talking to Edward Cullen about something, two; I thought I was going the right way to school but as you can see I have no sense of direction, and you, Mr. sexy native man, hasn't introduced yourself."

During this whole thing, the dude went from shaking like a rattle snake tail, to raising an eyebrow, to raising them both but with a smug smirk added to it.

"My name is Sam Ulley, a friend of your father's called me and told me to go and find you and your sister." he introduced himself.

"Oh, alright… now if you don't mind, I'm just going to pass out.

And so Filene did, last hearing the rumble of a chuckle from the man that was carrying her as the world fell into darkness.

* * *

When Filene woke up, her father was there, and boy was he pissed, Filene and Bella were grounded to the house for skipping school which wasn't so bad for the girls. When Bella came home, Filene practically wrestled her big sister to the ground for details about after she left, when Bella did, Filene was in shock.

"…So now you are going to go out with a vampire named Edward Cullen, whom you are a singer to, a singer that makes him hunger more for your blood more than anything else in the world?" Filene summed it all up.

Bella nodded. "Yep, that's about it."

There was a silence before Filene said. "Well, that's healthy, good luck with that."

Bella blinked as she watches her giggling sister as she stuffed her silver bat into her backpack once again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I got to threaten your boyfriend before you guys can go any further than you had in your dreams." Filene explained.

Bella blushed. "I told you, it was just a dream!"

"That chick in Dracula said the same thing, and look how she turned out?" Filene retorted as she went on to Bella's laptop and began looking up on vampires.

Bella shook her head as she landed with a flop on her bed, looking as if in thought as she picked at her shirt. Filene looked over at her sister before shaking her head and packing up her other stuff for school; thankfully she had enough time to do her homework yesterday.

She felt kind of bad not telling Bella about her encounter with the two huge wolves and Sam Ulley, but Bella is too much into Edward right now that she wouldn't see that sort of thing.

Filene looked up at a picture of Bella and her when they were five and seven before thinking. _About three things I was absolutely positive about; 1) the Cullens were vampires, 2) one of them is after my sister's blood, and 3)-_

A horn honked from the outside, Bella went to check it out and was smiling. Turning around she said. "Edward is here."

Bella practically sprinted with some clothes into the bathroom, and Filene blinked before looking out as well to see Edward himself, standing beside his Volvo.

 _3) … my sister has become unconditionally and irrevocably obsessed with said vampire…Edward Cullen._ Filene finished the thought before looking away and headed towards her bag.

Bella popped back out and grabbed Filene's arm before dragging down and straight into Edward's car. Apparently Filene was coming along for the ride. As Edward started the car, he turned to Filene and grinned at the two seatbelts she had on herself.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very." Filene said.

Edward smiled before driving his car out of the drive way and into the street. Filene never talked to either of them, only listened to her IPOD touch and watched as houses went by, and she was surprised, when she saw Sam himself on the side walk, looking straight at her… as if waiting for something.

 _How odd._ She thought as she looked away and returned to her book _Jurassic Park_.

As they slowly went into the parking lot of high school the students were already looking at the car, so it didn't take long for them to see the Swan sisters catching a ride with Edward Cullen of all people. To say they were shocked would not be the right description but Filene was too fast getting out of the car to see that.

No, her mission was to walk over to the Cullens and give them a message that they would never forget and to relay the message to Edward when he is out of hearing of Bella.

As the couple walked away, Filene walked up to the rest of the other Cullens with a determine face. While Jasper and Emmett's face looked as if in surprise, Rosalie looked pissed, and Alice was smiling at Filene.

Filene leaned against the front of the car with both hands, looking at all four faces, now the boys look curious, Alice was still smiling, and Rosalie was still pissed. Slowly, she took the silver bat, pointing it straight at Rosalie.

"Here is the message I would like to send to your family." Filene spoke with a frown. "You harm a single hair on my sister head, and there will be pain."

They laughed, those bastards actually laughed, which only pissed Filene off. Giving them a bitchy smile, she took a swing and smashed it twice; the headlights, and the front lid of the car. Everyone around the car stared wide eyed and jaws dropped, including Rosalie and the boys, Alice was giggling behind her hand.

"And there is more to come, if you mess with me and my sister." she said as she walked by it.

For good measure she slammed the tail light. "Fix that jerk wads!"

And with that she ran away, with Mike, Tyler, and Eric cheering for her as they ran after her, Angela and Jessica were still in shock when they too ran after her.

Emmett blinked. "Whoa."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "It seems Filene is more dangerous than Bella."

Alice looked over to Rosalie and the others. "I told you not to laugh at her."

Rosalie was in rather of a shock that the girl did to her car.

After that little adventure, Filene became quite popular for the day. During lunch, Bella scolded her while Edward was looking at her in complete surprise as Alice described what happened and the message. Filene didn't care for the scolding, as long as the Cullens understood her threat, she was satisfied.

For weeks Bella left to go hang out with Edward while Filene hanged out with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. Filene was their favourite Swan sister since she wasn't clingy like her sister was to Edward, even Filene was shocked to see how much Bella hanged out more with him more than her own sister, and they even went to their own table to be together.

Tyler, bless his heart told her Bella was going through the honeymoon phase, so it will disappear soon. Hopefully she does, because Filene doesn't want to find out how Bella would react if they separate.

* * *

Finally, Bella and Filene had a day together by washing Bella's truck and trying to see if they can fix the dent or take it to a mechanic.

"I think I can fix it." Filene told Bella as she put on thick gloves as to not hurt herself.

"Filene, the last time you told me that, you broke the heater." Bella replied with a smile.

Filene smiled back. "Ahh, but did I not fix _that_ as well afterwards?"

Bella couldn't disagree with that, putting on her earphones, she began scrubbing the truck when a loud bang was heard. Bella jumped. As did Filene who hit her head going up toppled onto the ground with a 'oomph' from her mouth. Looking up annoyed, Filene saw it was Edward who was on top of the roof of the car and getting down.

"Could you act human?" Bella joked, smiling at Edward. "I mean, I've got neighbours."

Filene couldn't agree more as she went back to the dent, smiling as it slowly began to un-dent under her fingers.

"I'm going to take you and Filene to my place tomorrow." Edward told Bella, completely ignoring Bella's comment.

Before either sisters could say anything, Edward came forward, pushing Filene as gently as he could and quickly un-dented the truck. Bella thanked him and began talking to him while Filene glared at the now un-dented truck, having half the mind to dent it again just so she can un-dent it, but it seemed pointless now, still she wanted to show her sister her skills she's been working on since Filene was thinking of becoming Forks' own handywoman.

It appears though; she will just have to continue working on the plumbing of the kitchen sink.

"What if they don't like me?" Bella asked.

Edward had to double take before smiling and leaned against the truck. "So, you're worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

Filene looked up. "I am! Will dominatrix Barbie and submissive Ken come and get me when I step my foot inside the door?"

Bella looked confused while Edward smiled at Filene but looked a little awkward. "No, Esme and Carlisle want to meet you before they send them after you."

"Oh well, I feel the love." Filene said before starting on the cleaning of the truck.

"Wait." Bella said looking to her boyfriend. "Why do your parents want to meet Filene and me?"

"You obviously, because you are my girlfriend, and as for Filene-" he stopped as he sniffed and turned his head quickly to the road.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward looked back and simply says. "Complication."

It was all he said before walking away and towards his car. At that moment, the black's truck turned a curb and was heading towards the Swan's driveway. Filene could almost see a slow motion thing going as Edward and Billy made eye contact.

 _Very curious._ Filene thought as she took off the washing glove.

Her thoughts were gone by the time Jacob got out the car. Filene smiled as her heart did a flip flop and her stomach tingled, she went over to the truck and helped him get the wheelchair from the truck, and then helped Billy into the wheelchair.

"Hey, come to visit your truck?" Bella asked.

Jacob chuckled. "Looks good."

He looked over to the truck and looked surprised. "Got that dent out."

"Yeah, umm, Filene actually did it." Bella said looking back.

Filene blinked. _Was she so absorbed by Edward that she forgot that it was him that did it? Or is she trying to cover up for Edward?_

"Really?" Jacob asked looking over to Filene with a smile that brightened his face. "Great job."

Filene felt her face heat up before she turned away with a mumbled 'thank you'. Billy saved Filene from more embarrassment as he spoke. "Actually, we came to visit your flat screen."

Filene took a breather before looking back and grinned at Billy.

"First Mariners game in the season." Billy smirked before looking to Jacob. "Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again Bella."

Filene's flip flopping and tingles melted as quickly as a snowball in hell, and up came the sadness.

Jacob on the other hand, looked pretty embarrassed. "Great, Dad. Thanks."

"Just keeping it real son." Billy told him.

Filene couldn't help but smile at the man, and then something caught her eyes, not her father who came around the corner of their truck, but of the three things moving in the wood. Filene concentrated on one of them and almost gasped as she saw a flash of silver, chocolate brown, and black among the green trees.

"Filly?" Charlie called out.

Filene looked over to see everyone looking at her, her dad, Bella and Jacob looked curiously at her while Billy had a little twinkly in his eyes and a small grin.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Would you be a sweetheart and make us your famous chilli?" Billy asked with a sweet smile.

Filene had to laugh at the two other males whom were giving her pleading eyes. A couple of weeks ago, Filene made a huge batch of her home made chilli and gave some to Charlie, whom somehow passed it on to the Black family. They loved it as it seems.

"Alright alright, you begging hounds I'll get started on it." She told them as she walked up to the house.

She heard Jacob and Billy laughing as she walked inside. As she put a big pot on to the stove and began making the ingredients, she thought about her last question before the silver wolf attacked her.

 _Do Direwolves exist? If so, Lord Stark, winter is coming._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Whew rewriting sure is hard lol._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you RoxanneRay, Rain girl and ShigureAyameHatori for your reviews and support.**

 **Unfortunately I am going to busy with some business for the next two weeks that involves no internet. so please while I am away love and support this story and leave me a surprise when I return! Tell me your thoughts and I will take criticism as long as you are polite about it and not just telling me I am stupid and so on.**

 **Love to all!**

 **Chapter 7 - Meeting THE STICK UP THE ASS!**

Of course just the moment Filene is about to sit down and chow down on a hamburger, Bella grabs her and once again drags her into Edward's car and were on their way to the Cullen's house. This time she held tight to the car and put her seat belt on, but since he wasn't pissed off, he wasn't driving as dangerously as he did last time but he was still going pretty fast. Better safe than sorry, she held a tight grip on the door in case she had to tuck and roll out of the car.

This made Edward look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Better safe than never." she had told him.

He nodded while looking away. "I never was able to ask you Filene, but how do you feel of me being a vampire?"

Filene looked at him, then to Bella whom was looking at her with nervous eyes.

'Dear lord.' Filene thought. 'The two want my blessing! How awkward.'

Filene closed her eyes. "As much as I would like to say I am okay with it…. I would be lying."

He nodded as if understanding what she said, Bella looked a bit more nervous. Filene didn't want to upset her sister so she said.

"I am scared shitless here, I have read every vampire book there is known to man –I was going through a phase- and I know you guys are at the top of the food chain –with the cows and sharks- but I will give your family the benefit of the doubt since you guys call yourselves vegetarians." she told him opening her eyes to him. "But know this Edward; you break my sis, I. Break. You."

He was smart enough not to laugh or smile at her, Filene could see. The way he was frowning though, made her realize that he was taking her seriously, which was good on both their parts. Bella on the other looked away and had sighed in relief.

"Edward would never hurt me Filene." she said confidently.

"He could Bella; you have to realize that Bells, Edward can hurt you." Filene stated. "The sooner you realize this, the longer you will live."

"I can see who has the common sense in the family." Edward said looking at Filene through the review mirror.

Bella looked back to Filene; she could see her big sister's stubbornness showing through her eyes. "But he won't."

Apparently that was that as she turned back to look ahead. Filene didn't think so though, not by a long shot, but she will keep her mouth shut for the sake her sister. She prayed however, that someone would give her strength enough to kill Edward if he does.

Finally, they reached the house… or could Filene say mansion? The house was nicely done and had newness around it while the Swan's house was old fashioned. Edward, being the gentlemen, OPENED both of the doors with super speed of course but helped Bella out of the car. Filene got out while rolling her eyes as they looked at each other with nervous happy smiles.

"You're lucky I hadn't eaten yet or I would be barfing on the front of your lawn." Filene said as she walked by them and towards the steps. "And I know for a fact no one wants that, now come on!"

On that last note, she began growling quietly, Filene knew how her stomach felt, and she had put hard work into that burger to make it a Filene Burger. It's probably either still sitting there on the counter singing 'I Am All Out Of Love' like that potato in that commercial singing to the butter and goes suicide on a fork, or eaten by Charlie already. Filene sighed in mourning for the Filene Burger it could have been something more.

Edward and Bella were ahead of Filene as she remembered her burger and walked in before her. Filene went out her daze when something poked her on the shoulder. Her head shot up and looked to where she assumed the poker was and was right.

Alice stood there smiling away, and Jasper a few steps away look at them with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hi Filene!" Alice squealed as she hugged Filene to her small frame. "We're going to be the best of friends you and me!"

Filene blinked for a second before patting Alice's back awkwardly. "That's good to know."

Jasper walked a little more closely to them. "Hey Filene."

"Yo." Filene greeted, still waiting for Alice to get off of her.

Jasper scrunched up his eyebrows but was now smiling at her, as he looked down to his little girlfriend.

That was when she realized that Alice was sniffing her, like in that laundry commercial where the clothing smells so good that another person just CONTINUED hugging that person so they could continue to smell them. Okay now things were getting more awkward by the minute.

"Um, Alice," Filene spoke gently, didn't want to piss off a vampire. "As much as I love being hugged, especially by you, but this is kind of…"

"Oh!" Alice giggled before letting go. "Sorry, but you smelled so good, like warm apple cinnamon buns just coming out from the oven!"

'Okay now I am hungrier!' Filene thought with a sob.

"Well, I have been making cinnamon buns this morning so that must be what you smell." She said smiling.

Body: 'Cause I know I smell nothing like that.'

"Oh." Alice tilted her head towards the house.

Filene watched her for a moment before whipping her head to the house as something crashed inside.

"Bella!" Filene shouted, when she was about to run towards the door Alice grabbed her arm.

"Bella is fine, come on, Jasper and I were going back inside before we saw you." she said before dragging her to Jasper.

"Honey, mind giving her a lift? She's taller than me and it might make her uncomfortable." Alice asked Jasper.

"Give me a what?" Filene asked with wide eyes.

Jasper was the same and looked a bit panicked; Alice on the other hand rubbed his upper arm like calming down a horse. "It's alright, you won't hurt her, I promise."

What she was promising, Filene had no idea and it was freaking her out, however it seems to have taken some of the panic away from his face but certainly not from Filene's face. Before she could ask or protest, Jasper swooped her up onto his back like Emmett did and the two of them began to climb up a tree that was next to an open window to where the crashing came from. Alice went through the window before the other two hold some random flower Filene had not seen before.

"Hi Bella." she greeted as she landed on to the floor, followed by Jasper and Filene.

Bella's eyes widened at the sight along with the others at Filene gripping tightly to Jasper, whom was looking a bit green in the gills as he watched Alice with Bella.

"I'm Alice." she introduced herself before hugging Bella.

Jasper looked over to Filene as the family talked to Bella. "You can get down now Filene."

"No thank you." she squeaked. "I'd rather stay up here since you and Emmett deemed it necessary to put me onto your back and climb up high places top speed. I am saving you two the trouble of putting me-"

Filene stopped because she now realized that everyone was looking at her and Jasper now, looking amused.

"Um hello, I am Filene, Bella's younger sister, a pleasure to meet you all." Filene greeted with a wave.

Emmett chuckled as he walked behind them and slowly but surely lifted her up from Jasper's back, unclawing her fingers from Jasper's shoulders in the process and put her down to the ground.

Esme smiled at Filene before walking over to her and smiling motherly to her. "Hello Filene."

Now that Filene was seeing the Cullens, she would have mistaken them as a happy family if she didn't know about them being vampires and having Dr. Cullen and Edward as the eldest of the bunch.

Filene's mind was swept away at the smell of something that was making her mouth water. She looked over to the food.

"Are you making Italiano?" she asked now drooling.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Why yes, are you hungry?"

"Hungry? I'm starved, the crazy people over there took me away from my dinner before coming here and…" she stopped as she saw the chef on TV instructing how to make Italiano. "Oh my panties are you seriously following the instructions on the TV? That is so awesome! I was only able to do it once but only because the guy was making an omelette."

She babbled on, now sitting on the stool near the counter, than looked down at the broken salad bowel on the floor. "Here, I'll help you clean." Filene said getting the rubber gloves from the sink and grabbing the garbage can.

"Filene." Bella half moan, half whispered dragging her hand across her face in embarrassment.

Filene looked up. "What?"

Edward left with Bella to show the rest of the house, Filene was being fed by Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie had picked up the rest of the glass after Esme took Filene away from it to feed her and was now cleaning the dishes and the other watched Filene as she ate and talked food with Esme.

Filene finally figured why the Cullens wanted to see her.

"Jasper is the youngest to our group, so he has a harder time as you have seen with your sister, but you however seem to not entice him to take you." Carlisle explained to Filene.

Filene almost choked on her glass of milk she was now drinking. 'He has no idea how dirty that sounded.'

"FILENE! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY QUIT THINKING THAT!" they hear Edward shout.

Filene looked up at the ceiling with a glare. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR TONE AT ME BOY! I AIN'T A NO FREAKIN' GLITTERING FAIRY PRINCESS LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW SO DON'T MESS WITH ME AND MY METTLE ROD OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND STICK IT UP YOUR MANHOLE LIKE THE PRINCESS YOU ARE, SO GET OUT OF MY MIND! IT IS RUDE!"

Cullen family: o.0

Filene was suddenly reminded of the others turning her face to them, her face becoming as red as cherry and cleared her throat when everything went silent.

"So um… continue." she told Carlisle who was looking at her with wide eyes.

They were all still silent, when all of the sudden Emmett busted out laughing and was followed by Alice, and Jasper. The other three were trying to smother their laughter or hide their smiles. Filene's face went absolutely red as she watched Emmett collapse onto the floor in laughter.

"I am so sorry." She tried to apologize to Carlisle and Esme. "That came out so badly."

Carlisle just shook his head and hugged her, rubbing her back. "It's alright Filene, it's alright, and it has been quite some time since we have all laughed like this, thank you."

Now, this might be sappy since Filene was smiling at him, but her head, mind, heart, hormones, and body were having a party all up inside her as Carlisle hugged her. She had smacked them a couple of times before they could quiet down and decided to just have a glass of wine in celebration instead.

Everyone stopped as they heard a piano playing.

"Claire De Lune." Filene whispered closing her eyes to the song with a smile.

Everyone looked to her and was surprised to her fingers playing the notes on the counter; it looked as if Filene didn't notice as she closed her eyes. Filene used to play piano before Bella and she moved away from Phoenix, she even played a song on her mom's wedding with Pops.

"You like Debussy?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, but I like other music as well, but when you want to relax or think of a happy place, classical music works best." Filene sighed as the song came to the end.

She looked over to the others and was surprised that even Rosalie was smiling now. Suddenly Filene felt guilty about the car.

"Hey, um, sorry about your car Rosalie, but I was trying to make a point." Filene said to her while picking at her sleeve.

"Aww!"

"Gah!"

In a moment Emmett and Alice tackled her to the ground, hugging the life out of her. Filene tried to escape.

"You're so cute!" Alice squealed.

"Can we keep her please?" Emmett pleaded to Rosalie.

Of course everyone laughed and didn't see Edward climbing up a tree with Bella on his back. If Filene wasn't busy trying to save herself from the two brunettes and saw this, Edward would have been severely punished.

As soon as Bella saw Edward driving away, she began to tell Filene about what happened. Of course now Filene couldn't do anything to Edward now, now that she saw how happy and still love struck about him. This was getting out of hand, love doesn't come this freakin quick, Filene knew this, well, and she thought she did.

However, there her sister was like, on cloud nine, sighing as she looked out the window as if waiting in a tower, waiting for her true love to come and save her, and Filene was the dragon.

This amused Filene for a while but then, not as much.

None of her friends could blame Filene for trying to have her sister time with Bella, even if they had to do dishes to do so.

Filene discovered that Edward could play piano, she found this when she went over to the Cullen's house and watched from the door way as he played a tune for Bella, she could tell the melody was for her sister. She hated it, but she could feel the jealousy spread through her, not of being with Edward, no, just of being loved.

"I don't know what to do mom," Filene finally broke down to their mom when Bella left once again. "I know I am acting selfish about this but-"

"Oh honey, you're not being selfish." her mother told her. "You just want to spend time with your sister, that's all; you are not doing anything bad."

"But mom, I actually went as far as telling Edward to back off for a few minutes so I could spend time with her." Filene confessed.

Her mom, god bless her, cooed into the phone, comforting her baby. Bella was fine with Phil, but they had awkward moments, but Filene, the sweet girl calls him Pa or pops. And here she was just wanting some extra time with her sister who is still going through the honey moon phase and Tyler continues to call it.

Filene said good bye to her mom and Phil before heading down stairs, Bella was there smiling away like nothing bad has happened.

"Come on Filene, dad is waiting for us at the café," she said.

Filene smiled; she could feel her face brighten. "Awesome, I have been craving for some grease and fat."

Bella made a face before smacking her sister playfully before getting into the truck and heading down to the café. She was able to park the truck without running over Tyler and Mike and some other guys whom were tossing a football around.

"Hey Filene!" Mike shouted as he tossed the ball to her.

Filene smiled as she tossed towards Tyler. "Hey Mike."

Mike turned to Bella. "Arizona! What's up?"

Bella nodded in greeting before walking beside Filene, Mike followed.

"So, you and Cullen huh?" he said. "That's… I don't like it."

Filene had to snort; it was the only way for her to stop the laugh.

"It's just, I don't know." Mike stutters thinking about what to say. "He just looks at you like you are something to eat."

'Mike wouldn't believe how far from the truth he was.' Filene thought.

They entered the café and walked towards their dad.

"Sorry I'm late, had Biology project to do." Bella said.

"I ordered you the spinach salad and Filene the same as mine if that's okay?" Charlie asked them.

"No, that's okay." Filene spoke up.

"Maybe the two of you should order one for yourself next time." Bella told the two and the same waitress from before put down the plates. "Cut back on the steak."

"Hey," Charlie said. "I am as healthy as a horse."

"As am I." Filene added. "And you know I hate spinach."

"Say, chief," the waitress said, the Swans look up at her. "The boys want to know, did you find anything down by Queets River today?"

That was when the Swans realized that they were being watched by the others at the next table and the other one. Charlie looked at them before sighing.

"Yeah, we found a bare human foot print, but it looks like whoever it is, is headed east, so Kitsap County is going to take over from here." He told her.

Filene grabbed Charlie's hand into hers and squeezed it gently, comforting him. Bella has already told her what Edward has said to her about the Normans, and prayed Charlie never meets one. She almost jumped when Charlie returned it, the waitress, satisfied with Charlie's answer, left them alone, including the people around them. When Charlie and Filene looked over to Bella, they both had to do a double take at what was happening behind the oblivious Bella.

"Looks like your friends are flagging you." Charlie told her.

Bella looked at them in confusion before looking behind her then swiftly looked back embarrassed.

Mike was doing some sort of dancing in front of the window, doing the Bow chica bow tune. Filene suddenly was laughing, hitting the window gently enough to get Mike's attention. It worked; he turned around and did a sign of 'Come here.' Filene couldn't ignore her friend.

"Sorry dad, could you put my dinner to go? I have to teach Newton boy a lesson." she said.

And with that Filene rushed out of the Café, chasing after Mike before jumping onto Mike's back laughing. "Mike, what the hell were you doing, my dad is in there!"

Mike completely ignored the question as he began shouting in fake panic. "Ahh! Someone help! Crazy Swan sister is attacking me!"

Filene decided to play along and hugged his neck as he bucked and tried to get her off of him. "You are never going to escape from me Newton! No can save you now!"

"Do not fear brother." Ed, one of Mike friends shouted running towards them. "I shall save you!"

For hours, Filene played with Mike and the other football players and when it was time to go, Mike was nice enough to drive Filene back home.

"Thanks for driving me Mike." she said looking to Mike.

Mike smiled. "It's alright, and besides, I did take you away from family time."

Filene's smile disappeared and looked away from Mike, frowning at the window. "I have given up Mike, it's no use, and Bella is hooked for life. I can't do anything."

Mike looked her with a soft kind smile. "Hey, you are not allowed to give up! Or frown!"

Filene looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Says me, and Eric, Tyler, Angela, and even Jessica." He told her, bringing Filene into a brotherly hug. "I am an only child so I do not really know what is going on in that pretty head of yours, but if it is any consolation I and the rest of the gang are here for ya. Bella will soon snap out of it I promise you."

Filene smiled and hugged the boy back, she was glad to have friends like Mike; they may not have chemistry, but their friendship makes up for it.

Filene pulls away and smiles at Mike. "Bye Mike."

"C'ya Filene." he replied. "Remember that the others and I are just a phone call away!"

She nodded grinning as she got out of his car and towards the house. It was true, she had more friends than she did back in Phoenix, a lot more and they want her to be happy.

Heck, Jessica and Angela almost went as far as trying to hook her up with a popular boy, Adam Black, but Filene declined, as much as she loved the whole Spanish descendant of a hot guy who's eyes were as black as the night sky and a smile that could melt metal…. Why did she decline again… oh yeah Rebecca is his ex and she didn't want anything that has been touched by that thing.

Filene turned and waved from the steps as Mike drove away, she was tired, and hungry. She turned and went inside, putting her jacket on a hook beside the door and slowly took off her sneakers as she yawned. When someone with Filene physic she was bound to be tired when she ran from, and wrestled football players.

Filene opened the door to see Edward and Bella making out. Edward surprisingly had not heard her or was too busy concentrating on not eating Bella. Filene slowly closed the door shut after grabbing Livy from behind the door and walked back down stairs without a word, putting back on her shoes and jacket she walked back outside still without making a sound and into the woods, with her metal bat perched on her shoulder.

"That, was the most disturbing thing I ever saw." Filene said to herself as she continued on her way. "I think I am going to go and find me some poison ivy to rub into my eyes now or watch more Game of Thrones that'ss distract me."

As she took another step, she stopped. She heard it, that low rumbling that sound like thunder, it instantly reminded her of Gmork –The black wolf from the Neverending Story- that used to oh wait, no, still scared the crap out of her. She turned around slowly and came face to face with a Huge. Ass. Black. Wolf.

It was laying there, looking straight at her like that bloody thing from the movie with the tree branches surrounding it, making it look like a little cave for it, still rumbling in its growl. Filene stayed absolutely still, expecting the beast to speak.

It never did - Thank god!- just stared at her before looking over her shoulder and growled a bit more loudly, she turned around fast and saw the silver wolf from before only this time, he wasn't snarling or trying to eat her, instead it just looked her, as if it has found its best friend. Yet another huge ass wolf came behind it and looked straight at her, tilting its head.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Filene asked.

The wolves began barking, call Filene crazy but it sounded like they were chuckling. She felt movement from the black one and turned to it. It stood now and walked slowly towards her, Filene wanted to back up but then was reminded that the other two wolves were behind her, so she stood her ground and not look at it in the eye as she was told by her father.

"Never look a predator in the eye Filene." she could hear Charlie say to her. "It's showing either you are challenging it or threatening it, or that is not a good thing, make yourself look big and make loud noises, but if they are close to you, you must stay perfectly still."

Filene was going to thank Charlie for drilling that into her brain after she tried making friends with a bear when she was nine. If she made it out alive that is.

She almost jumped when she felt the black one rubbing it's head on her stomach, she kept her stomach still as the black continues doing whatever it was doing. She felt two other cold noses touching her, if she wasn't so scared to death, she would have been jumping for joy, her favourite animal besides the cougar was so close that she could pet them.

She knew better but, still.

This time she did jump when a cold nose went under her jacket and shirt and pressed against her side.

"Ahh!" she squealed, jumping away from the wet nose.

But then another cold nose pressed from the other side, making her jump yet again.

"Stop it!' she squeaked.

This didn't stop the brown one to tackle her to the earth and started licking her face as the other nipped her sides softly. She couldn't stop the laughter coming out as she tried to escape from them. Filene didn't know whether they were tasting her to see if she was good enough to eat or… tickling her. That was crazy!

Filene was trying so hard to get away she didn't know she was touching one of their heads until it licked her hand. She looked up to the silver one from the ground and saw that it was on top of her, licking her hand.

Before she even knew it, she put her other hand on top of her head and began to scratch the back of its ear. Silver looked like it was in ecstasy as it closed its eyes and leaned more the hand. The brown one then shoved it head under Filene's hand as if it wanted the same treatment, she gave it to him, feeling the furs under her fingers, and they were so soft.

What felt like hours, which were only minutes later?

Filene was laying against the trees as the huge wolves surrounded her, laying their heads on some part of her body, right now she was petting the black one whom was sitting and was on alert unlike the others.

"You must be the alpha." she whispered to him. "Kind of reminds me of the guy I met after I saw you guys that and you guys must be like direwolves or something."

If Filene wasn't looking at the other wolves she would have seen it stiffen for a second before going back to alertness when a twig snapped somewhere to the left. Filene began petting the back one again, seeing as it calmed down a little when she did this.

"I bet my apple cinnamon buns that you and your pack could kick vampire ass any time of the day." Filene said, smiling at the image of the three kicking Edward's butt.

Filene sighed once again. "You are so lucky to have the other three with you Doyle."

 **(Shut up! I am a Laurell K. Hamilton Meredith Gentry series fan)**

Since Filene found them to be friendly and was not going to eat her, she decided to name them, and they don't seem to mind… Filene thinks anyways.

Doyle; the black one, looked towards her with a stare as if saying 'are you kidding?'

"No I'm serious, I mean, I have a sister, and we were inseparable, we would do everything together, but ever since she met Edward…." she said slowly. "We don't hang out as much as we used to, like I am happy she has someone, really I do, but… I guess I am being self centered."

The brown one; Gaelen licked her arm before nuzzling her side. Frost; the silver one, nipped at her shin before going back to sleep.

Filene laughed. "Even wolves are telling me I am not selfish, well that has to be worth something."

Feeling the chill even with the wolves, Filene decided to go back to the house, she watched as the three wolves disappear into the forest. Filene missed them already, and couldn't help but smile happily, her favorite animal; the wolf, took some time from their life to comfort little old Filene.

One could not help but feel loved, and feel like they were in some book or movie.

"Maybe I should write books about them and the vampires, no one would believe it's real, so that could make me a couple of bucks." Filene said to herself as she walked up the stairs to Bella and her room.

When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Edward there with Bella sleeping on him. Filene ignored the two and flopped onto her bed looking at all the wolf pictures and posters she had around her room and smiled. She would never forget that moment in the forest, not for a very long time.

"Why do you smell like wet dog?" Edward asked softly.

"Can't you read my mind?" Filene answered the question with another question.

Edward shook his head. "Every blue moon or when you put emotion into it then yeah I can read yours, but when you don't want me to no or unconsciously, you put such a thick and tall brick wall I don't think even Aro could go through."

Filene blinked at him in confusion. "Who's Aro?"

Edward shook his head. "Never mind, just thinking out loud for a moment, go to sleep I am taking you and Bella to play baseball."

"Bella. Baseball…. Good luck with that." Filene snorted and turned away from the two. "Now shut up and fake sleep so I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time."

Filene heard Edward chuckle softly, and she grinned. He wasn't so bad, but Bella was changing, Filene could feel it.

She didn't like it not one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **Good heavens that was a long while wasn't it** **J** **I would like to thank… for all the reviews along with the favs and followers of this story! Hope you all had a good two weeks while I was away**

 **Chapter 8 - Play Ball! And Don't Die!**

That morning was an interesting one for Filene. First; when she went to have a shower, she tripped over Edward whom for some reason was on the floor, second, she watched as Edward 'left' through the window and went inside his Volvo and looked to be waiting.

"He's an odd one." Filene thought, taking a sip of her cup of coffee before heading down and began making breakfast.

The day went by rather too fast for Filene's liking; it was after lunch that things began to slow down. Charlie was cleaning out his rifle and having some vitamin R, while Filene was finishing up her homework and Bella was getting Charlie another before telling the news. Filene stopped her writing to look up and watch the fun as it began.

"Hey, got you another one." Bella said, passing the beer in front of their dad.

"Thanks." Charlie muttered as he paid more attention to cleaning the rifle.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella blurted out.

Charlie and Filene looked at Bella, blinking at her.

Charlie was the one to recover first. "He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

"No," Bella replied. "He's a junior, I'm a junior."

Filene shook her head and returned to her homework, still keeping an ear to them, listening.

"I thought you liked the Cullens." Bella said.

Charlie looked back at her and retorted. "I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town."

Filene smiled as she wrote a paragraph about frog's habitats. 'Trust our dad to make a reply like that.'

"Edward doesn't live in town." Bella replied. "Technically."

Charlie looks up to Bella for a moment before looking to Filene with a 'really?' look on his face before setting his beer down.

Bella looked to the door before looking back to their dad. "He's right outside."

Charlie and Filene looked to the door then to Bella; Charlie looked at her with a childish look. "He is?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he wanted to meet you, and Filene, officially."

Charlie looked back to the door and back before sighing.

"Alright." He cocked the rifle he was working on. "Bring him in."

Filene couldn't help but snicker at that, Charlie grinned at his youngest with a smug look before looking to Bella; Bella gave her a look before looking back to their dad.

"Could you be nice? Both of you." she asked the two. "He's important."

And Cue; Filene and Charlie spinning their hand around their head, in unison; doing an impression of a halo around their heads. The moment Bella turned away from the two, Charlie and Filene imitated devil horns to each other before chuckling quietly.

The door opened and Charlie became instant seriousness, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. As Edward and Bella walked in, Charlie stood up and walked towards the couple while Filene finished her homework and started grabbing her things so she doesn't get hungry watching the Cullens play.

Filene walked out of the kitchen with her things and was waiting for the couple by Edward's car.

When Bella and Edward walked out of the house, they tried to hold back their laughter as they see Filene practically drooling over the jeep in front of her. Bella knew that Filene wanted this kind of car when she was old enough. Filene went out of her daze and looked to the couple.

"I'll follow you." was all Filene said before turning away and heading towards her bike in which she had forgotten all about.

'Forgive me?' Filene thought to her bike as she got on and picked up the helmet.

Edward and Bella looked like they were about to object, but Filene was already ready for them to get a move on. When they got into the car, Filene was having a heart to engine chat with her bike which she had named it Wolverine. She could she was forgiven when the bike started up without a problem; she smiled happily as she followed the jeep to where ever they were going to.

Filene found herself at the clearing; she was surprised to see a waterfall so close yet so far away.

"Filene!" Bella called out, bringing Filene back from her thoughts. "Come on! Or they'll start without us!"

"Not on my watch!" Filene shouted back as she ran towards the two and going a little up more so she could go see Jasper.

Among all the Cullens, Jasper was her first friend, than there was Emmett and Alice, but Jasper would always be the top of her list of friends.

Besides Bella of course.

Filene walked up to him, beside Alice and joined her in watching Jasper do awesome tricks with the baseball bat he had. Wanting to join, she took out Livy and stood in front of him; Jasper took note of this and looked her with a raised eyebrow.

The next thing anyone knew, Filene flipping the baseball bat in the air and doing crazy moves around it before looking back to Jasper in challenge.

"Ooh," Emmett said, getting the other's attention. "Little Filly is looking for a challenge"

Jasper and Filene didn't listen to him as they looked at each other, Filene perched Livy on to her shoulder, using her other hand and making a 'come and get it' motion. Jasper smiled. For a couple of minutes Bella was amazed at how Jasper and Filene almost synchronize each other as they moved in a circle doing fancy tricks with their bats.

"Okay, we get it you guys are good!" Emmett whined. "Can we please just start the game?"

With a nod Filene just smiled lifting her hand before Jasper. "Until next time Jasper?"

Jasper grasped her hand and shook it. "Absolutely."

Esme walked towards Bella and Filene, holding them to her as she greeted them. "Hey, glad you're here. We need an umpire."

As she took them away, Filene saw Bella looking back to Edward as he too looked at her. Filene rolled her eyes and looked to Emmett whom was walking past them.

"She thinks we cheat." he told them, as if that would never happen.

"I _know_ you cheat." Esme retort with a smile.

The three came to a stop, Filene couldn't help but ask.

"So, you want us; the humans, to be the umpire to vampires… this will be entertaining." Filene mumbled and she kneeled down to the ground.

Bella looked a little out of place, agreeing to Filene's comment; Esme just smiled and gave Bella a gentle squeeze. "Call them as you see them, Bella, Filene."

Filene nodded while Bella mumbled an 'Okay'. After that, everyone got into their places, Edward was looking around, looking as if he was trying to find the right place to be for the ball, Emmett was doing some sort of exercise, Rosalie was up first looking as good looking as usual, Carlisle and Jasper were waiting at the side for their turn, and watching the game.

Alice was looking up at the sky, Filene couldn't help but look up to and her eyes widen in awe. She could see the lightening, she has never seen a storm so up close, yet here she was, and she never felt this awesome before in her life. Jasper smiled at Filene's awestruck face before looking back to the game.

Another thunder crashed through the sky when Alice said. "It's time."

Of course she could see the future so Filene wasn't confused when she said that.

Alice threw the ball, Filene could barely see it until Rosalie hit it with the bat and gasped when a loud crack was heard. Now she could see the little ball go flying.

"Okay, now I see why you need the thunder." Bella said to Esme.

"That was so cool." Filene muttered.

Edward shot across the field, running after the ball as Rosalie stepped on third.

"Come on Rosalie! WHOOOO!" Filene cheered as she watched Rosalie.

"That's got to be home run, right?" Bella asked Esme.

Esme looked unsure. "Edward's very fast."

The next thing Filene knew, she saw the ball coming back towards her at the speed of a bullet.

"Shit!" she shouted as ducked behind Esme.

Esme, of course, caught it gracefully and touched Rosalie when she slides to the plate. Everyone was now looking to Bella since Filene was now huffing and puffing from the near death experience between Esme and Bella.

"You're out." Bella muttered nervously.

"Out!" Emmett cheered.

Rosalie looked to Emmett as if betrayed.

Emmett lifted his hands up in defense. "Babe, come on. It's just a game."

"You looked awesome there, if it's any consolation." Filene said to her through Esme's legs.

Bella and Rosalie got up at the same time, and Bella looked pretty nervous when Rosalie got a bit too close when she walked past her. Carlisle was there in a minute putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Nice kitty." he joked as he walked up to the front.

Filene looked up to see Rosalie smile at her before walking behind them; she turned and saw Edward walking out of the forest with an amused look on his face.

"EDWARD MASON CULLEN! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT I WAS IN LINE OF FIRE YOU DICKWAD!" Filene shouted, pointing at him. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Filene." Esme gave Filene a disapproving look.

"Trust Filly to be the one swearing at Edward." Rosalie muttered to Jasper who grinned.

Carlisle hit the ball, and of course it went flying in between Edward and Emmett as Carlisle ran by the plates.

"GO DR CULLEN!" Filene cheered.

Emmett and Edward ran a little bit before jumping into the air at the same time, reaching for the baseball, however, they misjudged the height and ended up colliding into each other with a 'thwack' letting the ball fly pass them and Carlisle winning the home run.

It was Jasper's turn now, the ball flew through the air, but Emmett -not wanting to lose- climbed up a tree and catching the ball in the air. Once he landed onto the ground, he threw it to Alice as Rosalie smiled proudly at him.

"My monkey man." she said.

Filene couldn't help but think nasty thoughts, which made Edward, trip a bit and looked to Filene in disgust.

"Well that's what you get for trying to kill me with a baseball!' Filene shouted him, crossing her arms.

Everyone but Jasper and Edward looked confused.

"Let Filene try out." Esme told Rosalie.

Filene looked at Esme as if she was crazy, Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, let us let little Filly try." he taunted smiling at Filene.

Esme gave Emmett a look before pushing Filene gently to the front. "Go on Filene, I know you can do this."

Filene looked to Esme than to the others in the field who were walking a little closer, smiling at her. She took a huge breath and stood up to the plate. She saw Alice nod and smile before getting ready.

"If I die before I wake" Filene began, gripping Livy readying for the ball. "Pray the lord my soul to take."

And with that, Alice threw the ball, as before, it came fast yet, Filene was ready and with a roar of her own she hit the ball with all her might. The ball hits her bat and she could feel the vibration all the way down to her toes as she watched the ball go soaring past everything and into the forest.

"Run Filene! Run!" Bella shouted.

Getting out of her stupor, she dropped Livy and shot through the plate as fast as her human legs would let her, her adrenaline kicked in finally. She was half way through when Edward shot towards the forest, getting after the ball along with Emmett.

Everyone, even Rosalie were cheering and shouting at Filene as she came closer.

"COME ON FILENE!" Rosalie shouted.

As if Rosalie's encouragement were an energy source, Filene went even faster.

It became slow motion then, everything was; the cheering, her breath, her heart beat and everyone's movements. She could see from the corner of her eye, the ball coming back from the wood and coming towards Esme. She fell to the ground, sliding towards the plate; her foot barely grazed the plate before the ball touched her legs.

Everything went back to speed, Filene looked up to the others, panting as if she were a dog. Her lungs and legs hurt when her adrenaline left her body. Everyone turned to Bella, and then to Esme, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Safe."

With that, Jasper and Carlisle lifted her off the ground and on to their shoulders, cheering.

It was Rosalie's turn once again, but as the ball went flying into the forest, Filene saw Alice making a far out look, straight at her. She looked behind her and saw only Carlisle but he doesn't look any different.

She turned back to Alice whose was now looking into the forest. "Stop!"

And like that, everything stopped; Emmett swerved his head to where she was looking, including Edward who looked horrified. The next thing Filene and Bella knew, the Cullens were running towards them and circling them in a protective way so Filene didn't go into a panic, but did grip on to Livy that was still in her hand.

Alice went to Edward whom was now with Bella. "They were leaving. Then they heard us."

Edward grabbed Bella by the arm and was heading to the car. "Let's go."

"It's too late." Carlisle said, standing next to Filene.

Edward turned to Bella. "Get your hair down."

Bella did as she was told when Rosalie scoffed.

"Like that'll help." She said. "I can smell her across the field."

She walked towards Filene. "You better get behind us."

"It's too late." Filene told her.

Emmett looked to where Filene was looking and swore the three had already seen her and was looking straight at her.

"Just act like us and don't talk." Jasper whispers harshly to Filene.

She gave a short nod as everyone grouped together in a line; she stood beside Edward and looked at the comers whom entered the clearing.

There was a blond on the right, a red head girl (Filene: UGH! Another one!) On the left, and the leader in the middle, who was holding their ball? Of course the only thing Filene noticed was three things. 1) They were not wearing any shoes, 2) the three reminded Filene of the Black eye peas for some reason (and let me tell you thi was before the parody came seriously!), and 3) Filene recognized the jacket on the blond, it belonged to Charlie's friend. Filene caught her gasp before it could come out and gave them the face she always saw on Jasper's face at school.

The 'leader' lifted it up to show Carlisle. "I believe this belongs to you."

He passed it to Carlisle whom of course caught it without fail and thanked him in his polite voice that he used when the Swan sisters first met him.

"I am Laurent." he introduced before tilting his head to the red head. "And this is Victoria and James."

Victoria nodded her head in greeting while the blond still looked at Edward and Bella.

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle returned as politely. "This is my family."

"Hello." Laurent greeted.

Seeing as everyone was being a little rude, Filene couldn't help it. "Yo."

That got the three's eyes to go from where they were to her, she kept Jasper's face on very tightly, not wanting to lose her cool. Edward nudged her side rather hurtfully.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle said, getting their attention away from Filene.

"Our apologies." Laurent said in sincerity. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

If Filene wasn't paying attention to the blond before, she would have not seen James take in a breath and slowly opened his eyes, he looked like a he just smelled something awesome, and that was Bella.

Filene, being protective of her big sis, snorted through her nose at James in warning, James was now looking her in curiosity now. Filene ignored everything around her as she glared at the blond, trying to make a threatening presence as much as she could.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked bringing Filene from her glaring contest with James.

Which she did not want, since he was looking to Bella and Edward again.

"Oh come on," Laurent pleaded. "Just one game."

"Sure." Carlisle said smiling. "Why not, a few of us were leaving, you could take their place."

Filene felt Esme grab her arm gently, now that Filene was thinking about it, Esme and she looked as they could be passed as sisters or mother and daughter with their looks. That was pretty weird for Filene.

Everyone were taking their places once again slowly, Filene was about to follow Rosalie when she saw that James look still watching Edward and Bella.

"Rosalie." Filene whispered.

She looked to Filene than to James before shrugging and continued on walking. Filene did the same, which is until she heard the wind blowing.

Filene swerved her head and was running back to Bella as James breathed in once again and sighed. "You brought a snack."

Feline was in front of Bella and beside Edward as she pointed with Livy at him and snarled. "Put your hand on her body and you'll see it go flying fucker."

He snarled right back at Filene before looking back to Edward, Carlisle moved Filene to Emmett who put his arms around Filene as he stood beside Rosalie. Rosalie had her eyes on Victoria, whom was glaring at Filene now.

Emmett held Filene closer as he and Rosalie growled at Victoria, Everyone looked ready to tear each other apart, and Filene looked ready to knock some heads off.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said, sound polite, yet threatening. "I think it best if you leave."

Laurent nodded. "I can see the game is over. We'll go now."

"What about her." Victoria nodded to Filene.

"She's mine." Rosalie hissed.

If this wasn't a serious moment, Filene could have sworn she felt the words 'Property of Rosalie Hale Cullen' was stamped onto her head… And a whole lot of fanfictions.

With that, everyone backed away but Victoria and James. Laurent looked to James.

"James." Laurent warned as he backed away.

James went up from his crouch and looked from Edward to Filene for a second before following Laurent, Victoria gave one more glare to Filene before walking along side James. Whom Filene now guessed was her mate… and she had just threatened her mate.

'Well no wonder I was getting the glare.' Filene thought.

"Get Bella and Filene out of here." Carlisle ordered. "Now."

Edward already had Bella with him and was about to take Filene when Emmett took a step back and said. "I think its best that they split up."

Edward didn't argue and took Bella into the jeep; Emmett was dragging Filene towards her bike.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Rosalie hissed as she followed them

"Threaten a mate?" Filene took a guess.

"Yes, now you are more in danger than your sister." she snapped as she got onto the bike.

Emmett set Filene on the ground for a second before looking to Rosalie. "Rose, I think it would be best if she came with me."

They had a staring contest before Rosalie nodded and took off on Filene's bike.

"Where is she going?" Filene asked.

"To our house, she not really in a good mood to be driving a motorcycle with a human." Emmett explained as he put Filene on to his back.

He turned to the rest. "I'll follow Edward."

With a nod from Carlisle, he ran through the forest; climbing up trees, jumping over rocks, and dodging branches that could scratch Filene. Filene had her eyes closed through everything, but she felt as if she was on a roller coaster ride. She opened her eyes and widened when she saw red hair.

"Emmett!" Filene cried out as Victoria leap toward her.

Emmett turned and swore once again before dodging Victoria's attacks, Filene gripped on tight to Emmett's neck as he practically flew through the forest along with always being a step ahead of Victoria. Filene could practically feel Victoria's hands grazing her hair, head, shoulders, and her legs. However, Emmett smacked Victoria before she had the chance to grab Filene's arms.

Like a fly that would not die, Victoria was back going at them and was now grabbing for Filene's hair that was short, but long enough for someone to grab hold of it.

Suddenly, Filene saw a blur of black slamming against Victoria, bringing her down.

'Doyle?' Filene thought as she tried to look back but decided not to from the dizziness and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 – Do You Believe In God?_**

After comforting Charlie, the two Swans walked out from the hospital and made their way home, the two of them were quiet, neither blamed the other.

"I'm going to go back to the police station to finish some papers," he turned and looked to Filene. "Please stay in the house, don't go wondering off."

"I won't Dad." Filene promised, sitting herself in front of Bella's laptop.

Charlie nodded at his youngest before closing the door, Filene shot off the chair and looked out of the window and watched the cruiser drive backward out of the drive way. She sighed as she dropped the curtains and turned back towards Bella's computer.

Filene knew the Cullens would call her if something happens or something, but she still worried, I mean could you blame her? The first time they meet nomads, Bella bloody become a snack for a tracker who could find anyone he damn pleases to find, and red head Victoria is after Filene because she threatened her mate -who was James- so now she has to worry about that as well.

With another sigh she plopped herself on a chair and played Warcraft and watched _Blood and Chocolate_.

(An hour later)

"What the frock was the director thinking when he made this crap! It is totally opposite of the book itself!" she shouted as the credits rolled by. "And why the bloody hell does she bounce off walls when she runs? She looks like a freakin' retard! No wonder people were looking at her as if she was weird."

Filene exited off the computer and headed towards the kitchen. "The only thing that was good was the sexy actors and the way the people transform into wolves, that was pretty cool."

Opening the fridge she took out the candy salmon and a small bottle of tomato juice, and a glass from the cupboard. Pouring the tomato juice into the glass, she added pepper into it and stirred it with one of the fish sticks. As she chow down on her delicious snack, she thought about Doyle and the others. She knew full well that was Doyle that saved Emmett and her from Victoria.

Her mind was drawn back to her head when her cell phone went off. "Green and yellow, what's your mellow?"

"Filene? It's me." Filene heard Bella's voice.

"Bella?" Filene sighed in relief. "How are you? Are you okay? What about the others?"

"They are fine Filene, as am I, Jasper and Alice are keeping me in a hotel in Phoenix While the others keep James busy and Victoria away from you and Charlie." Bella explained.

"Oh, okay," Filene said sitting back down on the chair. "I watched Blood and Chocolate today."

"You did? Was it what you always thought it would be?" Bella asked.

"No, it was totally bogus, I mean you read the book to, and let me tell you." Filene began ranting.

Bella smiled as she listened to her sister go off about the movie, even in a dangerous situation, Bella could count on her little sister to make it okay, or put humour into it all.

"But, other than that I thought it was alright." Filene finished. "Well I am sure in a few years it will probably remake, like Mice and Men."

"Probably, look I have to go, Alice wants to feed me before she goes and feed herself." Bella replied.

"Okay sis, be safe and sound okay, or I'll shove Livy up Edward's-"

"Alright! I promise!" Bella interrupted Filene. "Good Bye Filene."

"See you soon Bells." Filene finished. "I love ya."

"Love you to sis, be safe." and with that, Bella hanged up.

Putting down her cell phone, Filene looked back out of the window, and her eyes widened. A silver wolf was sitting at the edge of the woods on the other side of the road, looking straight at her house in front of it. She shook her head smiling as she lifted Livy from the wall before walking to the outside, leaving a note on the table just in case Charlie came back before her.

She strapped Livy to her back and she ran towards Frost, Frost had other ideas though. The moment Filene was close enough; Frost began to nip at her ankles and went as far as nudging her harshly to the ground. Filene looked up at Frost and saw his face took the look of amusement as he looked down at her.

"Oh, you think you're funny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Frost nodded, after spending time with them that night, Filene was not as surprised when they responded to her questions, but she still hadn't gotten over that fact.

"Well, I guess I'll have to…" Filene got up slowly, dusting herself of imaginary dirt from her jeans. "ATTACK!"

In a flash, Filene tackled the overgrown wolf and cried in victory when she felt the two of them tumble into the ground. She got up just as quick and ran into the woods, she knew Frost was running after from the sound of thundering thumps on the ground behind her. At that moment, Filene was reminded of her dream of when she ran with the wolves, especially when she heard two other thundering paws hit against the ground beside and behind her.

She never felt so exhilarated, not since going to the amusement park in Phoenix, riding the rollercoaster is the speed unknown. Filene could feel her heart pounding as she ran through the woods, her adrenaline kicked in and she never felt this sort of thing before. With the help of one of her friends; Nic, she was able to learn free run, and use it when her adrenaline decided to come visit her at the most random times. So here she was, running with the wolves, leaping off of rock and logs and over little streams that pass through.

She looked to her left and saw Doyle there, running alongside her, to her right was Frost whom was a bit behind her but still close to her, and Gaelen was behind them a little a ways.

 _Well, don't I feel like Mogli from that one Jungle Book movie._ Filene thought with a smile.

After a while, Filene and the wolves came to a stop in a meadow where one tree had fallen many years ago by the moss and ivy crawling over it and beside it was a boulder of sorts. When she looked back to the wolves, she was surprised to see them gone, she searched around the meadow. She got distracted from her search of the missing wolves as she looked in awe of all the wild flowers that surrounded the dead tree and rock.

"Holy schnitzels." Filene muttered.

Forgetting all about the wolves, Filene walked through the meadow towards the rock, almost identifying all the flowers she saw only in books or onine. Reaching the boulder, she climbed it to the top and looked all around her, the view looked even better.

"Wow." She whispered.

The next thing Filene knew, she was back on the ground once again, only a couple of feet away from the rock. She lifted her head and her eyes widened in fear; Victoria stood a foot away from Filene, hanging from a tree branch smiling demonically down at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Filene quickly stood up from the ground, glaring at the red head. "Not really, but I'm going to take a guess and say you won't let me go even if I wasn't."

 _What do red heads have against me? Seriously!_ Filene thought, as she watched Victoria descend from the tree branch to the ground.

"It has been a long time, since anyone has threatened my Jamie, first you, and that bastard with his little pet." Victoria said, walking slowly to her like a predator towards Filene. "Since my Jamie is busy with its little pet, I'll be having my fun with you."

 _Bella._ Was what went through Filene's mind as she took Livy from her strap and pointed it at Victoria?

"Your Jamie boy is going to have to deal with seven pissed off vampires Vicky," she told Victoria, "And you, you are messing with the wrong Swan sister."

Victoria snarled. "We'll see about that."

All at once, Victoria came charging at Filene.

Filene didn't have enough time swing the bat when Victoria grabbed hold of her coat and threw her across the meadow, Filene rolled away for a bit, feeling her bones shaking on impact of the ground. She heard Victoria roar above and was able to lie on her back and stop Victoria's jaws from snapping her neck by getting Livy in between herself and the vampire and into the woman's mouth.

Filene wrinkles her nose at the stench of blood coming from the vampire's mouth. "Christ woman, ever heard of a tic tac, or even brushing your teeth?"

She shoved her feet into the vampire's stomach and flipped her off of her before getting back up, readying her bat. Victoria snarled once more as she pounces towards her. Filene was ready this time and swung her bat into Victoria's cheek, when she looked back to her, she saw that now half of her face was cracked, like when something really hard smacked into a cement wall.

Filene winced. "Ewww, James isn't going to like you now with that face."

She realized her mistake of course when Victoria's crimson eyes turned absolutely bright red.

"Oh shit," Filene swore as she dodged a big ass branch that sailed over. "Me and my big mouth."

Head: LOOK OUT!

Filene swerved her body around and was smacked yet by another branch, and smacked into the huge boulder. She heard the sound of cracking bones and her cries of pain. She collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

She knew that was bad, because when she looked up, she saw that Victoria's eyes turned black now, and she was looking at Filene hungrily.

"When I am finished with you, I shall savour the moment as I take you."

"Sorry hun." Filene almost toppled as she stood up, gripping her bat. "I don't swing that way."

Victoria glared at Filene before charging towards her, Filene took a stance and swung the bat once again. With the sound of the bat hitting something, she watching in shock as Victoria went flying a few feet away from Filene. She blinked in surprise as she looked at her bat for a moment before looking back at the always super pissed Victoria.

She swung again only to have Victoria take the bat by mouth and arms, and began to push Filene towards the boulder. Filene struggled against the stronger being, thinking of her mom, pops (Phil), dad (Charlie), Bella, the Cullens, the wolves and Jacob.

 _Jacob_ Filene though at that moment.

Filene felt it then…. The adrenaline, it coursed through her being, through her blood, and then into her head.

"I can't wait till my Jamie tells me all about what he had done to the bastard's pet, he's probably broken her legs right now, telling her what he was going to do to her family and friends and by your scent, you would have been next if I hadn't claimed you as my prey." Victoria's voice hissed around the bat. "I will be quick when I kill you."

"If." Filene grunted. "If you kill me."

Filene heard Victoria laugh, and finally, she snapped.

"AAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Filene screamed as she pushed against Victoria.

She succeeded only a little but that all she need; she swung at Victoria, aiming at her face, stomach, neck, nose, and face once again before running towards the boulder. Victoria followed Filene, snarling as every time she tried to grab onto Filene, she missed.

"Now I lay me down to sleep," Filene whispered. "Pray the lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake."

She dodges another swipe from Victoria as she reached to the top. "Pray the lord my soul to take."

Filene turned towards Victoria as she leapt towards her, she smirked. "See you in hell bitch!"

She runs to the edge of the boulder and jumps towards Victoria, raising her bat to the sky. Filene cried her roar as she went to hit Victoria. At the moment, something happened.

The storm above them, attracted to the mettle bat strikes the bat with its electricity at the moment Filene descended the bat to Victoria's head. The lightening went through Filene, and a huge explosion blasted between them; Victoria, whom landed on the ground safely, was holding her face as if in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs as she disappeared from the meadow.

Filene Swan fell to the ground, landing on her back.

She felt only pain, physically and mentally, as she looked at the flowers that were around her as in concern for the fighter.

"B-Bella?" Filene mumbled, blinking back the tears as hard she could. "Bells?"

It wasn't Bella that came into view, it was the Cullens, and they were looking at her as if in awe. Carlisle went to her side in a moment, looking over body.

"Bella?" Filene repeated, looking to Alice.

Alice shook out of her awe and smiled in comfort. "She's safe Filene, She and Edward are at the hospital as we speak and so will you soon."

Filene smirked up at her, licking her chapped lips. "I don't think- I'll be here."

"Shhh, Filene, it's okay, you're going to be okay." Esme said kneeling down beside her and put Filene's head on her lap.

Filene gave out a shaky breath as she felt Emmett lifted her up bridle style, the family was about to move when they froze at the sound of a whimper that was not from Filene. They turned and saw three huge wolves on the other side of the meadow, watching them; the whimper was from the brown one.

Carlisle stood before his family. "We are going to take her to the hospital in phoenix, she'll be alright."

The black and silver one growled in warning before turning away without a second glance. The brown one however did, it the look he gave to Filene, made Esme gasp.

So much guilt and pain, the next thing the vampire family knew, the wolves had vanished.

As the vampires began to run towards Phoenix, through their minds, they could still see that image that would never leave them. The moment when the lightning strike the baseball bat, as Filene swooped towards Victoria, was like something they have never seen before but in historical books, or in the paintings as an angel fought against a demon.

"Hey, dad." Emmett spoke, looking to Carlisle. "Do you suppose that god…?"

They looked down to Filene, who had passed out but was still clutching her mettle baseball bat Livy, that shined more against the rain and clouds above.

"I do not know son," Carlisle replied before looking up to the sky. Followed by the rest of the family. "Our lord works in mysterious ways, more ways than one."

With that, they got to the hospital, when they told Bella and Edward about what they had witnessed at the meadow, Edward himself looked as if in awe.

Bella looked at him. "What is it Edward?"

Edward looked to Bella and smiled. "Let's just say that the image of your sister fighting Victoria will always be with us and be reminded when she threatens to hurt us."

The family and Bella chuckled at that.

 **A/n: I really wanted to end it there, really I did, but I didn't want to get yelled at so here we go the last chapter.**

Filene awoke from her nap as Bella got on her dress and make-up, she already got her dress and stuff on a while ago so she had to lie on the bed and watch her silly older sister get dressed.

(Just imagine Filene in pretty dress in your mind, I can't do clothes.)

Ever since her fight with Victoria, Bella made sure that she was never left alone. Really, Bella looked a lot worse. When they got bored in the hospital, after Filene woke up -three days later- they were comparing scars and wounds they got.

Filene was horrified to see the vampire bite Bella's wrist, while Bella almost burst into tears at the sight of Filene's scared hands. They burned of course, but under the healing burns were scars like spider webs from her palm to her wrists, like the lightening was climbing her arms before they stopped.

Livy the bat was alright, only two vampire bites on it, and slathered in vampire venom, Carlisle told her that he found a fang stuck in one of the bites, and that it couldn't be taken off.

"The venom of Victoria seemed to have coated itself over the bat and that the lightening only made it intensify, so in other words Filene, you have made a weapon to hurt vampires now." He said.

A shock to everyone, even Carlisle himself.

The excuse for Filene was that, after Charlie left, she got a phone call from Edward, saying he needed her help to bring Bella back, one of his sibling drove her there, and when Bella fell down the stairs, Filene tried to save her big sis, only to injure herself. Charlie was pissed, but proud she saved her sister, her mom and pops were in hysterics of course, but once she awoke, they calmed down.

Emmett had given Filene fingerless gloves for the scars after they took the bandages off as a victory gift against a vampire all by herself.

Filene has never seen her wolves since her fight, and she began to miss them. She knew though that they are watching her through the trees of her home, so she wasn't too sad.

She got up from the bed and went down stairs, towards the kitchen where Charlie and Edward sat at the table. Filene had to cover her laughter at Charlie trying to intimidate Edward, but since Edward was a bit taller than Charlie, it didn't help. Charlie seemed to notice this and stood up a bit straighter as he took a sip of his beer, glaring at Edward.

Edward wasn't intimidated by Charlie, but he sure looked comfortable.

"Edward," Filene spoke.

The two men looked up to her. "She's ready."

Filene walked back, being followed by the two men, and they watched as Bella walked down the stairs with a clomp, clomp of her cast.

"Alice lent me the dress." Bella said, as if to excuse the dress. "The cast is…"

"You're perfect." Edward said, smiling up at her.

Charlie and Filene looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking back and Bella who was smiling brightening at him. Before looking at Filene in her dress and she smiled as if proudly.

"You look so gorgeous Filene." she told Filene.

Filene smiled. "You can thank Jessica and Angela for that."

When Filene came back and told Jessica what happened, she and Angela in an instant went to stores and searched for the best dress they could find in a day. They found it in less than eight hours.

Bella giggled before looking back to Edward, and Edward looked to Charlie.

"I'll take care of them, Chief Swan." he said.

"I've heard _that_ before." he muttered.

It got awkward for a second before Edward went and opened the door. The Swan sisters were about to walk out before Charlie stopped the two.

"Alright, Filly, Bells." Charlie said before looking to Edward whom disappeared from the door. "I put a new can of pepper spray in both of your bags."

Bella sighed. "Dad."

Filene looked into her bag, and low and behold, a pepper spray lay there, with a tape stuck across it 'Livy Junior'. Filene giggled.

"And…" Charlie looked between his girls before smiling. "Well, you look beautiful."

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks dad." Filene added before hugging Charlie.

"See you." Bella waved before taking Filene away from their father and took her to Edwards Volvo.

Once they got inside, Edward looked back to Filene and once again had to hold back from laughing out loud. This time she put all three seatbelts over her before relaxing against the car.

"Comfortable?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised at her.

"No, but it will keep me alive." Filene replied, smiling at her.

Bella shook her head in amusement as Edward chuckled as he started up the car.

"And were off!" Filene announced.

Reaching their destiny in a mansion of sorts, Bella and Filene got out of the car, immediately spotting Jessica and Mike, Filene said good bye to Bella and Edward and headed over to them.

"Hey Mike, Jessica… BOOBS!" Filene pointed at them in shock.

Of course that got everyone including Jessica to burst out laughing at Filene's reaction.

The party was awesome, Filene danced with Angela and Jessica, along with the others to the song 'We're going all the way.' which was Filene's favourite song. Needing fresh air, she said good bye to her friends and headed outside.

It was cold outside, but it was beautiful to, she sat down on one of the benches, smiling when she caught sight of Edward and Bella walking to the back of the house. She looked into the trees and saw, Jacob Black, standing walking towards her with a grin.

 _Heart/Hormones/Author: JACOB! WE LOVE YOU!_

 _Filene: Shut up! And author, get out of here!_

Filene tilts her head and grinned a little. "Jacob?"

He smiled. "Hey Filly, you look nice."

Filene blushed. "Thank you, you don't look so bad either."

He walked up to her bench and sat beside her.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

Jake stuffed his hands into his pants before looking over to her. "My dad paid is paying me forty bucks to talk to you and Bella."

"Wow, I feel important, what's the money for?" Filene wondered.

"So I could buy things for my rabbit." he explained.

Filene blinked at him. "A rabbit?"

"Not a real rabbit Fil." Jake laughed. "My car, a rabbit Volkswagen Fil, I am working on it."

"Oh, oh! Congrats dude," she said smiling. "And the money is for the car parts and stuff right?"

He nodded. "Yeah and I already talked to Bella, so there's only you next."

"Okay, lay it on me." Filene said smiling at him.

"Let me tell you, it's much weirder than your sisters." Jake told her. "Okay um, quote; 'Don't give up yet, we'll be waiting for you.'"

Filene blinked. "Are you as confused as I am?"

Jake laughed. "Yep, I didn't know what the hell he said."

The two laugh til a soft song drifted from inside the house.

 _Good times and bad times_

 _There's nothing I'll forget_

 _Sun shines on our lifelines_

 _There's nothing I'll regret_

Filene and Jake looked to the house before they looked back to each other. Filene shrugged.

"Want to dance?" she asked, her heart pounding hard and fast in her head.

Jake looked back into the woods for a minute before looking back to her.

 _Hold me and feel me_

 _And wrap your arms around_

 _Because when you love me I'm quite clear_

 _That heaven is here_

He smiled. "Sure."

Filene kept her squealing inside and only smiled as Jake took her hand and walked over to where there were street lamps were lightened the most and twirled her towards him. She laughed as she came towards him, and they began to sway to the song.

 _Hear my confession_

 _We're meant to be as one_

 _Leave me to the mystery_

 _Of happiness to come_

 _Touch me and I'll give you_

 _My blessing and desire_

 _Cause when you feel eternal fire_

 _Then heaven is here_

Filene let herself relax against Jake, quietly smelling his shirt to put into her memory.

"So what was Bella's message?" She asked softly, wanting to keep a conversation going in their dance.

"Just that she should break up with her boyfriend and that 'We'll be watching'" he replied.

"…Stalkerish much?" Filene asked.

With that Jake chuckled before he became serious again, Filene didn't like him frowning, it didn't seem right to see him frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just… I thought Bella liked me." he said looking sad.

And there it was, the thing that Filene feared the most, Jacob did like Bella, and Bella went as far as flirting with Jacob just to get some information about the Cullens.

 _Oh boy._

"Sh- she does Jacob, really, she is just in her honeymoon phase with Edward, it'll go away soon." she said, hoping she was right. "You just have to wait for a while, that's all."

 _Bad times and street crimes_

 _No matter where you go_

 _Some sects preach and some fools teach_

 _They're giving us some show_

"Hmm, probably right." Jake said looking down at her, smiling. "Thanks Filene, it means a lot to me."

"Why?" she had to ask.

"You give me hope Filene, you are a good friend." he said before holding her close. "Maybe you can come to La Push and hang out with me and my friends; they really want to meet you."

 _Drop._

The hope; gone like the wind.

"Sure," she mumbled against his shirt, sadly she couldn't keep the sadness from her voice.

"Filene? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Noting, I am just so happy." she lied.

Jake didn't believe that for a second, they stopped dance, he held her close, and began to comfort her.

"It's okay Filly, you'll be okay." he told her.

Filene always knew, but she hoped…. She remembered her message then.

 _Don't give up yet._

 _That's right_ Filene thought, holding Jake to her tighter, he did the same.

 _I will not give up, not on this. Be prepared Jacob Black! I will not be seconds, I will not be Bella's replacement, and I will be Filene Swan, the vampire slayer…. Cool that sounded awesome. Got to tell the Cullens next time they piss me off._

 _So send me an angel_

 _And wrap your love around_

 _Because when it all comes down you'll know_

 _That Heaven is here_

 _That Heaven is here_

 _That Heaven is here_

 _That Heaven is here_

 _That Heaven is here._

 ** _A/N: I'VE FINISHED IIITTTTTTTTTT LORD PHRASE ME I DID IT! But then again when you have 12 reviews whom all from readers who read them almost immediately i could not stop myself from finishing this fanfic... but now onto New Moon... this is all gonna take a while but you guys hold on and just have an amazing day HAPPY VALENTINE'S Day to everyone hope you enjoy it. I'll be at home with mom, with her watching the Walking Dead and I either playing Bioshock Infinite, watching Asian Dramas or working on my fanfics. I will be making a poll to ask you guys what fanfics I should do next and do not worry you won't have to wait too long for New Moon :) I promise._**


	10. Special Features

**Special Extras For Fans**

* * *

1: I Won't Say I'm In Love

Filene watches Jacob and Bella walking together at the beach with a sad expression on her face.

She sighs, shaking her head. "What am I doing? You'd think a girl would learn."

Filene turned away and began walking the opposite direction from the two, slouching her shoulders.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." She sings, looking back to two. "No man is worth the aggravation."

Sarah Jackson-The Other, Emily, Kim, Angela, Jessica, and Alice pop out of no where from behind a rock.

"That's ancient history, Been there." Filene kicks a rock. "Done that."

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'" the author sang, surprising Filene by stepping in front of her. "He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden."

Filene rolled her eyes trying to get away from the author.

"Honey, we can see right through you, girl ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel." Sarah sings, pointing to Jacob. "And who you're thinking of."

Filene shakes her head. "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

"You swoon, you sigh." Alice stepped in front of Filene this time. "Why deny it, uh oh."

"It's too cliché." Filene tried to explain before walking away. "I won't say I'm in love."

The six looked at Filene before looking at each other, shrugging before following her.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson." Filene sings, thinking back on her other relationships. "It feels so good when you start out.

She clutches her hair, wanting to pull it in frustration. "My head is screaming get a grip, girl!"

She swerves her head to Jacob whom was laughing at what Bella said before looking away, her lower lip wobbling. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh."

Angela and Jessica grab hold of Filene's shoulder and turning her to them. "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, hon, we saw hit the ceiling face it like a grown-up."

The other girls join in. "When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad!"

"Wrong!" she denied. "No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no."

"Give up, or give in?" Kim sang pointing to something behind her.

Filene looked back and saw Jacob looking at her, smiling, she grinned back at him.

Kim pointed at her face victorious. "Check the grin, you're in love."

Filene, realizing what she was doing, glared at Kim. "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Filene. "You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love."

Filene climbed up some boulders, looking down at the six girls. "You're way off base, I won't say it."

The girls began to follow her up the rock. "She won't say it out loud."

"Get off my case!" Filene told them. "I won't say it!"

The girls reach her, surrounding her and giving her some comfort.

"Girl, don't be proud." Sarah sang. "It's okay you're in love."

Filene sighed before looking towards Jacob who was looking up at her in concern. She smiled as if saying 'I am okay' before waving at him. Jacob smiled back and nodded to her before walking back to Bella.

Filene smiled. "Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

She slowly lay onto her back, looking up at the sky as everyone but Angel and Jessica disappeared as they sighed in relief to see Filene happy.

"Sha la la la la la, ahhh…." Angela and Jessica lay down beside Filene, giggling.

* * *

2: Bloopers

Part 1

He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Good headline for both of your feature."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"I'm on the paper, and you're news baby, front page." He told them.

Filene cuddles up to him, smiling. "Well thank you honey."

She kissed his cheek and watched as his face went red, there was a long silence before Bella started pouting.

"No fair!" she whined before kissing Eric's other cheek.

There was another long before Bella, Filene and the people in the background began to laugh.

"CUT!" the director shouted.

Everyone laugh except for Eric whom was speechless and blushing even redder.

* * *

Part 2

"Jasper is the youngest to our group, so he has a harder time as you have seen with your sister, but you however seem to not entice him to take you." Carlisle explained to Filene.

Filene almost choked on her glass of milk she was now drinking. 'He has no idea how dirty that sounded.'

"FILENE! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY QUIT THINKING THAT!" they hear Edward shout.

Filene looked up at the ceiling with a glare. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR TONE AT ME BOY! I AIN'T A NO FREAKIN' GLITTERING FAIRY PRINCESS LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW SO DON'T MESS WITH ME ND MY METTLE ROD OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND STICK IT UP YOUR MANHOLE LIKE THE PRINCESS YOU ARE AND -"

Filene was cut off when Edward popped out of no where beside her, batting his eyes. "Will you?"

"Cut!" the director called out.

The Cullens begin to laugh as Filene pushes Edward over. "God! Must you do that?"

Edward lays on the floor laughing.

* * *

Part 3

"Jasper is the youngest to our group, so he has a harder time as you have seen with your sister, but you however seem to not entice him to take you." Carlisle explained to Filene.

Filene almost choked on her glass of milk she was now drinking. 'He has no idea how dirty that sounded.'

"FILENE! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY QUIT THINKING THAT!" they hear Edward shout.

Filene looked up at the ceiling with a glare. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR TONE AT ME BOY! I AIN'T A NO FREAKIN' GLITTERING FAIRY PRINCESS LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW SO DON'T MESS WITH ME ND MY METTLE ROD OR I'LL-"

Filene begins to cough, Carlisle walks over to her.

"CUT!" the director shouted.

"Sorry." Filene coughed. "I got a toad in my throat."

The Cullens snorted, and chuckled quietly. Edward came down the stairs with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

Part 4

"Your Jamie boy is going to have to deal with seven pissed off vampires Vicky," she told Victoria, "And you, you are messing with the wrong Swan sister."

Victoria snarled. "We'll see about that."

All at once, Victoria came charging at Filene.

A ringtone goes off. "How come every time you come around my-"

"CUT!"

Victoria stops and takes it out. "Hello? Uh, dad, I am on set right now."

"Ah ha! I can escape! RUN MY BEAUTIFUL WOLVES!" Filene shouted as she sprinted into the woods with the wolves running after her, the crew's laughter grew as she disappeared.

* * *

Part 5

Jake and Filene are slow dancing; however, Filene misses a step.

"Ahh!" Filene squeals as she drags Jake and herself to the ground.

Everyone laughs as the two got up, Filene looking embarrassed, while Jake was smirking.

"I'm just that hot." he said, now making Filene smile and smack his chest.

* * *

Part 6

Now that Filene got a better look at her sister, she saw that she was shaking. "Bella? Are you alright? What theory?"

"The Buffy one." Bello replied.

"….. Edward wears blond wigs and leather?" Filene blinked in disbelief. "Huh, I thought the leather stuff was either Rosalie or Jasper's thing."

"What? No! Filly! -"

Bella starts laughing, Filene joins in.

"CUT!" the director ordered.

"Sorry!" Bella giggled.

* * *

Part 7

James breathes in the air and turns. "You've brought a snack."

Edward pushes Bella away and starts snarling high pitch style, only to sadly be interrupted by Carlisle as he bumps into him harshly, making fall over. Edward got up and growled at Carlisle, pushing him back. Epic fail.

"Cut!" the director shouted trying not to laugh along with the others.

Filene was on the ground laughing in hysterics while Edward gives everyone the middle finger and walks away.

* * *

Part 8

"Pray my lord my soul to taaaahhhhh!" Filene trips and falls onto the side, making Victoria fall down giggling.

"Cut!" the director shouted.

Filene lifts her head smiling. "Don't worry, there's always another take."

* * *

Part 9

"Oh, you think you're funny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Frost nodded, after spending time with them that night, Filene was not as surprised when they responded to her questions, but she still hadn't gotten over that fact.

"Well, I guess I'll have to…" Filene got up slowly, dusting herself of imaginary dirt from her jeans. "ATTACK!"

Frost watches surprised yet amused as Filene misses him entirely and land on the floor beside him. Laughter filled the air as Filene spat out the grass that was in her mouth.

"Cut!"

* * *

3: Playlist

Twilight

Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne –

Our Lips Are Sealed - the Duff Sisters-

Invisible - Hunter Hayes -

I'm Not That Girl - Wicked -

Chop Suey - System of the Down

Hello Goodbye - Beatles

Bitch - Rosalie

Bad Case Of Loving You -

Enter Sandman - Metallica-

She's Just Oblivious - Skye Sweetnam -

I Won't Say I'm In Love - Disney Hercules -

Can't Go Back - Hedly-

Brave New World - Hedly-

Never Say Goodbye -Elton John- Filene and Bella

If You Believe - Mandy Moore - Filene

Heaven is Here - Sarah Brightman - Jacob and Filene

Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney -


	11. Mumbo Number 5 Twilight Style

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number 5_

One, two, three, four, five

Everybody in the car, so come on

Let's ride to Forks and La Push around the corner

The Girls say they want some low time

But I really don't wanna

Get sick like I had last week

I must stay deep

Because talk is cheap

I like Jacob, Paul, Seth and Embry

And as I continue you know

They are getting sweeter

So what can I do I really beg you my Lord

To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly

It's all good let me dump it

Please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Embry in my life

A little bit of Jared by my side

A little bit of Seth is all I need

A little bit of Paul is what I see

A little bit of Jacob in the sun

A little bit of Sam all night long

A little bit of Quil here I am

A little bit of me makes me your girl

Now I must admit that I like Vampires to

Even though they sparkle like Tinkerbelle

But I got to say they look cool doing Kung fu

So I am going to add my favourite vampires to my list

Of course Edward's not in it

Because he is stupid

A little bit of Carlisle in my life

A little bit of Emmett by my side

A little bit of Jasper is all I need

A little bit of Riley is what I see

A little bit of Alec in the sun

A little bit of Dmitri all night long

A little bit of Felix here I am

A little bit of me makes me your girl

I love them all

To fall in love with a being like you

I can't run and I can't hide

Now I am going back to my wolves

A little bit of Embry in my life

A little bit of Jared by my side

A little bit of Seth is all I need

A little bit of Paul is what I see

A little bit of Jacob in the sun

A little bit of Sam all night long

A little bit of Quil here I am

A little bit of me makes me your girl

 **AN: This is something I twisted into something to amuse myself. Like it?**


	12. New Moon

_**A/n: WARNING YOU WILL START HATING CULLENS AND BELLA! So if you are fond of Bella and don't to see her being bashed at turn away.**_

 _ **So I updated a little early sue me... wait don't i am broke as hell!**_

Chapter 1: Sleeping Through Romeo and Juliet

 _Preface_

 ** _It just takes them a while to reveal themselves for who they are._**

 **Chapter 1**

 _The first thing Filene saw was a full golden moon shining above the sky it was quite beautiful. She stared at it as if in a trance as she basked in its light; she never felt so safe so comforted by the moon._

These violent delights

Have violent ends

And in their triumph die

Like fire and powder

 _However the feeling began to fade as the moon itself began disappear._

" _A new moon?" she says out loud._

Which, as they kiss, consume.

 _The next thing she knew Filene was running through the woods; she wasn't running for the fun of it, or because she was doing gym._

 _No, she was running from Victoria, whose face was still shattered like it was in their fight._

 _She looked ahead of her, and saw Doyle, Frost and Gaelan; they were standing alongside Jacob, who had his hand reaching out to her._

 _"Jacob!" She calls out, smiling with relief as she reached out her hand to him._

 _But then, Bella came from out of nowhere behind Jacob, grabbing his attention. She was smiling at him like she did when she saw Edward._

 _"Bella." He say as if like a prayer as he collected her into his arms._

 _The wolves began trying to get his attention as if saying 'pay attention to Filene!'_

 _"Jake!" Filene shouts as she felt gravity pulling her towards a hungry Victoria. "Jake! Help me!"_

 _Jake looked back as if surprised she was still there, then in horror as he watched her being dragged away. He looked between the two of the Swan sisters, the smiling Bella whom seems to not see Filene in grave danger, looking at him with loving eyes, then Filene, being dragged towards Victoria into the dark pit._

 _"Choose little mutt!" Victoria snarls at Jake. "Who will you save?"_

 _Jake looked to the red head, and then slowly looked to Bella before pulling her close to her. Filene felt her heart being ripped out of her chest as she stares in shock at Jacob._

 _"So be it." Victoria laughs insanely as the gravity pulled one last time before dragging Filene into a black hole._

 _"JAKE!" She cries out._

 _As she fell, she saw her wolves look down the hole in despair._

 _At least someone cares. Filene thought numbly as she fell into the darkness._

 _The last thing she heard was someone calling her name and a hand reaching out to her._

Filene awoke with a gasp, and almost jumped when Bella, whom was sleeping in her bed again also, jumped.

The Swan sisters looked at each other in question.

Bella still looked the same as before, only with longer hair, and she has been smiling less and less.

Filene on the other hand, was growing, she was taller than her older sister now, and her hair was cut pixie short and looked like -as Jessica would say- 'woke up from really good sex' which of course made pop come out of Filene's nose in shock, boy did that hurt like a bitch.

"Was your dream as scary as mine?" Filene asks Bella.

Bella looked from the _Romeo and Juliet_ book to her little sister, taking a deep breath. "I was, at the secret place with Edward, and I was looking through a mirror, I was old, like super old, and Edward, he looked the same as always."

Filene looked at her sister's face, she looked mortified.

"I looked exactly like grandma." Bella finished, looking away.

Filene winced, of course Bella's dream was not as bad as hers, but to Bella, for a while, was the worst.

 _When did my big sister start worrying about her age?_ Filene thought looking out the window then frowned. Oh yeah, _since an immortal became her boyfriend of course._

"What about you?" Bella asked.

Filene looked to Bella. "What?"

"The dream, what did you dream about?"

"Oh, umm, Victoria, she was dragging me into a dark pit, and you or the Cullens weren't there." Filene partly lied; Bella didn't need to know about the whole 'Jacob choosing to stay with Bella over saving Filene's life' part.

It was Bella's turn to wince, before she could say anything, there was a knock on the bedroom door, making the two girls jump. They looked to each other and rolled their eyes in amusement, they have been jumpy since the whole James and Victoria scene, but neither could blame the other.

Charlie opened the door, carrying a wrapped present and a camera with a little bow on top of it.

"Happy birthday," Charlie said smiling as he walked towards his two girls on the bed.

Bella clicks her tongue in annoyance. "I thought we agreed, no presents."

"Well, the one from Filene and me is not wrapped." he said with a grinning, showing the camera to her. "So it doesn't count."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Filene who has disappeared from the bed and is now walking into her closet, singing an innocent tune. Charlie chuckled at his youngest before giving the camera to Bella. Bella took it with a smile and plucked the ribbon off the camera before looking at it more.

"That's actually great." she said, looking to the closet then to Charlie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Bells!" Filene shouted as she leaped on to the bed and tackled her sister in a hug.

"Ahh! Filene! Get off!" Bella laughed.

"Alright Filene, calm down." Charlie told her, grinning at her.

Filene did as she was told and got off of Bella and sat beside her, with an arm around Bella's shoulder. The two looked up to their dad.

"This." he passed the wrapped gift. "This goes with this one from your mom, we coordinated."

Filene gave him a raised eyebrow as Bella opened her present.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, she coordinated me."

Filene snorted; she looked to the photo album that was on Bella's lap.

"It's to put your pictures in from senior year." he explained, and then he sighed. "Senior year,"

He shook his and looked at her. "How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't." she said quickly. "It's not that old."

"I don't know." Filene said, and then looked confused, reaching out to Bella's hair. "Is that a gray hair?"

"No." Bella panicked. "No way!"

She shot out of bed and walked towards the mirror to check it out, only to see nothing there. She turned slowly around, glaring at Filene. Charlie laughed as he walked out the door, while Filene on the other hand was slowly making her way to the door as well, lifting her hands up as if in defense.

"Happy birthday?" she said weakly.

"That's really funny." Bella said sarcastically before chasing her sister.

Filene squealed as she shot out the room, and running as fast as she could away from the angry Bella from hell.

 _Where's Edward when you need the man?_ She thought as she locked the door of the bathroom.

An hour later, Filene, with cinnamon toast in her mouth, and Bella were out of the house and heading for the truck. Filene turned on the radio as she munched on her breakfast.

"Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead." the announcer on the radio… well announced. "Rangers are searching for the killer animal…"

Filene switched the channel. "Not something I want to hear as I eat my food."

'Monsters' by Hurricane Bells came on, making Filene smile as she danced to the tune, Bella laughed at Filene's little dance. It has been a long time in Filene's opinion, since She and Bella have been able to talk this way, she guessed that the honeymoon phase has finally began to land to earth, she wasn't insane about Edward, not as much as she was before, but she was getting there.

Edward and Filene made a deal of her having Bella for the weekends and Wednesdays, while he took the other days with her.

"You two make me feel like a child with divorced parents." Bella had told the two when Filene was arguing with Edward when he asked to have a weekend with Bella. "Which I already have, and I do not need more."

"Well, Edward can't have you all the time! You need human time too you know." was Filene's replied.

Of course, that has been the argument of the year; Bella wants to be a vampire so that she could be with Edward forever, but she does not see the problems, the things she has to give up, Filene is determined to show Bella what she was sacrificing to become an immortal. Filene was drawn back into the real world when she heard the gang -Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric- called out to Bella and her. When the car stopped, Filene went straight towards Mike and Angela while Bella walked a little bit slower towards them.

"Today's the big day, Bella." Jessica told her.

Bella froze as she looked at Jessica; of course she didn't tell her _human_ friends when her birthday came about. Filene wasn't surprised that they found out from somewhere.

"R and J essay due." Filene explained.

Or not.

Bella sighed in relief. "Oh, yeah."

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike said in an accent, looking theatrical.

Everyone looked at him before laughing, Filene jabbed him at the side, making him squeak.

Mike put her in a headlock in return, making everyone laugh harder.

"Let me take a picture of you guys." Bella said, showing them her camera. "My mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories."

"Sure." Jessica said, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

The couples put their arms around each other, Mike and Eric put Filene in between them, so she wasn't totally left out.

Angela immediately backed off, everyone looked at her.

"I take them, I'm not in them." she said.

Eric reached out to her, smiling before dragging her back to his side. "No, no, no, come here."

"Well you are today." Bella said grinning.

Filene looked between Mike and Eric. "I feel like I am the other you two are cheating with."

Everyone turned to Filene and stared for a moment before laughing. Mike brought Filene close to him again and messed her hair,

Filene whined in protest.

"No touchy my merchandise!" she growled.

"You'll Photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture." Eric said. "No one will be looking at you guys."

Filene looked to Eric. "Are you kidding, they'll be too busy looking at _me_ than looking at you dude."

With that, everyone smiled as Bella took the picture. Everyone turned and caught sight of the Volvo come around the corner, everybody frowned.

"That's good." Bella said smiling, not noticing the car.

"Oh, good," Mike said in fake excitement. "Cullen's here."

"Yay." Eric cheers weakly.

Filene took a second in her brain, the wording... she felt deja vu.

Bella watched the car as it parked and looked back to her friends; they got the message and began to leave.

"Well, talk to you later." Jessica said to Filene, waving good bye.

Filene waved good bye, promising to see them soon before she leaned against the truck and watched as Edward approached, of course Bella was watching him with a smile.

As he walked towards them, Filene could have sworn she heard females all over the world screaming Edward's name and all Filene wanted to do was yell at him about his parking skills. Edward grinned, looking down to the ground, trying to hold back a laugh as he looked back up and looked to Bella.

Filene still didn't really see how Bella thought he was handsome…heck that British band was better looking than him.

Finally, he reached Bella.

"Happy birthday." he said.

"Don't remind me." She told him.

Edward smiled in amusement. "Bella, your birth is definitely something to celebrate."

"Yeah, but my aging isn't."

Filene rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked away, and spotted Jacob walking coming towards them. She looked back to the two whom were making out, before running towards him with a smile. "Jake!"

"Hey Fil!" Jake greeted with his bright smile as he caught her in his arms, lifted her up and twirled her about before bringing her down to the ground.

"Whoa, dude." Filene said feeling dizzy. "You're making the world go 'round too fast."

Jake chuckled before lifting her up again like a sack of potatoes and walked over to Bella and Edward who looked like they were about to leave.

Filene didn't mind of course, for she had the greatest view of his ass upside down, and it looked good in them jeans.

Mmm mmm!

"Bella!" he called out.

Bella looked behind them and smiled. "Jacob!"

Edward raised an eyebrow at Filene position before he walked away shaking his head a little and leaned against a random car near them, Bella waited for Jake and Filene with an amused expression. When Jake put Filene to the ground, her eyes went straight to his arms.

"Hello, biceps!" Filene greeted them, making the other two snorts.

"You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you." Bella joked.

Jake laughed before shrugging. "Well, I'm just filling out, Bella."

 _Hormones: In more ways than one. -Wiggle eyebrows-_

 _Everyone: Smacked the hormones down._

"You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more, I mean, Filene comes over." Jake said.

Filene thought this for a second as they continued to talk. It was true, for the past year Filene has hung out with Jake and his friends; Embry and Quill. Quill was her favorite of course, but Embry was the sweetest.

Filene thought back on how they first met.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Jake and Filene waved good bye to their dads as they went off to go fishing.**

" **So, what do you guys do around here?" Filene asked.**

 **Jake grinned. "Well I was thinking that, since Bella is always busy and your dad seems to not trust you with being alone, I'm probably going to be seeing you more."**

 **Filene scowled; Charlie did trust her, just not with the house. "Yeah, so?"**

" **So." he said before taking her arm grinning. "You're gonna meet the others."**

" **Others?" Filene asked.**

 **"Like I said, we'll be seeing each other more, so you might as well meet my other friends, and besides, I promised to introduce you to them." he said.**

 **The next thing Filene knew, they were at a general store heading towards two guys whom were leaning against the store wall.**

" **Hey guys!" Jake shouted, walking towards them.**

 **The two looked up, grinning at Jake before looking to Filene, their mouth dropped; it was quite a funny reaction to Filene. She held her laughter at bay.**

" **Guys, this is Filene, Filene Swan." Jake pointed to Filene who waved a little. "Filene, this is Embry and Quill."**

 **Embry waved his hand shyly while Quill on the other hand walked towards Filene and pulled into a hug; Surprising Filene, and making Embry and Jake smile.**

" **Welcome to the group." Quill said as he let go of her. "You're much prettier than Jake here described you."**

 **Filene smiled, trying to hide her blush. "Thanks."**

 **Jake walked in between them. "Alright, enough of that, let's go and buy something to eat."**

" **Aww don't be so jealous, we all know what the ladies want." Quill said, grinning at Filene.**

" **Yeah," Filene agreed. "They want you to step away from their personal bubble."**

 **Jake and Embry 'ooooohed' before laughing, Quill only smiled though and leaned in a bit more.**

" **Just wait Fil, you are gonna be all over me by the time I am finished with you." he said.**

 **Filene rolled her eyes before going over to Embry and put her arms around him, the poor boy was in shock and his face went a bit darker from the blush.**

" **Sorry hun, I go for the sweet ones." she said smiling.**

 **Quill only gawked as Jake bursts into laughter as Embry pushed her gently off, laughing as the four walked into the store.**

 **Filene got her salmon candies and tomato juice, Jake got his sandwich from the Deli and a root beer, Embry got pepperoni sticks and Pepsi, and Quill got his five sausage rolls and a Coke.**

 **They were about to leave when the door opened and showed three.**

 **Huge. Dudes.**

 **Filene instantly recognized Sam Ulley, but the others she had no idea.**

" **Oh look, the gang is here." Jake pointed out with a frown.**

" **Yay." Embry cheered weakly.**

 **(Ahh, that's where Filene heard that before...)**

" **Who?" Filene asked Jake.**

" **They are the La Push gang, calling themselves the protectors on our tribe." he explained.**

 **"They look like dudes on steroids to me." Filene replied, looking at them. "Okay, I got to ask what's with the chip n' dale clothing? Isn't it like 7 Celsius outside?"**

 **"The last time I checked, yeah." Embry replied**

 **"Well they ain't no protectors," Quill turned in the direction of the group and shouted. "More like Sam's bitches!"**

 **Filene's eyes widened as she watched one of the dudes turned slowly towards the four, glaring at them, the others turned not as fast but they were frowning at four.**

" **Great job Quill." Jake mumbled as he put Filene behind the three. "You just got their attention."**

 **Filene poked her head from behind Jake and looked straight at the one from before. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled?**

 **No, no he was not smiling, more like, snarling, and he was shaking.**

 **Filene was not dead, he was hot, so were the other two, but Jake is better.**

 **When Filene looked to Sam, he caught sight of her and his eyes widened before putting an hand against Paul's chest, shaking his head, and just like that; the guy calmed as he looked to Filene. She blinked in confusion as they walked back outside and disappeared from sight.**

 **The four glanced at each other.**

" **Well, that was interesting." She said heading to the door herself. "I just hope that never happens again.**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Filene felt herself being nudged back into reality, and she found herself looking at Edward, whom was beside her against the car. She blinked before looking around herself, quite confused.

"How did-" she began to ask.

"You kind of just walked towards me and sat beside me." Edward answered.

Filene looked forward to Jake and Bella. _That's odd._

"Where were you anyways?" Edward asked, as he too watched Jake and Bella.

"Memory lane, they were selling ice cream." she told him looking serious.

Edward snorted, rolling his eyes. "Only you Filene would say something like that."

Filene grinned, Edward and she had their moments, but they only happened like three times a month or something.

"I'll see you later Filene!" Jake shouted, waving his hand.

"See ya Jake! Tell everyone I said hi!" Filene shouted back.

"Will do." he said as he walked away.

Bella walked towards the two and the three began their way towards the school. Once they were inside, Filene began looking into her bag, in search of her R and J essay she finished last night. It wasn't really hard to make one since she had already done it back in Phoenix so it wasn't so bad.

"So how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?" Edward asked.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you," Bella answered.

Filene looked up with and raised eyebrow. _And what pray tell could you give to Jake?_

"Bella," Edward began. "You give me everything just by breathing."

Bella breathed loudly, making Filene snort and Edward to smile.

"See? Thank you." She said. "That's all I want."

Filene never felt so confused in her life, she was about to ask when.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she jumped off the staircase, making everyone look at her in surprise. "Happy birthday!"

"Shh, shh!" Bella hissed as she hugged Alice.

Filene immediately walked towards Jasper who smiled her and hugged her in greeting.

"Hey Jaz," Filene said, giving him a last squeeze before letting him go.

"Hello Filly." He replied with a grin.

Filene watched as Alice gave Bella her preset and they began to talk.

"You're gonna wear it tonight." Alice said smiling. "Our place,"

Bella gave Alice a look, Alice replied to it with puppy eyes.

"Come on please? It'll be fun." She said.

Filene looked to Jasper and new in a second that he was using his power. Bella smiled.

"Okay," she said. "Alright,"

"Great!" she said squealing a bit. "I'll see you at 7:00."

Alice walked towards Filene and Jasper, smiling triumphantly while the two vampires and Filene grinned in amusement.

"Three, two, one," Filene counted down quietly.

Bella then realized what had happened. "Jasper! No fair with the mood control thing."

Filene looked up at Jasper, smiling before walking back to Bella and Edward.

Alice laughs while Jasper just smiles apologetically. "Sorry Bella. Happy…"

Bella narrows her eyes at Jasper.

"Never mind." he mumbled, still smiling as he and Alice walked away to class.

Bella whacked Edward with her present in frustration, which didn't do any damage on either of them. Filene held Bella to her, feeling sorry for her sis.

"You can't trust vampires." Edward told them as they walked to class. "Trust me."

"Aren't you a vampire Edie?" Filene asked, looking very confused.

They got to English class and began to watch Romeo and Juliet, a really old film with the whole black and white film and all. The teacher was practically lip syncing the whole movie-nerd no?-. By the time they got to the part where Romeo was talking to sleeping/dead Juliet, Jessica was tearing up as she leaned her head on her hand, Angela was holding back the tears and exhaled slowly, Eric was in tears and wiped his face of the tears, Mike was trying to stay awake.

And Filene was already passed out on Mike's shoulder, snoring away.

"Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were paying attention?" Mr. Berty said.

Mike nudged Filene with his shoulder, waking her up instantly.

"Mmm? Where are we at?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Romeo is about to kill himself." Mike simply answered.

Filene blinked a few times before yawning. "Aren't they always?"

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Berty looked to Edward.

Edward inhales deeply before speaking. "Yes, Mr. Berty."

Everyone except Filene turned around and watched as Edward as he spoke, Filene leaned against Mike's arms this time and tried to go back to sleep.

"O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh." he began. "Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death."

All the females of course swooned; Filene on the other hand rolled her eyes before closing them once again. "Don't know what is so romantic about suicide."

"Me neither." Mike mumbled.

"Eyes on the screen, people." Mr. Berty ordered.

Everyone slowly turned to the screen and continued to watch the film, Mike decided to join Filene and laid his head on the desk, using his arms as a pillow, Filene took the opportunity and laid her head on his back. Jessica saw this and raised an eyebrow, before looking back to the video.

Angela and Eric sighed in relief that Jessica didn't make a big of a scene. Bella watched Mike in curiosity before looking Edward; Edward shrugged.

"I heard nothing inappropriate in either of their minds Bella, only the wanting to sleep." he told her. "And the last time Alice checked, Filene's future is still the same."

Bella relaxed and changed the subject.

Filene on the other hand cuddled closer to Mike's back, mumbling."Me like you as a pillow."

Mike snorted as he went to sleep.

 **A/N: We did it! You know when my class had to watch Romeo and Juliet; I actually did fall asleep through the whole movie lol. So anyways welcome to New Moon of my fanfiction it is a bit shorter than my Twilight Saga but meh we will see what happens remember to review (love those things) fav and follow and also check m other fanfics I have created if you like my ways of writing or whatever lol.**

 **If you want to suggest an idea for fanfic you think I would like to do then by all means message me and I will see what I can do**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Remember to vote on my poll, check out my other fanfics, then review or let me know what you think about them. Hope this holds you guys til next week!_**

Chapter 2: Romance Cover Much?

Filene stood beside Emmett and Rosalie as they waited for Bella and Edward. Filene was in her nice black jeans, a red blouse, and high heeled boots, Alice gave her a rose to put behind her ear.

Filene thanked Carlisle and Jasper for reining Alice in from dressing her up like a doll.

Now, as they wait, Emmet and Filene were trying to count how many candles in the room, but the other would mess each other up. After getting bored of that, they would blow out one of the candles and stick their finger into the wax and start making waxed fingers.

"Emmett, Filene." Alice scowled at the two before heading up stairs.

Filene and Emmett pulled their fingers out and looked at each other before snorting at each other, only to stop when they saw Rosalie giving them the look, Filene instantly hid behind Emmett, poking her head from behind. Carlisle tried holding back a smile lighting the candles again, while the others laughed quietly.

"Rosalie." Esme warned.

Rosalie looked away, just as Alice, Edward and Bella came walking down the stairs, Filene turned to the CD player on the table and hit 'Play' and music came through the speakers.

Carlisle is the first to go to Bella and Edward, everyone else followed.

As the Cullens wished Bella a happy birthday, Emmett, and Filene walked up to Edward and watched as the others continued hugging and all the jazz. Emmett turns to Edward, giving him a funny grin.

"Dating an older woman," Emmett said. "Hot."

Edward and Filene looked at him; Filene raising an eyebrow and Edward sighing exasperatedly. Emmett's grin disappeared, and was replaced by a confused look.

"What?" Emmett asked, making Filene snicker.

Filene couldn't blame Emmett, Rosalie is like how much older than Emmett? Emmett and Bella actually had a bit in common about the age differences and such.

As the Cullens continued to wish Bella and Happy birthday and begin giving her presents. Filene decided to go into the living room (lol living room, in a vampire's house.) to see what kept Bella and Edward from coming down early.

Her attention was instantly caught sight of the portrait of three vampires and Carlisle in a corner. She was taking a closer look when she heard shouts and crashing down stairs.

"Bella!" Filene shouted in fear as she opened the door.

The breeze from the doors opening made Jasper swerve his head towards Filene, along with the others. Filene only had eyes for her sister whom lay on the ground, bleeding. Carlisle was at her side, and the others began to walk away from the room, Edward stood there and watched as Carlisle walked Bella away from the room and into his office. He slowly turned to Filene with the most pathetic look on his face.

"Filene, I'm sorry." Edward whispered before leaving the room as well.

Filene still stood there, looking at all the chaos which had been beautiful when she left.

"What happened?" she muttered to herself as she walked down the stair.

She could some blood stains on the carpet; one was a small drop, while the other parts of the carpet had bigger drops of blood and broken glass.

"Filene." Carlisle called.

She looked up and towards the open door to see Carlisle standing there; he gave her a gentle before nodding his head. "Come on, Bella needs you."

Filene jogged to the door and headed straight for Bella, whom was leaning against the table. Carlisle walked up to them and began to work on Bella's arm.

"Bella, I am so sorry, if I hadn't left I would have..." Filene started.

"Would have what Filene?" Bella asked, exasperated.

"I don't know! Something!" Filene replied, crossing her arms as she leaned against the table.

"Filene, calm down." Carlisle ordered gently.

The swan sisters relaxed, Filene watched as Carlisle took out the glass from Bella's arm in fascination, while Bella winced once in a while.

"I never wanted to have a party." Bella said.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle replied. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"But, didn't you say something about how I do not get to him, like Bella does?" Filene asked.

"You don't affect any of us Filene." Carlisle told her. "Even when you were bleeding in the field, your blood… it didn't call to us, which that in itself, is fascinating."

Filene looked at Carlisle for a second before looking at all the paintings around them then looking back at him. "How do _you_ do it?"

Carlisle looked over to Filene with a grin. "Years and years of practice."

Filene gave him an amused look before watching work on Bella. Finally Filene began to wince as Carlisle sewed up Bella's arm. Instead she turned to where Bella's hand was on Carlisle side; of course Filene knew she was hold it there because Carlisle needed to have a view on her arm, but Filene had to raise an eyebrow at it.

 _Head: That looks too comfortable._

 _Heart: Hey, don't be giving Filene and others any ideas, he is married to Esme._

 _Filene: Heart, since when were you the wise one in this suite?_

 _Heart: …. Since now._

"Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?" Bella asked, bringing Filene back from her mind.

"No." Carlisle answered. "I knew who I wanted to be, I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless."

Filene looked to Carlisle, looking concerned as Bella spoke. "Damned? Like, hell?"

Carlisle looked at Bella for a moment before he continued to clean off the rest of the blood.

Filene scoffed in disbelief.

"Carlisle, you couldn't be damned." Bella said.

"Yeah, you couldn't." Filene agreed. "It's impossible."

"Thank you, the both of you." He looked to Bella. "You've always been very gracious about us, while Filene may be cautious around us, but she still gives us a chance."

"She is right here." Filene said. "I may go flying into space, but that doesn't mean I can't hear."

Carlisle smiled at her, and if weren't it not for him being a vampire and married, Filene would have melted right there. Can you blame her?

Bella thought for a second before the expression of realization came to her face. "So that's it? That's why he won't change me?"

Filene rolled her eyes. _'Here we go again.'_

"Imagine the situation in reverse. Hmm?" Carlisle said as he picked up a long stick match and put it in the flame of the candle. "If you believed as Edward does, could you take away his soul?"

He placed the match into a bowl of the glass and napkins that were in it and set it on fire. Filene took a guess and figured that was what they did back in Carlisle's era.

Bella got up from the table. "I am going to go and see Edward, see if he is okay."

Filene followed Bella with her eyes as she opened the door and closed it, Filene sighed. "You know, I kind of hoped that Bella was just going through a phase like all the rest of the teenagers. But, I see now, that it has become an obsession for her."

Carlisle looked from the flamed bowl to Filene. "You are a teenager yourself, Filene, never forget that."

Filene looked to Carlisle as he turned his gaze to the bowl; she turned her gaze to the bowl as well.

"You are too young to be sounding like that." He said. "And as for Bella, don't you believe it's truly love?"

Filene snorted. "The only real love I have seen is from you guys, what Bella has, it is not love, love needs to grow, not freakin' happen on sight."

Carlisle picked up the disappearing flame in the bowl and poured a bit of water on the last of the flame before walking to the door, he turned around one last time to Filene with a gentle smile.

"Love doesn't need time, Filene." he said, and he disappeared. "It only needs to be known."

"…It does in my world." Filene mumbled as she got off the table before heading towards where Bella had left.

What she didn't see was the sad frown on Carlisle's face as he watched Filene go to Bella and Edward before following them into the car. He knew his children were behind him as he turned away from the window and to his family. Esme looked heartbroken; Carlisle walked to her before taking her in his arms and held her.

"Someone her age should not be looking like that." Rosalie grumbled. "Like she has been here for years."

Everyone looked at Rosalie in surprise, they knew she had a soft spot for Filene, but it was still a shock to see her worry about a human.

"She has an old soul." Carlisle said. "She still has the scars to prove that she has been through much."

The Cullens were silent as they replayed the battle they had witnessed in the field; it took the whole family to keep Emmett from running in and killing Victoria.

They still got the shivers from thinking of that moment, and they would never forget it.

Filene was already in the house as Bella and Edward talked. She was on her bed, looking at the spider web scars she had in her fight with Victoria, they haven't healed, sure it scabbed over, but they weren't going away. They did heal on her hands, but from the wrists and up, they weren't.

She shook her head as she took out her portable DVD out and put in _The 13th Warrior_ and began to watch it.

She must have fallen asleep during the movie, because she was shaken awake by Bella.

"What is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You told me to remind to have a shower so I am right now." Bella explained. "Because I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, night." Filene mumbled as she wobbled her way to the bathroom.

When Filene came out of the bathroom, she saw Bella looking at a picture of herself and Edward, before she folded it so that it was only Edward in the picture. Actually the last time Filene saw the album, half of the pictures were of Edward.

Filene shook her head before flopping on to her bed before covering herself with her wolf blanket, and as she went slowly to sleep, she wondered what will happen tomorrow.

It was like déjà vu to Filene; the Cullens have disappeared again.

Normally when they go hunting, they would take Bella with them to go 'camping', Filene didn't mind not coming, she loved animals too much to listen to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper telling her how they killed something. Like usual, Bella kept looking at the table they were normally at.

Everyone looked to Filene with questions in their eyes, but Filene only shrugged.

Thankfully, she was getting picked up by Embry to go to Jacob's house again to play Bio Shock 2 and of course Mortal Kombat! After school, Bella was going back home of course. As Filene watched as Bella drive away in the truck, Filene felt something clench in her stomach.

' _Something is wrong.'_ Filene thought.

When Embry came, her fear was still present, she couldn't get it out of her, she knew something had happened.

"Hey, Embry," Filene said as she got up on the bike, putting on her helmet. "I can't come over today, Bella hasn't been feeling well, and I have to make dinner tonight."

Embry frowned, but he nodded as he put on his helmet and gunned the engine before shooting out of the parking lot and towards the road. Filene couldn't help but cheer, and laugh as Embry pulled some stunts; she could feel the vibration of laughter from Embry as they headed to her house.

After saying good bye to Embry, she turned and practically jumped into the air as Edward stood behind her.

"HOLY JESUS IN THE BATH TUB!" Filene screeched. "Edward, I swear to god-"

"Filene." Edward interrupted.

Filene took a breath before looking at Edward, and saw that he was still wearing what he wore yesterday. Her stomach twisted.

"Edward, why are you still in that?" she asked.

There was a silence between them; Filene didn't like it, not one bit.

"Filene, my family and I, we're leaving." Edward told her.

"Leaving? All of you?" Filene asked. "Where to?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Filene realized what was happening.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she asked.

Edward shook his head in answer.

"Did you tell Bella?" Filene asked in a bit of a panic.

Edward nodded again before answering. "She is in the woods behind your house, you better go to her."

Another silence came over them, and then Filene laughed in disbelief. "I don't believe it, Edward Cullen; the cool and steady vampire is running from the responsibility of his brother attacking his human girlfriend."

"Yes, I am running, but not from what happened yesterday, yesterday was just a slap in the face from reality, and I can't be with Bella." Edward said.

"Edward, reality should have slapped you in the face the moment you smelled her scent." Filene told Edward. "Reality should have slapped you in the face when Bella was attacked by James; there are so many moments in the past months that reality should have slapped you."

Edward looked away, sighing. "I know, but… it's all over now."

"What?" Filene said.

"Bella is in the woods." he notified her. "Take care of her."

And with that he was gone; Filene blinked a few before dropping her things and sprinting into the woods.

' _Why the hell did Edward leave Bella in the woods?'_ Filene thought in panic, thinking of the worst case scenario as she jumped over logs and rocks.

"Bella!" she shouted as she dodged a few branches and bushes. "Bella!"

' _Did he forget that Victoria was still out there, ready to either kill Bella, him, or me?'_ Filene thought, her eyes widening.

This thought made her go faster, sadly though, her Clumsy-Bella-Swan DNA decided to take control, and made her left foot land in between two roots of a tree and making her twist her ankle.

The pain shot through her from her ankle to her brain, telling her it was in pain. (Duh)

"Fuck!" Filene screamed as she collapsed onto the ground.

Filene held back her screams and cursing as she turned her body gently before taking her foot out between the roots. Tears were cascading down her face, but she bit her lip to keep from screaming, but she had to find Bella.

"Bella!" Filene practically cried out as she used Livy to help her stand up and used it as a mutated crutch. "Bella!"

A couple of hours later, Filene knew she was lost, and it was getting dark. Filene didn't mind the dark; it was just the things in the dark that freaked her out.

"I wish Doyle and the others were here." Filene whimpered

It's true, she has not seen her furry friends since Victoria attacked, and Filene feared that Victoria killed them all. Filene instantly shook her head of that thought; there was no way in hell that her six foot wolves could be killed by that bitch. Happy at that thought, she was about to call Bella's name again before she heard groans in the bushes.

"Bella?" Filene called out as she headed towards the sound.

As she got closer she sighed in relief to see that it was Bella, but she didn't look well. Bella was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball as she cried quietly.

"Bella!" Filene shouted as she landed on top of her big sister. "Bella? Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Bella slowly looked up from her chest and looked at Filene, choking a sound. "Filly?"

Filene nodded slowly before lying down beside her big sister and grabbing her hand. "Yeah Bells, it's me, you'll be okay."

Filene knew she couldn't do anything, not with her busted foot, but she can stay by Bell and try to comfort her. Filene used her other arm and pulled her sister close to her to keep the two warm until help came.

"Filly, he left, he left me." Bella whispered, repeating it again and again. "He left me."

"Shhh" Filene hushed Bella. "We'll be okay, we've been through this before, remember?"

Bella looked at Filene. "It has?"

"Yeah, remember? Reece? He was my boyfriend for six months, but I found him with Hanna." Filene told her. "This is exactly like it."

Bella shook her head. "But, Filly, I love him, I love him so much."

Bella began to cry as she clenched her hand around Filene's hand as she moved closer to her sister. Filene could feel Bella's sadness radiating from her body, and could help but began to cry herself, for her big sister's pain.

The Swan sister cried themselves to sleep, but as Filene was about to go to sleep, she saw a dark figure walking towards them, softly growling.

"Doyle?" Filene whispered as she slipped into the darkness.

Filene slowly awoke from her sleep, from the sound of grass rustling and the wind blowing through the tree branches and leaves. Filene opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a warm body, a very warm one. She couldn't help snuggling more into the body. She opened her eyes again and looked up at… PAUL!

 _Head: Paul!_

 _Hormones/Heart: HOTTY!_

 _Body: Hot body!_

 _Filene: Shut up!_

Paul looked down at her before grinning. "Hey, you awake?"

' _Why do I feel like I should be on a romance cover?'_ Filene thought.

"I think so, I don't usually dream about hot guys -literally- carrying me bridal style…" Filene thought for a second. "Then again, this has happened before only, under different circumstances."

"Where's Bella?" Filene asked, looking around herself.

"She's with Sam behind us." he answered.

Filene looked behind the… hot muscled arm and indeed saw Sam carrying Bella.

She blinked at Sam. "What is with you carrying us Swan girls?"

Sam smiled. "Because you always end up in trouble."

Filene wanted to protest, but she couldn't, not with her throbbing ankle. She looked at Bella with worry, she forgot to check if she was alright, but Bella's mental state was more important than her physical state.

"She's all right!" Sam said.

For a moment, Filene thought he was talking to her before she turned to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Filene, Bella!" Charlie shouted, heading towards the two.

"They're both okay, but Filene broke her ankle." Sam told Charlie as he passed Bella onto Charlie, whom was trying to show that carrying his older daughter was just as easy to hold as it was for Sam.

' _Hold the phone, broke my ankle?'_ Filene thought. 'Since when? Shouldn't I be in more pain if it was?'

"I got her." Charlie said. "Thank you, Sam."

Jacob came to Filene and took her from Paul's arm. "Come on Filene."

"Jake." Filene whispered.

 _Head/Heart/hormones/body: JAKE!_

Jake cradled Filene into his arms before nodding to Paul and taking Filene away and towards Charlie. Filene could feel her tired body thrum in happiness to be in Jake's arms.

"Never, disappear like that Filene." Jake grumbled. "You worried Embry, Quill and me."

"Sorry." Filene said, not really paying attention.

Jake looked to where Filene was looking at; it was Sam, whom was looking at the two of them, quite weirdly. Paul had already walked back into the woods. Jake turned away and walked after Charlie and Harry.

"That was a bit, weird." Filene mumbled.

Jake smiled down at her. "You have no idea."

Filene grinned back tiredly as she snuggled more into Jake's chest. Jake felt a bit awkward but, he held her closer as he headed to Charlie's police car to take Filene to the hospital.

Filene found herself back at her house a few hours later, her ankle would be fine in a few days, and already she got her cast signed by her friends in and out of school, all but Bella, whom was right now, sitting on a chair, and staring out the window in a daze.

Filene feared this would happen, she hoped, that Bella will heal with time.

How wrong she was.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N" ... I am trying so hard to make you guys wait for the next chapter so i can see what you guys think about but dagnabbit i finished new moon and want to give them all to you for being so kind to me but i am not finished with eclipse yet and god only knows how long that is going to take so please enjoy this and THEN! the next chapter will have to come later.

Also please go to my profile and vote on the poll what you guys want me to do next after the twilight series.

Chapter 3: What Am I To Do?

 _October…_

Bella had become a zombie.

She would wake up, eat a piece of toast, go to school, come back from school, and stare out the window. She repeated this like clockwork, scaring Charlie and Filene.

She would sometimes talk to Filene, but it would consist of one word 'Yeah'. and the nights, good lord the night; Bella has nightmares, screaming at the top of her lungs, at first Filene was able to calm her down, but as it continued, it got worse.

Filene's ankle had healed fast and was back on her feet, trying to help Bella as much as she could.

Her nightmares were taking affected Filene the most, Charlie would find Filene sitting on a chair beside Bella's bed and looked as if she was waiting for the screams to rise.

Charlie knew it wasn't healthy for a fifteen year old girl to be this, but he didn't know what to do, and that he decided what he must do, and that was to go fishing with Billy, and Harry while his daughters went to school.

"Is Bella still having nightmares?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and her screams are getting worse, poor Filene has been trying to help her for the past week, but I don't think Filene can take it. I mean I am about to call Rene to take Bella this afternoon."

Billy nodded. "That is a very good idea, but what about Filene?"

"Oh, she is going to stay with me, she has made more friends here than she did when she lived with Rene, or so Rene says, but I think that's trash, Filene can make friend just by blinking her big eyes and smiling her smile." Charlie said grinning.

Harry and Billy knew exactly what Charlie meant; that little girl, well now a young woman, had a smile that would brighten your day.

Sort of like Jacob's smile, only nicer.

"Anyways, like I said, I just wish I could get Filene out of there so that she can concentrate on her homework and catching some shut eye." Charlie said as he took a sip of his beer. "Instead was staying up all night waiting for Bella to start screaming before I wake up."

Billy shrugged. "How about Filene come over and stay at my place? She's usually there anyways."

"Oh no, Bill, I don't want to trouble you with this." Charlie said shook his head.

"It's not really, anyways, I need her to teach me how to cook half of her recipes, and this would be the perfect time." Billy said grinning.

Harry and Charlie laughed along with Billy.

"But still, Billy, she's a teenager, as is your son." Charlie pointed out. "No offence to Jake, I like him, but Filene is my baby girl."

Billy smiled. "I understand that Charlie, remember I had two girls before Jake was born, and I trust Jake besides, Jake is pinning after Bella so I don't think it is a problem."

Harry looked around in surprise. "Really? I thought he was with Filene, what with her being followed by the musketeers and all."

"No, no, Jake likes Filene as a friend, and wants to help out as much as he can; have her go places rather than be cooped up with the Cullens all the time." Billy explained, sounding a bit disappointed with his son to Charlie's confusion. "Anyways, Charlie, like you said, you need to get Filene away, even if she is helping Bella a little, it is not helping her own health."

It took Harry and Billy a while to convince Charlie to let his youngest daughter out of the house and stay with Billy and Jake. They succeeded; Filene would leave in the middle of November.

 _November 18th..._

"Happy birthday Filene!" Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela shouted in unison as Filene walked into the lunchroom.

Filene's face went absolutely red as everyone in the lunchroom began to sing happy birthday to her.

This morning, Charlie had finally given her the keys to her motorcycle, say now she was old enough to drive it now, that was how she got to school in the first place. Bella had left already when Filene woke up this morning, not even waking her up to say happy birthday.

Right now, Bella was sitting at where the Cullens usually sat at, staring out at the window as it rained outside. Filene sighed as she walked towards her friends, where Angela and Jessica hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday, Mike twirled her around, making Filene squeal and the others laugh and Eric and Tyler rubbed Filene's shoulder before talking about what she is gonna do on her birthday.

"Well." Filene said, not feeling so dizzy anymore. "Dad, Bella, and I are going over to a friend of my dad's place and we are have a cook out, and tomorrow I was wondering if you guys would go into Port Angeles, to like I don't know, go to that new café or go clubbing."

"The new café sound awesome Filene." Jessica told Filene.

Everyone else agreed.

After school, it was Filene driving the truck, while Bella looked out the window in a daze. Filene's heart broke at the sight of her sister like this, but another side of her, the mean side; wanted to roll her eyes and shake her sister 'GET OVER IT!' she wanted to shout. Filene knew better though, to try and get Bella to do anything besides eat, or help Filene with her homework.

Bella didn't come with Charlie and Filene to the BBQ at Billy's place, saying she was too tired and still had to do things. Call her a bitch, but Filene knew for a fact that Bella had already finished her homework from school, and she wished she could call her out on it.

Because what Bella is doing as Filene and Charlie leave, will be checking her email and sending emails to Alice's email that has been deleted, but she still sends them. What was wrong with tell her own sister what she was thinking or feeling?

They did it all the time before the stupid as swipe Edward entered their life, but now, she barely says a word to Filene now.

She was bitter on the car ride, evening with Charlie trying to reassure her that her big sister was going to be alright. However, her mood brightened when Charlie finally made it to the driveway of Billy and Jake's home, and she laughed as Quil, Embry, and Jake came running from behind the house and towards the police car.

Charlie watched in amusement as all three boys took Filene out of the car and lifted her over their heads; Jake holding her shoulders, Quil holding her hips, and Embry holding her ankles. They sang happy birthday as they carried her off, Filene laughing all the way. This gave Charlie all the more reason to let Filene stay here at the house. He decided right there as he followed the laughter and talk that it would be best for his youngest daughter to be away from Bella's… zombie like behavior.

Filene laughed as the three boys finally put her feet to the ground. "That was awesome!"

Quil, Embry and Jake laughed along with her as they walked to bonfire, which was there, made Filene stop. The M.O.S group were at the fire, frying what looked like five to six wieners on metal sticks. Filene turned her head to the boys behind her and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad invited them, along with a few others." Jake explained before pointing out a few others.

Filene blinked before shrugging and walked towards the bonfire. The M.O.S looked up from their talking and watched as the four of them came to them, Filene felt odd, and did a slight turn towards the picnic table where all the food was and began to put ketchup and mustard inside a hotdog bun.

She almost jumped when a cooked wiener plopped into the bun, Filene looked up and saw Paul there, grinning mischievously down at her.

 _Mind/Body/hormones/heart: HEELLLLLLOOOOO BAD BOY!_

Her face flushed in embarrassment at her reaction and thanked god she didn't say it out loud. "Thank you."

"No problem, happy birthday." he said before putting the cooked wieners into a container for the others before putting more wieners on the stick and walking back.

"Hey look Jake." Quil whispered. "Looks like you got competition."

"Shut up!" Jake growled.

Filene looked over in confusion as she now watched Quil and Jake tumble over each other, she walked to Embry side and handed him a hotdog.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" she wondered.

Embry took the hotdog and nodded thanks before speaking. "Nope."

A couple of minutes later, another car drove up to the house. Filene was settled down, talking with her gang on a bench, talking about how the hell did Justin Bieber -more like Justin Beaver- get to be famous.

"I heard that he just sang on youtube and the crowd loved him." Embry said. "Now everyone is singing on youtube."

Jake, Quil, and Filene looked over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, how do you know these things?" Quil asked.

Embry turned red and looked down at his sixth hamburger -I do not kid you- before answering. "Cindy, she kept on talking about it through the whole date."

Filene choked. "What! You went on a date and you never told me!"

All three showed the expression of 'oops' on their faces as they realized they never told Filene about the date Embry went on.

"It wasn't even a good one!" Embry explained.

However, Filene looked away, giving him the cold shoulder.

The guys groaned.

"I hate it when she does this!" Quil grumbled.

The other two agreed, she ignored for two straight weeks once, driving the boys insane and full of guilt.

"Jake!" a high pitched voice shouted.

All four turned and watched as a boy around fifteen years come running towards them. Filene was god smacked.

 _What is in the La Push waters? What is with all the hot guys?_

From behind him, followed a pretty pissed off teenage girl who looked to rather be somewhere else than here. Filene knew of all the scandals of La Push thanks to Quil, and knew that the girl walking towards everyone was none other than Leah Clearwater, so, if that is her, the boy running towards them must be Seth.

"Hey Seth." Jake greeted.

 _Ten points to Gryffindor!_

Seth smiled before his eyes landed on Filene, his eyes widened, and looked at Filene in awe. Filene raised an eyebrow at this while the M.O.S laughed and snorted in amusement at Seth's reaction to her.

Filene rolled her eyes before smiling at Seth.

"Hey, I'm Filene, Filene Swan." she greeted, stretching her hand out to him.

Seth's face turned red as he took her hand into his and shook it. "S-Seth Clearwater."

Now it was Jake's and the others turn to snort at Seth. Poor guy turned red and looked down at his shoes.

Filene glared at her friends before grabbing Seth's hand and walk over to the picnic table. "Come on Seth, I'm craving more of them candy salmon your awesome dad has brought."

Billy watched in amusement as Filene continued to ignore her friends, and was making new friends with Seth.

Before greeting Harry and Sue.

"So Seth, seen any good movies lately?" Filene asked the nervous boy beside her.

Seth looked thoughtful for a second. "I would have to say Iron Man II."

Filene shook her head. "I haven't seen tat yet, but the Iron Man I was awesome."

Seth grinned at her, making Filene want to glomp him and scream 'KAWAI!' but she restrained herself and smiled in return before they began to talk more about each other and many other things.

"Alright, it's time for presents!" Charlie shouted out as he, along with Harry, carried some presents towards Filene. Filene was surprised at the mounds of presents that were piling up before her.

"Holy schnitzels!" she exclaimed as the presents reached up.

Everyone around her laughed at her reaction.

"Okay, to do this safely, I'll start at the top." She joked before grabbing the one up top.

Filene read the card; To Filene, Have fun. Dad.

She opened it and found her bike keys, her eyes widened before turning to her dad. "Really, I can drive her now?"

Charlie nodded. "You're sixteen now, I think you can handle it now."

In a flash, Filene tackled her dad off the bench and to the ground. "Thank you!"

Everyone laughed; even Leah had a smirk on her face at the sight before her.

"Wow Charlie, a cop taken down by a sixteen year old girl, you're getting old." Harry joked.

"Speak for yourself." Charlie grunted while patting Filene on the back awkwardly.

A couple of moments later and they were back to sitting on the bench and Filene continued to open her presents.

She got birthday cards from the Clearwater family and the M.O.S gang -surprisingly-.

From Quil she got a DS with CSI games included; something that the two of them had in common besides food. Embry got her a photograph of all four of them on Filene's first surfing lesson, utter failure, but they had fun.

The other presents were from the family on Rene and Charlie's side of the family, money, a camera, and many other things. However there was one card or present she hadn't gotten from; the Black family.

Filene thanked everyone for the gifts, and forgiven Embry for not telling her about the date.

"But I will stick Livy up your butt if you leave me out again." she threatened.

Embry grinned. "Okay, okay, fine."

She smiled before hugging Embry. A throat was cleared and the two looked over to see Billy rolling his way over to them with a smile on his face, with Jake behind him, also smiling.

"Did you really think we wouldn't have bought something for your birthday did you?" Billy asked.

Filene laughed, and walked towards them while answering. "I had a feeling you were up to something."

"That we do." Jake said before grabbing her hand.

Filene felt her heart practically jump out of her chest, and her face flushing. Jake dragged her into the house, going through the kitchen, down the hallway, passed his bedroom, which he pointed out as they went by it, and stopped in front of a door.

"Filene." Jake said, smiling. "Happy birthday."

And with that he opened the door, Filene was shocked to say the least, the room looked almost like the room she had at her own home, and there was a present on the bed.

"This use to be Rachel's old room before she moved away, dad and I cleaned up a bit and your dad brought some of your things from your house while you were at school."

Filene's shock went into confusion; she looked over to Jake, tilting her head at him in confusion. Jake grinned before looking over his shoulder to where their fathers were standing a few feet away, Charlie sighed before walking a little closer to her.

"Filene, I thought it would be best if you stayed somewhere else until Bella's… condition lessoned a little, you need better sleep." Charlie explained. "And don't lie; don't think I haven't got a call from your teacher about you passing out in the middle on class, more than usual."

Filene's protest that was about to leave her lips, vanished. "So… I am going to be staying here?"

Charlie nodded.

 _HEAD/HEART/HORMONES/BODY/FILENE: HALLELUIAH!_

Filene tried to not show her enthusiasm as she nodded. "Alright, I'll stay until Bella gets better."

Charlie grinned before pulling Filene into an awkward hug before letting go quickly. Filene turned to Billy with a huge smile on her face and hugged him.

"Thank you Billy, for letting me stay." she said.

"Now don't you pay any mind to it." Billy said. "But, I will be expect a lot of your home cook meals from now on."

Filene laughed. "So that's why you'll let me stay?"

"Only half of the reason." Billy replied, grinning.

"Come on Filene." Quil said coming from out of nowhere and dragging her into her new room. "I wanna see what Jake got you, he kept it hidden from the rest of us!"

"If I showed you what I got for her, you would have blabbed it out to her the instant you saw her." Jake told his friend.

"Probably." Both Embry and Filene replied.

Quil humped before grabbing the present and began tearing into it.

"Hey! That's mine to tear!" Filene shouted diving after Quil and tackles him on the bed. "Gimme!"

"Never!" Quil shouted as he tucked the present under him.

Jake and Embry jumped onto the bed as well and help Filene to give up the present.

When Seth came to say goodbye, he found Filene on top of Quil's back, with her legs wrapped around his waist while tickling him, Jake was hold Quil down a bit and Embry was trying to get the present.

"This looks so wrong." Seth said out loud.

Everyone stopped and looked to the door. All four faces turned red, for some of the others were behind him; Paul, Sam, Jared, Sue, Charlie, Billy, and Harry. They were watching them with either amusement, or a raised eyebrow.

Filene recovered first and took the present from under Quil and tears the rest of the wrappings. She gasped in surprise and smiled largely.

"Doyle!" she cried out, hugging the black stuffed wolf.

This seemed to have caught everyone's attention, particularly Sam's attention. Jake looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Doyle?" he asked.

Filene felt embarrassed and stuttered. "Uh, I, ah, it looks like a wolf/dog my next-door neighbour in Phoenix, he was pitch black, just like this one."

That seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity; Filene sighed in relief before smiling down at the black wolf and hugged it close to her before looking over to Jake whom was lying on his stomach on her bed.

"Thank you Jake, I love it." she said before hugging him.

Jake used one arm to hug her back. "Anything to see you smile like that is worth it."

Filene felt her heart flutter, and her smile grew larger. What she didn't know was that Embry, Quil and the other spotted it, and the other who knew the truth, felt bad for Filene.

Billy on the other hand, was not, he was not going to let Filene give up, besides, she has better instincts than her big sister… and he liked her better.

Thankfully, with her motorcycle, she didn't have to switch schools. She just had to wake up early, but she was alright with that, as long as she still got to see Angela and the rest, and keep an eye on Bella.

Later that night, she slept for the first time in months at the Black's house. Filene opened her eyes, and she didn't know why; she was having an awesome dream, the dream of when she fought with Victoria. When all of the sudden, she was awoken by something, she looked out into the night through her window, she smiled.

Doyle, Frost, and Gaelin were standing at the edge of the forest looking straight at her window. Filene jumped a little on the bed before going over and putting some pants on -what with her sleeping in only a t-shirt and her underwear-, grabbed Livy and quietly went through her window and ran jogged slowly towards them.

Frost ran towards her in excitement while the other two watched on. Filene wrapped her arms around Frost, smiling into his fur.

"I missed you." she whispered.

And through the night the four of them ran through the forest, helping Filene get acquainted with the new territory. This was the best gift she voted.

 _December…_

Filene shared Christmas Eve with Charlie and Bella, whom doesn't seem to have notice Filene's absence, which broke Filene's heart. She went as far as lying about going to the washroom, instead went into Bella's room and sneaked a peek at her sent emails to Alice.

Why won't she talk to me? Filene wondered sadly as she drove her motorcycle out of Forks and towards La Push.

She shared Christmas with the Black family, cooking the dinner and watching Jake cut the turkey for the first time was hilarious.

 _January…_

Bella doesn't even look at Filene anymore, not even respond to her greetings. Jessica was starting to dislike Bella for what she was doing to Filene, along with Eric, Angela didn't like how Bella was dealing with the Cullens gone, but she still felt sorry for her, and Mike, well, he didn't like to see Filene look sad.

Jake and the gang were there to cheer her up though, and the wolves continued to visit her in the night. So Filene was making by slowly, she missed Bella, a lot, and she hopes Bella will be okay soon.

 _February 13th..._

Filene was with Quil when she got the call from Jessica.

"Bella did what!" Filene screamed into her cell phone.

"She invited me to go see the movies; afterward she tried to join these guys with motorcycles, and almost went on a ride with one of them!" Jessica panicked.

After calming Jessica down with a promise of shopping, she hanged up and got up. Quil saw the look on her face, whatever Bella did, she was going to have a very pissed off Filene chewing her ass, and he _almost_ felt sorry for Bella.

A half an hour later; Bella found herself shoved into a chair by a furious Filene.

"What the fuck were you thinking Bella!" Filene practically shouted. "Have you seriously gone suicidal? And what is worse you wonder? I had to find out the news from Jessica!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry is not going to let you get away with what you did Bella!" Filene interrupted.

Bella looked down at her hands on her lap, feeling her lip quiver.

"That is it Bella, this has gone too far!" Filene shouted. "I have given you space, to get over him, but you are getting out of hand, he was just a guy Bells, that's it-"

"He was not just a guy Filene!" Bella shouted back. "He was my life."

"So was Brad, Kurt, Finn, Ryan, Taylor, and Reid." Filene said. "All five guys, who I thought were my life, left me. For you."

Bella felt shocked, she looked up at her sister, Filene never told her about why they broke up with her.

"That's right Bells, all five." Filene repeated. "But, do you see me becoming suicidal? Sure I cried, I ate ice cream, and I got over it, but you. You have taken this to the extreme!"

"But Filene, when I. When I was about to got close to those guys, I saw him." Bella said.

There was a silence, and it was not a good silence; more like the calm before the storm silence.

"You. Risked. Yours and Jessica's life. Over a psychotic image of the FUCKTARD!" Filene screamed, making Bella shrink in the chair.

Filene snarled before walking towards the door, and Bella had a horrible feeling she'll not see Filene ever again. With that thought, she jumped from the chair, and practically pounced onto Filene's back from stopping her.

"Filene please!" Bella cried out as Filene tried to get her off of her.

"Get the fuck off!" Filene shouted.

"Filly please." Bella pleaded, this time using her nickname she had used since they were kids. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I won't do it ever again, just don't leave me!"

Filene felt her sister cry on her back, and felt her own tears fall her wall of defiance crumbling under the weight of it all. The two collapsed onto the ground and held each other for what felt like hours. After finally wiping their tears away, they called a truce, and Bella promised to never do something as stupid as getting herself killed.

Filene however had the feeling that Bella was now going to plan something to get a glimpse of Edward once again, and she prayed, prayed to god, it wasn't going to be a really bad one.

After that crazy day, Filene was in her bedroom, finishing up some of her English class when she heard the sound of a familiar engine as it became louder. She got up from her chair and walked over to the window she always kept opened to see Jake running towards Bella.

"Where the hell have you been, loca?" he said, picking her up and twirling Bella in a hug.

Filene looked away quickly, she knew better than to watch something that she didn't like. It didn't stop the pain, and the jealousy come crashing into her. She closed the window, and went back to her homework, trying to keep her mind off of what was happening between Jake and Bella.

Three weeks later, Filene decided to hang out with Quil and Embry, what with promising them to see a movie. They were heading to Jake's place afterwards, wanting to see what Jake and Bella have been doing, and for Embry to reassure Filene that there wasn't something going on. Yes, Embry knew about Filene's crush on Jake, what with her staring at Jake longingly and after being dared to tell him.

Sadly Quil was as oblivious to it like Jake.

"Yo, Jake!" Quil called out. "You in there?"

All three walked through the door and saw Jake and Bella sitting beside each other and Jake beside a skeleton of a bike. Filene looked at it suspiciously before sighing in relief when she spotted her back at the back of the shed.

"Hey, Jake." Embry greeted.

Filene just waved at the two, Bella smiled nervously in response. Jake stood up.

"Hey." he greeted back. "Guys, this is Bella."

Quil and Embry looked in between their best friend, and their best friend's sister. Yep there was a resemblance.

Jake turned to Bella. "Bella, that's Quil and Embry."

"Hi." Bella greeted softly.

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil said, trying to sound cool.

Jake, Filene, and Embry looked at Quil weirdly while Bella was trying not to laugh.

"So the bike building story is true." Quil said, looking at the skeleton.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I taught him everything he knows." Bella said smiling.

Jake grinned while giving her a look that said 'bullshit!'.

"What about the part of where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked.

Embry quickly looked to Filene before holding her hand when he saw her wince. Jake looked as though he was just discovered with his hand in the cookie jar, while Bella looked at Quil strangely.

"Uh, we're friends, you know." Bella said.

Embry and Quil laughed.

"Burn." Embry commented with a smile.

"Actually." Jake said. "Remember I said she's a girl and a friend."

Filene raised an eyebrow before looking over to the two boys. "Hey, do you remember him making any distinctions?"

"Nope." Embry replied.

"Uh uh." was Quil's reply.

"So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome." Bella said.

Jake laughs. "Yeah right! Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom."

Embry and Filene laughed, Quil on the other hand scoffed.

"Yeah, that's still a riot." he said, before walking towards Jake. "You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny."

Quil charged Jake trying to tackle him down before the two tumbled away from Bella. Embry being smart went and stood beside Bella, Filene was unfortunate enough to trip into the tumbling boys and joined them, trying to get out, but Quil or Jake would just drag her back in.

"Hey, that hold's illegal!" Jake shouted.

"Involving me is illegal!" Filene shouted back. "Quil! Those are not yours to squeeze!"

"Sorry." Quil said, not sounding sorry at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ... My god i finished it :D in celebration of this 6 year old fanfic that was never done i am going to update the crap out of this!**

Chapter 4: My Sister... IS INSANE!

Something horrible happened; Embry left.

At first his mother told Quil, Jake, and Filene that he was getting too sick to go to school, or to see them. Then Filene once spotted Embry just walking around the corner, dressed up almost like the M.O.S group.

Quil spotted the same thing, until one day, as Jake, and the two were inside to buy some groceries, they saw Embry, in the M.O.S.

Filene almost dropped the jug of milk from the shock.

They made him cut his hair! His gorgeous hair that he always said would definitely bring in some chicks, was cut.

They even made him get a tattoo, and not once, did he ever look his so called best friends or even respond to the three of them when they called.

The four musketeers were down to three, they have lost their Aramis.

As the weeks went by, Filene watched as Bella healed, she was slowly was becoming the old Bella from before, the reason? She hung out with Jake. Filene, she felt like she was having a battle against something unbeatable, especially when she see how Jake looks at Bella, and Bella, she was looking at him in a different light.

It hurt Filene so painfully, that she had to tell Bella the truth. It was on their way to the truck, while Jake was finishing up a bit of the bikes before trying them out, that she did it.

"Bella, I want to tell you something." Filene told her sister as they leaned against the truck.

Bella turned her head to Filene, showing she was listening.

Filene sighed. "I have feelings for Jake, now I am not saying to stay away from him or anything, but I just wanted you to know."

Bella nodded in understanding. "It's okay; I don't like him like that, more like my best friend."

Filene's body practically turned into a puddle of relief. At least the fight wasn't a total loss, the unbeatable, was not so unbeatable, all she had to do now, was for Jake to realize he liked the wrong Swan. Until then, she will help with the bikes and keep the dads from discovering what they were doing in the shed.

Filene followed the truck with her own bike, humming to some Jesus Christ Superstar that has been stuck in her head since Billy was playing it while she was baking some goods for them.

When all of the sudden the truck came to a sudden halt, making Filene grip the breaks hard to not hit the back of the truck as it swerved to the side of the road. Filene took off her helmet and saw Bella and Jake over to the cliff on the other side of the road.

She looked over as well, and saw the M.O.S. Filene looked over to Jake whom was laughing at the confused Bella.

"They're not really fighting, Bella." Jake told Bella. "They're cliff diving."

"Scary as hell, but a total rush." Filene added as she walked to Jake's side and watched Bella watching the M.O.S. as one of them jumped off the cliff, whooping his head off.

"A rush?" Bella said.

"Most of us jump from lower down." Jake said. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

Filene could hear the annoyance in Jake's tone, as did Bella when she walked towards the two.

"You have some kind of beef with him or something?" Bella asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know, they just think they run this place."

"Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids." Filene said grinning at the memory, as did Jake.

They looked back, and looked to Embry who was about to take a dive and their grins disappeared.

"Now look at him." Filene nodded to him.

Bella looked back surprised. "That's Embry?"

Jake looked away. "Yeah."

"What happened to him?" Bella asked looking back to him.

Filene didn't want to hear this part and walked closer to look at Sam. He turned his head, as if feeling her stare at him, and looked right back.

The two had a bit of a staring contest before he took what looked like a swan dive into the water. Bella and Jake went back into the truck while Filene got on her bike and followed them once again.

Filene leaned against the truck, watching Jake as he teaches Bella where the breaks are, how to start it and other things. Getting a bit bored, Filene took out her IPOD touch and began to listen to her _glee_ album as she continued to watch.

Jake was slowly walking away from Bella, telling her something, when all of the sudden the motorcycle lurched forward. Filene pulled out her earplugs and walked over to them.

"You alright?" Filene asked.

Filene did like the look on Bella's face when she said. "I'm gonna go again."

"Okay." was Jake's reply before Bella started it up again and drove away from them.

"Bella!" Filene shouted before turning to Jake. "Did you show her the brake? And how to use it?"

Jake bit his sexy bottom lip nervously. "Yes."

"Then why do you look nervous?" Filene asked, now freaking out.

"Because she is heading for a rock, HIT THE BRAKE!" Jake shouted.

Filene swerved around to see Bella fly off the motorcycle. "BELLA!"

In an instant, Jake grabbed Filene's arm and dragged her onto his bike and drove towards Bella. Filene knew that if she wasn't in a moment of panic, she would have hugged him from behind, but since she is seeing Bella not moving, she put her hands on Jake's shoulders instead. The heat coming off of the guy surprised Filene, it was like Paul and Sam's skin, all hot.

 _Maybe it's a Quileute thing?_

Once they reached Bella, Filene jumped off the bike before Jake and ran to her sister.

"I wanna go again." Bella said to Filene.

However, Filene was not having any of it. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No." Bella said. "I want to go again."

"No! Forget it." Jake said beside Filene. "No more bikes."

He was final on that point, and then he caught sight of the blood the same time as Filene did.

"Man, your head." Jake said.

Bella lifted her hand to her head and touched the cut. "Ow."

"No shit Sherlock, stop touching it." Filene told her.

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry." Bella apologized.

Jake looked at Bella strangely. "What, you're apologizing for bleeding?"

Filene rolled her eyes. _When you have a vampire for a boyfriend, yes._

"Yeah." Bella shook head a little. "I guess I am."

"Well, it's just blood Bella." Jake told Bella. "No big deal."

"I don't know." Filene said looking at the wound. "If you ask me that is a lot of blood going on there."

Jake just shrugged, stood up and gave Filene a heart attack by taking his shirt off. And using said shirt to wipe the blood off of Bella's head.

 _Heart/head/body/hormones/Filene/Author: *faints*_

Filene blinked a little before rubbing her eyes as if she had something in her eyes, it was better than doing the whole cartoon facial expression of (0o0). She backed away and went over to Bella's bike to see if there was any damage to the bike, seeing nothing she sighed in relief before dragging it upwards.

That is, until she heard Jake and Bella.

"What are you staring at?" Jake asked.

Filene stiffened half raising the bike.

There was a silence before she heard Bella say. "You're sort of beautiful."

*Crash*

The bike collapsed back onto the ground, not –somehow- grabbing Jake and Bella's attention. Filene turned her head a little and waited for Jake's response in growing horror.

Jake looked at Bella for a moment before asking. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Bella blinked. "I don't know."

Jake chuckles softly at Bella's response. "Let's go."

Filene almost fell over in relief. She actually thought that Jake was going to ask Bella out right there and then, but thankfully that didn't happen. Of course Filene wanted Bella to be happy, just not with Jake.

Jake helped Bella up and walked her over to the truck while Filene picked up Bella's bike and pushed it along behind the two.

"I did see something in the woods." Angela told the gang

"Totally." Eric said. "Baby, I believe you."

Jessica shook her head. "No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky."

"Jess." Filene nudged her friend, grinning before looking back to Angela. "What did you see? Elvis?"

"No, okay." Angela answered. "It was jet black and huge. On all fours, it was still taller than a person."

Filene stiffened. _Doyle._

"A bear maybe?" Jessica said.

"Or an alien, you're lucky you didn't get probed." Mike joked.

Mike, Eric, and Filene snickered, while Jessica nodded in agreement. That was when Filene and Jessica noticed Bella walking towards them.

Jessica's smile disappeared as Bella came nearer. Filene held her hand in comfort.

"Well, I saw it." Angela said.

Everyone went quiet when they to saw Bella.

"You know, you're not the only one." Bella said.

"Yeah." Filene agreed. "Our dad's been getting reports at the station. Like five hikers have been killed by some bear but they can't find the bear."

Angela gave everyone a look. "Hmm."

Eric laughs awkwardly. "Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend."

"I wasn't doubting." Filene said with a frown. "I was just waiting for Mike to shut up."

"Hey!" Mike said throwing a napkin at her.

While Angela, Eric and Jessica talked. Filene watched as Mike leaned a bit to Bella.

 _Oh no._ Filene groaned.

Mike clears his voice. "So? I mean, Bella's back?"

Bella laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, that's… well, welcome." he congratulated, making Filene snort. "So, listen, now that you are talking and eating again, which, you know, you've got to get that protein in there."

Bella grinned in amusement.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me." he asked.

Filene waited for Bella's response, wondering what kind of no, or what excuse she was going to use.

"Yeah, Sure." was Bella's response. "Yeah I do."

Filene almost had a whiplash as she turned her head to Bella in shock.

"Cool, let me see." Mike thought for a second. "We could check out _Love Spelled Backwards Is Love._ "

Filene looked over at Mike a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"I know, it's a dumb title." Mike agreed before looking back to Bella." but it's a romantic comedy, I mean, it's supposed to be pretty…"

"No." Bella interrupted. "No romance."

Bella took a moment to think before saying. "How about _Face Punch_? Have you heard of it?"

Filene scrunched her eyebrows. _I do not know which sounds worse? Why not go and see_ The Ugly Truth, _or_ Avatar _? At least they sound better then those._

Mike shrugged. "I mean, that an action movie."

Filene knew for a fact that Mike did not like that sort of genre, the only kind of action movie he likes are wherever Jet Lee or Jackie Chan was involved.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Bella said. "Guns, adrenaline. That's my thing."

 _Last time I checked dear sister, you hate movies like Face Punch._ Filene thought to her sister. _It was never your thing._

"Okay." Mike agreed, smiling.

"We should get a bunch of people to go." Bella said. "Do you guys want to go see _Face Punch_?"

Mike's smile disappeared as Filene rolled her eyes. There was Bella's escape from Mike's date.

" _Face Punch_ , yeah!" Eric said excitedly. "Mike, here, we were supposed to watch that. Remember? The trailer's like…"

Eric made sound effects of punches and explosions, making the other laugh a little.

"Yeah, movie night with Bella." Jessica cheered sarcastically.

Filene patted Jessica's back in pity. "Don't worry, she knows better."

Bella looked down and away from her sister's pointed gaze, making Jessica feel a little better.

Jake drove Filene and him on his motorcycle to the movies. When Filene Jake and Mike stood waiting for Bella, it was really awkward for Filene to stand in between Mike and Jake; she could feel the tension with the two males.

Mike felt it to, and looked awkward standing in front of Jake whom was leaning against the wall with ease, and there was little old Filene, stuck in between and couldn't stop fidgeting. Bella had actually asked Filene if she could invite Jake over to their movie night, Filene was surprised but agreed.

 _Was Bella trying to hook me up with Jake?_ Filene thought giddily.

"So _Face Punch_ , huh?" Jake said. "You like action movies?"

Mike had to be honest. "Not really."

Jake scoffs. "I heard is sucks, bad."

Mike looks at Jake and Filene for a second before looking back to Jake. "You know are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean, you know, without, like, adult supervision."

"Right, yeah, well." Jake pointed over to Bella. "She's buying Filene and my ticket for us."

"She's buying it." Mike said. "Okay."

Bella walked up to the three of them and handed Filene and Jake their tickets. "Jessica bailed, and Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric is taking care of her."

"So, it's just four?" Filene asked.

"Great!" Jake said.

Mike grumbled. "Great."

"Yeah." Filene half heartily agreed.

It was going to get awkward.

Bella and the others walked inside to buy popcorn, pop and other snacks before going into the room that held _Face Punch_. The seating went like this; Filene, Mike, Bella, and Jake. Filene was not like the movie, the seating, and the way her sister was looking at the hands that Jake and Mike obviously placed of the hand rest hand up for her to grab.

So much for the double dating.

Finally, poor Mike had it. "Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up."

And with that, he got up and like a shot, ran out the door and into the men's washroom. Filene followed right after until she stopped at the Men's washroom entrance. Jake and Bella slowly followed after the two.

Filene stood beside the Men's washroom entrance when Bella and Jake walked out.

"He's…" was all Bella said, not knowing what to say.

Jake scoffed. "What a marshmallow!"

Bella laughed, while Filene narrowed her eyes at Jake; she may like him, but she didn't his attitude towards one of her friends.

"You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach." Jake commented. "Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Yeah." Bella joked. "I'll keep my eye opened for that."

"Or maybe she should hold out for someone who has a better instinct to know when there is fun, and dangerous." Filene couldn't help but respond.

Bella and Jake turned their head to her before walking away. Filene sighed, and turned her head when she heard Mike continuing to throw up.

"Are you okay in there?" she asked.

There was a silence, before the sounds rose up again. Not wanting to hear more of this, she walked over to Jake and Bella whom were sitting at the staircase. She walked a little closer before she came to a stop when she heard their voices clearly.

"Look, I know what he did to you." Jake was saying. "But, Bella, I would never ever do that, I won't ever hurt you, I promise. I won't let you down."

Bella turned to Jake, their faces close to each other.

"You can count on me." Jake whispered.

Bella and Jake stared at each other before Bella leaned her head against Jake's shoulder. Filene looked away, and saw Mike standing behind her, still looking a little green around the gills, but he had a look of 'I know how you feel' on his face before walking ahead of her.

"Well." Mike interrupted the moment, as he sniffled a bit before sighing. "I need to go home."

Filene took a breath, trying to lock the tears away from her eyes as Mike gave her time to look a bit normal.

"I was feeling sick before the movie okay?" Mike explained.

Jake scoffed, again. Mike looked exasperated.

"What is your problem?" he asked Jake.

"Right now?" Jake asked. "You're my problem."

Filene came around the corner, standing beside Mike.

"Feeling sick?" Jake asked. "Maybe you need to go to the hospital."

"Jake." Filene warned.

Jake stood up and walked towards Filene and Mike. "You want me to put you in the hospital?"

"Jake!" Filene shouted, putting Mike behind her as she faced Jake off.

"Jake, the movie is over, what are you doing?" Bella asked as she held Jake back a little, while hold his hand. "You're really hot."

Mike and Filene looked at Bella in disbelief. _Like seriously… no really seriously!?_

"Like, you feel like you have a fever." Bella described before looking up at Jake. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's happening." Jake said as he breathed heavily. "I gotta go, come on Filene."

Without another word Jake and Filene left the theaters and headed home.

When the two got home, Jake practically threw his helmet harshly to the ground before running off into the woods. Filene almost had a flash back of when Bella got abandoned by Edward in the woods. Filene took her own helmet off and ran after Jake.

"Jake!" she called out as she ran inside the forest.

And like before, when Filene tried to find Bella, she lost Jake, but she didn't give up, she wouldn't, Jake was her best friend, and her crush. Sure Jake had his moments when all she wanted to do was smack a shovel to his head, but, she loved him, she really did. And she would not stop until she found him again.

The sound of howls filled the cold night air, stopping Filene in her run. She didn't recognize that howl, not even the other one that sounded after the first one. However, when a much deeper and louder howl came, she recognized it like the beat of her heart.

"Doyle." Filene whispered before running towards his howling.

She ran through some bushes and found herself in a very small clearing, not like the clearing she found when she fought Victoria, but it was a clearing, Doyle and the other along with a new face was there.

They all turned to look at her; Frost and Gaelin were the first to walk towards Filene to greet her.

Filene ran her fingers through both of the wolves' fur, smiling up at them. "Hey guys."

She looked over the newest of the pack, he had gray fur and dark spots of his back. He looked at her as if in shock, or surprise. Filene walked over slowly to him, reaching a hand out slowly in front of her, the new wolf looked over to Doyle who nodded, and then walked closer to Filene until her hand touched his muzzle. Filene smiled at the silky feeling under her hand and she lead her hand from his muzzle to the back of his ear.

"Your fur feels like silk." She whispered to him as she moved closer and now used both of her hand s to pet him.

She giggled when she thought she heard was a groan coming from the wolf. "I shall call you, Roane."

Roane wagged his tail side to side; Filene took that as a sign of liking his name and smiled at him before looking over to Doyle.

She walked over to him, and almost laughed as he gave her what looked like was disapproval. As soon as she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him lay his head on her shoulder as she nuzzled her face into his fur.

"I know I am not supposed be here at this time of night, especially with Victoria running around." She whispered. "But, Jake, he ran off into the forest, I lost him, and I don't know where he is."

Filene felt Doyle growl softly, and she heard one of the wolves run off, she looked to see it was Gaelin and Roane whom were running into the forest. Frost walked over to Doyle and Filene, she let go of Doyle steadily climbed up onto his back, grabbing gently onto his fur as he slowly ran into a trot, with Frost alongside them. Filene didn't fear for Jake now, her friends were going to find him; she just hoped Jake didn't get scared when he comes face to face with them.

Two days later, in the morning as Filene was making pancakes, bacon and eggs for Billy and her, she almost dropped her bowl of batter when she saw the M.O.S with a new member come walking out of the forest.

"Billy." Filene called.

Billy wheeled his way to the window, and smiled as if proudly. Filene raised her eyebrow in confusion at Billy before looking back to the group, and as they got closer, Filene got her answer.

Her face turned into the look of shock.

Jacob Black was walking along side Embry, smiling and talking… Without a shirt, his hair cut short, and… was that a tattoo? Filene didn't know whether to shout at him for not telling them where he was, or that he joined the M.O.S, or just run and hug him.

She chose the latter, putting the bowl down on to the counter and ran out the door. "Jake!"

Filene didn't give Jake the time to look up and see who was calling him as she leaped onto him with a hug. Jake instantly wrapped his arms around her to keep the two of them from falling over. The M.O.S chuckled at the surprised look Jake had.

"You idiot, couldn't you have picked up a phone!" Filene cried as she held him.

Jake scoffed but smiled before holding her closer. "I am gone for two days, and all you care about is that I didn't pick up the phone?"

"Well I knew you were going to be okay." Filene said as she let him go and looked up at him. "I just hate it when I do not know where you've been?"

Was it just Filene or was she becoming lighter headed than usual? She felt so warm and full of wonderment and love for the boy- well man now- that stood before her.

Jake looked down at Filene, his eyes widened in disbelief, Filene wondered why. Before she could ask, Jake began to shake, making the other M.O.S tense up and looked in surprise, like they didn't expect this.

Filene walked backwards, closer to Embry. "Jake?"

He didn't say anything but he walked away from her and the others towards his house. The feelings she felt, was gone and was replaced with sadness and defeat.

"Don't worry." Embry said. "He'll be okay."

"Then why do I still feel scared?" she asked softly.

"Maybe cause now you are surrounded by half naked strangers, and Jacob's not here to protect you?" Paul said.

Filene looked over at him and grinned playfully. "Aren't you the protector of La Push? It's kind of against the code to have your wicked way with me."

This made Paul, Jared, and Embry laugh, while Sam just smiled.

"Oh I don't know." Embry said, grinning like a wolf. "You look mighty tasty right now."

Filene looked down at herself and flushed. She was wearing short shorts and a pyjama tank top with a sheep sleeping beside a wolf with the words "What a strange world". And she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and it was getting cold, Filene crossed her chest as her face went even redder at Paul's grin.

"Yeah well." Filene cleared her voice as she looked away from the half naked hot guys. "I have a tastier treat in the kitchen, I was making breakfast for Billy and me, but since you guys are here, you might as well come in."

And with that Filene walked back to the house and grinned as she heard the other follow her.

Once she made breakfast she was shocked at how much all the boys were eating. She watched in astonishment as they cleaned their plates in a matter of seconds before asking for more.

"Was my cooking that good?" She asked. "Or were you guys on some kind of diet?"

The guys laughed while Embry pulled his head up. "We're teenage boys, and yes your cooking is awesome, not as good as Emily's but, its close."

"Emily?" Filene asked.

"Sam's girlfriend." Jared answered, she saw Sam smile. "She can make anything out of everything."

Filene was impressed. "Maybe I should swipe some recipes from her."

 **Holy crap, I did my best fans and friends, and to answer everyone's question. M.O.S means.**

 **Men**

 **On**

 **Steroids**

 **Okay, Hilarious moment, I was listening to Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked, and as the words 'it's time to try defying gravity, Sam had just leapt from the cliff and dived, I laughed so hard.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 5: Jesus On a Stick!

 **Warning: This program may contain nudity, mature subject matter, and foul language; viewer discretion is advised.**

True to her word, Filene did come over to Emily's house and the two began to hang out more. The scars on Emily's face didn't really bother Filene in a bit.

"So." Filene asked one day. "How did you meet Sam?"

Emily hesitated, but told her the story.

Filene winced when Emily got to the part of when Sam broke up with Leah to go hook up with Emily. Well, that answered her question of the bitterness Leah had, Filene didn't blame her, what with Jake and Bella and all.

However, as much as she worried about Bella, Filene could not help but see that Jake has never answered Bella's call, nor did Billy let Bella come over. It puzzled Filene to no end, but she shrugged it off and continued on with her daily schedule.

One day, on a rainy day, Filene was inside the house, finishing up the last of her homework when she saw Bella's truck coming up the drive way, and Jake walking by it. Filene didn't get up to meet her sister, not only did Filene have a cold and was not allowed to go out in this weather, the look on Bella's face was enough to keep her inside the house.

When Filene was getting over her cold, she was surprised to be visited by some of the M.O.S, mostly Embry and Paul. As the gang came over often, the more they bonded together. Emily was teaching her how to bake, and cook, while Billy was teaching her how to carve wood during the school week, and on the weekends she went to see Charlie and Bella, but this weekend, Filene decided to hike in the forest, and take pictures of nature for her Facebook page.

With her camera, and Livy strapped to her back, she climbed the hills, roots, and even some trees until she came to a familiar clearing, she tensed when she saw Bella was there, with Laurent. Filene tensed up, slowly reaching for Livy.

"Please, don't." Bella begged Laurent. "I mean you helped us."

"No, no, no, no." Laurent shushed Bella, up close to her now. "Don't be afraid, I'm doing you a kindness."

Filene almost snorted at that as held Livy in her grip and was slowly walking closer to the two of them.

"Victoria plans on killing you, slowly, painfully." Laurent whispered. "Whereas I'll make it quick. I promise, you will feel nothing."

Laurent took a step back, raising a hand up, as Bella closed her eyes. "Edward, I love you."

"Get away from my sister leech!" Filene shouted as she charged Laurent, swinging her bat.

Laurent swerved over to Filene and grabbed hold of the bat just as it was about to hit him. He stared from the bat, to Filene, as if in awe.

"You're still alive?" Laurent hissed. "Victoria said you died."

"I almost did." Filene told him. "Now. Back. Off."

Laurent smiled and looked away for a second before back handing her in the face, making her go flying.

"Filene!" Bella cried out.

"Get out of here Bella!" Filene shouted as she tried to get up from the ground.

Bella did as she was told, when Laurent tried to follow, Filene stepped in front of him

"Such loyalty from a creature such as yourself. I am honored to be the one to kill you." Laurent said.

"Honored?" Filene asked.

"Victoria still has your mark; it hasn't, and will never heal." Laurent told Filene. "Once she finds out you are alive, she will come after you."

Filene smirked. "Bring it."

Laurent growled before charging at her, throwing her across the clearing. Filene got up quickly and looked at Laurent annoyingly.

"What is with you vampires and throwing me about like a freakin toy!" She asked as she got into a stance and swung it as Laurent's head.

Laurent didn't answer only snarled as he walked over to Filene and the front of her jacket, lifting her up in the air. Filene looked over her shoulder and was horrified to see Bella had come back, now wielding a tree branch, if it weren't for her near death; Filene would have laughed at the sight. Filene shook her head, and whacked Laurent on the side of his head, making him let go of her.

Filene collapsed onto the ground but this time didn't get as Laurent landed a foot onto her chest. "Now little human, you shall die."

Filene closed her eyes as she saw Laurent reach down to her, waiting for the pain or the light at the end of the tunnel. However, the sound of twigs snapping stopped everything.

Filene opened her eyes, and looked at Laurent's surprised face.

"I don't believe it." Laurent whispered.

She looked behind her, in the bushes Filene heard the sound of low growling and out through the branches was Doyle, walking slowly towards Filene and Laurent before standing over her protectively while snarling at Laurent. Filene heard more growling and found the other three coming out of the trees.

When Doyle roared at him, Laurent turned and ran away from the wolf. This was not Laurent's best idea since now all four of them ran after him. Filene turned to Bella and was surprised to see another wolf with reddish brown fur, but he was looking over at Bella before charging after the others.

Filene watched as Doyle and the other ran after Laurent in awe as her sister ran away from the clearing. Filene would have followed, if Laurent hadn't back handed Doyle and sent him flying through the air.

"Doyle!" Filene cried out.

But wolf got back to his feet, looking more pissed as he chased after the others. Filene, sitting on the ground, couldn't move, she wasn't in pain or anything but, she was frozen in place. She had just seen her wolves go after a vampire; she was worried, well not really worried, what with them being six to eight feet tall, she did worry though.

It has been a couple of hours, but Filene felt comfy, looking up at the starry night sky. She of course called Bella to tell her she was alright and not to worry. It wasn't as cold in the night as Filene thought it would, it only got cold when the wind blew. When she heard a twig snapped, she sat up quickly and turned to the sound, it was Paul, in only in shorts, and he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running.

"Paul?" Filene said, going very still, not knowing what to expect.

Paul walked slowly towards her, she gasped, the moonlight was caressing Paul's body, Filene shook her head mentally, when had she became a poet?

As Paul got close, she could feel her heart racing, along with her damned hormones that were bouncing off walls in excitement. He kneeled beside Filene, staring at her intensely as he leaned over to her ear.

"I told myself I wasn't going to do this all things considered." Paul whispered softly. "Clearly I lied."

"Do what?" Filene whispered back.

It was quiet as he pulled away from her ear, pulling her up to her knees like him and looked straight into her eyes before saying. "Make love to you."

Filene's heart leaped as it danced in celebration with Filene's hormones and body.

Paul leaned more towards her and placed his mouth over hers; heat and sparkling energy crackled through her, he made the kiss last a long time, not rushing her. A slow hunger built inside Filene, tightening her lower body, she could kiss him like this for weeks or months at a time.

Filene relaxed into the embrace, the sleek muscled contours of his back felt wonderful beneath her hands as she dragged them over his naked back. Experimentally, she slid her hands down his back and around to the front of his chest, she spread her fingers, feeling his own heart beating as fast as hers.

Paul pulled away from her lips as they took another breath of air before he pulled her back to him; first she felt his lips on her throat, Filene's head tipped back then she felt his teeth. Thrill after thrill coursed through her.

She couldn't kiss him like this for weeks or months! If she did, she'd suffer immensely from the heat in between her legs. She wanted his hands all over her right now!

Somehow reading her mind; his warm strong hands were gliding downward to the bones that defined the curves of her hips, Paul flexed his fingers, squeezing them gently. Filene couldn't get over how strong Paul was, he could break things with those hands, but he wouldn't hurt her.

She knew that in every fibber of her being; he touched her as if she was made out of silk and moonbeams. Making her feel like she was a rare and magical being; capable of sorcery, she sensed wonder and a deep clawing need in him.

Again with the poetry!

Paul distracted her by pulling her back to his amazing lips, kissing her once more. She let her hands drift down his sides, until her thumbs slid just inside the waistband of his shorts; slowly she moved her fingers to the front where she could feel the hard and surprisingly masculine bulge.

Paul groaned through her lips, tightening his grip on her waist, before putting them under her shirt, making her gasp at the hotness of his skin. Trying to get closer to him, Filene got up a little so that she was able to put her legs around his waist, without leaving his lips.

Paul left her back and grabbed her ass to keep from falling off of him and sat down cross legged on the ground. Filene nudged her groin against his, making the two of them moan at the feeling.

She dragged her fingers over his short black hair while his and her tongue had a battle of dominance with Paul, of course winning when he grinded himself against Filene, making her gasp.

He laid Filene gently on to the grass, before he paused to get out of his shorts.

 _He goes commando?_ Filene thought stupidly as he was coming down on top of her.

He put one leg to anchor her thighs, so that Filene was opened to his touch. He tugged her shoes, pants, panties, shirt and bra in swift movements until she herself was naked.

She didn't know where he threw her clothes, but she didn't care, she was too busy watching luminous shape of Paul as he bent his head to her breast.

When he took her nipple between his teeth, she heard a soft breathless sigh of pleasure; it took her a moment to realize that it was her who made the sound. Filene reached down and enclosed him with her fingers, exploring the length of him; the fierceness of erection excited her, she felt him grow even tighter and bigger at her touch.

His hand moved up the inside of her thigh, she didn't know whether to urge him to hurry it on to the good part, or to slow down, to make be slow and beautiful.

Decisions, decisions.

One long finger slid slowly, deeply into her; stroking, prodding, and stretching. Another finger followed, she could feel the slick dampness gathering between her legs. Then he did something very interesting with his thumb, startling her out of her daze, jolting, her body clenched tightly around his invading fingers.

"Paul." Filene voiced weakly.

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her belly.

"Now." she urged, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Yes, please. _Now._ "

He did that thing with his thumb again. "There's no rush."

"Yes there is." Filene tried to shake him, but it was like trying to move a large boulder.

"You're still tight, I don't want to hurt you." he told her.

"You won't." she clutched him harder and moved her hips against his hand.

"Let's see if we can get you a little wetter first." he said ignoring her insistence.

 _Just talk dirty to me in your sexy voice and I'll be wetter than a griever's tissue!_ Filene thought.

Paul started to move farther down her body, pausing here and there to drop kisses on her sensitive skin, he reached the inside of her thigh.

"No, wait." Filene panted. "Come back here."

She heard his slow wicked laugh, and then she felt his warm breath and his tongue on her. Right there, in the place she needed him the most! It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming, it was too much, he was taking control, demanding some kind of surrender that made Filene shudder in excitement. A moment later the climax rolled into her… and she woke up, screaming Paul's name into the night sky.

Filene blinked, did she dream that? She looked down at herself. She had all her clothes on and no Naked Paul in sight… except for the reddish brown wolf standing a few feet away from her. She stiffened in surprise and embarrassment, it may have been a dream, but the way she was panting, sweating, and feeling the dampness in between her legs.

She had her first climax.

In a forest.

Being watched by a wolf.

Ew.

The wolf just stood there, his eyes widened, like he was shocked, and then he disappeared into the forest.

Leaving Filene alone and a little exhausted.

When Filene got back home, she was of course scolded by Billy before he tugged her into a hug. Filene bid him goodnight and headed for her bedroom, just as she was ready to fall asleep, her cell phone went off. She groaned before reaching over and pressed talk.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Filene?" it was Bella.

"Yeah?" Filene replied.

"You remember how I found out about Edward being a vampire." she said. "Do you remember the story Jake was talking about?"

"Bella." Filene sighed. "I wasn't there when Jake told me the story and you only told me about the vampire part of the story, now it is late, I am exhausted and I am going to bed."

Filene hanged up on Bella, turned off the phone and flopped her head down to sleep.

The next morning, Filene was picked up by Emily to go shopping for ingredients for some blue berry muffins. When they got to Emily's place they were already putting them into the oven when the boys came charging in, Jared was in the front of the door but stopped the instant she caught sight of Filene.

Filene watched in amusement as Paul bumped into Jared, then Sam to Paul and they all came tumbling like dominos. Emily and Filene laughed at the sight.

"What the hell was that?" Paul growled as Sam got off of him.

It wasn't until all of them saw Filene, and quickly looked away, looking embarrassed. Filene looked confused, and when she turned to Emily, she saw Emily was curious of the boys reaction.

"Uh, is everything okay guys?" Filene asked.

"Uh yeah, just didn't know you were coming…" Jared stopped, looking a bit horrified. "I mean! We uh I, crap."

"Nice dude." Paul said sarcastically before standing up and taking a seat at the table. After that there was an awkward silence the Filene hasn't felt since she and Bella moved here.

After a few minutes of the silence, Emily had enough of this. "Filene will you look after the muffins?"

Filene nodded and took her post, Emily turned to her boyfriend Sam. "We need to talk."

(Emily's POV)

Emily walked towards the living before sitting on the arm of a chair and looked at Sam. "Okay, what's going on?"

Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, last night, after we took out a leech, Filene didn't return to Billy's, and well, you know we have the uh, sort of mind reading thing right? When we phase and all?"

Emily nodded.

"Uh, well, um, I told Jake to go and find her so of course he phases like the rest of us and, well he found her, but uh-"

"She was having a wet dream." Paul said bluntly as he walked into the room.

Emily's eyes widened and blinked. "What?"

Jared explains as he walked in as well. "Jake found her asleep in a clearing, she was having a sex dream, and let me tell you, Jake has been hard ever since."

"I think all of us except Sam were hard ever since." Paul admitted.

"Yeah, but not like you, I mean it was your name that came when she, well, she came." Jared said.

Emily didn't whether to laugh, be embarrassed for Filene, or whack the guys until they forget about it. "Oh my, god."

Paul looks away from everyone not letting them see the grin on his face. Of course he was happy that her wet dream was of him.

"Uh, guys." Jared said as he looked out the window. "We kind of forgot something."

"What's that?" Paul, Sam, and Emily said in unison.

"Oh besides not notifying Embry that Filene is outside on the porch? Nothing." Jared said in a sarcastic tone.

(Back to Filene)

After she left the muffins to cool down, Filene walked out to the back porch and sat on the swinging porch. Filene had began to realize she was doing, what Bella did when she was with Edward; spending more time with him and the family, like Filene was with Jake and his.

Filene heard a noise in the bushes and turned her head to the sound. It was Roane walking out of the bushes, but he didn't see her, he looked exhausted. Filene stood and was about to go over to him when, before her eyes, Roane disappeared and in his place, was Embry… naked. Embry looked up when heard someone gasped, and found Filene there, eyes wide, jaw dropped, and stiff as a board.

"Oh shit." Embry said as Filene collapsed onto the floor, passed out.

Filene came into the world of reality, and first person she saw, was Embry.

"Hey." Embry greeted with a smile.

Filene looked at him. "I didn't dream that, did I?"

Embry shook his head. "No."

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes for a second before looking back to Embry. "You're Roane?"

Embry nodded with a grin. "Awesome name by the way, I wished my mom thought that one up."

Filene took a moment to think. "Frost, Doyle, Gaelin, and Sholto, they are all… you guys?"

Embry looked out the window before looking back. "Come on."

Instead of helping her get up, Embry picked her up, bridle style. "Seriously? Dude, you guys are such geeks!"

Embry laughed as he walked through the house and outside onto the porch where the rest of the M.O.S gang stood, as if they have been waiting for her to get up. When they saw her and Embry coming out, Filene could see some of them wanted to go over to her, but they hesitated, except for Emily who helped her down from Embry's arms.

Filene smiled a little before looking to her friends… her wolves. She looked over to Sam.

"Doyle." she stated quietly.

Sam nodded.

Filene looked from Jared, to Paul. "Gaelin, Frost, but where is…"

Realization hit her, Sholto… the wolf who saw her… he's Ja-"

"She's gonna blow!" Paul shouted as everyone covered their ears.

" **OH MY GOD!** " Filene screamed.

 **Somewhere Italy the Cullen looked up from what they were doing, and looked around, confused.**

 **"Did you guys hear something?" Emmett asked.**

After Emily made the upset Filene a chai latte and a Blue berry muffin, Sam explains things to her. Although Filene was upset and embarrassed by the… incident, she listened to Sam intently.

"So, the reason the wolf gene kicked, was because of the Cullens?" Filene asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

Filene rubbed her eyes, exhausted before looking to the guys. "No one ever speaks, or remembers what happened last night, if I find out you did or make a joke out of it, I will buzz all of your hair off."

The guys winced, but nodded in agreement.

"So, we're cool?" Paul asked.

Filene sighed, not really wanting to look Paul in the eyes but he didn't look to be disgusted or embarrassed by what she saw so she nods and gives Paul a smirk. "Yeah, we're cool."

The next thing she knew she was in a dog pile that consisted of Paul, Embry, and Jared. Sam and Emily watched them in amusement; Emily leaned and whispered into Sam's ear.

"Now I understand why you were so eager last night."

Sam's eyes widened as he watched his amused imprint walk into the kitchen. Thankfully none of the werewolves heard what was said, and were busy trying to get Filene off of Paul.

After they all had calmed down and had breakfast, the boys and Filene started to walk to Jake's house, with Filene riding on Embry's back piggyback style all the way, which Filene thought was awesome. It didn't take them long to get to Jake's place, Filene was walking along side Embry and Jared, talking about the movie _Bounty Hunter_ as they walked to the house. Filene looked up in surprise as a pissed off Bella came charging towards Sam.

"What did you do?" Bella shouted at Sam.

The gang and Filene came to a stop as Bella walked up to them.

"Bella?" Filene said.

"Okay, what did you do?" she yelled trying to push Sam. "What did you do to him?"

"Hey!" Paul growled.

"Easy." Sam ordered Paul and Jared when they stepped closer to Bella.

Embry kept Filene at a distance from the others, but Filene was having none of it and stood beside Bella.

"He didn't want this!" Bella told Sam, before looking to Filene. "Why are you hanging out with them Filene?"

"What did we do?" Paul asked. "What did he do? What'd he tell you?"

"Both of you calm down." Filene said looking between Bella and Paul, while Sam pulled Paul back a little.

"Nothing." Bella answered Paul's question. "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you."

Wrong move on Paul and Jared's part, they laughed at Bella, pissing her off, and then she slaps Paul, pissing him off. Filene pushed Bella back while grabbing for Livy.

"Too late now." Jared said.

Paul begins to shake violently, growling softly but menacingly.

"Bella, Filene, get back!" Sam ordered.

"Filene!" Embry tried to get to her but Sam stopped him.

"Paul! Don't make me hurt you." Filene shouted at Paul, brandishing her silver bat.

"Paul, calm down, now!" Sam ordered

It didn't seem to have worked because the nest thing Filene knew she was staring at a very pissed off Frost. When he same after the Swan sisters, Filene mentally apologized to her friend and whacked him in the head with Livy, making him back off.

"Run Bella!" Filene shouted.

Bella didn't have to be told twice, she ran towards the house. Every time Frost tried to advance, Filene would hit him, until he grew more annoyed and stubborn that he pressed forward no matter how many times. Filene was forced to run, but continued to whack him with the baseball bat, that is, until Frost grabbed it from her hands and threw it away. That was when she started running. At least his attention was away from Bella, Sam had to literally hold Jared and Embry back when they saw Filene was in more trouble.

"Bella!" Jake shouted running towards Bella.

"Jake!" Bella cried out.

"Jake! Help me!" Filene screamed as she tried to get Frost away from her.

"Run Jake!" Bella shouted.

Jake ignored Bella's shouting, his eyes only on Frost as he charged at Filene whom tripped over her feet and was now looking at Frost in fear. When he saw Bella running towards him, he leaped into the air and phased as he landed to the ground, over Filene and in front of Frost growling loudly at Frost.

Filene crawled towards Sam and the guys, when Frost charged towards her, Sholto rammed himself into him, snarling. The next thing Filene saw was Sholto and Frost were snarling, biting, and rolling over each other before slamming Billy's poor boat in half before disappearing into the woods.

Filene didn't waste any time by following the two.

"Filene!" Sam shouted as she to disappear.

Filene jumped over roots and pushed tree branches until she spotted the two, and gasped. Paul and Jake were now human, and naked.

"Gah!" Filene squealed, looking away from them.

She heard Jake and Paul laugh, and saw Sam with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Bella?" Filene asked.

"She's okay; Embry and Jared are taking her to Emily's place." Sam replied as he walked by her and towards Paul and Jake.

Filene sighed in relief, and once she heard the zippers, she turned and walked closer to Paul. "You alright?"

Paul rubbed his head. "I got a headache now, but other than that, I'm okay, you?"

Filene nodded before she looked to Jake, smiling at him. "You okay?"

Jake wasn't even looking at her when he replied. "Yeah."

Filene bit her lip before following Sam, Paul shook his head at Jake before going up to Filene's side and put his arm around her shoulders. Jake narrowed his eyes at Paul's arm before shaking his head.

"I love Bella, not Filene." he growled before following them.

Sam and Paul scowled at that, and Paul brought Filene closer to him. Jake didn't deserve her love but Paul had no choice but watch the train wreck that was coming.

 **A/N: Yes I know, PERVERT! But you can't deny that was funny, also, how did you like my first lemon? I did put a warning up so you can't say I didn't warn you. Alright taking a break have fun with the chapters, now I am going to go back into reality and go to sleep.**

 **La Push Name charts!**

Name: Sam Ulley

Color of Fur: Pitch Black

Nickname: Doyle

Name: Jared

Color of Fur: Brown with a black mask on his face

Nickname: Gaelin

Name: Paul

Color of Fur: Dark gray

Nickname: Frost

Name: Embry

Color of Fur: Gray with dark spots on his back

Nickname: Roane

Name: Jake

Color of Fur: reddish brown

Nickname: Sholto


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 6: I Should Have Known

Sam went into the house, and then was followed by Filene whom headed straight for the muffins. Sam walked to Emily after making a comment to Bella that Filene didn't hear, and smothering Emily with kisses, making her giggle, and Filene sick.

"Ew! Couldn't you have waited till after I ate my muffin!" Filene whined, her hand just on a muffin.

Jared patted Filene's back in fake sympathy while Embry laughed. Filene looked over to Bella and was about to greet her, when she saw Bella wasn't looking at her, but more at Jake, whom stared right back at her.

Filene looked away, picking up her muffin and nibbled at it before Paul dragged her onto his lap, making her squeal in surprise, getting Bella's attention away from Jake.

Paul looked over his shoulder to Bella, grinning. "Sorry."

He turned away and tried taking Filene's muffin, but she growled him, smirking.

"Oh you think you're funny huh?" Paul asked, smiling up at Filene.

"I like to think so." Filene said smiling, giving him a piece of her muffin.

Jared and Embry smirked as Paul almost bit Filene's finger off, smiling; Filene ruffled his hair in revenge.

As the others settled down for a muffin; the wolves, Emily, and Filene watched as Jake followed Bella outside and towards the beach.

"So, that's Bella huh?" Emily said, looking to Filene.

Filene smiled. "Yeah, she's awesome, when she's not going nuts on me."

"Well I don't know about you guys?" Jared said before leaning over and pinching Filene's cheek. "I'd say Filene is the better looking sister."

Filene gently slapped Jared's hand, smirking as the rest laughed in agreement. Emily walked out of Sam's hug and headed for the kitchen to make dinner, while Sam was still watching the doorway, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"She won't tell anyone Sam." Filene assured him. "She loves Jake too much to do that."

"That is not what I'm worried about." Sam said before looking back to Filene. "Mind you it is a concern, but…"

"What?" Filene asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing."

Filene tilted her head at him, confused, making him smile and ruffle her hair. "Don't worry about it, Filly."

Filene scrunched up her face in annoyance before trying to fix her short now messy hair. Right at that moment, Jake came running through the door, dragging Bella behind him.

 _That was quick._

"I know what she's after." Jake said.

"What?" Filene asked, confused.

"The red head, she's after Bella." Jake answered, now looking at Sam.

"And Filene." Bella added.

Everyone looked to Filene in question; Filene looked down at her muffin, finding it more interesting than answering the question in Embry's eyes.

"What does she want with the two of you?" Embry asked.

"Well, Paul, Jared, and I know why she wants Filene." Sam said, before looking over to Bella. "But not you."

"Edward killed Victoria's mate." Filene answered still looking at her muffin. "So, in return, Victoria is going to kill Bella. That's what Laurent said."

She looked up and saw Bella's pained look, and Jake's pissed off look before she turned her gaze on Sam. "And since the Cullens have left…"

"She had an opening." Sam ended it. "They practically put a target sign on her."

Filene nodded.

Embry looked confused still. "So then, why does she want Filene as well?"

"Because she kicked that bloodsucker's ass the first time she came around." Paul said, holding Filene close grinning. "You remember that mark on the redhead's face? That was Filene's doing."

"With her metal baseball bat." Jared added smiling.

Sam smiled as well, looking almost proud of Filene, Jake and Embry looked at Filene, horrified at the notion of Filene taking on a vampire all by herself.

Filene's face flushed and hid her face in Paul's neck, making him chuckle. Bella watched this in wonderment, then shame; how long has it been since she talked to her sister? Probably long enough for Filene to turn to the gang for friendship.

"Filene, I want you to stay with Bella for a little bit, at least till we get the redhead." Sam said to Filene.

Filene nodded in agreement; it was easier to protect the Swan sisters better if they were in the same place. She gave Paul and the others a hug before Following Bella and Jake out the door. "I'll take my bike."

Jake nodded before climbing into the truck; Bella gave Filene a smile before climbing into the truck as well. Filene revved her bike and went on ahead for the house… funny it used to be her house, but since her birthday, it was either her dad's house or Bella's place.

 _Why did we have to get involved with the supernatural?_

That was an easy answer; since Bella wouldn't leave Edward alone, and become obsessive over the dude, they wouldn't have found out he and his family were vampires.

She reached the house, thankfully, no redhead came flying from the trees and killing her on the spot. She walked up to the porch and sat there, waiting for the truck.

It came around a few minutes later; Bella came out, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry." Jake reassured Bella. "We've got this place covered, she won't get near you, Charlie or Filene, and besides, if she was here, Filene wouldn't be standing there."

"Love the vote of confidence." Filene said with a sarcastic tone.

Bella and Jake rolled their eyes as they walked closer to the door.

"Look, you've got to be careful." Bella said to Jake. "She's fast; you don't know how fast she is."

"Neither do you." Filene said, crossing her arms. "You didn't see her in action, if I could beat her, the guys can take her on in a snap."

"You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting." Jake ignored Filene, smiling down at Bella.

Bella smiled, embarrassed.

"All right, I'd better go." Jake said, backing up slowly.

"You gotta go." Bella repeated.

Filene looked between the two, an eyebrow raised. Really? Really?

"Yeah." Jake said, grinning. "Got a vampire to kill."

Yep, they are really sounding like they just finished their second date. How annoying.

A silence fell over them; Jake nodded in defeat before starting to walk away.

"Bye." Filene said, feeling like she should have a t-shirt that says 'HEY! I'M HERE TO YOU KNOW!'

Bella and Filene watched as Jake ran down the street and disappeared into the forest. Bella sighed before looking over to Filene and smiled awkwardly.

"So you hang out with werewolves?" Bella said as she walked to the door. "How did you find out about them?"

"Oh, this morning, I caught Embry transforming from a wolf to himself." Filene said. "You?"

"In a dream; I forgot that Jake told me about his tribe was descended from wolves, then last night I finally remembered." Bella said.

Yeah, cause you were too busy trying to figure out what Edward was.

"Huh." said Filene. "Well I guess we can't really escape from the supernatural… I keep expecting Dean and Sam Winchester to come driving by in their impala."

Bella laughed as she unlocked the door and let Filene and herself in. Since the bed in Bella's room was gone, Filene had to sleep on the couch.

Not the most comfortable place, but Filene didn't mind.

It was after school, that was when Filene got her gut wrenching feeling that Bella was gonna do something stupid. Ever since the motorcycle incident, Filene paid absolute attention to her Bella is going suicidal alarm or aka; B.I.G.S.A. and right now, that alarm was going off again. The problem was that she was being held in detention for picking a fight with Ciaran Edgar.

Filene asked to go to the washroom, and once she got there, she took out her sell phone and dialled Sam's phone number.

"Hello, Sam Ulley residence." Paul's voice came.

"Paul? It's me Filene, I need to talk to either Sam or Jake, are either of them there?" Filene asked.

"Uh no, neither, why what's going on." Paul asked, probably picking up Filene's panic through the phone.

"My B.G.S.A is going off like crazy, I think my stupid sister is gonna do something stupid, and I can't leave school yet." Filene explained.

Paul groaned. "I'll let Sam and Jake know, I'll call you if something happens okay?"

Filene nodded before remembering she's on the phone. "Yeah, okay."

With that Filene hanged up and took in a deep breath, and prayed to god for patience if her sister did do something, and survives it.

Filene was not a happy camper when she got to Bella's place, four things have happened; Harry had a heart attack and was in the hospital, Seth and surprisingly Leah have phased, Bella suddenly decided to cliff dive and almost drowned, and now, Bella forgot to give Filene the keys to the house.

Filene felt like curling into a ball and cry her life away, but instead, she ran into the forest for a bit before sitting on the earth, and cried for Harry. She knew better than to be somewhere by herself, but she was having a bad day, she thought she deserved to have peace and quiet.

What she got, was a cold nose on her cheek.

Filene yelped in surprise and looked at the owner of the cold nose. It was a wolf Filene has never seen, his fur was sandy coloured, but somehow, Filene recognised his eyes.

"Seth?" she whispered.

Seth's wail wagged, and before she knew it, Seth was kneeling before her, naked. Filene tried her best not to look down, but looked at Seth's face; he looked excited before he looked a bit sad, and disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Filene asked.

Seth looked embarrassed now, and looked down at Filene's knees. "I thought you would be her."

It took Filene a moment to realize what Seth was saying, she first felt embarrassment, then flattered. Filene smiled at Seth before hugging him. That was what Filene needed, someone to remind her of the good stuff in her life, and to make her feel pretty.

"You are so adorable Seth." She told him.

She felt him smile before he hugged her back, when Filene got the news of Harry Clearwater's death se wanted nothing more than to go to the Clearwater family and help as much as she could. Charlie told her to leave them in peace and also since she barely knew the family she probably wouldn't be welcomed eve if she was his daughter.

She held the boy tighter to her. "I am sorry Seth, for you and Leah and your mom. I may not know what it feels like to lose a parent, heaven forbid I do but I am here if you ever need to talk or a simple hug."

Filene could feel Seth tense up a bit before giving her a squeeze and nuzzling his face into her hair. They were quiet for a long moment till Filene heard a twig snap and saw Roane coming out of the bush, panting, and was followed by Frost.

Filene let go of Seth, looking at him for a second. "Nicco."

Seth gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I give names for when you guys turn into wolves; Paul is Frost, and Embry is Roane." Filene explained.

"Oh, cool." Seth said, grinning.

Filene laughed. "Go play with the boys, I have to go and see if Bella is back."

Seth nodded, and phased right there in front of her before running after Frost and Roane. Filene waved at them before they disappeared into the shadows, smiling.

Trust them to be the ones to cheer me up.

Filene shook her head in amusement before turning and heading back to Bella's place. Again, no Victoria, but then again she was just visited by the wolves so everything should be fine. That is, until she saw the shiny new car on the other side of the road… A Cullen shiny car. She stiffened, was. Were. They…. No please god no!

The familiar truck that was Bella's, came up the drive way. Filene was about to go over and tell Bella about the car, that is, until she saw Jake behind the wheel, with her sister cuddling up to him, and their faces were too close together. That was when she felt it, the slow, but painful feeling, rising from deep within her, and head towards her eyes, making them tear up.

 _I should have known_. Filene thought sadly as she looked away from the truck, not wanting to see what she would see.

She walked towards the door, and was about to go as far as break the window to get inside until she heard the truck open, then suddenly shut closed. Filene turned around and Jake starting up the truck again, and then look straight at her, his eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes widened in horror.

 _Was a vampire here? Is he, is he going to leave me here?_

Jake gave her a sorrowful look before shifting the truck in gear, Filene gasped in pain as her heart cried in betrayal. However, Bella jumped out of the car, making Filene sigh in relief. Bella would never leave her behind.

"Bella, it's a trick!" Jake was shouting following after Bella. "Stop! You gotta come with me!"

"They won't hurt me." Bella said.

Filene turned back to the car, oh dear lord they _were_ here! She looked back, and frowned in realization.

 _She didn't get out of the car to get me; it was to see if a Cullen was here._

Right there and then, Filene almost begged to phase, in front of them.

"If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory." Jake said. "Treaty says we can only defend on our own lands, I can't protect you here."

"Okay." Bella said. "That's okay, you don't have to."

Now Filene decided, that she was going to get a neon sign and put it on top of her head that reads 'FILENE IS RIGHT HERE!'

"You're about to cross a line." Jake told Bella.

"Then don't draw one, please." Bella replied before running toward the house, almost pushing Filene out of the way to do it.

Filene looked back at Jake, whom was looking right back at her.

"You were seriously going to leave me to defend myself against a vampire, weren't you?" Filene asked, tears falling down from her eyes.

Jake looked regretful, and guilty, Filene had her answer.

"Filene-"

"Don't!" Filene snarled before walking inside.

As she got close to the door, she heard the tingling bells, of a pissed off Alice.

"Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean what about Charlie! How about Filene? You think she'd like that?" Alice shouted at Bella.

 _At lease someone cares for my feelings._

"I didn't try to kill myself." Bella said to Alice. "I was cliff jumping, recreationally, it was fun."

"Could have fooled me." Filene mumbled, catching Alice and Bella's attention. "But let me guess, you wanted to see Edward again."

Bella had the decency to look guilty, but Filene was in a foul mood, even Alice could pick that up. Filene looked over to Alice and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Hello Alice came to see how you and your family fucked up our lives?" she asked sarcastically happy.

"Filene!" Bella shouted.

" **DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME ISABELLA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO IT, I DO!** " Filene practically screamed, making Bella and Alice back away in surprise.

Filene was breathing through nose harshly. "You were nothing but a zombie, you ignored everyone, including me, and you weren't even there for my birthday! I deserve to swear and shout and scream as much as I want, you think you went through hell? Look around Bella, shit happens all the time, get over it!"

Filene backed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower, and when I come back down, either you are gone Alice, or you take Bella with you, she is not useful here."

"Filene-" Alice started to say, but Filene walked away from the two and headed upstairs.

When Filene went downstairs drying her hair, she was disappointed to see Alice was still there, sitting on the couch beside Bella.

"Jacob who?" Alice was asking.

Filene leaned against the doorway, watching the two.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." Bella said.

"Bella!" Alice scolded. "Werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself." a voice came from beside Filene.

Filene jumped and swore under breath; Alice got off the couch and looked from Filene to Jake.

Jake looked to Bella. "I had to see you were safe."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here." Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess I don't care." Jake replied.

Alice looked over at Filene, finally realizing the reason for her mood. She couldn't really blame her anger what with the looks Jake and Bella were giving each other. She then realized what he just said.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt her." she said to him.

Jake looked over to Alice. "No, you're just a harmless Cullen."

Alice glared at him.

"I was talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella because of you." Jake explained.

"Victoria?" Alice guessed, looking over to Bella.

"Yeah, Victoria's been around." Bella answered.

"I didn't see her." Alice said. "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water, or saw Filene ever since we left, either."

Alice then realized something and glared at Jake. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

"Hey!" Filene shouted, no one was gonna diss her friends.

"Don't get me upset…" Jake began walking towards Alice.

"Hey, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." Bella said getting in between the two.

"… or things are gonna get very ugly." Jake finished.

Filene was holding Jake back a little, giving him a look that got Jake to calm down a little. Bella looked at Alice as if the two were having a wordless conversation before Alice sighed in annoyance.

"I'll give you a second, I have to talk to Filene anyways." she said.

Filene raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Alice nodded before grabbing Filene's arm and dragged her.

"Hey." Bella spoke.

Alice and Filene looked back to her.

"You're not going anywhere." Bella said. "You're gonna come back, right?"

Alice nodded, smiling none humorously. "As soon as you put the dog out."

Alice turned back around and once again dragged Filene outside. Once the door was closed, Filene spoke up.

"I don't appreciate you dissing my friends Alice." she said.

Alice looked at Filene for a moment, before shaking her head in sadness. "What has happened to you Filene?"

Filene raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I remember Filene as a girl who plays pranks with Emmett, reads history books with Jasper, helps Esme in her garden, goes shopping with me, talks to Rosalie, and plays chess with Carlisle." Alice said, she almost looks like she was going to cry. "What happened?"

Filene grinded her teeth, looking beyond the woods before looking back to Alice. "Your Filene had to grow up; take care of a zombie Bella, make sure Bella survives without killing herself, make sure Bella doesn't do crazy things so that she could see a glimpse of Edward... To watch Bella as she clings onto a boy I had a crush on since I was four. It was always about Bella, never once was there a 'what about Filene?' moment and it always will be, I had to realize that the hard way, Alice, your Filene, died."

Filene turned away from Alice whom had the look of horror on her face, and walked back inside. And was confronted with Jacob caressing Bella's cheek, leaning his face towards her. Filene began shaking her head praying to god not for this to happen to her right here.

"Bella." he said softly, before speaking something in Quileute and leaned down to…

 **(RING!)**

To be stopped by the sound of the telephone.

 _*I actually fell off of my seat in the theatre at that moment, along with a couple of other people. It was hilarious!*_

 _There is a god._ Filene thought glumly relieved, so that was it, Filene now had to realize that there was no place for her in Jake's heart. Filene has to accept that.

Jake sighed in annoyance before picking up the phone. "Swan residence."

"He's not here right now." Jake said through the phone.

The way his tone changed, made Filene walk away from her black cloud and look at Jake.

"He's arranging a funeral." Jake explained before hanging up.

Bella looked confused. "Who was that?"

Bella noticed Jake's pissed off look. "What?"

"Always in the way." Jake growled, before stepping away.

"Who was that?" Bella asked again.

"Bella, step back." Jake ordered. "You to Filene."

Filene did as she was told; Bella on the other hand was ignoring it. "Jake, who was that?"

At that moment Alice walked into the kitchen. "Bella! Bella, its Edward."

Bella looked over to Alice in horror and realization when Alice continued.

"He thinks you're dead, Rosalie told him why I came here." Alice said.

Bella and Alice looked over to Jake, who looked like he was not having a good day.

 _Join the club, we have jackets._ Filene thought.

"Why would you… why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella asked.

"He didn't ask for you." Jake answered,

"I don't care!" Bella shouted at Jake.

Alice held Bella back away from Jake trying to get her attention. "Bella. Bella! He's going to the Volturi."

There was a silence before she added. "He wants to die, too."

Filene rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, what is this? A supernatural romance version of Romeo and Juliet?"

Bella ignored that and ran up the staircase to her room, Alice turned to Filene. "You're coming with us."

"No I am not, this is all about Bella and Edward, and I have nothing to do with this." Filene told Alice before walking away.

That is, she tried to walk away, only to be tugged back by Alice. "Yes you do! Filene I saw you there, you can help us."

"This has nothing to do with me Alice! I am sick and tired, I am going to bed and I am going to sleep, call me when you save the day." Filene said before turning away, only to find herself in the backseat of the car. "Alice!"

"You are coming whether you like it or not Filene." Alice said, as if it was finally.

Filene tried to get out but was stopped when Alice glared at her, and there was a sound of soft growling coming from her.

"Are you threatening to hurt me Alice?" Filene asked, though she wouldn't be surprised if Alice was.

"I am willing to do anything to keep you from becoming another Rosalie." Alice said narrowing her eyes at Filene. "I will not have you become what you loathe the most."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Was that my future you saw? Or are you bullshitting me?"

Alice was quiet before looking back to Filene. "I saw you becoming a vampire Filly, you were a nomad. You were a freakin leader of a coven."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Why the fuck would I become a vampire?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know, but when we were talking and as you walked away I only saw you in front of at least six other nomads behind you and let me tell you, you did not look friendly."

Filene sat back against the seat, a little in shock. _I was gonna become a kick ass vampire? Huh, who would have thought it?_

"What about your dad? And Filene?" Jake said.

"I'm eighteen." Bella said as she got inside the car. "I'm legally free to go, Filene is apparently coming with us, and I left a note."

Jake reached pass Alice and grabbed her arm. "Please, Bella, just stay here. For Charlie, for me."

Alice had a disgusted look on her face but held her breath; Filene on the other hand, tried to not hear what Jake was saying.

Bella gave Jake a determined look and whispered. "I have to go."

Jake sighed and let of Bella's arm before leaning against the window and gave Bella his sad puppy eyes, if Filene wasn't in a foul mood still, she would have forgiven him and did as he asked, but since he was aiming at Bella and not her, she could resist him.

"I'm begging you." he whispered. "Please."

Bella resisted. "Good bye, Jacob."

Jacob's face fell away as he got off the car and ran off into the woods. Alice looked at how upset Bella was… and how pissed off Filene was again.

"Okay." she said before shifting gear and drove off into the night.

Filene instantly put herself into the middle and put on all three seatbelts.

Bella notices this and grinned softly. "You are still doing that?"

"Only when a werewolf or a vampire is at the wheel." Filene replied, not looking up as she buckled herself in before looking out the window.

Bella took the hint and looked away. Filene watched as the trees went by, and her eyes widened as she saw all her wolves, watching the car as it drove off. Filene want to right then jump out of the car and go to them, but she had a feeling Alice would have none of it. She touch the window glass, as if trying to reach them, she almost cried when she watched two of them, Frost and Nicco began running after the car, only to be stopped by Doyle and Gaelin.

Filene sniffed and sang sadly as her wolves disappeared into the darkness.

Alice knew right then, if she was able to, she would have cried with Filene, she didn't need Jasper's powers to feel the sadness inside Filene.

Bella on the other hand, who doesn't have vampire hearing, was wondering how to save Edward, and to repair the damage Jake and she had done to the friendship she and Filene has had for so long.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 7: Heads Began To Fly

They went from car, to airplane, to another car, and Filene found herself in Italy… wow.

Filene wasn't able to look at the scenery, what with Alice making the car accelerate on the long road, passing cars and farm trackers -which Filene thought was illegal. Filene thanked god in heaven that he invented seatbelt, Alice was worse than Edward of the road.

"I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?" Bella asked.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto." Alice said.

"Not today." Bella agreed.

Bella noticed the look on Alice's face. "What? What do you see?"

Filene, whom was at the moment praying to all the gods she could think of, paid attention.

"They refused him." Alice said.

"So?" Bella urged Alice to continue.

"He's gonna make a scene." Filene guessed.

Alice and Bella looked at Filene in surprise, Filene shrugged.

"I listen when you guys talk." Filene defended herself.

Alice shook her head and turned back to Bella. "Yes, he's going to show himself to the humans."

"No! when?" Bella demanded to know.

"He's gonna wait until noon, when the sun's at its highest." Alice answered.

"God, Alice, you got to hurry up." Bella pleaded.

Alice nodded to the city before them. "There's Volterra."

Bella and Filene looked out the window, Filene then turned to Bella. "Shall I start writing our will?"

They reached the city; however, people in red cloaks were getting in the way. Alice had to honk a few times to get them away from the car.

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked in a panicked voice.

"San Marco's Day festival." Alice answered. "They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city."

This, to Filene, did not seem to be helping Bella's panic attack.

"It's the perfect setting." Alice told the Swan sisters sarcastically. "The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

"We have five minutes." Bella panted, looking at the clock.

Filene took a chance and unbuckled herself to reach over and pulled her sister's arms down from pulling her hair. "We know, Bella, just breathe."

Suddenly they stopped as some police officers went in front of the car. "Go, you and Bella must go, and bring Livy with you."

 _Like I would go anywhere without my Livy._ Filene thought as she got out of the car.

"Alice?" Bella said.

"Bella, you're the only one he can't see coming." Alice explained quickly. "If I go, he'll read my thoughts, he'll think I'm lying and rush into it."

"Then why am I going?" Filene asked.

"You can get Bella over to him faster, and he won't believe that you would come to his rescue." Alice told Filene.

Filene nodded in agreement.

"Where do I go?" Bella asked.

"He'll be under the clock tower. Go!" Alice shouted.

Bella and Filene did just that, funny enough, Filene was the fastest as she pushed everyone out of the way like a bulldozer and dodging other people like a football player.

 _I might just sign myself up when we get back home._ Filene thought, her adrenaline kicking in over time.

"Fuori dalla mia strada! hormonial incazzato ragazza adolescente, che passa!" Filene shouted out in Italian, and was amazed at how many got out of her way quickly; she suddenly felt like Moses parting the red sea… instead of the sea it was the people in red cloaks.

Filene turned a corner and groaned. "I hate going up stairs! Ow cramp!"

The crowd began to chant and cheer as Filene and Bella finally found the bell tower.

"Go Bella!" Filene screamed; push her sister forward before starting to shove a way through the people to help her sister get closer to the tower.

As they ran through the crowds and pass the little parade there, they stopped at the fountain, catching their breath. Filene was horrified at the sound of the clock tower chiming. She looked over and gasped; Edward was slowly walking out towards the sun, unbuttoning his shirt, and slowly began taking it off.

Bella began running towards Edward by running across the fountain, Filene followed suite, and as Filene watched Edward walk into the sun, and began to sparkle as Bella described to her once.

The words that came to mind were. _That's it?_

 _Hormones: That is disgusting, I'm not impressed. What does Bella see in him again?_

 _Heart: yeah! Our werewolves are much healthier looking than Edward!_

 _The others couldn't agree more._

Filene said out loud. "That's not sparkly like diamonds, more like 'I had a pixie dust fight with Tinkerbelle'"

Bella couldn't hear this of course as she leaped onto Edward, trying to force him back into the shadows.

"Heaven." Edward muttered as he held Bella close.

"You have to move." Bella told him. "Open your eyes look at me! I am alive."

Edward wasn't listening.

"HEY DUMBASS!" Filene shouted. "OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"

Now he listened and looked straight at Bella. "Bella."

As Bella moved Edward backwards, Filene quickly followed, looking at the crowd, and only saw on little girl looking at them, Filene smiled in relief as she quickly closed the door.

"You're here." Edward spoke.

"I'm here." Bella reassured Edward.

"You're alive." Edward said happily.

"I'm alive." Bella repeated.

Filene didn't know whether to take Livy out and kill Edward, or go back outside to give them a moment, but with other vampires around, Filene just took Livy out and looked around. Walking away from the two a little bit, not too far.

"I needed to make you see me once." Bella said. "You had to know that I was alive, that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything. I can let you go now."

 _Yes, and be with Jake for the rest of her life._ Filene sneered, and then remembered that Edward could hear her, but it looked like he didn't hear her.

Edward shook his head. "I never acted out of guilt; I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"Filene says what?" Filene asked.

"But you said…"

"I lied." Edward interrupted Bella. "I had to lie, but you believed me so easily."

Filene felt a moment was coming on, so she turned her back on them, holding Livy like a putter.

"Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me." Bella said softly. "I mean, I'm nothing. I'm human, I'm nothing."

Filene had to roll her eyes.

"Bella, you're everything to me." Edward told her. "You're everything."

The next thing Filene heard was the sound of hard breathing and kissing sound. She wanted to gag, until she saw who was coming towards the gates.

"Um guys, I hate to break a moment but, someone small and someone big with red eyes are coming this way." Filene said, readying her bat.

Edward and Bella looked over as the gate opened and two people came out, pulling their hoods back and looked at the three of them.

Of course Edward puts Bella behind him and Filene.

"I won't need your services after all gentlemen." Edward told the two.

"Aro wants to speak to you again." one of them said.

"No rules were broken." Edward said.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to appropriate venue." the small one said.

Filene snorted. "And where is that? Your lair?"

"Filene." Edward warned.

The smaller man looked over at Filene and… checked her out? Filene couldn't believe it as the man smiled at her.

"Fiery." he commented.

"Fine." Edward interrupted the man. "Bella, Filene, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The girls come with us." the taller one growled, scaring the crap out of Filene, but of course, she wasn't showing that to the man that was still eyeing her.

"No." Edward disagreed. "You can go to hell."

Filene gaped at Edward, she never once heard him swear, well… not since Emmett and she burnt his favourite jacket.

The locks break easily and Alice walks in, taking her sunglasses off and her bandanna. "Come on, guys."

She walked in, making the other two vampires take a step back.

"It's a festival; you wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice said.

"Yeah." Filene agreed. "Wouldn't want those people to see your sparkly head go sailing out the door into someone's hands."

Both of the vampires raised an eyebrow at Filene before the big one said. "We wouldn't."

Suddenly a much smaller person came out from the gates. "Enough."

Filene saw shocked to see a girl that looked around her age, and looked more demonic than a pissed off Jasper.

"Jane." Edward greeted.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Jane said.

She took looks at her fellow red eyed vampires before looking at me for a second, and turning away. Filene looked over and saw Edward walking beside Bella, following her. Filene was about to say something when Alice grabbed her arm, away from the smaller man, and gave her a look.

"Just do as she says." Alice told Filene.

Filene nodded, but gripped her Livy tight as she made eye contact with the nomad. He inhaled, and when he opened his eyes, they had darkened. Alice immediately pulled Filene close and glared at him.

They were walking down the stairs before Jane turned to Edward and Bella. "Go ahead."

Neither of them questioned and continued to walk.

"Don't be scared." Edward whispered to Bella.

"Are you?" Bella asked.

There was a silence before he answered. "No."

Jane scoffed.

Filene leaned to Alice's ear. "Out of all the vampires around us, I'm more afraid of the demon girl."

"As you should be." Jane said, grinning at Filene as if she just complimented her.

Filene just more scared, holding Alice's hand hard and keeping her Livy close to her body.

The big vampire opened a door that led to… an elevator. Everyone walked inside as Filene looked at the thing in disbelief before walking in herself. Big and small nomad were behind them, Edward was in front of the big nomad, then Bella and then Filene whom was in front of the smaller nomad and Alice was beside Filene.

Jane was in front of them all, pressing a button as the door closed.

Then it got quiet, opera was singing in the background, Filene cleared her throat. "Well, this isn't awkward at all."

The nomad behind her snorted in amusement as Alice nudged Filene's side gently. Finally the elevator stopped and opened the door. They passed whom looked like a secretary, greeted them all in Italian.

"Grazie, buona giornata miss." Filene replied back as they walked by.

The woman looked shocked before smiling.

As they walked away, Bella asked. "Is she human?"

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Does she know?" Bella wondered.

"Yes." Edward repeated.

"Then, why would…" Bella stopped. "She wants to be."

"And so she will be." the nomad said.

"Or dessert." Jane added.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Filene mumbled.

Jane opened the door, and Filene was surprised at the room

"Nice, I must get the name of his decorator." Filene commented softly.

"Sister." a deep voice spoke, bringing Filene's eyes forward to a…

 _Hormones/body/Filene: WOW!_

 _Head: There they go again._

 _Hormones: there's an actual vampire that's better looking!_

"They send you out to get one and you bring two." He said before he landed on Bella and Filene. "Oh, and one more, you clever girl."

 _INCEST!_

 _Hormones: DAMN!_

"What a happy surprise!" The man in the middle rejoiced. "Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful?"

The way he smiled as he walked towards Edward, kind of freaked Filene out and she pulled Bella a bit away from Edward, keeping their hands together and but with Filene in front of Bella.

"I love a happy ending." the nomad that Filene guessed was Aro said, taking Edward's hand that was holding Bella's away, making Bella gasp, and Filene to roll her eyes. "Yes, they are so rare."

 _And I wonder whose fault is that?_ Filene thought sarcastically.

Aro gasped, looking at Edward, before speaking Italian a bit and looking to Bella. "Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty."

Filene immediately went in front of her sister, tightening her grip on Livy. Jane and her brother watched Filene in interest.

"How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked Edward.

"It's not without difficulty." Edward answered.

"I can see that." Aro chuckled before looking over to Filene, then to Bella.

Edward turned his head a little to the Swan sisters. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch."

"That must be embarrassing." Filene commented.

Aro grinned at her comment as he continues to rub Edward's hand.

"And now you know everything." Edward said. "So get on with it."

"Not everything." He said before looking over to Filene. "I can only see bits and pieces of her…"

He stopped, going wide eyed before looking at Filene as if in awe. "You fought a nomad, and survived?"

Now Filene had all the attention from the vampires, she just shrugged. "I'm here aren't I?"

"So you are." Aro replied before looking back to Edward.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward." Aro said. "Though you can't read Bella's thoughts, and only can read little of Filene's thoughts. Fascinating."

Filene was surprised, she didn't know that.

Aro backed away from Edward and looked over to the Swan sisters. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well."

Aro took his hand out to Bella. "Would you do me the honor? Eldest first… though I think Filene was born way before you."

Filene watched as Bella hesitated before reaching her hand out to Aro. Who grabbed it and cradled her hand in his own, Filene hoped he doesn't do the same.

 _Quick head, start blocking the memories of the wolves!_

 _Head: just the wolves?_

 _Yes, now, do it quickly!_

Aro's smile disappeared. "Interesting, hmm. I see nothing."

He now looked over to Filene, whom stiffened, his smile returned as he quickly took her hand, and started to get it. Filene tried really hard not to pull her hand away or whack him upside the head with Livy, waiting for him to finish. Aro slowly looked up at Filene, looking a bit amused, but his eyes darkened right before her eyes.

"My, my, what a little protector you are, but I see something blocking some of the other memories, like a brick wall I can't get through without a password, incredible." Aro said. "And you smell… like chocolate and oranges."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Uhh… thanks?"

Aro smiled before letting go of her hand, and turning away towards the two men that were on the throne. "I wonder if… Let us see if Bella is immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

Jane looked over to the two, but Edward was having none of it.

"No!" Edward shouted.

"Pain." and with one word, Edward collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" Bella tried running towards Jane.

"Nimrod! Get back here!" Filene hissed.

The boy that was standing beside Jane grabbed Bella's wrist tightly.

Bella grunts. "Stop! Just stop hurting him! Please! Please!"

"Shouting at them is not going to get you anywhere!" Filene shouted before lifting Livy up threatening towards the boy's head.

"Jane?" Aro said, looking from Filene to the bat then to the blond girl.

It took a moment but Jane turned to Aro. "Master?"

Edward sighed in relief as the pain went away, Filene grinned.

"Go ahead, my dear." Aro told Jane.

Bella stiffened as Jane smirked and slowly looked to Bella. Bella was ready to take on the pain; Filene was ready to make the boy whom was holding Bella head go flying out the window.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said.

There was silence, and as moments went by, Jane's smirk began to disappear.

Aro laughed excitedly, clapping. "Remarkable! Now, to Filene my dear."

Filene was not really paying attention, she was more paying attention on how exactly she would be able to keep the boy still long enough to hit him, and what angle to go on to make his head go flying out the roof window.

"Filene!" someone called.

She turned head. "Hmm, what. What were you saying?"

Bella looked stunned, as did all the other vampires, Jane just looked pissed off. Aro then smiled again before clapping.

"Wonderful! They confound us all!" Aro said. "So what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." the man on the right said.

"They know too much." said the man to the right that reminded Filene of the Malfoy men in Harry Potter. "They're a liability."

"Hmm." Aro sighed disappointedly. "That's true, Felix?"

The boy let Bella go and returned to his sister, Bella turned and gasped as she saw the big one comes.

"No." Edward whispered before putting Bella behind him and charged after Felix.

"Excellent idea Edward, you deal with the with the big one,., Alice… okay you're tied right now, I'll deal with the gay ones." Filene said.

"Who are you calling gay you human!" one vampire growled before charging towards Bella.

He didn't have time to stop Filene from swinging her baseball bat to his head, smashing like a vase. Filene looked to see the big guy heading toward Bella with Edward on the ground.

"Do I have to do everything myself!" Filene shouted before dodging a swipe from one of the vamps, heading towards Felix.

Only to see Edward was back on his feet, Filene nodded before smacking one of the charging vampires in the knee caps before heading head go flying towards Jane and her brother whom had dodged the flying head and were now wide eyed as they watch her fight the vampires. Aro especially watched in fascination as Filene took on some of the other.

"Magnificent." Aro whispered.

"Filene!" Alice shouted out.

"No time!" dodge. "Busy right now." flying head. "Talk later!"

Filene jumped to the ground when Edward and Felix went flying over head.

"Watch where ya going!" Filene shouted before pulling Bella a little before hitting a vampire.

"Enough leave Filene alone." Aro commanded. "I don't want to lose anymore of my guards."

As the guards backed away, Filene was panting, and her adrenaline was on, full time, she shook with a force and was ready when another vamp went near Bella or her. She watched as Edward was getting his ass kicked, wow.

"Oh comeon! I took on five vamps and he's still having trouble with the one." Filene whined.

"Eight, Filene." Aro told her. "Eight of my guards you took on."

Filene blinked. "Either I am stronger than Edward, or your guys are weak."

Aro laughed, while some of the said guards snarled, but stopped at Aro's hand lift. Filene found it funny how Aro and she were having a talk while Edward was losing. Finally the fight was over, Felix made Edward kneel before Aro, ready to rip his head off.

"Please! No! No! Please, please!" Bella cried out in hysterics.

Aro stopped Felix before looking to Bella.

Filene looked over to the guy holding Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, will you let go of my friend there?" Filene asked, lifting Livy that was now covered in vamp dust -ew!-.

He looked at the bat before letting Alice go slowly; Filene nodded in thanks before looking back to her sister.

"Kill me! Kill me! Not him." Bella begged.

"Oh my god! What is freakin with you guys and death!" Filene almost shouted in annoyance.

Aro looked surprised at Bella's request and walked slowly towards Bella and Filene. "How extraordinary, you would give up your life for someone like us; a vampire, a soulless monster. And after your sister here killed my guards to keep you safe?"

"Just get away from her!" Edward hissed.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella said.

Aro spoke in Italian for a moment before looking over to Edward with a sigh. "This is sadness, if only it were your own intention to give her immortality."

Aro walked closer to Bella, Filene took a step towards Aro when Jane's brother got her into a body check, and to keep her from moving, he nuzzled Filene's neck. Filene went absolutely still.

"My name is Alec." He whispered to Filene's ear. "And I'll be the one to make you mine."

"In your dreams cocksucker!" Filene whispered harshly, struggling against him.

She felt the ass smile against her neck.

"Wait!" Alice cried out as Aro was about to take a bite out of Bella.

Aro looked disappointed as he licked his lips.

"Bella will be one of us." Alice told him. "I've seen it, I'll change her myself."

"Like hell you are!" Filene choked out.

Aro reached a hand out to Alice; she walks towards him, taking her glove off and held Aro's hand. Filene, for some strange reason, saw an image of Bella and Edward… frolicking in the woods, very disturbing.

"Mesmerizing." Aro commented. "To see what you have seen before it has happened."

Aro let go of Alice's hand before walking back to Bella and Filene but closer to Bella. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing, immortal, Isabella."

He turned slowly to Filene. "And you, oh, you Filene, it would a great honor once you join our clan."

Filene's eyes widen in shock, she was a freakin leader in the Volturi!

"Go now." Aro ordered. "Make your preparations."

Alec inhaled into Filene's hair one last time before letting her go and walked back to his sister. Filene immediately ran to Alice's side that held Filene close and was growling softly at a smiling Alec, and an amused Jane.

"Let us be done with this." man on the right said. "Heidi will arrive any moment."

"Thank you, for your visit." he said, smiling a little.

"We will return the favor." Malfoy said. "I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances."

Filene, Alice, Edward, and Bella walked quickly away.

"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro said.

The group followed Dmitri as Filene found out from Alice through the hallway and met up… with tourists and a beautiful tour guide.

"Nice fishing, Heidi." Dmitri complimented.

"Yes, they look rather juicy." Heidi said with a grin.

"Save some for me." Dmitri whispered quickly.

Filene was horrified to see a little boy in the group, heading straight towards the nomad's room. She almost turned back but Alice held a firm grip on her and had to drag Filene quickly through the door before the people began screaming.

A/N: In my opinion Michael Sheen is better as a werewolf than a vampire.

 **Now to what grinds my gears!**

 _Like seriously no offense to Robert or anything but he is not the sexiest man in the world… but he could have at least worked out his body more to look like and I quote from the book *Takes out glasses brings the New Moon book from the bookcase and go to the page that is bookmarked page 451* "His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things *in the movie looks like he is trying to remember if he left the stove on* the marble skin of his chest was bare –there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin. I'd never seen anything more beautiful –even as I ran, gasping and screaming."_

 _*Brings the book down and take off the glasses* Now many of us who have read this book were kind of looking forward to said moment and try to understand what Bella sees… all we see is Robert looking like he had a pixie dust fight with Tinkerbelle and lost not to mention… did he even try to do a little work out? I mean he didn't have to look like the wolves but… I know I know I am taking this too seriously and am interrupting your read but dagnabbit!_

 _Who did you guys imagine Edward to look like? Like which actor or famous person did you imagine Edward to be?_

 _Speaking of looking like whom did you imagine Filene to be which actress or famous lady did you imagine?_

 _Read, review fav and follow please there is much more to come as long as the reviews keep on coming I cannot continue without knowing you guys are enjoying this fanfic._

Chapter 8: Come What May

As Alice drove them up Charlie's driveway, Filene immediately got out of the car and made her way towards the woods, only to be stopped by Edward.

"Filene wait-"

"Let go of me." Filene snarled, turning her face to Edward. "I have done what Alice has forced me to do, now I'm going home, have a good time with your happily ever after.

Edward wasn't really listening, too caught up in the thoughts that swerved Filene's mind. Filene escaped his grasp and ran into the woods. She ran as far as she could, looking for her wolves, she knew better than to call out for them, so she made her way deeper into the woods, and came to a stop in a familiar clearing. She smiled.

One wolf sat there, with his back to her, looking towards the moon. It was Doyle.

Filene cried out right then and there. "Doyle."

Doyle swerved his head and looked at Filene, she ran towards him and wrapped herself around his neck, crying. Filene felt Doyle's fur disappearing, and felt naked warm skin against her cold wet cheek, and warm strong arms wrap around her.

"You're okay." Sam whispered. "You're alright."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave, I didn't want to, Alice wouldn't let me go-"

Sam hushed Filene, pulling her closer. "We know, we are not angry at you, only worried."

"Why? I have done nothing, I'm nothing, just Bella's little sister, noting more and nothing less."

"You're wrong." Sam said firmly, taking Filene out of the hug, and held her shoulders tightly. "You are not nothing Filene, you are family, and no bloodsucker is going to change that, or you, not on my, or your brother's watch?"

Filene's smiled wobbled before walking back into Sam's hug.

"You don't believe me, take a look." Sam said.

Filene heard twigs snapping, she looked through Sam's arms and almost burst into tears again, her wolves were here, all of them, even Sholto and Andias. They all walked up to the two; well some of them; Roane, Nicco, and Frost practically ran towards Sam and Filene.

Sam grinned and slowly backed away from as Nicco jumped onto Filene as if hugging her as he brought her to the ground, and was followed by Roane and Frost. Filene laughed as she was tackled to the ground and was attacked by slobber.

"EW! GUYS!" Filene cried out.

The guys backed away as Filene wiped her face of slobber. "That was gross!"

The wolves around her barked in laughter, even Andias.

Filene looked at her wolves and stopped at Sholto, whom was not laughing, but was looking down at the ground, looking guilty and sad. She sighed as she slowly got up and walked towards Sholto who looked up and watched as she drew closer to him, the other wolves and Sam watched this.

Filene stood before Sholto, crossing her arms and stared at him.

Sholto whimpered, giving Filene his big sad puppy eyes he used on Bella, but unlike Bella, Filene loved Jacob, she couldn't deny that, wouldn't, and she knew, her heart wouldn't give up on him, but that didn't mean she was going to be a pushover.

"Jake." Filene spoke, saying his real name.

Jake's ears whimpered down, and he looked more pathetic, but Filene froze her heart from reaching out.

"I will not be your rebound to Bella, I will die before that happens." She swore.

She heard the sounds of disagreement from the other wolves, but she ignores them. "And I'm going to be straight with you Jake, I love you, and apparently even though my mind is telling me to leave you and run off with a bloodsucker to spite you-"

She was interrupted by one of the wolves growling.

"I will not lower myself to that, I am going to go live with Emily and Sam, if they can't I'll go to someone else's place, but I am not going to stay with you, not when you have feelings for my sister, I cannot live with like this." She said.

"You are always welcome at Emily's place Filene." Sam assured her.

Filene smiled in thanks before looking back to Jake whom looked like he didn't want to hear anymore. She decided to stop, but added. "Once you realize, what I have realized during my time in Italy, come and find me."

And with that, Sam phased and walked to Filene's side and leaned down a little to help her get easily onto his back. Once she settled on top of him, she gently grasped Doyle's black fur and leaned down, Doyle was off, leaving the other wolves to take their patrols.

Filene waited for a while before she let the feelings she held back for so long, let go and break free, she cried. It was not exactly the best time or place to confess her love for Jake, but she was happy it was out. She just had to wait for Jake's response, and she feared the worse.

The next morning Filene stayed with Emily for a bit in the morning before going out and meeting Leah. Filene didn't understand why everyone hated Leah, she was nice… well to her anyways. Ever since her face off with Jake, Leah has been hanging out more with Filene than she did on patrol or with the other guys.

"Because I know how you feel." Leah once said when Filene asked her why she hung out with little old her. "You love Jake so much, but when you see him with your sister and see how happy he is, without you, you can't help but feel bitter."

Filene and Leah had been the best of friends ever since. Leah may be the smallest of the bunch of wolves, but Filene was still able to ride her, much to Filene's pleasure. Of course she had to ask to ride them, but when she does, she felt like a character out of Warcraft.

"You want to what?" Leah asked Filene that night.

"I need to go and see the Cullens, it will only be quick, I promise, you don't have to come with me, I'll just take my bike-"

"And leave you at the hands of those leeches? I think not." Leah interrupted Filene.

So here Filene was, on the back of Andias, heading towards the Cullen's house. Filene got off of Leah and walked up to the house wondering how to, well talk to them.

 _Okay, umm; Listen I was have a rough day yesterday, but I am better now, and uh I hope you can forgive me, because I forgive you, I mean I'm still kind of mad that turned Bella into a zombie and…. No! That won't work!_

 _Okay, I am willing to forgive you, but not forget…. That sounds better!_

Filene smiled proudly at herself, yes that is what she is gonna say! She walked up the stairs and was surprised to see the door opened.

"Alice probably saw me coming." Filene thought out loud, before walking in, she was about to greet everyone when she heard voices down at the basement.

"I already consider you a part of the family." Esme was saying. "Yes."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Filene heard Edward say. "You know what this means."

Filene gaped, was Bella breaking up with him? Her celebration was cut short when she heard Carlisle. She walked closer to the door.

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice." Carlisle said. "I won't lose my son."

Filene suddenly realizes what was going on, Bella was voting on whether they should change her or not. And by the way Edward's tone, Bella was going to turn.

"Why don't we ask how Filene feels?" Edward said, looking over to Filene.

Everyone turned to see Filene, and she was pissed. Bella took a step back.

"Oh? Was I invited to this voting? I must have missed the invitation." Filene said.

"I told her to call you." Edward said to Filene. "She didn't listen."

"No shit!" Filene narrowed her eyes at Edward as she passed by slowly as she made her way down the stairs towards Bella. "Well, isn't this the fucking surprise, actually it isn't I thought this day would come, but I didn't think you would fucking follow through."

"Filene-"

"Not now Esme." Filene ordered Esme, narrowing her eyes at her. "I'm not in the mood to be pleasant; after all, you are deciding Bella's fate without me."

"I don't need your blessing Filene." Bella said.

"No you don't, but I do need to point out a few things." Filene stuck her hand up, counting her finger. "Charlie, Phil, mom, me, our family, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, and a whole lot of others. Are you really so far in the supernatural that you have forgotten who was there to pick up all the fucking pieces when these… people left?"

Bella looked down, while the Cullens watched Filene.

"They left you Bella, never once giving a call, an email or even snail mail to you to wonder if you are okay." Filene continued, walking closer to Bella. "I had to fucking stay by your fucking bedside and hold your fucking hand while you screamed through the fucking night, Dad had to force me to move to another place because of the state you were at. You ignored me, and your true friends, but we stayed by you, do you know why, because we loved you, and what are you giving in return? Your death, the death that Jake and _I've_ been fighting off to keep you alive!"

"I thank you for that." Edward commented.

Filene ignored him "This is how you repay the sacrifices I had to do to keep you walking through school? You are going to go and kill yourself… fine, die, become a fucking leech like them, be a freak like you always wanted, leave the family that loved you before these fuckers came into your lives behind, just keep your fucking bloodsuckers and yourself, away from me!"

And with that Filene turned and ran back upstairs.

"Filene!" Bella cried out.

But she was cut off by Filene slamming the door.

Filene was just outside, heading for Leah when she felt her arm being grabbed. "Let fucking go of me!"

"No." it was Emmett.

Filene struggled and Leah snarled at Emmett as he pulled Filene into a hug. No matter how much she struggled, Emmett only held on.

"Let me go!" she screamed now.

"Emmett." Carlisle was there now. "Let her go."

"But, dad." Emmett spoke.

Carlisle shook his head; Emmett sighed sadly and gently let Filene go. Filene immediately ran to Leah, goes onto her back and escaped from the Cullens.

Filene has given the news to the pack, and they were pissed. Hopefully they'll find a way to stop the Cullens from biting Bella and turning her.

Filene was playing with Seth on the XBOX when Leah walked in, heading straight for Filene. Filene looked up and saw the look on Leah's face.

"What is it?" Filene asked.

Leah grabbed Filene's arm. "Come with me."

Filene didn't question her friend and followed her into the woods before Leah put her on her back and they were off. To where, Filene had no clue, that is until she caught sight of Jake, Bella and Edward. Filene slowly got off of Leah, and watched the scene before her.

"I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty." Jacob said.

"Treaty?" Filene whispered to Leah.

"Shh, tell you later." Leah whispered back.

Filene nodded and turned back to the others.

"I haven't forgotten." Edward told Jake.

"What key point?" Bella asked the two.

"If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." Jake answered.

"But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you." Bella countered.

"No." Jake said, looking to Bella. "No, I won't let you. You're not going to be one of them, Bella."

"It's not up to you." Bella replied.

"This looks oddly familiar." Filene told Leah, she nodded.

"You know what we'll do to you, I won't have a choice." Jake told her.

"Bella, please, come." Edward said.

"Wait." Bella said, to Edward. "Is he gonna hurt me? Read his mind."

"You see that is the difference between you and her." Leah said.

Filene looked to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You don't need to have a mind reader, you know Jake through and through." Leah explained. "This is the evidence of how much she doesn't trust Jake."

Filene had never thought of that, it brightened her day a little.

Bella walked over to Jake whom was breathing deeply. "Jake, I love you."

Filene stiffened, and Leah began to shake.

"So, please, don't make me choose." Bella said. "Cause it'll be him, it's always been him."

Filene and Leah relaxed, but were still pissed off.

"Bella…" Jake whispered sadly.

Bella backed away from Jake and walked towards Edward.

"Goodbye, Jacob." Edward said, taking Bella away.

"No, you don't speak for her!" Jake shouted grabbing Bella's arm.

Edward pushed Jake away, making him fly through the air. In mid air Jake phased and landed onto the ground, snarling as he got up. Filene had to stop Leah from phasing, and herself from running to Jake's aid. Jake and Edward were about to charge into each other when Bella ran into the middle of the two.

"Stop!" Bella shouted. "Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me."

Jake stared at Bella for a moment, before he sighed and turned away, running into the trees.

"Jake." Bella whispered.

Filene instantly ran after Jake, passing by Edward and Bella.

"Filene?" Bella called.

Filene ignored her sister as she to disappeared, followed by a smaller, light gray wolf.

Leah helped Filene catch up to Jake, and found him in at one of the cliffs that showed the La Push sea , in all his naked glory, shaking violently.

"I really don't want you going over there." Leah said.

Filene shook her head. "I trust him, and thankfully, I look nothing like Bella."

Leah snorted but stayed where she was. Filene turned back to Jake and slowly walked towards him, as she got closer, she could hear him breathe harshly and sniffle once or twice.

"Jake?" Filene spoke, stood a foot away from him.

"If you are going to tell me 'I told you so' get lost!" Jake growled.

"No." Filene told him wincing at the harsh words. "I'm going to be a friend, and tell you, I'm sorry."

Jake turned his head to Filene; her heart broke at the sight of tears running down his face, and his look of determination shown through his tear filled eyes.

He turned his face away and looked to the sea "I'm not giving up on her."

Filene walked closer as Jake looked back to her, his eyebrows scrunched up together. "Why do you bother, you know my feelings."

"Yes I do, but it doesn't stop me, just how you are not stopping for Bella." Filene said.

"That's because I know those leeches have poisoned her mind, I have to save her from them." he said.

Filene sighed softly as she dropped to her knees behind him and leaned her head against in between his shoulder blades.

"Why must you make this difficult for yourself, Bella has chosen Edward, and from what I could tell, you haven't imprint on her, and if you have imprinted you are blocking it with your obsession of being in love with Bella." Filene said.

Jake's whole body stiffened.

"I hope, when you discover your imprint, you don't push her away." Filene told him, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Jake instantly grabbed for one of Filene's hands and squeezed it gently, and then Jake shuddered as Filene kissed his shoulder.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Filene whispered, smirking a bit.

Jake chuckled and felt himself relax.

What the two didn't see, was a shadow of someone with glowing red eyes that glared at the couple before disappearing into the woods once more.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: Now who could have that been, hmmmm? There finished new mon NOW you guys are going to have to wait next week for eclipse hah!**


	19. New Moon Musical

**A/N: So, here comes the fun part, my fingers are still pumping with adrenaline after typing like a mad woman to finish the twilight saga hope you enjoy it**

 _ **Dancing Queen**_

Filene, Angela and Jessica were in Jessica's bedroom at her house, working on their homework when Jessica looked to Filene.

"Filene, is it true that you got a crush on Jacob Black," she asked, "You know! Tall dark and hott?"

Filene's face went red and turned back to her history. "It's a small matter Jess."

Jess shook her head. "No it's not, Filly! Just because Bella is depressed, doesn't mean that you can't have fun!"

"It's not just that Jessica, Jake likes Bella…and now that Bella is hanging out with him, I can't do anything." Filene explained.

Angela looks up from her notebook with a frown. "What!"

Jess grimaced. "Ooh hun, you got it bad don't you."

"Didn't you tell Bella how you felt about Jacob?" Angela budged in.

There was a pause before Filene spoke again. "It doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is Bella being happy, and if being with Jake makes her happy, and then I will take it."

"Bull shit!" Jess shouted.

"Jessica!" they heard Jessica's mom scorn.

Jessica sighs. "Sorry mom, stumped on a corner."

She turned her attention back to Filene. "Filene, you are becoming a push over, hell, you _are_ a push over."

"I am not-" she stopped when she saw Angela agreeing with Jessica.

Jessica stood up. "Filene Moira Swan."

 _How did she know my middle name?_ Filene thought.

"This is not the time to be sad and down it is time to dance the life away! And we will god damn will!" Jessica cheered. "Come on Angela, let's cheer Filene up!"

Angela giggled as she headed for the CD player while Jessica opened up her closet. All of the sudden, a familiar song came on, and at that moment Angela jumped to Jessica's side and pointed to a gawking Filene.

"You can dance, you can jive!" they sang, swaying their hips. "Having the time of your life, woooh! See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen."

"OH NO!" Filene groaned as Angela and Jessica dragged her into the closet, closely followed by Jessica's mother whom held a make up box.

As they try to find clothes for themselves and Filene; Jessica, her mom, and Angela hid behind some of the clothes.

"Friday nights and the lights are low." Angela sang before disappearing into the clothes.

Jessica appeared. "Looking out for the place to go."

As she disappeared, her mom came out, freaking Filene out. "Where they play the right music."

All three girls came out, dressed up as Elvis. "Getting in the swing, you come looking far a king."

They did the Elvis Presley move before going back into the changing rooms. Clothes went flying through the air before Angela came out, dressed as a boy.

"Anybody could be that guy." she sang as Jessica came out and joined her. "Night is young and the music's high."

Her mom (Whom I am naming Cassie) comes out, they sang as they grabbed Filene and threw her into the changing room before following her. "With a bit of rock music, everything is fine."

Cassie comes out looking proud as she sat on the same chair Filene was on and watched as her daughter and her friends come out like models.

"You're in the mood for a dance." sang Jessica, coming out in a black and blue cocktail dress with blue pumps.

"And when you get the chance." Angela added. Coming out in a purple silky tank top with tight blue jeans and sandals.

Filene came out, smiling proud as she came out in all her black and pink glory with black high heels.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen." they sang as they danced towards the door. "Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh Yeah!"

Jessica's dad; Steve, looked up from his book and watch his daughter, wife and friends go down the stairs singing.

They pointed to the confused Steve. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life."

"Whooooo!" they waved good bye to Jessica's parents before heading out the door. "See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

They drive to Port Angeles and parked near a club called 'Dancing Queen'. As they got of the car, they pasted a group of guys that were waiting at the line. Jessica stopped and caught one of the guy's attention by leaning close to him, Angela and Filene joined, finding a guy for their own.

"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on." Filene sang, smiling at Jessica. "Leave them burning and then your gone."

They leave the guys and hug each other as they headed towards the entrance, followed by the guys and other people from the line. "Looking out for another, anyone will do."

"You're in the mood for a dance." They show their I.D to the bouncer, he nodded and let them in. "And when you get the chance."

Everyone began dancing the hustle, each girl had a guy beside them as they sang. "You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen."

A disco ball comes out from the ceiling. "Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!"

Jessica, Filene and Angela pointed to each other. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!"

"Whoooo!" they cheered. "see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen."

They continued doing the hustle as they danced with their partner and smiling at each other, and I quote 'having the time of their lives'. "Diggin' the dancing queen!"

Dancing away from their partners, they danced towards each other before pointing to the camera. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, hoodoo!"

Jessica and Filene point to Angela. "See that girl!"

Angela does a little hip swaying before doing a twirl before Filene and her point to Jessica. "Watch that scene!"

Jessica does a bit of the hustle before her and Angela point to Filene. "Diggin' the dancing queen!"

Now Filene does a front flip with hands, and then another without her hands. The girls laugh and cheered as they hugged each other, the laughter was joined by the people whom were either watching it or was in it as they clapped for the three girls.

 **A/n: That was nice, hopefully I can get back to work now!**

 **Read and review! Please and thank you.**


	20. Eclipse

**AN: Sigh I know I said I would make you wait but you know what Fuck it, enjoy my darlings and please after you have read it all please leave me a comment of what you thought of the story itself, Filene, your favorite parts the parts that made you feel. Please let me into your thoughts.**

Eclipse: Nothing I Won't Give

 _Preface_  
 _Do you know, when you wake up in the middle of the night and you think you feel someone holding you close, but when you open your eyes and turn on a light, you find that, it is you, that is holding you. And you even though you hold yourself close; the pain of loneliness overwhelms you._

Chapter 1

Filene had that dream again; a familiar face of a boy she had seen somewhere, being attacked by something in the streets of Port Angeles. He was left screaming his head off in pain by the docks in the pouring rain. She could do nothing to help him, only sit beside him and cry for the pain he was going through.

She awoke, gasping for air as SWEAT dripped from her forehead. What did that dream want from her?

Filene shook her head of the question as she slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Filene has been living with Emily and Sam for a couple of months since the day Bella and she returned from Italy.

After she told Sam what went down over there, Filene was taken to the counsel that consisted of Billy Black, Quil Ateara senior, and Sue Clearwater. When Filene repeated her story once more, including her ability to block off the Quileute secret from the coven and the powers she witnessed there.

A half an hour later, after much debating, Filene was dubbed one of the Protectors of La Push, Filene was surprised, she didn't understand why the counsel was doing this, what with her being a pale face and all.

Sam looked over at her and grinned when she voiced this.

"You have proved to us, and the counsel that you can be trusted with our secrets." He told Filene.

"And the whole being able to kill eight vampires is just an added BONUS." Paul added, making everyone and Filene laugh.

It has been a few weeks since her separation from Bella, the Cullens, and Jake. Filene was surprised at all the emails she gets from the Cullens, and not surprised to get anything from Bella. She knew she acted kind of a bitch to her sister, but can anybody blame her for not wanting her sister to become a vampire?

Filene felt she has changed since then, her grades went from As and Bs to A+ and her favourite course was gym instead of theatre. Since she practically ran with wolves now, she had been able to stay fit and gain muscle than fat.

Filene's schedule consists of having breakfast with the pack.

"Hey! Paul, Jared stole my bacon!" Filene whined.

Paul glared at Jared, whom instantly gave back the said bacon and muttered. "Sorry, didn't know you had Paul at beck and call."

Filene smiled and some of her bacon to Paul. "What can I say, I know Paul's weakness."

"Oh yeah?" Embry asked his mouth full of pancakes. "What is it?"

"Chocolate fudges brownies." Paul answered before lifting Filene off her chair and onto his lap.

Filene rolled her eyes. "What is with you and putting me on your lap?"

Paul didn't answer of course, only held her tighter, and was grinning at someone; she turned to see who he was grinning at. Jacob Black was in the door way, glaring dark eyes at Paul as he walked in slowly, he also has changed since he last saw Bella, he was no longer the happy Jake they all knew, but was the moody I-don't-give-a-fuck Jake in which only made him look sexier in Filene's opinion.

Filene rolled her eyes and got herself out of Paul's lap in towards the kitchen where Emily was washing the dishes and helped her out.

When it was time to go to school, she still went to Forks, so for a while it was awkward with Bella and the Cullens, but Bella didn't give up until Filene forgave her, and the Cullens have been giving these sad puppy eyes when she passed by or when they were sitting in class, particularly Jasper and Emmett, which made Filene laugh.

So they were on an okay basis, but she was still a little mad at Bella, but she couldn't do anything.

Filene leaned against her motorcycle with a tired sigh, she had thought she has filled the gas yesterday, but it appears not to be so. She reached into her pocket for her cell, and felt nothing, she looked into her other pockets, her bra, and her packsack… it wasn't there!

"Frogs!" she swore before kicking a rock across the road.

What was worse was that she was in between La Push territory and the Cullen's, so she was a wee bit freaked out.

On that note, what about her baby?

She looked back to her bike before dragging it into the bushes; she can ask one of the guys to bring it back. Filene sighed one more time before deciding to walk home, whether then waiting for a ride or something. She plugged in her IPOD Touch and instantly her favourite song was blaring through her earphones; Don't Rain My Parade from the musical Funny Girl.

 _Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter_  
 _Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_  
 _Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

Filene smiled as she sang along, dancing a little as she walked, it fitted her completely.

 _Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to_  
 _If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you_  
 _Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_  
 _I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_  
 _And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir_  
 _At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir_  
 _I guess I didn't make it_

 _But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_  
 _A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_  
 _The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye_  
 _I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,_  
 _Only can die once, right, sir?_  
 _Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,_  
 _I gotta have my bite, sir._

 _Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"_  
 _I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_  
 _Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade_

The next lines made her think about Jake and her, which made her laugh.

 _I'm gonna live and live NOW!_  
 _Get what I want, I know how!_  
 _One roll for the whole shebang!_  
 _One throw that bell will go clang,_  
 _Eye on the target and wham,_  
 _One shot, one gun shot and bam!_  
 _Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am..._

 _I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,_  
 _And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,_  
 _At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,_  
 _I guess I didn't make it_  
 _Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"_  
 _I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_  
 _Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!_

Filene skipped a little as the next song came on but went perfectly still when she felt an intense gaze on the middle of her back. She turned slowly and gasped, a red eyed, pale faced boy was staring hungrily at her.

 _'Of all the times to forget Livy!'_ Filene shouted inside her head as she took a step back. _'So much for not raining on my parade.'_

He only came forward, his smile looking very predatory, and not in the sexy romance novel way. A snap of a twig was heard and it made the vampire boy look towards the sound, which gave Filene the chance to run into the woods… it seems like all the time she either fights or runs from vampires, it involves the woods. Thankfully, she has been running with the wolves for the past month or so, so of course she was getting an A+ in gym.

She knew in no time the leech was going to be coming after so she quickened the pace and ran as hard as she could through the trees. Then she heard him, and he was right behind her to! She zig zagged here and there, trying to lose him, but he was hot at her heels, reaching for her until she dodged him. Filene found she was crossing a river and almost cried in happiness that is until she saw Quil, with a fishing rod.

"Filene?" he said looking at her in confusion.

"Quil!" she shouted in horror before diving into the river and making her way across towards him.

Quil was up from the rock and ran into the river to grab her. "What are you doing Filene?"

"Quil, we have to leave, don't ask questions!" she interrupted trying to drag him away, but she was so TIRED from the running, including her swim just wasn't doing well for her.

"Filene, calm down, what's-" he was interrupted by the leech coming out of the bushes, and snarling at them.

"Holy shi-"

"Quil, run!" she shouted pushing Quil towards the woods. "Go get Jacob! Paul! Or hell even Jared! Just get someone!"

"What about you?" he asked hysterically.

"Just go Quil!" Filene shouted just as the leech leapt over the river and landed on top of Filene.

"FILENE!" Quil shouted.

"Go Quil!" she practically screamed as she tried with all her might to keep the red eyed asshole away from any part of her limbs. "GO!"

The leech was snarling and snapping at any part that he could get his teeth on -thankfully none- and kept on repeating. "Give me!"

"Getting your freakin' slimy cold fish face off of me!" she snarled at the leech.

The next thing she knew, the vampire was off of her and was being torn to shreds by a chocolate brown blur, for a moment, she thought it was one of her wolves, but as she watched the leech and wolf fight, she saw that it wasn't. Nervously, she turned to where Quil was before and was stupefied to find torn up clothes and shoes. Filene slowly looked back to the wolf and it tore the leeches head off before panting, looking into the distance.

Filene panted as well, stiffly getting up from the ground, and slowly, walking towards the beast. The wolf snapped his head to hers and began growling, as if speaking to her.

"Quil, calm down!" she ordered as she lifted her hands up to him as he continued to freak out.

Quil almost bit her hand were it not for him sniffing her hand. Filene sighed in relief; he recognized her scent, thank god for chocolate oranges.

"Quil." she whispered before lightly caressing his forehead.

He closed his eyes and leaned against her hand as she continued to pet him. It felt like hours as Filene lay against the Quil wolf that she named Rhys, when Doyle, Frost, Roane and Sholto came through the bush. Quil quickly turned and snarled when Roane and Sholto walked towards them while Doyle and Frost went to the torn up body of the leech. Filene closed her eyes, she never felt so tired in her life, and cold, but that was what she got when swan in the cold water.

She watched as the wolves growled at each other before slowly, her eyes began to close, leaning in more into Rhys's fur.

Filene is awakened by the sound of the boys wrestling and Sam shouting at them to take it outside. She smiled in amusement as she slowly sat up, and stretched her aching muscles. She got herself out of bed with a yawn and began wobbling her way to the bathroom to have a bath; however, as she turned a corner, she came to a sight she thought she would only see in her dreams.

Jacob Black, walking out of the steaming bathroom in only a short white towel, and he was still wet so there were drippings of water going from his face and down his chest. Filene drooled as he used another towel to dry his hair, his muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved them.

Jake must have felt her intense gaze because he turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her while grinning. "Liking what you see Filly?"

Filene nodded dumbly, but then felt embarrassed as Jake chuckled as he left her in the hallway, walking into a random room and closed it. She frowned, he may be good looking and a mechanic genius, but he was still a jerk!

She 'hmphed' at him before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Filene! Don't slam the doors!" Sam shouted.

"Sorry." Filene mumbled as she began to strip.

Just as she was in her undergarments, when of all people burst through the door and came to a stop in front of her. Filene went stiff as a board in shock as she stared at him.

 **Freakin' Paul! Only in jean shorts!**

They stared at each other for a moment before Paul gave her a meltingly slow, breathtakingly, sexy, utterly masculine look of appreciation. Filene felt her whole body become as red as her red lacy bra and matching underwear.

"Damn." Paul said softly with a grin before slowly leaving the bathroom. "I'm sorry I startled you Filly, but I gotta say, I am not sorry for walking in."

And with that, he was gone.

Filene's mind was petrified, but on the other hand, she never once felt as sexy in her entire life, and Paul had just made her feel just that.

 _Oh boy._

 **A/N: Okay, here is rewrite of chapter one, and I just wanted to let you know that I am going to write the whole story before publishing it onto fan fiction, so you are gonna have to wait. Sorry!**

 **And one of you asked me; 'If Filene was in the movie, who would she star as?' and the answer is…. I have no clue**

 **And I would like to thank; Mom,**

La Push Name charts!

Name: Sam Ulley

Color of Fur: Pitch Black

Nickname: Doyle

Name: Jared

Color of Fur: Brown with a black mask on his face

Nickname: Gaelin

Name: Paul

Color of Fur: Dark gray

Nickname: Frost

Name: Embry

Color of Fur: Gray with dark spots on his back

Nickname: Roane

Name: Jake

Color of Fur: reddish brown

Nickname: Sholto

Name: Seth

Color of Fur: Sandy

Nickname: Nicco

Name: Leah

Color of Fur: Light gray

Nickname: Andias

Name: Quil

Color of Fur: Chocolate brown

Nickname: Rhys


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Jessica freaked.

"Hold on, hold on." Mike said, putting his hand up. "Was the look like this?"

He made a 'huh-nice-body' look.

"Or this?" he asked again as he made almost the same face as Paul's.

"The later." Filene answered.

Her friends gapped, Filene had told them what had happened that morning and now everyone began asking questions and making faces, even Eric and Mike was interested.

Probably to pick up some tips or something.

"It almost sounds like something _Karen Marie Moning_ would put in her novels or something." Angela said.

Eric looked to his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow before looking back to Filene as did the others when Jessica spoke up again.

"And this all happened after Jake was being a jerk?" she asked.

Filene nodded once more. "All the way, I mean, how arrogant and oblivious can you be to act like nothing is going on between you two and think like you are god's gift to women!"

"Sweetie." Mike said, patting her back. "Us men, all think we are god's gift to women, but I agree, Jakey is taking it to another level."

Angela frowned. "I can't believe you guys haven't hooked up yet, I mean, when I saw him with you at the mall, I could feel the tension between you two from yards away."

Filene sighed, and then leaned against her hand. "Well besides his obsession to be with Bella being the worst of the problem… actually that _is_ the only problem I have!"

Jessica looked deep in thought (shocking!). "Then, why don't you make him jealous or play hard to get? I mean, here you are standing around and waiting for him to do something, but what you really need to do is show what he is missing."

Filene looked at Jessica. "And who, pray tell is the guy that will get Jake's blood pumping in rage?"

Everyone and even Angela looked at her as if she just said something stupid.

~who I wonder~

"Let me get this straight." Paul said, looking up from his PSP that Filene got him for Christmas. "You want me, to become your alternative boyfriend, so that Jake can get pissed off jealous and probably beat me up, so that that he can 'realize' that you are the best choice?"

Filene nodded. "Yes, I mean, he already tried to kill you for this morning."

"How did you find out about that?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Embry, he wanted to make sure you didn't do anything else or something like that." Filene answered.

Paul looked pissed, but wasn't shaking, so he took a deep breath and looked to Filene once more.

"Look." she began. "I know this isn't going to end up pretty, especially when you find your imprint, but-"

"Where do I sign up?" Paul interrupted, smirking.

Filene looked at Paul for a moment before smiling and jumping onto his lap, hugging him. "Thank you!"

At that convenient moment, Jake walked through the door and came to a sudden halt at what was before him. Sadly, he was being followed by the others, so like before Embry bumped into Jake, Quil to Embry, Jared to Quil, and Seth to Jared.

All five boys collapsed onto the ground. Paul and Filene raised an eyebrow at this what exactly did look like they were doing to have that kind of reaction, they looked at each other then snickered when Emily walked over the boys towards Filene, with a curious look.

"And, what is going on here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I am gonna be dating Filly now." Paul answered for Filene and he held her closer.

Filene felt her cheeks warm as Paul wrapped his arms around her. That pain, the excruciating pain she felt for god knows how long, was slowly disappearing as she cuddled in closer into him. What she didn't see was Paul arrogant grin aiming at a violently shaking Jake.

'I win.' Paul's face said to Jake.

'Not by a long shot!' Jake's face replied.

The wolves, and Emily faces had the look of annoyance, amusement, and hope.

Filene was pissed!

Why you may ask? Well, she was having a nap on a Saturday afternoon in the sun that has finally come out from behind the clouds and was warming her body, when she woke up to find Quil, and Embry running away laughing. She feared that the two had wrote or drew on her face or put something in her hair.

It was worse than she thought.

" **AAAAHHHHH!** "Filene screamed at the top of her lungs.

HER. HAIR. WAS. BARBIE. BLONDE!

A couple of minutes later, Embry and Quil were having the tongue lashing of a life time from Sam and Emily as Filene cried into Paul's chest whom was glaring at the two. Filene's beautiful brown hair has become a white blonde, and she hated it.

"It's not our fault she could sleep right through a wolf phasing!" Qui whined.

"It is your fault for even thinking of dying her hair!" Seth shouted back, rubbing Filene's back.

Emily walked over and grabbed Filene's shoulder. "Come on Filene, we are going to a salon and try to fix it, and then, we are going to go shopping."

Now, sadly, none of the hair stylists could do anything without making it worse, just cut and styled her hair and even added a discount of a pedicure.

Filene once beautiful long brown hair, was now pixie short blond. She walked over and flopped on top of Paul whom watching something on the T.V. Paul looked away from the screen to Filene and stared at her hair before reaching out and played with her hair a little. Filene immediately relaxed as he continued his petting, now lying on top of Paul and closes her eyes.

"I think I miss your old hair." Paul muttered.

Filene snorted. "You and me both."

Paul's other hand rubbed at her back in slow strokes before kissing lightly on top of her head.

"I don't know what I should freak out about more." Embry said as he looked at Paul and Filene on the couch. "Paul being gentle and kind, and not paying any attention to the T.V or Filene letting him do all of that."

Quil shrugged. "Both I guess."

Seth was watching Jake quietly, almost expecting him to phase right there with that look on his face. Jake was cutting some meat for dinner tonight with the butcher knife.

"If I didn't know any better." Jared whispered to Quil and Embry. "I would have thought Paul imprinted on her."

A loud crash was heard, making Filene almost jump off of Paul, if he hadn't had a hold on her. Paul lifted her off of him and put her gently on the couch before walking into the kitchen with Filene following behind him.

What they found in the kitchen was Jake shaking like a rattle snake tail, a shocked Jared, Quil, and Embry, and a freaked out Seth. Paul and Filene looked to where the others were looking and were shocked to see a butcher knife sticking out of the wall, still quivering.

Paul looked from the knife to Jake whom glared at Paul before he sprinted out of the room. Paul and the other boys sighed in relief before going back to eating their lunch. Filene was still looking at the knife before looking over to Paul.

"Do you think I may be going over my head to do this to a werewolf?" she asked them.

Paul grinned at Filene before pulling her into a hug. "First of all we are not werewolves were shape shifting wolves, second of all he needs to realize something; it's just going to take him a bit longer than expected."

"Okay dude, seriously." Jared looked over to the two. "Paul, you are becoming out of character, and are probably scaring a lot of people, including us, with your clear mindness."

Everyone looked over to Jared with a raised eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Paul asked.

Jared blinked, before shaking head and standing up. "I need to go and find Kim."

Everyone agreed.

Filene was awaken by the sound of her phone going off, mumbling she crawled out of Paul's arms and went to grab her phone that was on her night dresser. Paul growled for a moment before dragging Filene back, mumbling about warm pillow shouldn't be moving. Filene snorted as she pressed the talk button.

"Wah?" she mumbled.

"EDWARD IS A JERK!" Bella shouted through the phone making Paul and Filene almost jump off the bed. "AND JAKE WON'T CALL ME!"

Filene blinked, now that she was officially awake. "Okay first, why is Edward being a jerk?"

"Well besides him wanting to marry me in turn to, well turn me." Bella said.

Filene wasn't surprised, that was the first thing she and Bella talked about when Filene decided to talk back to her sister. Filene was surprisingly the maid of Honour followed by Alice and Rosalie, well that was Alice's plan anyways until Bella says yes. Paul curled his arms around Filene's waist and placed his face in her neck breathing in deeply.

"You smell tasty." he mumbled.

"Shut up!" Filene whispered, not wanting Bella to hear that.

"He did something to the truck so I can't start it, I was planning to go to the reservation to talk to Jake and you, but he is afraid Jake would do something. Like getting out of control or something." Bella explained.

"He should talk." Filene snorted. "Wasn't he the one that craves your blood?"

"That's beside the point Filly." Bella said. "Anyways, I don't suppose-"

Filene heard movement and Bella shouting 'Hey!' before another voice came on the phone.

"Hello future sister-in-law." Edward greeted.

"Not until she says yes dumbo." Filene muttered.

Edward chuckled before going silent again. "Filene, I don't want Bella getting hurt, you know that."

"So Alice saw me taking Bella over here did she?" Filene took a guess.

"Yes." Edward answered bluntly. "And I don't want her anywhere near Jake of the other mutts-"

"Hey!" Filene growled. "Those 'mutts' kept Bella and I safe from Victoria Edward, you know better than to insult them."

"And I am grateful to them Filene, truly, but I can't-"

"Edward." Filene spoke quietly. "Are you scared Jake can take Bella away from you, is that why you are being like this?"

There was a silence before the phone went dead. "I'll take that as a yes."

Filene turned her phone off before putting away and curling back into Paul's embrace. "Shouldn't you be on patrol Paul."

"Mm, Sam gave me the day off." Paul mumbled. "You are way too comfy Filene, I might just have to steal you away."

Filene snorted. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"As you wish." Paul rumbled.

Filene hated becoming someone's main focus, especially when it's at school. Of course no one has seen her new hair, and right now she wished she had the power to make the Quil and Embry to feel the guilt. Around lunch time Filene took a deep breath and made her way to her friend's table where Bella and Edward were sitting at.

"No, this'll be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head." Jessica was saying before crumpling up a piece of paper and throwing it at Mike's face. "So thank you."

"You gotta embrace the clichés, Jess." Mike was saying before looking over to Filene, and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Everyone turned and everyone, even Edward's eyes widen in shock or horror. Filene's face went absolutely red. "One of the guys thought it would be funny to make me become a blond."

Angela, Bella and Jessica were up on their feet and ran towards Filene before hugging her and comforting her while the guys continued to stare in disbelief.

"Dude." Mike mumbled. "Even I know better than to do something like that."

Eric nodded before remembering something. "Hey Filene, how the whole plan 69 coming along?"

Edward and Bella looked confused. Filene on the other hand, went to Eric who gave her an extra toque he kept in his bag for situations such as this.

"Well, I think it is going a bit more than I expected." Filene told her friends. "Paul is starting to come up into my room and sleep with me."

Edward and Bella: O0O

"What!" Bella squealed.

Edward looked was blinking at Filene. "No wonder."

Filene stared right back not fully understanding Edward and Bella's reaction before she reheard what she had just said.

"Oh, Oh! No! Nothing like that Bella!" Filene almost shouted.

"Didn't Filene tell you?" Mike said to Bella. "Filene is going out with this Paul guy to make Jake jealous."

Bella looked surprised before looking over to Filene. "You like Jake?"

Filene gave her a look of disbelief as did everyone else, hell even Edward looked at her like 'WTF'. "Bella, I told you all of this when we were hanging out with Jake."

Bella took a second. "Oh, yeah, now I remember."

Filene shook her head. "So what was this thing about embracing clichés?"

"They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric explained.

Angela looked over to her boyfriend. "And that is why you are not a valedictorian."

Eric made a funny face and shrugged making the others smile in amusement.

"Jess doesn't need clichés." Filene said, holding her friend's shoulder. "This speech is gonna be epic."

"Epic?' Jess smiled. "It'll change lives."

"I wouldn't go that far." Filene disagreed.

Jess playfully pouted before shoving Filene away as their friends laughed. Alice and Jasper came to the table; Alice had a huge smile on her face.

"I've decided to throw a party." She told us.

"After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school." Jasper added.

Filene suddenly hummed the jaws tune while turning her face to Edward and Bella. Making Edward and Jasper smile in amusement, while Bella and Alice frowned at her.

"A party?" Angela asked. "At your place?"

Jess looked over to the Cullens with a dazed look on her face. "I've never been to your house."

Eric leaned over to Jess. "No one's ever seen their house."

"Just like every haunted house." Filene muttered, making Jasper smile over at her.

Edward looked over to Alice. "Another party, Alice?"

"It'll be fun." She told him.

"Yeah." Bella said. "That's what you said last time."

Alice went silent and looked as if deep in thought, the others looked at her weirdly. Immediately, Filene took their attention away from Alice.

"Has anyone seen that new T.V show last night? Trueblood or something?" Filene asked.

Jess pounced upon it. "Oh my god yes! They are so hot!"

Angela joined in. "I love Sookie, she is so adorable!"

As the boys came into the conversation as well, Filene looked over to the Cullens. Alice was looking at Jasper as if confused, while Edward almost looked horrified. Bella reached and grabbed Edward's hand, he looked over and smiled reassuringly at her before slowly looking towards Filene.

Filene knew things were not going to be quiet for long.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: There is a slight make out**

 **Chapter 3**

Filene and Emily were in the kitchen, trying to cook up a huge meal for the guys after they are done patrol; thankfully they had enough steak, baked potatoes and a Greek salad. Filene was cutting up the vegetables and feta cheese while Emily made the steaks when Paul, Jake, and Seth came walking in.

Emily looked up and smiled at her boys. "Hey you three, finished up with patrol?"

"Yes, thank god!" Seth sighed in relief as he flopped onto the chair and laid his head on the table.

"It wasn't so bad." Paul told Seth as he walked over to Filene who had put the vegetables into a bowl and looked up at him.

"Hey." she greeted smiling.

"Hey." Paul returned with a smirk before kissing her temple and holding her waist.

Emily watched this before rolling her eyes and smiling, Seth looked at Paul with a pout, while Jake was completely ignoring the two by nibbling on an apple.

"You didn't have to be partnered up with Jared who would go on and on about Kim, and then get to the sex part!" Seth whined.

Paul thought a moment before agreeing. "Yeah, I guess, but you don't have Sam telling you to have protected sex."

Filene whipped her head around and glared up at Paul, whom only grinned arrogantly. "Hey, you in red lacy undergarments still get to me."

"Paul!" Filene shouted, horrified.

Seth snickered. "Wow that was a hilarious day, when he thought it, Quil almost tripped over a frozen stiff Embry."

Filene felt a little faint and now was ignoring Paul as she made the Greek salad. Paul caught this and wasn't having anything of it.

"Aw, Filly, don't be like that." Paul cooed as he came closer to her, with his mouth on her ear. "You should feel flattered that all the guys had to stop a moment to get it together."

"Do you think I like having the guys looking at me like a piece of meat or worse, not looking at me at all and ignore me, I don't want to lose my friendship with them." she said not even looking from the food.

"Don't worry Filene." Jake finally spoke. "Your friendship with us is too damn important to give up."

Seth nodded vigorously before standing up and taking the made Greek salad from Filene's hands before putting it in the fridge. Emily walked over and pushed Paul away from Filene and rubbed her back.

"He's right Filene; we love you too much to let you get away from us." Emily said smiling at Filene.

Filene smiled back.

Suddenly a howl was heard from the forest made Paul, Jake, and Seth turn their heads quickly to the sound.

"The redhead has been spotted!" Jake notified the rest before sprinting out the door while Seth went through the opened window.

Filene blinked at Seth's get away and looked at Emily whom had a raised eyebrow at that. "At least the window was opened."

Paul walked to Filene and kissed her cheek. "Got to go honey, it's time to show these leeches what La Push wolves are made of."

With a grin he left through the door like a normal person. Filene looked over to Emily. "Mind if I leave you, I get the feeling they are going to meet up with more than Victoria."

Emily smiled. "Go right ahead, but be careful honey."

"Don't worry Em, I'm always am." Filene said smiling before grabbing Livy from her perch and ran out the door.

Of course she wasn't going to follow the boys, Filene ran through the woods, hoping that Victoria could catch her scent and try attacking her instead of trying to find a way to kill Bella. That was Filene's plan, not a smart one, but it will get the attention away from Bella and keep her safe a little longer.

After a couple of hours after, coming to a river, Filene discovered her plan didn't WORK. For over yonder was Paul and Emmett were having a staring contest and a flash of a red head was disappearing in the bushes. Filene sighed, shaking her head before looking up into the trees, and blinked at the sight of rope like vines.

"To swing, or not to swing?" She asked herself, and then she heard the sound of more growling and more snarling from the wolves and vampires. "Swing."

Filene climbed up the tree towards the branch in which held the vines. She grabbed one of the many vines, licked her finger to see where the wind was blowing before clearing her voice a little.

"I thank god Edward and Bella are off at mom's place." she mumbled before clearing her throat once.

"Ahem." Filene closed her eyes, kept a firm grip on the vine and leapt off the branch screeching. "LE AUWUAHAHA!"

This got both vampire and werewolf's attention as they both looked away from each other and looked up to where a swinging Filene swung by in between them screeching at the top of her lungs before she passed by Emmett.

"I screech to you with jungle love, yes?" she asked putting a French accent in her voice smiling.

The vampires blinked while Sholto shook his head and actually cover his eyes with his paw while the others either shook their heads or barked in laughter. Frost watched Filene as she flew by them once again before leaping onto the vine, as he transformed back into a human.

Sholto and Doyle barked at the now naked Paul as he joined in the laughter with Filene as they swung to a cliff and disappearing from sight. Paul and Filene ran as far as they could, laughing before coming to a halt, with Filene leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath. Filene had a feeling she was going to get a talking to when Sam or Jacob get their hands on her.

"Who in their right mind." Paul began. "Would go in between a pissed off wolf and a vampire?"

"Me." Filene simply answered as she caught her breath. "You let Victoria escape, all because Emmett came onto your side to grab her."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "They have to stay on their side of the line Filene, you know that."

"Of course I know that." she retorted with a frown. "You, Sam and Jared showed the boundaries the first time I met you, remember"

Paul was about to say something else when a growl was heard. The two looked around and spotted Sholto there, glaring at the two of as he made his way towards them. Filene stood her ground while naked Paul stood in front of her, making Sholto growl louder before he slowly became Jake, Filene was trying her very best not to look down on either Jake or Paul.

"You are supposed to be inside the house with Emily." Jake growled.

"Jake, Victoria has running free for too long!" Filene defended herself. "I knew I could be of help."

"Be of help?" Jake snorted in disbelief. "Of help, Filene, Victoria wants nothing more than to hurt Bella and you, and here you are running around the place with an orange neon sign that says 'COME GET ME RED HEAD BITCH!'"

The three looked down at the sign that was around her neck, the guy's eyebrows lifted while Filene laughed nervously before throwing it into the bush. Paul shook his head before heading into the bush himself, saying he was going to find some clothes around the area. Jake stared at Filene, waiting for an explanation while not looking at all embarrassed that he was fully naked in front of Filene.

"It was a way to distract her." Filene explained, shrugging.

Jake rolled his eyes before taking a step towards her, putting his warm hand on her before pulling her into a hug. Filene only blinked, wondering what the hell was going on in that stupid boy's head.

"I don't know who is in more danger, Bella, or you." He whispered.

'Probably Bella.' Filene thought sadly. 'Because, that's who you worry about the most.'

A few days later, Jake decided to give Filene a ride to school.

"I need to talk to one of the Cullens anyways." He said before revving up the motorcycle. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Filene rolled her eyes as she held on to Jake. During the ride, Filene couldn't help but feel the muscles and abs, bring her back to the dream.

"Filene." Jake warned. "You are distracting me."

"I can't help it!" Filene whined as she stopped. "You know my weakness for muscle."

Jake laughed as he stopped at a red light. "Is that why you are on our side?"

"Only half of it." Filene mumbled.

"What's the other half?" he asked.

There was a silence between them before Filene answered. "Because you are my family, my second family anyways."

Just before the light went green, Jake squeezed her hand gently before returning it to the handle and headed to school. Filene smiled before she leaned her body to Jake's body and sigh.

"I wish this could last forever." She whispers.

Filene didn't see Jake's smile as he made the bike go faster. Finally they get there, but no Cullens was in sight, Filene was about to leave and head towards Mike and the others when Jake stopped her. Filene looked into Jake's face.

"I might not be able to control myself with the leech." He said.

It was all he had to say, Filene had a feeling Jake would probably attack Edward on sight before he could say a word. So they waited there for a few moments before Filene recognized a Volvo going into parking and Edward coming out, followed by a slightly tanned Bella.

"They're here." Filene said, turning to Jake. "I think you can handle this on your own Jake, I have faith in you."

With that, Filene walked away, smiling at her friends who had waited for her. "Sorry guys."

Jessica and Angela were instantly at her side, looking at Jake with wide eyes before looking back to her. "That's Jake! Jake Black?"

Filene smirked before nodding as she turned to look at Jake as he went towards the couple. "Yep."

Even from here she could feel the tension from Edward and Jake, even Bella looked tensed. A moment later, Bella followed a grinning Jake to the motorcycle and drove off out of school. Filene looked over to Edward and saw a look she thought she would never see on Edward's face.

'I know how you feel now.' Was the look he gave before he walked away.

Her friends were silent for a moment before leading her away from the three and headed inside the school before they were late for class. Unfortunately, Filene couldn't pay attention to her school work, not with waving down on her in the trees outside the window. She tried not gaining her teacher's attention as she looked out to Leah, knowing perfectly well that she can see her from there, gave her a 'What do you want?' look.

Leah gave another wave, Filene sighed before lifting her hand up. "Mr. Roger?"

Mr. Roger looked up from the book he was reading and responded. "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I have an appointment with my counsellor Mrs. Myer." Filene lied.

Of course the man couldn't tell as he nods. "Very well Miss Swan."

With a grateful smile, Filene took the hall pass, got her backpack and made her way outside of the school, where Leah was waiting for her now in her wolf form.

"What is it Leah, I am probably going to be in trouble because of you." She said to the small female.

With a simple huff, Leah turns a little before looking over her shoulder to her. With a sigh Filene climbed aboard the Leah Express and held on as Leah flew through the woods towards La Push.

When they finally reached Sam and Emily's house, Filene was immediately tackled by five of the half-naked wolf men.

"Filene!" the boys shouted out on unison.

"Gah! Emily! Sam!" Filene cried out as the boys began tickling her and squeezing the life out of her.

"Alright guys, calm down." Sam's voice was heard as he easily lifted Filene out of the pile and into his arms.

"Awww." Quil and Embry whined.

"My hero." Filene said before looking to Emily. "Can I have him; he's the only mature guy here."

"Hey!" the other MOS men shouted, offended.

Filene only stuck her tongue out at them. Emily laughed as she walked over to her and Sam, helping Filene down from her perch.

"Sorry hun, he's mine." Emily said before bringing Sam to her and they start to make out.

"Show offs!" Filene whined before walking over to Leah. "Now was there a reason for dragging me all the way here? Cause today is the day I stay at Charlie's house today."

Leah shrugged. "The boys were whining about how much they missed you, I couldn't take it anymore!"

Filene smiled at the boys before grabbing Leah's hand and running into the house. "DIBS ON THE BANNANA CHOCOLATE MUFFIN FOR LEAH AND ME!"

She could hear the guys groan. "Aw!"

"No fair, it's not even lunch yet!" Embry whined following after Filene and Leah along with his pack brothers.

Filene smiled at Emily, keeping a firm hold on Leah's hand so she wouldn't leave. "What is for lunch Emily?"

Emily looked over her shoulder smiling. "Chicken wings, rice and a salad."

"Yum, you need any help?" Filene asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nope the food is ready; I am just making them wait a little until Jake comes back."

"Didn't you hear." Leah spoke up, sounding a bit moody. "He's bringing vampire girl around."

Emily stopped what she was doing and looked to Filene, as did Leah. Filene felt her face go red before waving the worry away. "It's okay you two really!"

The two older women look at Filene, out of anything, the one thing that Emily and Leah had in common was worrying over Filene. Emily took to the 'comforting' Filene while Leah would like nothing more than to punch Bella's light out.

Finally, before letting Filene and herself get a plate, Emily let the wolves have at it with the food. Paul almost hesitated to pull Filene onto his lap that was until Filene just smiled and sat herself on his lap.

"I kind of missed this." she confessed.

Paul just shrugged. "Don't have to be a couple to do these sorts of things."

Filene smiled gratefully.

"Yeah I mean last night after I finished my shift in patrolling." Embry said with his mouth full. "You let me sleep on the couch with you."

"That's because Filene likes the physical." Emily said hugging Filene from behind, making Filene smile.

Her family knew her so well.

"Am I the only one who thought that sounded wrong yet sexy at the same time?" Quil asked.

Of course everyone put their hand up, even Leah's.

"I may be in love with Kim." Jared said. "But that doesn't stop me from thinking about other things."

This got everyone to laugh. The sound of a familiar motorcycle came rolling up the driveway, Filene raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How the hell did we get here before them?"

Leah smiled. "Well besides me being the fastest wolf in the pack, we practically to a short cut through the woods rather than taking the main road."

Filene snorted. "That would have been a sight; 'Seventeen year old girl riding a wolf on the main road' that would make the papers."

The guys laughed before they got up and ran through the door, Filene got off of Paul quickly to let him join his brothers while Leah and she stayed behind.

Leah looked over to Filene. "Do you wanna leave?"

Filene turned and nodded. "Yeah, I am not really up to hanging around and hear Jake confess his undying love for her or something."

Leah snorted. "Me neither."

With that the two came to the door hearing this.

"Glad you're here Bella, maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Embry joked laughing with the other guys.

"I wish Bella would call." Paul intimidated Jake's voice, pushing Jake a little.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared joined.

"Maybe I should call Bella." Embry laughed.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." Quil ended making the others laugh loudly.

Filene had to snort at that. "And they say teenage girls are insane."

Leah snorted in agreement before walking slowly out.

"All right, you can shut up now." Jake laughed sarcastically.

"But it was just getting good." Filene said out loud in a fake sweet tone.

The boys quieted down instantly as the two girls came out of the house. Of course being the good friend that Leah was, she put herself in between Bella and Filene.

"Filene." Bella said shockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh she pratcially lives here didn't you know?" Jared asked Bella like she was stupid. "Duh."

Bella looked down embarrassed before looking to Leah whom had narrowed her eyes at Bella.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jake introduced.

Bella looked sympathetic. "Hey, I'm really sorry about your father."

"If you're here to torture Jacob and Filene some more, feel free to leave." Leah said sounding annoyed and bitchy.

(Was I the only one who cheered for Leah when she did that?)

Leah grabbed Filene's arm in surprise, walking off, Filene turned and waved to the wolves before moving her legs quicker to catch up with her 6'0 friend.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jake asked jokingly as they left.

Filene and Leah walked up the hill towards the trail that led into the woods. The two looked back to see Bella watching them, Filene left first to give Leah some space to phase, and Leah followed behind after her.

Filene found herself at the Clearwater's house, drinking some Chai tea with Sue while Leah was eating a BLT watching _The Haunting in Connecticut_ when a howl was heard in the woods.

(Believe or not that is what Mom and I do sometimes, have our lunch while watching something like Haunting in Connecticut or something)

Immediately Leah got up and went out the door, I put the tea down. "Thanks for having me over Sue."

Sue smiled. "Hun, any friend of Leah's, is a godsend."

Filene laughed before heading out to find Leah already in form and looked agitated. Filene only nodded and climbed up on Leah's back and held tightly enough as Leah ran through the woods towards Jake's place. She was surprised to see the guys at Jake's place, beside the SHED, looking -shockingly- worried.

When Embry turned his head and saw Leah and Filene, he instantly ran up to them.

"It's not looking good." he said grabbing Filene's hand and dragging her away from Leah.

"More like doesn't _sound_ good." Jared replied.

"Why?" Filene sounded worried.

"Well." Paul began. "Jake was doing really well on how what an imprint is and stuff, and Bella asked if he had imprinted on someone, and Jake's like 'you'd know' and Bella was like 'so you're still you' and Jake said 'and you're still you."

"Until she added stupidly 'till graduation.'" Quil added rolling his eyes.

Filene's face darkened. "That selfish… she is still going through with this."

With that Filene left the now confused guys and jogged closer to the SHED since she didn't had the super hearing like the other guys do. She came closer to the door, hearing Jake through it.

"Bella they're not even alive!" Jake said. "It makes me SICK."

There was a long silence.

"Better you really be dead than one of them." Jake said.

Filene… and me: O0O!

(…. I just noticed that Bella has bucked teeth oh that's funny!)

Another silence filled the room, Filene could hear someone heading for the door Filene practically dived for the old car, hiding behind it, she could almost hear the guys laughing at her dramatises.

"I can't believe you said that." she said.

 _Me neither._ Filene thought.

"Edward was right, I shouldn't have come." Bella said.

"Bella, come on, please." Jake pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Filene waited for another second before literally picked up dust as she sprinted back to the guys. "Run!"

The boys didn't have to be told twice they saw Jake and Bella coming out of the shed.

Once everyone was far away from Jake's place, with Filene on the forest floor breathing hard. Sam came in through the bush raising an eyebrow at them.

"I heard one of you howl, is there anything wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well besides Filene being out of shape everything is okay I guess." Quil panted as he sat beside Filene.

Filene rolled her eyes before she was suddenly lifted up in the air by Paul, making her squeal and the others chuckle.

"Paul, put me down!" Filene shouted.

Paul wasn't listening however as he looked over to Sam. "I'm going to take Filly here out for a while, mind not letting the guys follow us?"

Filene looked over her shoulder in surprise, Paul never sounded that polite, not even to his grandmother. Sam must have felt the same way for he blinked at Paul for a second before shaking his head and grinned. "I can do that."

Paul nodded his thanks before running into the bush and ignored the whining sounds from the other boys.

A little later, when the two were deeper in the woods than ever, Paul slowly put Filene down to the ground smiling down at her.

"Oh you must think you are so clever-" Filene almost went off before Paul pulled her into a kiss.

Filene made a surprise moan before her tense body slowly as Paul dragged his hands over her back. Paul walked the two of them slowly to a tree, pressing their hips flush together as he slid both his hands down to give Filene's sides a squeeze and tug her a little closer, grinding against her with a soft deep moan into the kiss.

Paul was a good kisser, he knew how to use his lips, sucking and licking Filene's lips until they swelled and looked good. Pressing his tongue into her mouth, Paul kissed her deeply and let his hand slide back to rub over that fine ass he had been dreamed about lately.

"Paul." Filene moaned out.

Just as things were getting a little hotter in the woods, a twig snapped, and Paul immediately phased in front of Filene, snarling. Filene was trying her best to bring herself back from her wherever she was and blinked at the person.

It was a vampire no less; he had dark blond hair, scarlet red eyes, stood about a foot taller than Filene. Filene blinked in recognition at the boy, remembering him from the bar, and her dreams.

"Riley?" she spoke softly.

The vampire stiffened, blinking at her as well, as if trying to bring a name to her face. Filene stayed close to the still growling Frost as she went a little towards the boy. "It's me, Filene."

With a look of shock and anger, he vanished. Paul was immediately on to the boy's trail leaving a still shocked Filene in his wake. Almost immediately, Seth was there, rubbing his head against her shoulder, Filene was brought back immediately.

She looked over to Seth, smiling at him before hugging him close to her. She wasn't scared or anything, far from it, she was sad and pissed off; Sad that, of all people, Riley was turned and now can never go back home to his parents, pissed off , cause she knew whose fault it was. Victoria.

"I'm gonna make her pay Seth." She said; tighten her grip just a little. "I swear it."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 4

Who is the German and the British?

Filene left the guys to track Riley down while she made her way to the Cullen's house, praying to god it would be as awkward as last time.

 _Or I find that Edward has already turned Bella._ She thought glumly as she got off her bike and made her way up to the door.

Only to be tackled by Alice.

"Filene!" she cried out as she latched herself onto Filene.

Of course Filene being human and Alice being a vampire, she felt as if a huge foot player had just slammed himself into her, and fell to the ground.

"I missed you!" Alice squealed before jumping off of her, smiling widely at her.

"You saw me at school Alice." Filene told her as she rubbed the back of her head before slowly getting up. "I need to talk to you, all of you."

Alice looked like she was about to say something when she turned and watched as Bella and Edward came to the door. Filene looked at the worried look on Edward's face and took one lucky guess.

"A vampire is after Bella again huh?" Filene asked.

The Cullens and Bella looked to each other in surprise.

Edward took a step forward. "You saw him?"

"I _know_ him." she replied before looking to Carlisle. "His name is Riley, and I know Victoria is his maker."

"That's impossible." Alice said to Filene. "I would have seen it happen."

"You can't see everything Alice." Filene told her. "You might have been looking into something else when she done it."

"Let's take this inside." Carlisle said. "We are waiting for Jasper and Emmett's return."

Filene nodded and made her way inside the house, not even looking to the others as she sat down on one of the chairs and took her coat off with a sigh. Rosalie scrunched her face up in disgust and the others winced.

"God!" Rosalie whined. "Must you always smell like wet dog?"

"If I want to be near my family yes." Filene answered, looking to the blond vampire. "Excuse me if I don't feel like having you guys holding your breath around me like I am some nasty critter that just keeled over and died right on the floor. Or worse having you take one sniff of me and killing me on sight."

"We wouldn't do that Filene." Esme scolded. "You know that."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Do I? You lot are quite unpredictable."

"So are those mutts!" Edward retorted.

Filene glared. "My life would be gone in a blink with you guys; at least I get a warning from them."

The Cullens looked away, Bella looked at Filene with a hint of disappointment, and Filene gave it back with her own disappointment before looking away. Her mind was still on Riley, she remembered him, when Jessica and Angela took her to the new café in Port Angelus on her birthday, to get away from the zombie Bella and Jake, before she found out about werewolves and have just started living with Billy and Jake.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **"Welcome to the Cat's Scratch Café." their waiter greeted. "My name is Coleman and I shall be your waiter for the night, would any of you like something to drink?"**_

 _ **Filene and Jessica were looking at the menu together while Angela already knew what she would get. "Yeah, I would like a Pumpkin pie latte."**_

 _ **Jessica looked up from the menu and smiled flirty at the waiter whom smiled back. "I'll just have an espresso with low fat cream."**_

 _ **Filene looked up to the waiter as well. "I'll have the Chai latte please."**_

 _ **Coleman wrote down their orders before nodding, and gave the girls a smirk. "Okay, that's a pumpkin latte, Chai latte, and an espresso with low fat cream?"**_

 _ **The girls nodded.**_

 _ **"Alright, we will have them out in a jiffy." Coleman said.**_

 _ **"Thank you." Filene said with a smile as he walked off.**_

 _ **When he disappeared Jessica squealed. "How cute is he?"**_

 _ **"Very." Filene giggled.**_

 _ **"He's alright I guess." Angela said taking the menu from the now pouting Filene.**_

 _ **"Hey!" Filene whined. "I wasn't finished with that."**_

 _ **Angela ignored her; Jessica giggled and patted Filene's back in fake sympathy. "There there Filly."**_

 _ **Filene shook her head, about to reach for the dessert menu when a loud sound of laughter caught her attention, her head swerved to the group that was making noise and made eye contct with brown green eyes.**_

 _ **He looked almost surprised as Filene was before he smiled shyly at her, nodding his head in greeting. Filene felt her face turn red and did a little wave that made him chuckle. The guy beside him heard him and turned his head, looking to him, to her.**_

 _ **Head: Well, hello cutie**_

 _ **Heart/hormones/body/Filene: GASP!**_

 _ **Hormones: is head actually…**_

 _ **Body: I think she is… but then again look at heart**_

 _ **Heart: *melting***_

 _ **Filene looked away shyly and found two Cheshire smiling Angela and Jessica.**_

 _ **"God Filly, do you have like radar for hot guys or something?" Angela asked in amusement, looking over to where the boy was. "Oooh this one is a keeper, he's looking over here."**_

 _ **"She's pinning for Jake, remember?" Jessica said.**_

 _ **Filene's happy mood gloomed. "Yeah, but he is pinning for Bella."**_

 _ **Angela gave Jessica a look before rubbing her shoulders. "Hey, this is your birthday Filly, you deserve a break from all the drama back in Forks."**_

 _ **"Here you go ladies." Coleman came back, placing the girl's drinks before placing a chocolate cheesecake in front of Filene.**_

 _ **Filene blinked down at the cake before looking up to Coleman. "I didn't order this."**_

 _ **Coleman smirked. "No, but the gentleman over there ordered it for you."**_

 _ **Filene looked to where he was pointing, and blushed. It was the guy from before, his grin just transformed into a smile. Filene couldn't help but smile back before looking away and back to the cake, before picking up the fork and taking a bite out of the cake.**_

 _ **Angela and Jessica gasped.**_

 _ **"Filene, you are so lucky." Jessica said, sighing.**_

 _ **Angela looked over to the guy and almost laughed at the sight of him looking so proud of himself and so god damned happy, as his friends patted his back in congrats.**_

 _ **"This is really good." Filene commented before taking a sip of her latte.**_

 _ **A couple of minutes later, as Coleman brought the girls' order of lunch, Jessica looked up from her salad and her eyes widen and her jaw dropped a little in surprise; catching the look, Angela and Filene turned to where she was looking and was surprised to see the boy come walking over to them, looking a little nervous and kept looking back to his friends who also kept making 'go on' movements.**_

 _ **"Oh my god!" Filene squeaked, looking away as her face went from warm to hot in a matter of second. "He's coming over!"**_

 _ **"Act natural." Jessica advised.**_

 _ **"That's reassuring." Filene mumbled to her.**_

 _ **"Excuse me?" a shy voice asked.**_

 _ **Filene slowly turned her head, and looked up to guy. He was smiling shyly, putting his hands into his pockets and making Filene want to glomp him right there and then. Filene reined herself though, not wanting to embarrass herself.**_

 _ **"Hey." Filene said softly, smiling a little.**_

 _ **"I'm Riley." he introduced himself, taking his hand out to her.**_

 _ **Filene had to hold back her laughter when she heard groans from her table and his, taking his hand in hers.**_

 _ **"Filene, Swan." she returned.**_

 _ **"This maybe straight forward but could my friends and I join you girls?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Yes!" Jessica almost shouted.**_

 _ **Angela, and Riley blinked at her in surprise while Filene covered her mouth from laughing loudly. Riley got his two other buddies from the table they were at and came over to the girls in a matter of seconds, confusing and annoying their waiters, which was hilarious to the teens.**_

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

At that moment, Jasper and Emmett came into the house, taking Filene back into the present.

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked Edward. "Someone we know?"

"This stranger." Edward said looking to Filene for a second before looking back to Carlisle. "I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme asked.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella and Filene's father alive." Rosalie said, still looking at Filene.

Jasper walked in. "The scent disappeared about five miles south of the girls' house."

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said.

"It's Victoria." Filene said with determination. "Who else would go this far?"

"Is it Victoria?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, I would have seen her decide."

"We can't always depend on you seeing things correctly Alice." Filene said.

"Enough Filene." Jasper ordered, looking down at her.

Filene looked away frowning. _It's true._

"Has to be the Volturi." Edward said.

Bella started looking worried.

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either." Alice said. "I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

"Maybe Filene is right." Rosalie said look up to her family. "Alice can't focus on two people at the same time."

"So we keep looking." Emmett said.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle said before looking to Filene. "Filene, you have to stay with Bella-"

"I don't have to Carlisle." Filene interrupted. "I live in a den of werewolves, I'm as safe as can be."

" _Another_ protection detail?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded.

"No she's right." Bella said looking to the Cullens. "You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." Rosalie added.

"And keep yourselves fed." Filene added as well.

"I'm not leaving you here defenceless." Edward disagreed.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you starve." Bella pleaded. "And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have…"

"You have got to be kidding me." Filene mumbled sitting up from the chair.

"What?" Edward asked.

"She has Jacob." Filene answered, pulling back her growl to keep it nonchalant.

The look on Edward's face settled Filene's tense body. _Oh good I am not the only one here who thinks this is ridiculous._

The next morning, Jacob came to Bella and Filene's house with Bella and Jacob in the house while Filene and Edward waited outside.

They were a semi awkward silence as they waited from Jake to 'sniff out' the intruder.

"You said the intruder is Riley, the guy Charlie has been looking for?" Edward asked.

Filene nodded. "Yeah, I saw him during… the zombie era if you must, on my birthday party with Jessica and Angela."

Edward nodded. "And you think Victoria has something to do with it?"

"I _know_ its Victoria Edward." Filene empathized on the 'know'. "Speak honestly Edward, when have I been wrong… when the time was needed?"

Edward looked thoughtful, but wasn't able to answer as Bella and Jake came out of the house.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind." Jake informed them. "It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again, we'll handle it from here."

"We don't need to handle anything." Edward retorted. "or anyone."

 _And here it comes._ Filene thought, rolling her eyes at the two guys.

 _Marking one's territory._

"I could care less what you need." Jake said to Edward, stepping forward.

"All right, we're done here." Edward said.

"No, you're done here." Jake retorted.

 _Tell me again why you tried to pair me up with Jake again Sarah?_

 _(NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)_

"Stop!" Bella cried out. "I'm tired of this! From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay?"

"And who pray tell are the German and the English?" Filene asked.

So for the past few days they did work together, the wolves took over so the Cullens could hunt. It wasn't exactly an easy alliance as Bella has told Filene, but it was the way to go. Thankfully for Filene, she didn't have to watch Jake and Bella get closer together like the last time, she stayed with the guys, helping out Emily with the cooking or helping the guys who were still in school with their projects and homework.

Tomorrow night was going to be a meeting with the werewolves family and Filene was invited by Billy Black himself to join them that night, Filene was extremely honoured, and happy to be a part of the bond fire.

Filene couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

 **AN: OMG! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! BUT thankfully I was able to finish this…. Somewhat short chapter but a chapter no less I hope you like it!**

 **So here is a song I had made for Filene, hope ya like it. Read AND REVIEW!**

 _Filene's Song_

 _So who cares if you're on your own_

 _When everybody else has their life_

 _And you have become their stepping stone_

 _You see I try to become someone else_

 _Just to be with you_

 _But all that I do cuts me like a knife_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _Someone who loves me for being me_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _But I think it's over done_

 _Cause I finally figured out_

 _That I am on my own_

 _You will probably see me with my friends_

 _And think I'm happy_

 _But that's only on the outside of the trends_

 _When I am all alone, I think of the one_

 _The one who could save me_

 _From myself_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _Someone who loves me for being me_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _But I think it's over done_

 _Cause I finally figured out_

 _That I am on my own_

 _What's the point of this song_

 _If no one can hear me now_

 _How can I find a place where I belong_

 _God please for my sake_

 _Send me the one for me_

 _Because I do not want to be alone_

 _And I do not want to feel this ache_

 _Inside me_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _Someone who loves me for being me_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _But I think it's over done_

 _Cause I finally figured out_

 _That I am on my own_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _Someone who loves me for being me_

 _I wanna be with someone_

 _But I think it's over done_

 _Cause I finally figured out_

 _That I am on my own_

 _What's the point of this song_

 _Will someone hear it_

 _Will they be the one?_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 5

Dobby's Sock!

Filene was already at the bond fire, talking to everyone while lying on Paul for the extra warmth… and not being able to get up because of Paul holding her prisoner.

"Paul!" Filene whined. "I'm hungry! Can't I go and get some food!"

"Not with the watch dog over there." Paul said nodding to Seth.

"Oi!" Seth exclaimed. "Filene can go and get some; I am just making sure Jake will get some."

Filene smiled at the younger wolf before looking over his shoulder and frown. "Well you can go and report it to him, he is coming with Bella."

Seth spun around and practically sprinted to Jake. Filene grinned to Paul before getting up again, only this time Paul followed her to the table. Filene looked over to Paul and looked at him for a while; she knew he was not imprinted to her and knew that when he does find her, they'll separate completely.

Filene reached out to Paul's arm. "Paul."

"Hmm?" he was munching on some chips, who said wolves didn't have manners.

Filene took in a deep breath. "I think it's time we stopped."

Paul paused before swallowing the food and looking straight to her. "Stopped?"

She nodded. "You could imprint at any moment Paul, I don't want to lose the friendship we have when you finally find her."

Paul snorted. "In other words, you don't to become Leah?"

She looked at him. "Leah doesn't want me to become her."

Paul blinked before looking over to Leah who was watching this with a raised eyebrow. Paul understood where Filene was coming from, about the bitterness, but was already too late anyways, she already had it when stupid Jake ignored Filene's feeling and went straight for the girl for more challenge, it irked Paul and surprisingly the other wolf gang to watch as the Filene they knew and loved was slowly becoming a mini Leah, even Leah doesn't want her to become that. Paul looked back to Filene and looked into her eyes, her blue eyes that had nothing but sadness and love, a love for a brother.

He sighed; thankfully he didn't shake at the thought of Jake breaking this poor girl's heart and smiled at Filene. "Okay, we'll stop."

Filene sighed in relief before looking up at him smiling brightly before jumping up and hugging. Paul found it amusing that she was thankfully for them breaking up.

"Is Paul gonna be like extra moody now?" Quil asked as he came up to them.

Paul let go of Filene and frowned at Quil. "Don't even start that pup."

Filene patted Paul's chest gently. "Now now Paul no need to start attacking now, anyways, Billy looks like he is going to start."

With that, Filene grabbed Quil's wrist and Paul's hand and dragged them to the bond fire before getting themselves comfortable as Billy whistled to Seth Jake and Bella. Why Bella was here, Filene could only guess.

Filene almost screeched in surprise when Jake pulled her down beside him. Filene over to Jake who wasn't looking straight at her but at the fire… grinning.

Filene looked at him confused.

"What? Paul already had his turn, now it's mine." he said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes before getting comfortable sitting beside him and smiled gently at Bella. "Hey sis."

"Hey." Bella greeted. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't Jake tell you?" Seth asked on Bella's side. "Filene was made one of the protectors, Billy made it so."

Bella blinked before looking to Filene in disbelief. "So what you're gonna become a wolf on me? Without saying anything"

Filene narrowed her eyes at Bella. "So, you're gonna become a leech on me? Without telling me hypocrite?"

Bella looked away sadly; Jake gave Filene a look and a nudge. Filene just shrugged her shoulders and looked to Billy.

Billy Black opened his eyes looking at each and everyone at the bond fire and began. "The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature."

Filene was practically hypnotized by Billy's voice that she didn't notice Jake slipping slowly to her side, and Bella frown as Jake did so.

"It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, they were right." Billy continued, looking into the fire.

Filene came back from the dream world when she felt a warm body beside her coming closer. She looked over to Jake with a raised eyebrow, he returned it but added a smile, it must be the Mars bar she had in her pocket that was getting his attention. Billy's voice brought Filene away from Jake and back into the story.

"She took her vengeance out on the village; our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed."

Filene couldn't believe how clear she was seeing this story. Jake watched her face with a smile, amused by her awed face; Bella on the other hand, looked like she was going to fall asleep to Billy's voice.

"Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose, the third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one; Courage."

Filene almost gasped.

"The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha to destroy her. She saved the tribe, overtime, our enemies have disappeared, but one remains, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood, something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready. All of us."

After that, Filene waved to Bella good bye as Jake walked Bella to the car. Filene felt so many things right then, respect for the Third wife, and confusion for Jake's smile.

"So I see it worked." Filene heard Leah said as she walked over to her.

Filene tilted her head at the girl. "What worked?"

"Your plan for Jake to realize that you are the best choice rather than a leeches lover." Leah told Filene like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Filene blinked. "It did?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Honestly Filene! Did you not see the way he was looking at you?"

She blushed. "Of course I did, I just thought that he caught scent of my mars bar in my pocket and was trying to ask me about having it."

Leah stared at her for a second before bursting into laughter. "He _would_ so do that wouldn't he?"

"I wouldn't pass it by him." Filene giggle.

"Did somebody say Mars bar?" Quil's voice spoke over their laughter.

Filene looked up and saw the wolves, including Jake looking at her. Her eyes widened as all eyes landed on her bulging pocket that held the tasty treat.

"Dobby sock." Filene swore before running towards the adults and Sam. "SAVE ME!"

The adults laughed as she ran around the place with the wolf gang following after until she crossed the stream that was by the Jake's house and came to a stop and turning around and facing the wolf gang.

"Give us the chocolate she pale face!" Jake shouted.

Filene picked up Livy who was conveniently enough leaning against the house wall and pointed it at them. "If you want him, come and claim it!"

The wolves grinned before slowly going towards her, she waited a moment, slowly looking up the house wall and smiled when she spotted the window that she knew for a fact was unlocked. She waited for another second, and then… She leaped up the wall, dodging Jake and Paul's dive and went through the window, crowing in victory as she sat on the ledge looking down at her wolves, smiling.

"Well my dears." she shouted down at them as they tried to reach her. "All this running made me quite hungry."

And with that she took out her chocolate bar and unwrapped it before taking a bite out of it. "MMmmm tasty."

Apparently Jake really wanted that Mars bar for he jumped up into the tree beside the house and then pounced onto her. With a squeal, the two of them fell through the window and landed on the floor.

Filene grunted as the weight of Jake's body collapsed on to her and sadly lost her mars bar during the fall. She looked up at Jake, about to shout and yell for doing such a stupid thing when she saw his face.

Jake was looking down at her, with, well she couldn't really explain it. His chocolate colored eyes were staring into her own eyes with such an expression that reminded her of a cat spotting a very tasty look mouse.

She felt her body shiver in response to the look, and turned red when she saw that he saw it. A grin took over his face, an utterly sexy grin that spoke of triumph.

Filene wonders if he got the chocolate bar or something, but her mind went blank as Jake leaned down and nuzzled at her neck, as if taking her scent into his bloodstream. Her eyes widened as her hands clenched onto his biceps in surprise at the feeling goosebumps running down her body as Jake's body rumbled with his groan.

 _Am I dreaming again?_ Filene thought.

"J-Jake?" she stuttered, her breath leaving quite to quick for her.

"Why do you smell so good Filene?" Jake asked her as he nipped lightly at her chin before looking down at her. "Why is your scent my favourite chocolate?"

"Uh." Filene tried to restart her brain. "I was eating a mars bar not a while ago."

Jake chuckled. "No, chocolate oranges."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Jake slowly bent down his head to her face; their lips were about to touch when the door busted opened. Immediately Filene pushed Jake until she was on top and grabbed the chocolate bar that was on the side and took a bite.

"Ha! Thought you could get to my chocolate did you?" she said before taking another bite.

The wolf gang looked at the scene before them and smiled, Jake on the other hand was surprised at first before playfully glaring at Filene, looking quite happy with the POSITION they were in... Which Filene had come to realize.

"Perv!" she shouted getting off.

"Aw!" Jake whined, smiling at her. "But I was getting comfortable!"

The day after, Filene decided to go out and take a walk around town since Bella has gone with Jake to the lake. She still felt confused about what happened with Jake did he imprint on her? Or was it just a way to try and make Bella jealous… but that didn't make any sense, especially since that little….. Moment happened after Bella left.

Filene just shook her head and she made her way to her dad's house, she smiled as she spotted her dad, cleaning Bella's truck.

"Hey dad." she greeted with a smile.

Her dad looked up from the truck and grinned. "Hey Filly."

Filene ran to him and jumped into the hug, making her dad as he held her.

"Aren't you getting too old for that?" He asked as he let her down.

"I'm never too old to hug you dad." she said as she grabbed the extra sponge and began helping him.

Charlie sighed. "If only your sister could see that."

Filene frowned as her dad looked away. How will Charlie react when his eldest daughter disappears from the face of the earth? She decided then and there, that she was not going to leave him, not until she found her own man and married him and give Charlie at least one or two grandkids. She smiled at the thought.

"What's got you smiling?" Charlie asked pausing for a second and looking to her with worry. "You're not dating someone are you?"

Filene laughed. "No dad, I was just thinking about what to make for dinner."

That perked Charlie right up. "Well actually, it so happens that I have the ingredients for the Filly chilli."

She stared at him in surprise before laughing. "Nice dad! I should have known."

And with that the two began rinsing the car…. Then started a water fight with the hose.

Later on Filene was in the kitchen, stirring her Filly Chilli when she heard a commotion outside.

"If you ever touch her against her will again!" a voice snarled.

"Don't do this here!" a familiar voice shouted.

"She's not sure what she wants." another familiar voice.

Filene looked out the window and was surprised to see Edward, Jake and Bella at the drive way.

"Dad." she spoke.

Charlie looked up from his WORK to see his youngest daughter looking outside, terrified. He quickly got up and looked out the window, and groaned before heading outside to the door, with Filene following.

"Don't do this here!" Bella yelled.

"Let me give you a clue." Edward growled, Filene couldn't believe she could hear this. "Wait for her to say the words."

"Fine!" Jake said. "And she will."

"Jacob, just go, okay?" Bella ordered Jake, trying to push him.

Charlie and Filene quickly came out of the house and toward the three.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy, guys." Charlie told the boys, separating the two. "Easy. Let's take it down a notch, alright?"

It was funny to Filene to see her father take control over a werewolf/shapeshifter and a vampire.

Charlie looked between the two. "What's going on?"

There was a silence before Jake spoke. "I kissed Bella."

Filene and Charlie looked over to Jake, Charlie in surprise, but Filene in sadness. If Filene looked at her father she would have laughed.

"And she broke her hand." Jake continues. "Punching my face."

Filene's face turned into a frown towards both Jake and Bella. Jake then looked from Charlie to Filene.

"Total misunderstanding." he finished.

Filene shook her head, rolling her eyes before making her way to the house.

"Filene!" Jake called out.

"You've done enough damage Jacob." was Edward's voice. "Especially to her."

Filene shut the door and leaned against it, her body shaking furiously as she hid her face. Edward was right, that freakin' leech, Jake was ruining her, but god dammit she couldn't help it! It was like trying to stop her from eating greek salad and stroganoff ever again, she just couldn't stop loving Jacob Black; shape shifter and holder of her heart.

 _Dammit!_ Filene cried as she slowly walked back to the kitchen, with her bottom lip wobbling.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up." Jessica began on the stage. "Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess."

The crowd chuckled.

"When we were 10, they asked us again." she continued. "We answered rock star, cowboy or in my case, a gold medalist."

Filene's eyes widen in amusement.

"But now we've grown up, they want a serious question." Jessica looked to everyone. "Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?"

Filene laughed at that as the crowd cheered.

"This isn't the time to make hard-and -fast decisions." she said. "This is the time to make mistakes; Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere, fall in love a lot, major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a CAREER out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can, that way, someday, when they ask what we want to be. We won't have to guess, we'll know."

And with that the audience stood up, applauding. Filene followed suite screaming at Jessica.

When it was Filene's turn to go up to the stage and looked towards the audience, she almost tripped on her graduation gown, for in the way back, in nice clothes with not a single sight of skin, were her wolves, including Billy Black, standing up and cheering for her, making the others turn and look at them. Turning bright red she lifted up her hand making them cheer louder and her to laugh.

Afterwards, she was heading toward Bella and Charlie when all of the sudden she was being lifted high into the air and taken away.

"Sorry Mr. Swan, Bella, we are taking Filly hostage for the rest of her life, you are welcome to come and visit her if you want." Quil told the surprised Swans before running after the group.

"GUYS!" Filene shouted as she was carried away, but she laughed when she was suddenly passed to Paul who began twirling the two of them in circles, making her sick.

"If I didn't know any better Billy." Charlie said as he watched Filene get lifted and spun around be each of the boys. "I'd say you and the boys are trying to take her away from me."

Billy chuckles. "It seems that way, doesn't it?"

Filene finally came to a stop, into Jake's arms no less, she looked up at him, as he looked down at her before smiling. "Congrats Filene."

Filene slowly smiles back before hugging him. "Thanks Jake."

The boys watched this smiling before they looked towards each other with a proud look on their faces

The Cullen's party is amazing, Filene was hanging out with Jessica and Angela, dancing a bit and drinking some punch when Angela caught sight of Bella and walked over to her. Angela was the first to hug Bella.

"You made it!" Angela cheered.

Jessica took her turn. "Hey, what did you think of my speech? Too easy-breezy? Too self-helpful? You hated it?"

Filene rolled her eyes happily. "It was awesome Jess!"

The girls laughed.

"No, I think you pretty much nailed it." Bella agreed.

"Yeah?" Jess asked. "It's like I was born to lead right?"

 _I pray that never happens._ Filene prayed, looking pointedly up at the ceiling.

"I love this song!" Angela spoke up, jumping up and down a little. "Let's go."

"I'm gonna stay with Bella." Filene told the two. "I need to catch up with her anyways."

The two girls nodded before walking away, Filene turned to Bella's face. "You having second thoughts there Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Filene."

Filene put her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright I'll leave it alone."

Filene looked away and was about to walk off when she spotted three familiar boys. "EMBRY! QUIL! JAKE!"

Embry turned his head in a flash before Filene tackled him and surprisingly almost took him down to the floor if he wasn't a powerful shape shifting wolf, Quil and Jacob laughed at this before Jake turned to Bella and all four of them went towards her. Embry, the sweetheart, carried Filene all the way to Bella before putting her down gently.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, not looking pleased.

"Ooh things are gonna be awkward." Filene mumbled to Embry and Quil who nodded in agreement.

"You invited me, remember?" he said.

Bella snorted. "Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you."

Jake sighed, while Filene and the boys rolled their eyes wanting nothing more but to walk away and do something else.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss and your hand." Jake said looking down at her hand before shaking his head. "I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me. Being an ass."

Bella smiled.

"I'm really sorry." he apologized, before taking something out of his pocket. "I got you something."

Out of his pocket came out a bracelet with a wolf on it. "A graduation present, I made it myself."

"Wow." Bella said in amazement. "You made this?"

"He just said that he did." Filene grumbled in annoyance.

Quil and Embry snorted.

"It's really pretty." Bella said both ignoring Filene and the guys or just didn't hear them. "Thanks."

Bella looked up and saw something. "I'll be right back."

Bella pushed Jake and the boys away and headed to where Alice was. Filene was about to follow when she felt a hand on her should, she turned and found herself looking at Jake. He smiled and took something off his neck. It was a necklace, a beaded necklace with a claw of sorts in the middle.

"And this is for you Filly." Jake told her, putting it around her own neck smiling. "Dad said this use to be the Third wife's necklace and has been passed on through the family, to remember her courage; I thought this would be something you'd like."

Filene looked straight at Jake with a raised eyebrow. "You're giving me a family heirloom that has been in your family for centuries?"

Jake grinned. "Hey don't worry, I already asked dad if I could give it to you, he said it was alright, as long as it was you."

Filene chuckled, looking down at the claw that was dangling right above her cleavage.

Jake looked over to Bella and Alice, before grabbing Filene's arm and took her towards the two.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella said.

"No." Alice answered. "They're coming here."

There was a silence.

"Oh shit." Filene swore.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: While I wait for my chai tea to be made I shall tell you wonderful news, I got myself a portable DVD player so it will be … oh god MY TEA! (runs off)**

 **Chapter 6**

Filene, Bella, the three wolves and the vampires moved on over into Carlisle's office.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice told them.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle said, leaning against the table with Edward and Bella.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice replied. "Maybe one."

Edward stared blankly for a second before speaking.

"I know his face, he's local, Riley Biers…." Edward stopped.

The Cullens turned to Filene almost sheepishly as she tapped her foot on the ground, her arms crossed and looked at them.

"I believe we owe you an apology Filene." Carlisle said.

Filene rolled her eyes. "What else is new?"

Edward shook his head. "He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice replied.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle commented.

Now it was Alice's turn to look at Filene.

"I told you so." Filene sang.

"Either way, the army is coming." Jasper interrupted. "And there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up!" Jake exclaimed. "What damn army?"

"Newborns." Carlisle explained. "Our kind."

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"Ohh!" Filene said with sarcasm. "I know I know, it's Bella."

Alice nodded. "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse."

"They're after Bella?" Jake asked now on alert. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight." Carlisle answered. "With lives lost."

Jake sighed, before looking over to Filene, Embry and Quil. The three of them nodded.

"All right, we're in." Jake said.

"No." Bella said. "You'd get yourselves killed, no way."

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jake told her.

Bella started freaking out. "Edward?"

Yes, let's ask Edward. Filene thought rolling her eyes as she leaned against Embry.

Edward surprisingly shrugged and said. "It means more protection for you."

Jake and the guys looked a little surprised.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jake told him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked his third son.

"They'll give us numbers." Jasper answered. "Newborns won't know they exist, that's give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt." Bella whined.

"They're freakin' wolves Bella." Filene said to Bella as if she was an idiot. "I think they can handle themselves."

"We'll all need some training." Carlisle spoke up before Bella could say anything and looked to Jake. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

Jake nodded, looking more serious than ever. "All right, name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella whispered to Jake.

Filene groan. "Embry, can you knock me unconscious?"

Embry snorted, patting her head in fake sympathy. "Sorry can't, the others would kill me if I did."

"Bella, this is what we do." Jake told Bella as if he was talking a child. "You should be happy; look at us, look at US WORKING together."

Filene's head shot up in surprise. "Did I just hear Jake being patronizing to Bella?"

Embry had a raised eyebrow and Quil looked just as shocked as she was when they nodded.

"You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Jake asked Bella.

Bella sighed sadly before looking to Filene. "What will you be doing?"

Filene gave her a look. "What do you think Bella? I'm fighting."

"No you are not!" Bella disagreed. "I know I can't WIN against Jacob and the wolves but you I am going to fight this."

Filene raised an eyebrow before taking a step towards her. "Oh really, and what pray tell Bella, do you think I should be? With dad, twiddling my thumbs and wait until either one of you comes around with good new? Or find myself as a midnight snack for a newborn?"

Bella was going to interrupt but Filene was on a roll on this.

"Oh! And uh let's see what was happening when you 'sacrificed' yourself to James with the Cullens at your beck and call? I was playing Dungeons and Dragons with Victoria in a clearing in the woods with no one at my back. In Italy what was I doing when you were have a tantrum? I was playing baseball with a couple of vampire's heads with again no help. Between the two of us Bella, I think it should be you to stand down." Filene said as she got to a few inches away from her sister's face.

"Filene's right." Edward spoke up.

Everyone turned to him, Filene looked surprised.

"Victoria is only after because of me Bella, Filene was the one to mark her face. Victoria is probably not letting the newborns killed Filene is because she wants her own revenge." Edward said. "And she is also right about us, I've been getting us to protect Bella more through the months, that we have been leaving Filene here in the OPEN for too long, I think she can handle it better Bella."

Filene stared at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Edward?"

Edward snorted. "You're welcome."

"Carlisle" Bella turned to the doctor, hoping that this time Carlisle would help, much to Filene's annoyance.

"I don't understand you!" She spoke now to everyone. "Just try to see this from my point of view for a second! What would you do if your younger sister or your daughter decided to risk her life? Would you just stand back and agree that just because she has some chance to life through it that she could go?"

She had WORKED herself up and was becoming louder and louder by the second. "And what about Mom and Dad? You're already worrying them enough, I am already worrying them enough. What if you get hurt? Do you want them to blame themselves for not caring enough for you and leave you alone?"

Filene had calmed down a little but hearing her sister throwing that at her head she had enough: "What? Don't you dare make me feel bad now! Maybe you don't remember but it wasn't MY idea to move here and it wasn't MY behaviour that got me to move away from you and dad!"

The older sister had turned paler and was trying to approach Filene who turned away.

"Listen... I just... I am sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that" Bella said.

Well it did, was Filene's internal reply

"Just level with me for a second ok? I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to be there for you and protect you and in letting you fight I would do the exact opposite..."

"This is going nowhere, Bella" Filene sighed TIREDLY "I'm going to fight and this is it. I think you already noticed that our ways have been parting" She threw an exaggerated gaze to the two different groups they were with "That doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore but I've grown older and I think it's time for you to let me make my own decisions."

Wow... I sound mature and logic... awesome... The younger girl grinned inside her head.

"Edward has a point Bella, but don't worry, She'll be staying with you and Edward instead of in the battle." Carlisle said giving Filene a pointed look..

"That I can do." Filene agreed, praying that Bella would stop trying to get herself into a Temper tantrum.

"Alright, We'll meet here and.."

The next morning while the wolves were doing their daily patrol, Filene was on Emily's porch, shining up Livy for the big day.

"Gotta get you looking good Livy, I want those newborns to see their reflections before I swing their heads into the sky." she said.

"How morbid of you." Sam's voice resonated from behind Filene.

Filene almost jumped in surprise before looking up and Sam with a pout. "Thank you Sam you almost gave me a heart attack."

Sam only chuckled before sitting beside on the porch. "Alright Filene, here's what's going down, you gonna ride with me, no questions."

Filene had her mouth opened to do just that but closed it.

"And also, stay with the pack I don't to start coming back and find you gone." Sam added.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow Sam, are you my dad in disguise?"

"With you staying and living at my place with Emily, yeah you're pretty much our daughter." Sam commented, chuckling.

Filene smiled remembering something. "Are you excited to be having a baby Sam?"

Sam swerved his head to her in surprise. "What baby?"

Filene froze. "She hasn't told you yet, has she?"

A few moments past between the two before in a flash Sam ran inside the house, and without a second though Filene practically sprinted through the trail that led to Jake's house and almost collapsed on the porch. Jake must have seen her through the window because he was there in front of her in a moment.

"Filene? What happened?" Jake sounded as if he was in a panic.

Filene held up her hand, wanting a second to get her breathing back into her lungs before answering. "I by mistakenly told Sam about Emily being pregnant."

Jake gawked at Filene before shivering. "Dear god no wonder you ran through the woods."

All the guys knew about how much Sam wanting a family of his own, being engaged to Emily was the happiest moment of his life, and the scariest of Filene's, she had to move to Jake's house again, not wanting to hear anymore of their… celebration, now that a baby was coming along.

"I think I might have to stay at your house for eight months or more." Filene panted as she leaned against the post.

"No problem." Jake replied as he patted her back.

There was a silence between the two, before Filene sighed and looked up to Jake.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked.

Jake looked confused. "Uh, I'm patting your back?"

"No, I mean with Bella and me." she explained. "I mean I know you love my sister, I know that but you turn around to me and you do something that makes me…"

Filene groans in anguish. "Jake…"

Jake looked down at the girl before him. "I thought everything was okay with you and me."

She snorted. "Only so much Jake, I only forgave you on graduation day because I was happy to be free for the moment."

"Filene you can't- Free for the moment? What does that mean." Jake turned his head to her.

Filene smiled proudly. "I mailed my applications for the community COLLEGE IN Louisiana."

Jake frowned. "Your leaving."

Filene could tell it was not a question, she gave a sigh and sat on the steps, Jake followed her.

"Jake, you haven't imprinted on me." Filene said. "I know that-"

"Who said I wasn't?" Jake interrupted.

Filene turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Jake says what?"

Jake chuckled. "I said, who said I wasn't imprinted on you?"

"The last I checked Jacob Black, is that they wouldn't be going after their imprint's sister but the other way around." Filene said rolling her eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said it was to make you jealous?" Jake asked sheepishly.

Filene gave Jake the face that says 'I call bull shit'. "Just stop it Jake, for once in your life, think of others, not just yourself like my sister. And besides, I have been doing things everyone wants me to do, but now, now it's my turn to have someone do something for me"

Jake sighed and was about to say something when a twig snapped, alerting the two that they had company. The two turned their heads to find the boys in wolf form; Paul came over to Filene, giving Jake a warning glare before bumping his head to her shoulder. Filene smiled; petting his head before climbing onto his back Sam gave a nod and began running. Filene didn't watch as Jake changed as well as Paul made his way through the forest.

Finally they made it to the clearing in which the Cullens were waiting for them. When they came to a stop, Filene slowly got off of Paul's back but stayed by his side, rubbing his and Sam's tensed backs.

"They don't trust us enough to be in human form." Edward said to Carlisle.

Filene rolled her eyes. "Thank you caption obvious."

Sam nudged her shoulder to remind to keep quiet.

"They came." Carlisle said before looking to Edward. "That's what matters, will you translate?"

Edward nodded before Carlisle went towards them.

"Hey Jake." Bella greeted.

Even in wolf form Filene could tell Jake was grinning, but disappeared when Sam made a snuffling growl in which Jake returned.

"Filene." Bella called.

Filene looked over to her sister and was about to go towards her when Paul grabbed her hood with his teeth, dragging her back. Cullens were tensed before Edward translated.

"They don't Filene to be anywhere near us." he told them.

"That's going to be hard to do." Emmett said frowning. "What with us all training such."

The wolves growled at him until Sam gave them a huff that silenced them.

"Welcome." Carlisle said to the wolves, gaining theirs and Filene's attention. "Jasper has experience with newborns, he'll teach us how to defeat them."

Sam looks over to Edward.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward translated.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues." Carlisle explained. "Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

I should seriously write this down, I could make big money out of this!. Filene thought in amusement.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper entered. "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them."

Jasper stood up straight, making Filene think of a general teaching his soldiers how to shoot or something.

"Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you; They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill; They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." he finished giving the wolves a look.

He turned around. "Emmett!"

With that, he and Emmett stood before each other, grinning.

"Don't hold back." Jasper told Emmett.

"Not in my nature." was Emmett's reply before they began.

Okay since this just goes on here is what the lesson is and who won.

Jasper vs. Emmett…. Jasper was the WINNER and the lesson was. "Never lose focus."

Edward vs. Carlisle…. Oh this made Filene's day and the wolves, Carlisle was the WINNER, Lesson? "Never turn your back on your enemy."

 _Hehe._ Filene giggled in her head.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and the wolves.

Jasper vs. Rosalie it was a battle of blonds. I don't know what lesson there was in that or who won because I was distracted by Embry and Paul who kept nudging me in the back but I believe it was "Have a plan before fighting."

Than Alice vs. Jasper, Alice won with the super duper lesson. "Never judge a book by it's cover."

After seeing this particular battle Filene had to wonder…. What do these guys do to keep it 'Fresh' if you will, in bed?

Of course the dumbass Jake had to go over and have a cuddle with Bella but, Filene didn't see this, she was too BUSY watching Esme and Rosalie fighting.

(That would have been an awesome fight to watch!)

Paul nudged Filene, gaining her attention from the fight. She looked around and saw that the others were leaving. With a nod Filene climbed up onto Sam's back this time and made their way Filene and Sam watched as Jake came last, giving one last glance behind him to Bella then a smirk at Filene before disappearing into the bush.

"What was that about?" Filene thought out loud before shaking her head and turning to Sam. "Look, I wanna stick around, just to talk and stuff, I'll call you when I leave."

Sam didn't look very agreeable until she nodded her head to Bella, whom was looking towards Filene sadly. With a huff, Sam nodded before leaving me with Bella and the Cullens.

Filene turned slowly and made a huge sigh before making her way towards Bella who squeezed Edward's hand before running up towards Filene and hugged her. Filene's eyes widened in shock before she awkwardly patted her sister's back.

"Mom says hi." Bella muttered through Filene's fleece.

Filene wanted to roll her eyes at the late message but just hugged her back. "Thanks."

There was a silence between the two before Bella said anything.

"Filene." Bella pleaded. "I really want you to stay with Charlie, you can protect him better than anyone."

Now this time Filene rolled her eyes before gently pushing Bella away. "Bella. Drop it, nothing you or anyone is going to change my mind about this, this my fight as much as the others do so don't you dare."

And with that, Filene walked away. As she was away from the prying ears and eyes of the Cullens and Bella, Filene couldn't help but growl until she came face to face… with Jake.

Filene had to blink for a second.

"You're starting to sound like us." Jake said.

Filene shoved her hands in her pocket, shrugging. "Is there a problem with that?"

Jake just grinned, bringing Filene close to him as they walked away. "Nope, not one bit."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 7 - Ready? FIGHT!

( In the background singing Eye of the Tiger for some odd reason as she writes)

Filene was with Quil at the time, he just found out who his imprint was… a four year old girl by the name of Claire whom was the niece of Emily. He and the others were having a bit of a… tiff as it were.

"I am a SICK, twisted crazed mutt." Quil muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Filene rubbed his back softly, trying to think of something to say, sadly she wasn't getting anything from her brain. Then again she hasn't had her chai tea yet so she blamed Jake for waking her up so early. Just then, of all people, Embry came out from the house, holding two mugs and a muffin in his mouth, making Filene snort.

"Nice Embry." She said taking one of the mugs and passing it to Quil, who was smirking in thanks to Embry and her before sipping the mugs contents.

Embry took the muffin out of his mouth. "I didn't really have a choice so I asked Emily to stuff it in my mouth since I was bringing Quil his hot chocolate and your Chai."

Filene giggled before breathing in the steam and spices of her beloved chai before sipping it, and it hit her!

"Quil! I just thought of something!" Filene squealed making Quil and Embry jump.

"What!" Embry shouted in surprise while Quil almost spilt his hot chocolate.

"Imprinting doesn't have to be like instant falling in love like Jared and Kim." Filene started. "Imprinting in nature is totally different like the first thing a baby bird sees is instantly think it is it's mother."

"So you're saying Quil thinks that Claire is his mother?" Embry asked confused.

"Hey, it's better than being a pedophile." Quil grumbled.

"No, no listen to me, Billy explained something to me, you guys don't age as you phase right?" Filene CONTINUED as the two nodded. "So, as long as you don't age Quil, you can wait for Claire to grow up and be of that age, until than you can be like her big brother and even her baby sitter, I am positive that Emily can convince her sister to let you baby sit her."

Embry and Quil looked at her in astonishment, when out of no where her tea disappeared from her hands. Filene cried out in horror looking up to see Sam and the others looking at the mug.

"Emily, what did you put in here?" Sam muttered as if astounded.

Emily shrugs. "Tea bag, hot water, sugar and milk, and that is a wonderful idea Filene, I'll call Claire's mom right now in fact."

And with that, Emily disappeared, Quil looked excited.

"One sip of this shit and Filene becomes Mohammed." Paul said looking at the cup as well.

Filene got up rolling her eyes as she took the mug from Sam's hands and took another sip before sitting back down. She groaned in frustration when Embry took her tea this and was about to yell at him when she was suddenly tackled by Quil.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and your tea, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Quil chanted.

"Quil!" Filene hears Jake shout. "Stop humping Filene, she and I have to go somewhere."

"Go somewhere?" Embry asked.

"Like on… a date somewhere?" Quil's head popped up.

Everyone looked surprised at the two of them.

"And you didn't tell us!" Quil looked down at the confused Filene.

Filene felt so surprised and confused that all she could do was shrug and look over at Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes grinning at his best friends. "The leeches have found the place for where the battle will start, and apparently they have a plan about something. I am bringing Filene along because she may find it amusing as to where the fight is."

Filene tilted her head, interested before getting up and grabbing her mug from Embry and walk towards Jake. "Well then, let's get this show on the road."

The boys watched in amusement as Filene now chugged the tea before putting it onto the PORCH RAIL. "Alright, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Jake laughed as he lifted Filene up bridal style and began running through the woods. Filene thought she could get use to this, but then mentally slapped herself for even thinking that. However, Jake brought her a little closer to him, smirking without looking down at her.

"What are you smirking about?" Filene had to ask.

"Well besides Edward dropping out of the fight." he said. "I finally got you in my arms, it's been a while."

"Yeah, the last time you got me like this was when I twisted my ankle looking for my stupid sister in the woods." Filene told him. "God Sam was so weird looking at you, I thought he was waiting for to go to the other side of the fence or something."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, he could have done the whole staring thing better."

"Yeah think?" Filene asked, full of sarcasm.

As they were making it to the clearing, Filene started to recognize things and…

"Jake." she whispered in shock.

"Hmm?" Jake stopped, looking down at her.

Filene looked around herself, before getting out of his arms and looking to the marking on a tree that looked strangely like… finger nails. Filene could practically see herself dodging from Victoria's hit.

"Filly?" Jake spoke, looking at her curiously.

"Jake." she gasped before looking over to him. "This…. This is where I fought…"

Filene was silent for a moment before sprinting, instantly seeing as she ran with her wolves, and towards the clearing. And stopped right where the trees ended. There it was, the clearing with the log and rocks right dab in the middle, and there was still parts of the earth that was still healing from her and Victoria's fight.

"This was where you fought the red head?" Jake asked as he reached her.

Filene looked over at him, nodding.

"Paul and Sam showed me." he said as if explaining. "I can't tell you how much it pissed me off that they didn't notice you were gone."

Filene shook her head. "No, it was not their fault, I had my guard down and we didn't know that Victoria was coming for me…. Well I knew she would be coming for me but not immediately."

Jake shook his head. "Come on Filene, the leaches and Bella are waiting for us."

"Okay." Filene agreed, following him out into the clearing where Jasper, Edward and Bella were waiting for them.

"You're not fighting?" Jake asked as the two got close. "What? Did you pull a muscle or something?"

Filene snorted, but covered it with a cough, Edward shook his head in fake amusement while Jasper just raised an eyebrow at Filene.

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella told them.

'Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.' Filene said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Jake replied. "Just tell me the plan."

Filene raised her eyebrow at him. 'Apparently he thinks so to.'

"This field will give us an advantage in battle." Jasper told them. "We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here."

"Edward and I are going to a campsite." Bella interrupted. "Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up our scents… wait "What about Filene?" Bella asked. "She is coming with us as well right? doesn't she need a cover as well?"

"Filene doesn't have a mouth watering scent like you do Bella." Jasper said. "She has more of a home warming scent like apple pie and stuff they'll think it's from a house near by or something."

Filene had to raise her eyebrow at that. "I smell like an apple pie?"

"Under all that wet mutt scent yes." Edward replied, sneering as it were. "Your stench, is revolting."

Jake and Filene glared at him.

"Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." Jake retorted.

"What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." Bella said always the peace maker.

"Done." Jake instantly agreed.

Filene rolled her eyes. 'Of course.'

"This is not a good idea." Edward argued.

"Edward." Jasper spoke. "They won't want to get anywhere near his….. Odor."

"Okay let's just try." Bella said walking over to Jake quickly.

"A little excited are we?" Filene mumbled.

And like what Jake did with Filene, he picked Bella up bridal style.

"Am I like a different scent to every vampire? I mean to Alice I smell like cinnamon rolls, to Emmett I smell like cup cakes, to Aro I'm chocolate oranges what's next? Am I going to smell like bread that just came out of the oven to Esme?" Filene asked.

"Personally you smell like vanilla to us." Jake add in.

"We'll figure that out after we defeat the newborns." Jasper interrupted.

Jake nodded. "Eau de wolf coming up."

"Run." Edward commanded.

And so they were off, Jasper waited a moment before following them. Edward and Filene stood there in silence waiting for them.

'I have a strange feeling that Jake is now just walking.' Filene grumbled in her mind.

"So, you are thinking of going to COLLEGE?" Edward asked.

Filene nodded. "Uh yeah, in Louisiana, I am now just looking for a place near by, I am thinking of the town Bon Temps, but I am still thinking on it."

"What about your wolves? Wouldn't you miss them?" Edward wandered, walking a little closer to Filene.

"With all my heart," Filene answered honestly. "But, being with vampires remind of how little I have of my life, I need to go and see the world and experience thing."

There was a silence. "Are you sure it has noting to do with Jacob?"

Filene walked away to the rocks where a tree was growing on top of it. "In case you haven't noticed Edward, I have grown up a little more, I know Jake will never feel the same way with me like he does with Bella but, I will try, but the moment the summer is gone I am going to COLLEGE, I need to."

Edward smiled. "You may have matured a little Filene, but I think you will always be remember as the wild, hyperactive girl with a baseball bat to us."

Filene snorted. "Well, there's my immortality."

Edward chuckled but became serious as Jasper came back out of the bushes surprising Filene.

"All I picked up was wold stench, no Bella." Jasper said.

"Jesuschristsuperstar!" Filene squealed, falling to the ground.

Edward hid a smile as Jasper looked down at Filene in amusement.

"Don't say. Anything." Filene told the two, lifting her hand in the air and pointed at the two of them as she stayed on the ground.

Jasper just rolled his eyes before lifting Filene off the ground and turned to Edward who was now frowning into the woods.

"This will WORK." Jasper told him.

"Great." Edward said, unenthusiastically.

Just then, Jake and Bella returned, Jake put Bella gently onto the ground before walking over to Filene.

"Come on Filly, Sam says Emily wants to have a dinner at his place." Jake said. "And then you can finally show me how to make your Filly Chili."

Filene smiled in amusement as Jake put his arms around her shoulders.

"How can you do this, feeling as you are?" Edward asked as if disappointed at Jake.

Bella, Jasper, and Filene looked to Edward in confusion while Jake intense his glare

"I can't." Filene jumped in. "I am going over to see Charlie for a bit, but I'll call you when I am ready to go, alright?"

Jake slowly looked to Filene, then smirked. "Okay."

Filene smiled gratefully and was about to walk over to Bella, but then squeaked when he lifted her up into his arms once more. "Jake!"

"I didn't say it was okay for you to go to the leeches, besides, I know you hate to be in the same car with them." Jake said as he walked away, still smirking.

Filene turned and waved good bye to an amused Jasper, a frowning Edward and…. What was that look Bella was giving her?

Filene held onto Jake as they walked through the forest, she was playing with Jake's short hair, completely oblivious to what she was doing to the wolf change boy. After all, he was still a teenage boy, even though he looked to be in his twenties. Jake was trying his absolute best not to moan as she trailed her nails over his nape.

"Filene." his voice was raspy. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Filene came back from her thoughts and saw what she was doing. "Oh, oops, sorry about that Jake, I was just thinking about something."

"And that involved playing with my hair." Jake stopped, looking down at her.

There was a silence between them as they had their staring contest. Then Jake caught a whiff of something, something that smelled strangely familiar yet not so.

"Am I making you nervous Filene Swan?" he asked, leaning his head closer to Filene.

Filene had to order herself to breathe, the look on Jake's face, made her body shiver. "No."

He stared down at her a bit longer before lowering his head a bit further. Filene could practically feel her brain turning into mush along side her rapidity beating, her hormones having a party of course she was a teenage girl, so she wasn't exactly thinking of punching him, more like cheering for him to come closer, just a little closer.

"Filly." He whispered. "I think you are."

Of course being in Jake's arms and all, Filene couldn't talk or move, just waited helplessly as his mouth eased over hers.

Filene closed her eyes, OPENING to the taste of him, to slow kisses that explored without demand, slowly he dropped Filene to her feet before moving his hand to cradle the side of her face. Disarmed by his gentleness, she let her body relax against his.

He searched more deeply, nudging, caressing, still with that maddening restraint, until Filene's heart was pumping as if she had ran a marathon. Closing his hand in the heavy mass of her hair, Jake held it aside and kissed her neck, taking forever to WORK his way up to the hollow behind her ear. By the time he had reached it, Filene was twisting to get closer to him, her fingers gripping the unyielding surface his upper arms. Slowly, so slowly, Jake leaned away.

Making Filene almost follow him to get back to kissing him.

The two of them breathed deeply, looking at each other in either shock or disbelief, but Filene bet her baseball that Jake wanted nothing more than to bring her back to him like she did. However he only cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I uh, I better get you home now." Jake said taking a step towards her again only to Filene's disappointment to pick her up once more and this time ran towards Charlie's house.

Filene couldn't say anything, she wouldn't say anything, it was after all her first kiss with Jake, she didn't want to ruin the moment and so she kept quiet in his arms, still trying to over come the shock of Jake actually kissing her. In her heart she was practically having a party inside her. On the other hand, that little voice that everyone hated, kept asking.

'Was he imagining Bella? Or was he actually kissing her?'


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 8 - Sliding Down Wolves

After an awkward good bye to Jake, Filene of course jumped onto her father in greeting before heading for the kitchen to make them dinner. She just couldn't get over what happened.

 _Does he really like me or was it something else? GAH! Why are men so freakin difficult? I mean come on it should be us women to be confusing not men!_

"Filene." her father spoke up.

She looked over to him, tilting her head. "Hm?"

"You would.. I mean you would tell me if you were going out with someone right?" he hesitated to ask.

Filene blinked at him. "Uh yeah dad, what brought this on?"

"Well, Bella was asking questions about love and marriage…. I almost gave your sister the talk until she told me Rene had already covered up the bases." he explained. "Did she explained it to you to?"

Filene nodded. "When I was ten, it was after I caught a friend of mine making out with her boyfriend."

Charlie looked shocked before clearing his voice. "Oh well that's good, that she was able to explain that to you."

Filene smiled, walking over to Charlie and hugged him. "I love you dad."

Charlie chuckled before bringing his youngest child closer to him. "I love you to sweet heart, with all of my heart.

Right at the moment a knock sounded by the front door, Filene let Charlie go before heading for the door; when she OPENED it she was surprised to see Paul standing on the porch with his mischievous smile.

"Paul, hey." Filene greeted with a smile before hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to get you, Sam wants you to join in our training to killing newborns." Paul explained after he let go of Filene. "And maybe teach you a few things since Livy is getting on with age."

"Hey! Livy is doing just fine, it has saved me way more times than anything and anyone in my life." Filene defended her silver bat as she picked it up before looking behind her. "Dad? I am heading to Emily's house!"

"Okay, stay safe!" was the reply.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I find it interesting how when your sister wants to go out he flips, but when you say you are going out he just waves his hand…. Should I feel worried?"

Filene snorted, rolling her eyes. "Unlike someone I don't just out of the blue run to Seattle, the woods, and Italy whenever I have a fight with my boyfriend. And besides he trusts me."

Paul smiled as they began their walk through the woods. "Well, if he knew what we did together I think he would change his mind."

Filene turned red before punching lightly on Paul shoulder. "Okay, one we didn't do anything other than make out or literally slept together on the couch and two dad will never ever know about that,"

Paul smirked at Filene before giving her a thoughtful look. "If we were still together, would you still pine for Jake's attention?"

Filene stopped and looked up into Paul's chocolate brown eyes that watched her with anticipation. She gave him a long look before slowly shaking her head.

Paul let out what Filene guess was a relieved breath and she grinned at him.

"No Paul, I would never do that to you or anyone for that matter." she told him. "Jake made his choice, though… after today I just don't know."

"Wait." Paul interrupted. "What happened today?"

Filene explained to him exactly what happened after the little experiment with Jacob hiding Bella's smell, she was surprised as to how she could talk to Paul about everything so easily yet she hesitates to tell Jessica or Angela.

 _That reminds me._ Filene thought to herself. _I have to bring them here… just to see if any of the boys will imprint on them, it would be awesome if one of them were so I can talk to someone other than Kim who gushes about Jared, Emily is okay but not my age, and Leah… well she kicks ass but she would kick my ass if I asked her to help me paint my toes._

"I wouldn't think too much in to it Filene, Jake jus wants to make sure that he has both you and Bella, though I think it is rather jerkish of him but I am sure once he imprints it will change and…. Filene?" Paul called, waving his hand in front of Filene's face and bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Filene blinked. "What did you say?"

"There you are space cadet." Paul chuckled. "I just gave this deep and revealing thing and there you are looking like you just saw a leech tap dancing.."

… _. Tap dancing…. I can see Emmett doing that._

"Sorry, just thinking of a few things." Filene said.

"Oh so rather than having a conversation with god's gift to women, you would rather space out, oh I feel the love." Paul mocked, holding his hand to his chest.

Filene smacked him once more. "My thoughts intrigue me more than you, now phase, so we can get to Emily's faster."

Paul rolls his eyes. "Oh great I went from an alternative ex boyfriend to a horse, can I go any lower?"

"You could be my wittle doggy woggy." Filene cooed as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Alright alright I am going to phase so you better step back a little." he told her.

Filene didn't have to be told twice, she takes a few steps back and turned her back when he start taking his short shorts off.

"You know, I know the less clothes you wear the more easier for you to phase but when you guys wear them short shorts I kind of get this weird image of you guys dancing Its Raining Men." She said to him, looking at a leaf that was floating right in front of her.

Paul snorted. "For one they are not short shorts and for another I do hope in a male stripping way for girls rather than for dudes."

Filene blinked. "… Oh great, thanks Paul now I see you guys dancing like Magic Mike."

"I can take that." Paul said before phasing.

Filene sighed.

Paul and Filene reached Sam and Emily's house; Quil and Embry were already there wrestling while Jared and Jake watched. Sam was beside Emily on the porch, holding her protectively, his hand over her stomach.

"Well if we didn't know Emily was pregnant we do now." Filene mumbled.

Frost snorted before sitting.

"WAHH!" Filene cried out as she slid down backwards and rolled onto her stomach.

The guys had looked over to Filene's cry and began laughing as they saw what happened. It was only Seth who came over to her and helped her off her feet.

"Thanks Seth, at least somebody have some chivalry around here." Filene eyed the smiling guys as they walked towards her.

"Hey, we care it was just too funny not to laugh." Jared chuckled along with the other guys.

Filene scrunched up her face before heading to Emily and Sam. "Hey you two, is it safe for me to return to your house? Or do I have to find a little house for myself?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Filene." Sam replied. "But first let's get to training the newbies, so they can protect the reserve if we fail to kill all bloodsuckers."

"Like we would be defeated by the scum of the earth." Quil growled. "And I still cannot believe we took lessons with the Cullens of all things."

"Quil." Filene scorned. "Jasper knows what he was talking about, he was in the civil war as the youngest major, then he was seduced, tricked by a vamp bitch into making a new born army. He had no choice in the matter, now please respect the man who has to relive his past just to teach us how to defeat these newborns… please?"

The pack besides Sam, Jake, and Paul looked down to the ground, looking slightly ashamed.

"I can respect the leech." Jake spoke up. "But it doesn't mean I am going to bow to him."

Filene looked over to Jake and smiled a little. "That's all I ask Jake, you don't have to worship him at his feet, just give him a little respect."

Jake smiled back.

"Alright, Embry, Quil you go and start teaching Collin and Brady about us alright? Paul, Jared go and scout about, I don't want to have a early surprise from either the newborns or the Cullens." Sam told them. "Jake, take Filene and start training her, she maybe a little rusty."

"Hey-… okay I admit I haven't been training since the last time I fought the vampires, but I always seem to come out of it alive." Filene said looking from Sam to Jake.

"Yeah but with red head coming as well along with the newborns the Cullens and us will be unable to help you so it would give us some peace in mind if you knew a few things, alright?" Sam insisted.

Filene looked over his shoulder to see Emily looking slightly worried, and was holding her stomach gently as she nodded to Filene. Filene gave a sigh before looking back to Sam and nodded before looking to Jake.

"Come on little warrior." Jake said taking her hand and began leading her to the woods.

"Now don't do anything would do Jake!" Embry called out.

He easily dodged the rock that was thrown at him and laughed.

For the past few hours Jake has been teaching Filene self defence and now Filene would like nothing more than to collapse onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Jake… I think we should have a, time out or something." She panted, sitting on her but as she leaned back to take in more air.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I think so to."

And with that he sat down beside her, passing her a water bottle whish greedily took and chugged the bottle dry, making Jake laugh in disbelief.

"I wasn't training you that hard!" he laughed.

"Dude, there is a difference between training and drilling." Filene retorted. "And you were heading in the drilling direction."

Jake stared at Filene with a smile as she retied her pony tail, revealing her neck and Filenes scent. He practically inhaled it as it past him on a gentle wind, before he shook his head dear god he felt like a leech doing that.

"Remember when we were little." Filene spoke up, gaining Jake's attention. "When I came here for the summer and stayed at your place for a whole week just camping the SHED."

Jake smiled. "How could forget, we practically lived, our dads had to bribe us with pizza just to get us out."

The two laughed.

"And do you remember what you said when I didn't want to leave?" Filene asked after a little while.

Jake blinked trying to think back.

Filene smiled turned into a small smirk. "You promised me to build a house for the two of us to live in when we grew up."

Jake's eyes widened as he turned to her in shock. "Seriously? Wow I must have really wanted to have that pizza."

 _He doesn't remember._ Filene thought sadly.

Filene could still see the mini Jake mailing her pictures of their house, every picture always had something different or something added. They stopped when they turned ten, Filene still had the pictures locked in her hope chest; it was funny how she thought about how much Jake wanted to be with her when they were growing up.

Here they were now, him a shifter wolf, in love with Bella, and her, alone, pinning for something she could never have. You know what though, Filene had a feeling, a hope that somewhere deep inside him, there was the mini Jake yelling at his older self to be with her. God she was pathetic.

"You know, now that I think on it." Jake said, looking at her. "I seem to remember giving you an elastic band as a ring of sorts… you never took it off until the band broke and you lost it."

Filene blushed. "I was an odd child back then wasn't I?"

"You're an odd child now." Jake joked. "Just slightly taller and a vamp ball player."

Filene raised her eyes. "VampBall player? Really?"

Jake smiled before putting his arms around her and dragged her to in between his legs, leaning his head on her shoulder. Filene grew stiff as her eyes widen in shock, she tried to say something but Jake cut in.

"I know I can't stop you from fighting Victoria." he said against her shoulder. "But I just want you to be careful, you are important to me Filly. I don't want to find dead or worse a leech so please, promise me you will careful."

Filene's body slowly relaxed as she closed her eyes to calm down her fluttering heart and raging hormones. She was important to her.

"I promise Jacob." she whispered leaning back against him. "I'll be careful."

And with that, the two sat there, holding each other in what Filene felt for a thousand years.

She didn't mind it one bit.


	28. Chapter 28

A/n" Adrenaline is pumping through my veins either that or the tea is finally kicking in and I know how this is going to end. Hope you enjoy this 6,000 and more so sit tight grab your tissues cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride!

Chapter 9 Something's Gotta Give

The next day everything was ready all they needed to do now was meet up with Bella and Edward to switch the swan sisters and make their way to the tent where they will stay till it was safe to return. Filene was doubtful about the mountain since the weather man said it was going to storm tonight but there was no talking with Edward or the Cullens they had everything ready and a little storm was not going to change that.

Filene bid the wolves' good bye and good luck before she climbs onto Jake's back off they were to meet Edward and Bella.

It was a couple of minutes later before either of them spoke.

"So I was thinking-" Jake started.

"You were thinking?" Filene asks sounding shocked. "My god! What is this world coming to?"

"Shut up and let me finish Filly." Jake snorts, making Filene bounce on his back as if to readjust his hold on her. "I was thinking maybe after all of this, we could you know hang out, just the two of us we never have been able to for a while what with the leeches and Bella. Since you will be going off to college and all I thought maybe we do something together before you leave."

Filene blinks in surprise, after their talk yesterday she thought Jake would want to hang out with her or something, she smiled with glee. "That sounds like a plan; maybe we can go like camping like we were planning on doing last year."

"Sounds good to me!" Jake responds looking over his shoulder smiling at her. "I'll bring the equipment if you bring your food."

Filene giggles. "It's a deal!"

During the walk they began making plans of what and where the camping trip, Filene cursed her heart for making her light headed at the thought of her and Jake together. She really wanted to kick herself after all that talk of letting him go and continuing on with her life she has yet sent the application to any far off colleges or universities in the states!

She was able to let Paul go easily! Why was it so hard to let Jake go?

She held onto Jake tighter thinking back on his comment, had he really imprinted on her? She didn't feel any different then again Emily and Kim had explained to her that unlike the wolves the girls themselves felt differently; Kim has had a crush on Jared since eighth grade so she didn't feel all that diverse from what she was feeling before Jared imprinted on her.

Emily on the other hand did her best to fight the feelings she felt for Sam she had been horrified at the feelings she was getting every time Sam was near, god knows out of all of the wolves Sam was similar with Jake what with him trying to fight off the imprint since he was already engaged to Leah.

However the price Sam and Emily paid for fighting it was marked on Emily's face.

Maybe she was like Kim in this situation… maybe they didn't imprint at all and Jake was being an ass… Filene felt conflicted.

"- I just want him to have a clear head." Filene snaps out of her thoughts from hearing's Bella's voice.

"Whose head is unclear?" Jake asks walking up to Edward and Bella.

Bella looks from Jake to Edward giving him a nervous look before snorting a bit looking down. "Nobodies, I hope."

"Well Bella the wolves are heading to a battle against newborns I think we are pretty much screwed in the cleared head department." Filene commented climbing down Jake's back and stand beside Edward.

Edward grins at Filene before looking over to Jake with a frown. "Alice says there's a storm coming."

"So did the weatherman." Filene adds.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Jake replies looking at the sky before looking back to Bella. "We should get going."

Edward nods before stepping closer to Bella and say. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah and I will be to hopefully if Edward doesn't drop me on the side of the cliff." Filene jokes.

Jake and Bella roll their eyes at her while Edward looks over to Filene with a look. "Yeah cause you know nothing says how I love your sister by ending your own life."

With that said Edward leans over and kisses Bella's forehead and lingers for a moment before walking towards Filene and lifting her up bridal style and taking off into the woods.

It didn't take long for Edward and Filene to reach their destined sight where they will be camping for the night. Edward and Filene began setting up the tent.

"We should have gotten extra blankets." Filene says out loud unrolling the sleeping bags.

"It's too late now; Riley and the army are heading to us already." Edward comments looking at the view.

Filene climbs out of the tent and comes to a stop, watching the sun make Edward's skin sparkle.

"… You know no matter how many times I see you shimmer I just can't take you seriously sometimes." She says coming up beside him.

Edward smirks. "You should have seen Emmett's face when he found out about it, like you he was not impressed."

"Well what did you expect?" Filene asks with a shrug and an amused smile. "He almost dies by fighting a bear find the love of his life and becomes a vampire only to discover he freakin sparkles! the poor dude probably didn't feel like a man afterwards."

This time Edward chuckles.

"I can only imagine what your reaction was." She adds smiling at him.

Edward smiles but says nothing leaving Filene to her imagination to fill in his reaction.

A couple of minutes later Jake and Bella soon arrived.

Bella walked as quickly as she could to Edward and almost leapt into his arms as if they haven't seen each other for months.

Filene rolls her eyes at them before walking over to Jake. ""Hey what took you so long?! Did you guys stop at the 7/11 for some pizza?"

Jake snorts before saying. "Thought it would be best to take the long way up rather than the short way, confuse the leeches a little."

Edward let's go of Bella then looks at Jake. "Thank you."

Jake nods looking as bit out of place as Filene did.

"You should get back before the storm hits." Bella says to Jake.

"No, I'm staying." He tells them.

"What?" Filene asks staring at Jake confused.

"He needs my connection to the pack, to keep tabs on what's going on." He explains.

"You're not going to fight?" Bella sounds relieved.

"Seth will spell me in the morning." He adds. "He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble."

This time it was Filene who sighs in relief; she had been worried about Seth since this whole thing started but to hear he won't be joining settled her nerves a bit.

Edward did not look please by this news but simply nods before nudging both Bella and Filene towards the tent. "Let's get the two of you inside."

"You're not going to hear me complaining." Filene says racing into the tent. "I can feel my tits become icicles as we speak!"

"Filene!" Bella exclaimes.

"What?! They are! And don't yours aren't doing the same!" Filene defends herself pointing at Bella's breasts.

"Honestly what are we going to do with you Filene." Edward asks walking inside the tent as well.

"Love me?" she answers.

Edward and Bella laugh and Filene did hear Jake snort from outside.

Night has fallen and the storm that everyone knew about but ignored it hit them, hard.

Filene and Bella were huddled up together under their sleeping bag. Even with their combined body heat they still shook and rattled like a rattle snake tail. Edward sat far from the two looking utterly helpless as he watched his fiancé and soon to be sister in law shiver from the cold.

"I should have chosen a site lower down." He tells the two.

"No, its fine we're okay." Bella assures Edwards.

"Ss-speak f-f-or yourself." Filene stutters from the cold.

Edward sighs exasperated. "What I can do?"

"Unless you have an electrical heater inside of that bag nothing." Filene whispers, nuzzling closer to her sister practically spooning her.

As if summoned by her words Jake unzipped the tent and walked in. "I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on."

Jake closes the tent opening and crouches down a little looking at the Swan girls as they look up back at him shivering.

"Forget it." Edward says suddenly.

Filene watches the two of them in confusion.

Jake looks over to Edward with a look of annoyance. "They may need their toes someday and let's face it… I'm hotter than you."

(I seriously think the silence afterwards was just so people could go "OOOOOOOHHHH SNAP!" or "BUURRRRN EDWARD BURRRRNNNN" or "Hell yes you are!" XD)

Jake made a move towards the Swan girls only to have Edward stop him by grasping Jake's shoulder tightly.

"Get your hand off me." Jake growled in warning.

"Get your hands off her." Edward snarls.

"Don't fight." Bella orders them.

Jake and Edward look back to the girls getting slight worried that Filene hasn't said a word.

"If they get sick, it's on you." Jake says looking back to Edward.

Edward looks down at them worried before slowly allowing Jake to go by him and towards the sister. Jake quickly goes over to the girls as Bella opens the sleeping bag for him.

"Come on Filly let me in between you two." He urges the shivering girl.

With some struggle Filene was able to let go of Bella to let Jake come in between them both. Filene watches one as Jake turns her back to her wrapping his arms around her, leaving her to spoon up to him and hug his waist.

She was so cold it was all she could do to get herself warm.

"Wow you're freezing Bella." Jake held her closer. "Relax you'll warm up soon."

Jake looks up at Edward as he said. "It would be faster if you took your clothes off."

Bella sighs in annoyance while Filene stayed quiet.

"Jake." Bella warns him.

"Survival 101." Jake simply says.

Slowly but surely the Swan sisters warmed up.

Bella passed out the moment she was warm enough to do so, Filene on the other hand, acted as if she was asleep not wanting to be part of the awkward hostile setting. She tried to sleep but something in her mind told her to stay awake.

"Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?" Edward growls softly at Jake.

"I really get under that ice cold skin of yours, don't I?" Jake asks smugly. "What? Are you doubting her feeling for you?"

There a bit of silence before Jake snorts.

"Nice, so picking through my brain's okay, but letting me into yours? Forget it." He comments readjusting Bella a little. "Look… I know she's in love with you."

"Oh good." Edward says with snark before saying. "Dear god, Filene's rubbing off on me."

Filene would have laughed if she wasn't so keen on listening in.

"But she's in love with me too she just won't admit it to herself." Jake tells Edward making Edward stare at him while Filene did her best to lie still as she could.

"And Filene?" Edward asks. "What about her?"

"She loves me too." Jake answers. "And so do I."

"Then why do you insist on going after Bella?" Edward asks slightly annoyed.

"Because I loved her first." Jake says.

"Well, I can't tell you if you're right." Edward tells Jake with a sigh. "For either of them."

"Then let me ask you something." Jake continued. "If she chooses me-"

"She won't." Edward interrupts.

Jake gives him the 'Shut up' look and says. "If she did, would you try to kill me?"

Edward was silent for a second and Filene could practically hear his grins as he answers. "That's an intriguing idea, but no I couldn't hurt her like that, and even if I did Filene would beat me to death if I touch you."

"See, you'd just turn her into a bloodsucking demon like you." Jake states.

"I don't want that, I never wanted that." Edward denies.

"So stop her."

"I tried." Edward says. "I left."

"But you gave up too quickly." Jake retorted. "If you'd stayed away for another six months, I could've made her happy trust me. You have to consider that I might be better for her than you are."

Edward sighs. "I have considered that; I know you can protect her, that you can give her a life, a human life… It's all I want for her."

Filene could finally feel herself falling asleep as the two continued talk for the first civilized she wished she could record this moment to show the boys they'd get a kick out of that.

"If we weren't natural enemies and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing, I might actually like you." Edward says.

(And thus this moment the yaoi fans created Jacob/Edward fanfics just because of this moment from what I witnessed anyways.)

"Well, if you weren't planning on sucking the life out of the girl I love… maybe… no not even then." Jake says with a quiet laugh.

Somehow even after hearing the words come out of his mouth Filene fell asleep wandering why her heart is hurting.

(I'm. SO. CLOSE! And you all… are either gonna hate me or love me :3 let us see how it goes yes?)

The next morning was cold.

With their personal heater long gone the cold woke the Swan sisters from their slumber. Bella was already up and about while Filene went a little slower than usual in getting up along with dressing a bit more warmly than Bella who walked around as if it was summer and not freakin cold and covered with snow.

When Filene and Bella finally come out, Nico came bounding towards the tent. Filene ran up to him hugging him not only for his warmth but also in greeting. Bella was a bit more hesitant as she slowly made her way towards the two smiling slightly as Filene practically face dived into the fur of the amused looking wolf.

"Hey Seth." Bella greets.

Seth nodded in greeting before turning his head to where Edward was coming over the hill.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asks. "Is he already?"

"Not yet." Edward replies. "He's checking to see if the woods are clear before he goes."

"I am going with Seth to check things out." Filene says going back to the tent and taking out Livy from her bag before hopping onto Seth's back without hearing the protest from Bella and Edward.

The around about was long and silent but Filene and Seth were alright with it, keeping an eye, ear and nose for any signs of Victoria or the newborns. Thankfully three doesn't seem to be any evidence of people being around besides themselves and the animals that live on the mountain so Filene decided to go back to camp on her own while Seth went off to god knows where.

Through all of this Filene was quiet in thought, not even noticing how quiet the birds became as she made her way through the woods while fiddling with the necklace Jake gave to her when they went to the bondfire those weeks ago.

 _"I thought it would be best to give this back." Filene said placing the necklace in Billy Black's hand. "This is far too precious for me to even have in my jewelry boy let alone around my neck."_

 _Billy looks at the necklace with a thoughtful expression looking at the large fang that was the pendent amoung the beads ad feathers. "Did you the story behind this?"_

 _Filene shook her head. "Jake said it was a family heirloom."_

 _Billy nods looking up to her. "This was made when we discovered our gift, in honor of the Spirit Wolf that gave us the gift to shift into him to protect our own and our land. He didn't accept it but asks instead for our chief to give it to his imprint so that it can protect her from harm and bad spirits. We don't didn't understand just how it could protect who we loved the most but we did as he bided til this day we still do not know what he meant as protection but we never had the courage to discover how it could protect the imprint. "_

 _Filene was silent, surprised. "But Jake didn't imprint on me."_

 _Billy frowns. "I have not heard anything from Sam or Jake himself so I cannot tell whether he has or not, but something in him told him to give you this necklace. Maybe it's just an old man speaking or maybe it is the imprint anyhow it was placed in your hands Filene. Keep it, and protect it as it will I feel protect you."_

Filene came to a halt looking down at the necklace for a moment when suddenly she felt angry. "That is it, there no point in sulking around and wandering it is time to get answers from that bastard and if he is my imprint I am going to smack him so hard it will make his ancestors dizy!"

With her heart full of determination Filene sprinted towards the camp hoping to catch Jake in time so she can finally have the answer and set everything straight. She hoped that, that maybe this time she would finally have something of her own to love.

Maybe this time I can have my happy ending.

With that thought in mind it took her no time to reach the clearing, she saw Jake stomping away from the camp and was about to call him when she spot Bella running after him.

"Jake, please!" Bella cried out almost tripping as she ran after Jake.

"I'm done, I'm so done!" Jake growls turning back to Bella.

Filene blinks in confusion. "Is, is this it?"

"What can I do?" Bella asks.

' _Why the hell are you asking that?'_ Filene thought raising an eyebrow at Bella.

"You can't do anything." Jake tells her. "I can, by going out there and killing something!"

"No! you're not thinking clearly don't do that!" Bella panics.

Filene stood still, crossing her arms as she watches this unfolds.

"Maybe I'll get myself killed and make it simple for you." Jake comments sarcastically.

"No!" Bella shouts trying to take a step closer to Jake. "Just, Jake… stay."

' _I do not like this.'_ Filene thought tensing up. _'This feels too cheesy.'_

"Why?" Jake asks walking back to Bella. "Give me one good reason."

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Bella instantly replies.

Jake sighs and shakes his head. "It's not good enough."

"Because you're too important."

"Still not good enough." He says before turning away and started his way down the mountain.

"Jacob!" Bella yells.

Jake stops, Filene stops breathing, the twilight fans have stopped breathing and are at the end of their seats, my readers are reading wondering what the fuck is gonna happen and what is Filene going to react to it, THE WHOLE FREAKIN WORLD HAS STOPPED!

"Kiss me!" Bella says.

The moment Jake turns around to face Bella, Filene stopped being.

"I'm asking you to kiss me." Bella demands more than asks.

Every step Jake made towards Bella, Filene's world crumbled bit by bit until he finally reached her.

Filene just stood there, shaking her head as her arms dropped to their sides asking, pleading praying that Jake says no and says that she love Filene more hell she is asking for a phone to start ringing to interrupt this. Unfortunately there is no phone to ring.

With a moment to stare into each other's eyes, Jak- Jacob and Isabella kissed. Filene has never seen a more passionate kiss besides in movies and it tore her mind and heart apart.

Without making a sound Filene turned back from the scene before her and ran back into the forest, leaving her heart and her fucks to give behind.

Filene collapsed onto the snow covered snow trying to breath while her body broke itself trying to get all the pain out from her heart making her cry out to the sky above.

She knew, she fucking knew she have fucking known she shouldn't have followed her fucking sister to this fucking waste and stayed with her mom and phil in the sun where she could have stayed her friends but no oh no selfish bitch of a sister had to go and ask her to come with her so she wasn't miserable by herself!

She should have known that if she didn't feel a fucking thing then he didn't imprint on her! His reaction to her that day must have been him being pissed off that he didn't imprint on either Bella or second best.

SHE DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING NAME ANYMORE! SECOND FUCKING BEST IS WHAT SHE IS CALLED!

"FUCK YOU! AND YOUR FUCKING CUNT!"Filene screeched with all her body and soul as she lay face first into the snow weeping.

(… Soo yeah I am just sort of using what I felt before and wanted to do and placing it into here to just to show you how much it hurts. Yeah have experience in that… taking out imprints vampires and shapeshifters from it.)

Dark thoughts entered her mind as the image of Jake and Bella kissing repeated itself over and over and over again. That is when she felt it, the necklace the gift Jake got for her the what she thought was evidence of his feelings for her but he didn't feel for her, just lied to her and himself about his feeling cause he couldn't stand not having either of the Swans.

Paul knew, every wolf knew he hadn't they were giving him a lesson in imprint and was willing to harm Bella and her in the process to teach him it.

Her heart broke all over again her wolves, the boys, Emily, Kim fuck Leah knew! No wonder Leah was so nice to her! It wasn't because she liked her it was because of the similar pain she knew Filene was going through.

BUT NOT FUCKING ONCE DID THEY FUCKING TELL HER THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES, CHEATS BASTARDS MUTTS!

Filene shot up from the ground onto her knees and tore the necklace from her neck and threw it away from her as far as she could wince as the fang cut into her hand before it left it.

It wasn't large but it was deep enough to bleed.

"Dammit!" Filene growled lifting her hand to her mouth to suck the blood to stop it.

For a moment Filene thought she was calming down, but was she so wrong. She was feeling another kind of pain, a changing kind of pain.

(*Panting* really want to cut it here like I want to cut many other parts but I am so. Freakin. Close to finishing! Hold on to your buts get yourself a drink and eat guys cause this is gonna be a looonnnng chapter)

"Riley… Listen to me." Edward says standing in front of Bella. "Victoria's just using you, to distract me."

Riley, Filene's once a friend continued walking slowly to the two looking at Edward questionably. As Victoria scars and all pounced onto a rock staring directly at the now frightened Bella.

"She knows I'll kill you." Edward continues. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

Riley came to a stop, Victoria notices.

"Don't listen, Riley." She says to him gently. "I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you." Edward says to Riley noticing his hesitation.

"He's lying." Victoria whispers.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James." Edward explains. "It's the ony thing she cares about, not you."

Riley looks over to Victoria slowly whom was not really hiding that this was the truth but still tried to look innocent.

"There's only you, you know that." She says.

Bella felt her inner Filene snarking about how convincing she sounded. The reminder of her sister made her worry about Filene even more; did Victoria and Riley kill her before finding them? Edward would have said something If she did.

"Think about it." Edward asks. "You're from Forks, you know the area, that's the only reason she chose you, she doesn't love you, you were once very close to the person who gave her that scaring, Filene you remember her? You met her and the Cat Scratch Café, remember how you thought she was the most nicest girl you have ever met and you felt so happy that you were able to get her phone number and was even planning on taking her on a date at the fair the night you were made, you had just purchased the tickets."

Riley's confused face became something close to realization and horror, how could he forget her?

"Riley." Victoria calls catching his attention again. "Don't let him do this to us, you know I love you."

There was a long silence as Riley turns away from Victoria slowly making his way to Edward and Bella making both Bella and Edward tense.

"You're dead." He simply said and sealed his fate.

Seth flew out of the bushes and tackles him to the ground gripping his shoulder with his teeth as he threw him from side to side, before tearing off his hand. As Riley screams in pain Victoria (cowardly twat) made a run for it, but Edward had other plans.

"You won't get another chance like this again!" he calls out to her making her stop. "You want her! You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash."

Victoria snarls in anger at Edward, baring her teeth.

"When I turned him into nothing." He ended with a snarl in return.

That seemed to have snapped all restraint that Victoria and came charging at him. Only to be interrupted however when suddenly the sound of the loudest wolf howl Bella has ever heard echoed across the mountain.

Hell even Seth and Riley froze at the sound.

It sounded as if in pain.

"Jacob?!" Bella gasps.

Edward stared wide eyes as he looked to the trees in the combination of shock and horror. "No, her."

All of them turned to where Edward was look and stared also in horror as a beast that stood seven feet tall on two legs that walked on paws what used to be clothes covered the groin and chest area and fur as white as the snow on the ground. What caught Bella's attention though, were its eyes it familiar blue eyes as it glowed with hatred; directly at Victoria.

The beast snarled as it crouched down snarling at the red head as its hand like claws dug into the snow and ground.

"Filene." Edward says making Bella gawk at her fiancé.

"What? Edward that is not Filene!" Bella started feeling horror crawling up her spine.

Seth whimpered as he showed submission to the Werewolf standing in front of them.

" _She is mine."_ Was the words that snarled at the redhead.

Victoria had only a moment to turn when she was tackled to the ground as the two of them started tumbling down the mountain like it was a simple hill. Riley couldn't move shocked at seeing Victoria leaving him behind and the large beast that was tearing her apart.

Seth was too busy showing everyone a real live werewolf that was Filene rather than killing Riley.

Edward did his best to cover Bella's face from seeing the beast tear into the woman as Victoria screamed in horror and in pain. It wasn't long till the sounds of death was over and all that was left was the werewolf kneeling over the torn pieces of Victoria panting and only twitching once or twice as the vampire bites began to heal.

Edward looked over to Riley to see him still there looking horrified and heartbroken at the woman that he thought he loved lay scattered across the ground before looking back to Filene only to find himself face to face with her human form. She didn't say anything just stared at Edward showing him all her thoughts.

"Filene you don't have to-" Edward was stopped as another wave of thoughts from Filene scorched his mind.

Bella was struck dumb at the scantily clad Filene whom didn't even look her way as she walked away from Edward and towards the other two.

"Filene wait-" Bella stretched a hand out to her.

Only to be stopped by not only Edward but the monstrous snarl that came from Filene as her eyes flashed yellow.

"Don't touch me." She growls as she made her way to Seth and Riley.

"But Filly-"

"Don't talk to me." She hissed before looking back at Bella with so much hate that made Bella gasp. "Don't even look at me."

She kneeled down before Riley. "If you want to get out of here I know a way."

Riley blinked at the girl she didn't pay much attention and continued. "I know more than anything you are confused and hurt I understand this I am sure the Cullens know where they can find help for you I promise."

Filene turned and picked up the torn hand beside her and passed to him with a grin. "Hey, need a hand?"

Riley snorted either out of shock or the pun itself he didn't know. "That was awful."

Filene's grin widens. "Yes well it got you to react right?"

Riley's lips twitched as he took the hand from her and placed onto his wrist attaching it back to it's limb.

Filene didn't once look at the now whimpering Seth as he tried calling out to her, but she didn't even look at him. As she got up along with Riley and began walking away she stopped beside Edward and simply said. "Tell Charlie I'll call him once I get to Canada."

Bella was fed up by being ignored so she walked around Edward and shouted. "Filene!"

Filene halts, not looking back.

Bella closed her eyes to take a breath before talking again. "Filene how, why when where, what has happened why are you suddenly leaving why are you helping him how are you a werewolf?"

Filene didn't say anything for a while before only turning her head to Bella, a scowl prominent on her face that Seth winces at the familiarity with Leah.

"Hey Bella, here's a question for you." She started. "When you kissed Jacob, did ever in that time did you even think about me or how I would react to it?"

Bella's eyes widen. "Oh god Filly I didn't."

"Of course you didn't, you've never had not since realizing vampires exist, not since you realized Immortality was in your grasp, it's all you care about now, forget the family that loved let's replace them with marble statues, let's go and play with not only my so called true love's feelings let's play with my sisters, the boy she likes but also likes me so I am just going to betray all of my trust with her just so I can have a boy toy on the side." She rants not even stopping as Bella began to ear up and bite her lip. "This time Bella, it's my turn to be a selfish bitch, I am leaving I am going where I want to when I do without you or other betraying bastards won't stop me good bye Isabella good luck surviving another year without dying."

Without another word Filene turns her head away and walks into the forest with Riley trailing behind.

Filene decided to wander around Forks one last time, letting Riley see his parents and send them a letter that he was safe and just went on a spontaneous camping trip with some friends from college.

"Will I ever see them again?" he asks her.

Filene crossed her arms. "Hell if I know but if Carlisle been around as long as I think he does he probably know people who can help you."

He nods taking another look at his parents seeing their relieve faces as they read the letter and cry in happiness that their son was alive and well. He turns away and Filene leads him to where the Cullens were still burning the bodies.

She froze however when she spots four others dressed in cloaks which could only be the Volturi talking to the Cullens with a little girl behind her.

"I know her." Riley says nodding to the kid. "Her name is Brie one of the newer ones."

Filene looked at Riley, Filene guess that he wouldn't just out of nowhere say that without wanting something.

"You want her to come with us?" I ask.

"She is still alive for a reason she must want to have a different life." He replied.

I looked back only to tense up upon seeing the large bastard heading towards the now frightened looking kid with the Cullens looking sad and regretful.

"Hide in the woods Riley time to scare some bitches." She growled as she marched through the clearing changing into her large wolf form.

"No, no please I will be good!" the girl pleads as Felix reached down with a grin.

 _"Get away from her you bitch!"_ Filene snarls.

The second she spoke the Volturi hissed in alarm as they back away from the werewolf that now stood in front of the girl snarling at Felix.

"Filene!" Bella cries out.

"Wait what?!" Emmett exclaims backing away with the other Cullens from the werewolf.

 _"Touch her and you see why your masters fear my find so much!"_ she growls at them.

She then turned to Carlisle. " _She's coming with me, I am sure I can find others who will take her under her away and away from… the danger you now have a responsibility for."_

She nods to Bella as if saying that Bella would be the danger to her family.

Carlisle looks from the Volturi to her.

 _"Don't worry Carlisle nothing will harm her not even your… so called leaders."_ She assures him.

He hesitates for a moment before nodding. "Will you be taking her to south America?"

In other words don't take her there.

Filene nodded before looking down at the still frightened girl and slowly formed back to her original form, giving the girl a smile. "Come on sweetie."

Brie tense up waiting for the girl's smell to make her want to rip her throat out yet what smell came was the smell of books and hot chocolate, comfortable smells, smells of home. She instantly clung to the girl as she picks her up from the ground.

Filene glares over at the shock stares of the Volturi. "Follow me, harm what is mine and we will see how long you would really last."

With that threat Filene nods to the Cullens. "Enjoy her while she lasts god knows she finds something better than you."

"Filly, just stop!" Bella sighs.

Filene looks over to her once loved sister. "I'll stop when you start dying."

Once more Filene leaves them behind without a second glance at the Cullens or second thoughts about the wolves in La Push. She had two newborns to take care of and a whole world at her finger tips not to mention she now has to research on werewolves and hopefully find someone not a vampire to figure her new self.

Who knows maybe she'll have a new life with no drama.

"Something's gotta give." She says holding the girl close as they reach the forest edge.

THE END

AAAAAAATTT LASSSSSSSSTTTT! IIIIIIIII DDDDDIIIIIIIIIDDDD IIIITTTTT!

*EXPLOSIONS FIREWORKS STRIPPERS CLOWNS PARADES* GOOD LORD IN HEAVE 6 YEARS! IT TOOK FREAKIN 6 YEARS TO FINISH GOOD GOD I AM FREE!


	29. My Dearest Reader

**My Dearest Readers,**

 **So, after many weeks if has come to my attention that you; my fans and readers want me to continue my story.**

 **I will first like to talk about Breaking Dawn if you will allow me; Ahem I hate it, I loathe it, it is my least favorite book out of the whole series. Why you may ask? One name.**

 **Renesmee, seriously Bella at least Harry named his kids after the dead (I'll get onto that rant when I do Harry Potter Fanfiction) Renesmee Carlie Cullen you trying to ship your moms and dads together? Ren A Smee is how I say it and I feel like Captain Hook calling for Smee "SMEEEE!"**

 **The whole concept of her, the reason she is made? So that it can explain why Jacob loved Bella so much, not because of liking Bella but like the child she will have… yeah that makes sense since she didn't even existed!**

 **Also Stephanie Meyer and her thing about older guys going for younger chicks, it was slightly funny with Quil and Claire we all had a slight laugh about it but now she is doing it again. I know I know it is not like that heck I explained it in my New Moon fanfic but… seriously that is the explanation you are going to use as to why Jacob had feelings for Bella? Le sigh.**

 **I did however like the ending I thought it was the perfect ending with Edward finally be able to read Bella's mind and see how much she felt for him. That was excellent.**

 **Now to the movie… I finally watched the Breaking Dawn Part 1 and 2 on February 28th 2016 after seeing readers asking me to continue the fanfiction… the Part 1 was pretty much all about the sexy time with Bella and Edward… yippy so I didn't really watch all of it and just skipped to Part 2. Part 2… CGI/Puppet babies much? What? Couldn't handle a real baby people?! I mean even when she is like 6 or 7 they still CGI her so half of the time she looks like a freakin alien! I winced every time she came onto the screen that is how bad the CGI was.**

 **As you can see I have some problems with it.**

 **However you want to see Filene till the end, I cannot give you Breaking Dawn till I watch every. Horrible. Scene of Part 1.**

 **I can however give you a sequel from the Twilight Saga, what Filene does and goes through the time during Breaking Dawn before she enters.**

 **Readers I give you, The Journey of the White Wolf.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **JediGemini AKA Sarah**

 **The Journey of the White Wolf**

 **Twilight Fanfiction Sequel of my fanfic Twilight Saga: Filene Swan**

 **Summary: After the battle in Eclipse Filene companions travels across America looking for a safe haven for her two companions who follow along. Hopefully she will also find someone with can help her with her furry problem, until then she will be chased by not only the Volturi but hunters as well.**

 **A/N: So the werewolves will be a little different than the usual they are going to look like Van Helsing starring Hugh Jackman werewolves since… well I just like it lol.**

 ** _When the moon is full the wolves they gather round_** ** _  
With their werewolf howl a loud and shrieking sound  
Looking for their pray looking for a bite  
Looking for a soul that wanders in the night  
To fill it full of demons evil and so strange  
When the moon is full into a wolf will change  
A curse to last forever that you can't take back  
You become a devil a member of the pack_** – _William Worthless (HelloPoetry, Website)_

 _Will be published by July 7th_

Until then please go to my profile where a Poll is waiting for you to decide what fanfic I should do next, please vote!


	30. Discontinued

Discontinued

Yes my story has been discontinued until further notice. I cannot figure what to do and I am getting no help in forming a good storyline and who Filene should be with, I welcome anyone of you with suggestions or becoming my beta or whatever you wish.

For now though I have a Doctor Who and Teen Wolf to be making so I am not completely gone. Once again Beta I welcome you with open arms!

Thank you readers MUAH you guys are the best of the best and maybe just maybe this summer will be the summer of me finishing my work.


	31. Guess Who is Back?

Breaking Dawn Part 1: Guess Who's Back?

Summary: It feels like it has been years since she last saw her dad and the wolves back at Forks. Filene Swan longed for a long time to see them one more time however after the betrayal of not only her best friend but by her sister as well, she dares not go back. That is, until she gets a invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding, will she? Let us find out?

I have been reading your reviews and… well fudge on a stick I gotta go on! THE SHO MUST GOT ON!

Guess who's back back back

Back Again again again

Filene's back back back

Tell a friend friend

Guess who's back guess who's back Guess who's back guess who's back Guess who's back guess who's back Guess who's back guess who's back


	32. Break Dawn Part 1: Filene's Side

Tried and succeeded in watching the part 1 of Breaking dawn anndd… it can kiss my lily white butt but instead of it I am going to use it as a way to show you what is happening during Bella's… porn movie to show you the new characters I have created and perhaps her new love interest.

Unfortunately I cannot make my own story about how Filene meets up with the other werewolves but if someone wants to help me conquer that mountain, message me and we will see how we can do it.

Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen I give

Breaking Dawn Part 1

 _Staring_

 **Adelaide Kane as Filene Swan**

 **Richard Madden as Erick Havlock**

 **Bianca Lawson as Bianca Simone**

 **Uriah Shelton as Jack Simone**

 **Chapter 1 – Heading Home**

 _It has been so long since I dreamt of Bella; she was lying on a bed of flowers with the Cullens around her with their heads bent forward like the dwarves surrounding Snow White._

 _I try to call out to them, ask them what has happened and when I think I finally got their attention, Edward stands in front of me suddenly with a bundle of blankets and blood in his arms. Realization would hit me and I would scream in denial in horror and in accusation at the boy who promised to love and cherish her but instead killed her humanity, my sister._

I awoke in cold sweat, gasping for air and grasping the arm around my waist. This has been the fourth nightmare I have had since I returned from England a few weeks ago.

"Mmm, Filly?" a small voice whispers.

Looking down I see little Brie looking up at me with her worry filled eyes. I smile back at her reassuringly before using my other arm to pull her in closer to my warm body as hers cooled down mine.

When I left Forks, I tried finding a place for Riley and Brie where they could be safe and begin their new life. However the more time I spent with the both of them the harder it had become to let them go, so I asked them what they wanted to do?

They both simultaneously said to stay with me.

Ever since then we became a family with me acting as an aunt to both Riley and Brie whenever humans questions our relation though adding Brie is adopted had to be thrown into it.

It was during a hunt that the three of us realized I am more than being possessed by a wolf spirit but also finding my eyes changing to gold when I get excited or angry. Riley thought that maybe I have somehow become a vampire and have the power to shape shift now, while Brie threw in that perhaps the wolf spirit has been soaked in my anger during my first shift that made me become a wolf.

After a long discussion we decided to explore the world –with the help of Rosaline gods bless her- to try and figure out just what the hell I am. At first we went to many libraries throughout Europe, then took a chance and contacted Carlisle to get in touch with much older vampires who could possibly know. One vampire gave us the right directions to where the packs of werewolves… real werewolves would be hiding and perhaps if I didn't get killed they would know what exactly I have become.

It took many months before we came upon a pack… when I say came upon I mean almost slaughtered in my sleep if it were not for Brie's power; sensing dark intent. She practically flew into my room and tackled one of them followed by Riley instantly waking me up.

That is when I met the Moonshine pack; I am not kidding that was their actual pack name, I almost snorted when their alpha introduced them. Packs have seriously made their names related to the moon.

"It that so hmm well my name is Filene Swan, this is Brie and Riley we are the pack name Filriley of the Moon." I had responded sarcastically.

Got a snort and a small chuckle from the pack, taking it as a good sign and lacing Riley and Brie behind I asked them for assistance. At first they were hesitant to let me, let alone vampires into their fold for me to see their elders but after I told them -aside from my… sister and best friend- as to what had happened to me they had little choice but to take to them.

Finally I had my answer, Brie was right; the spirit that had attached itself to me was suppose to be a onetime thing to protect my family from the danger that red haired bitch was becoming. However when I transformed it had been out of anger, betrayal and heartbreak rather transforming to protect.

So the spirit connected to my emotions and thus became one with me and I it.

They wanted to train me, to become more understanding in which I became I only agreed as long as Riley and Brie were kept away from harm from the pack. I guess being the seventh wonder in their werewolf history they promised to not harm them.

It felt like years, when I was finally ready to be off back to North America. What surprised me however was when Nathanial Grace; the alpha told me that some of the pack wants to join me. At first I thought he meant like a crowd to come live in America when three of them stepped up to me.

The Simone sibling were an interesting duo to say the least; while being in between omega and beta, Bianca is confident, calm and very intelligent her brother Jack is a bit on the mischievous side. Don't get me wrong he is very polite when it came to his sister, Brie and I but put him in a room with Riley by himself well everything just goes to hell. Bianca is the same age as Riley while Jack is around the age Brie was before she got bitten.

We had become friends during my training, not to mention Jack having a little crush on Brie was always adorable to watch. I could understand why they would want to be with me more than with the pack; not only were their parents dead –killed by a rival pack- but they didn't feel comfortable in the pack not like they were with me or so Bianca tells me.

Erick Havlock on the other hand was first beta to Nathanial also one of my teachers. Not to mention he was a freaking sexy Scotsman did not help my hormones whatsoever! Seriously I had to have another meeting with Head, Heart, and Hormones and told them to shut the fuck up unless they want the sexy- I mean Erick! To sense my attraction to him, reminding them of what happened the last time they let my feelings get noticed. Head charged back by saying that my sister wasn't around to fuck things up.

While that may be true, werewolves pretty much have the same thing that the shape shifter wolves had but it only happens with other werewolves and when they were at least at the same age. I couldn't describe the reaction the Nathanial and the Elders gave when I told them about the Imprint!

If it were not for Erick beside me to pinch my arm to make me behave I would have laughed at their faces.

That is besides the point either way, I knew I would leave the U.K and return to America after my training so imagine my shock when he stepped forth.

"Though you maybe strong now Filene." He said in his velvety Scottish voice I would have melted were it not for the word 'maybe'. "If what you say about the Volturi is true the elders ask me to come with you to keep an eye on them in case they decide to something against the law."

Apparently there is a supernatural creature that had laid rules not only for the werewolves but for the vampires as well who knew?

So here I was, in a very large bed surrounded by vampires and werewolves cuddling close to me for comfort and warmth; I wouldn't trade it for the world. Now when I say cuddling with everyone yes, Erick is a part of it to; apparently werewolves are more physical affectionate with their pack including sleeping together as to strengthen the bonds of every one of them in the pack.

Since my family and I were not part of the pack we weren't invited to the cuddle fest which to be truthful was no trouble at all. So when it came to the time we left thing got a bit awkward and I guess someone couldn't take it anymore and decided to set things straight.

"Uh." I said gapping at Bianca, Jack and Erick walked into my room followed by Riley and Brie. "Is this an intervention? Because if it is, being addicted to Greek salad is not a bad thing, I mean I guess after watching me eat five bowls worth of it at dinner tonight may have frightened you but hey it is better than drugs!"

Erick smirked at me making my heart shiver in happiness. "No Filly this is not an intervention."

"Although we should talk about the things you eat later love." Bianca jokes sitting on the bed while her brother belly flops onto the bed beside me.

"Whether you like it or not you have a pack Filly even with-" He looks over to my two friendly vampires. "Even though you have these two as a part of it we must keep the bond between us all strong or we will never be able to trust one another."

I blinked at him. "Um Erick, I don't think you know this of me but the only person I ever cuddle with is… one person and the only time I ever cuddle with many people were my wolves… in wolf form."

"We can d this in baby steps Filene." Bianca reassured me, rubbing my leg in comfort. "We understand that this is all new for you and you probably never thought of being in this situation but it will help you, help all of us in the long run I promise."

And so with a bit more assurance from Bianca, she convinced me to let one person sleep with me for a month before adding another and another until I felt completely safe with all of them around me. I seriously felt like we were doing a scene from _The Land Before Time_ when the little group came together in the big foot print to keep each other warm and give comfort them as they were alone with each other, I remember when Bella and I use to cuddle to one another when we were kids alone since mom as working late. I had forgotten what that feeling was like; to be held by those close to you.

However when it came to Erick's turn to join our sleeping arrangement I can't say I didn't shake in anticipation and nerves; Jack is the same age as Brie and Riley has already told me he thinks more of me like a sister more than anything so when they joined I had no trouble with them.

Erick on the other hand is a different story; Ever since that… nightmare I endured losing my sister and best friend I hadn't even thought once about love or such companionship for another person in what felt like years, but then I found the pack, and I found him.

To say I wasn't terrified was a complete lie, it didn't help that half f the females practically rubbed against him, sneering at me whenever they caught me looking. I was not going to fall for that trap but it didn't stop my heart from wanting to connect to his. When I came under his wing… or paw I guess; he took me to the woods showing me how to forage and find nutrients in case I had to make a run from civilization, he even showed me how to track animals for not only me but for Riley and Brie as well.

He even taught me how to fight both as a human and as a werewolf, I guess along the way I couldn't stop my feelings from forming.

Luckily I had kept it hidden from anyone even my vampires, the only two I knew who would know it would be Jasper and Edward, but I doubt he is ever going to come running to me and yelling about all the feeling I was having for him and thank god Edward as to busy killing my sister to try and track me.

Erick had taken the position of being the bigger spoon to me, wrapping his arms around me and keeping my back ever so arm. It didn't help that he likes to stick his cold nose to my neck in his sleep but thankfully that was all he did. Jack pretty much laid on top of us all, Brie nuzzling up beside me even though she doesn't sleep Bianca behind her and Riley sitting beside the bed with Bianca's hand on his lap as either read or kept watch over us.

To keep you guys from screaming no, Riley and Bianca were not together.

To tell the truth I think his taste in females waned after Victoria's bitch revenge and I don't blame him I simply hope he will find someone for himself someone who will not use him to get to something else, appreciate and be respectful to him, Brie to... who will look around her age rather than looking like they could be her parents or something.

And so here we were sleeping in a suite room fast asleep, making our way Astoria, Oregon; one of the cloudiest places in the U.S little did I know that my sweet father Charlie Swan was staring down at not only at a picture of Bella and I as children but the envelope with my name on it… sent by Bella.

 **Hey it's okay to say you're welcome!**

 **Hello you beautiful people yes, I have returned and I would like to thank the people and fans who welcomed me back to this Twilight Series of mine.**

 **Angelic Reaper13: Thank you very much! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **NinjaHugger: Wow I am flattered that your hope in me returning to the story, hopefully it will turn out well!**

 **VKScarlett: Filene loves you to! And all her fans though I think it is getting to her brain lol**

 **Strongbridge: Glad to be back**

 **LovelySakura777: I took your advice I was not going to let Filene go through that crap again especially after everything I put her through. Thank you for your excitement.**

 **DJDragon21: Aww thanks hun and do not worry everyone is going to have some love.**

 **Skyleaf12: As you could tell in New Moon I did have some thoughts but unfortunately the vote came in with no, so hopefully you will still read it! Love you**

 **Guest 1: Took your advice as well** **J thank you!**

 **And thank you all for the favs and follows to the story and myself much appreciated!**

 **And after so long I finally found the song for Filene and Jake's situation…**

 **I hate u, I love u – gnash and Olivia o'Brien**


End file.
